Destinos cruzados
by WrittingontheWalls
Summary: Luego de derrotar a Walpurgisnacht, las chicas se deben enfrentar a una vida de no solo seguir luchando como Puella Magi, sino tomar decisiones y los caminos que determinarán su futuro y en quien se quieren convertir. El problema es cuando no estás dispuesto a dar el paso o a dejar a los demás darlo; el destino no es suficiente. [Post Final de PSP]
1. Empezamos por el final

**Chapter 1: Empezamos por el final**

 **A/N: Esta historia está ubicada luego del final bueno del juego de PSP, el cual consiste simplemente en que Kyouko, Mami, Sayaka y Homura vencen a Walpurgisnacht sin necesitar a Madoka y luego quedan todas gaymente felices tomando té en el dpto. de Mami. Eso incluye que, bueno… No quiero hacer spoiler, pero para que ese final se dé, Homura debe procurar mantener a todos estables y vivos, por lo que su relación con todos mejora.**

* * *

Cualquiera diría que su encuentro estaba predestinado.

Todas las casualidades que se suscitaron en ese mes infinito no podían ser naturales, normales.

El encuentro de Madoka y Homura fue un torbellino tanto para ellas, como para las chicas que las rodeaban. Tanto Sayaka como Kyouko y como Mami, dependían de la voluntad y gestión de Homura durante cada línea de tiempo; así mismo, la voluntad de Homura estaba ligada a las acciones de Madoka y cómo le afectaba su entorno.

Se volvía un ciclo en el que el destino de Mitakihara, también, estaba en juego.

Además, el hecho de que fuera precisamente Homura quien realizara ese deseo tampoco podía ser al azar; probablemente cualquiera de las otras cuatro se hubiesen hecho presas de la desesperación y todo hubiese acabado.

Como se viera, era imposible reducir el lazo de estas chicas a una mera amistad. Era trascendente; y si pudiéramos ver todos los futuros posibles, incluso pudo significar en una revolución para el universo.

Es imposible que una simple amistad entre compañeras de clase pudiera poner en jaque de tal forma todo lo que conocían.

Y eso era algo que la mayoría del grupo compartía como acuerdo, una verdad evidente para cualquiera menos Homura quien insistía en que hablar de destino era una completa exageración.

Por otro lado, para Madoka era una ilusión que guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, ahí donde sabía que nunca podría salir. La idea siempre la había hecho sonreír y la reconfortaba en los momentos difíciles.

Siempre habrían momentos difíciles, con brujas o no, con magia o no. De hecho, las cuatro chicas mágicas se enfrentaban cada día a la cotidianidad y a construir estabilidad en su peculiar estilo de vida; aprendieron que enfrentarse a las brujas era mucho más simple que hacerle frente a los problemas diarios interpersonales.

Kyouko y Homura eran las que más se quejaban de eso. Tanto tiempo solas en que el interactuar estaba en el último lugar de sus prioridades; habían enfocado todas sus energías en las batallas y nada más.

Sin embargo, luego de que por fin vencieran a Noche de Walpurgis sin necesidad de que Madoka hiciera el contrato, se vino el cambio de golpe para ellas.

Fue conveniente el hecho de que Homura viviera sola ya que al llevarse bien con Kyouko, no tuvo problemas en ofrecerle estadía en su departamento con la condición de que mantendría limpio y no abusaría del consumo de la comida que compraban como provisiones.

Después de todo, Kyouko tenía pase liberado para abusar de la hospitalidad de Mami.

El último ajuste fue todo el papeleo requerido para transferir a Kyouko a la escuela. Homura tuvo que hacer uso de toda la paciencia que tenía, la cual por lo menos ya no era consumida por su rol de viajera del tiempo, para poder preparar a su amiga académicamente para que no llegara horriblemente perdida luego de tanto tiempo vagando de un lado a otro.

Con todo listo, lo único que les quedaba era enfrentar los retos que vendrían, abrazar el futuro.

Por supuesto, Homura no sabía lo especialmente difícil que sería para ella adaptarse a que efectivamente el futuro vendría y que todo el trauma, el pasado, quedaría atrás. Todos estaban vivos; _Madoka_ estaba viva, pero no podía evitar el sentimiento de que de un momento a otro todo se derrumbaría y tendría que encerrarse nuevamente en ese laberinto infinito y resetear su vida a cero.

Pero los días pasaban y Madoka permaneció a su lado todos los días. Le tomaba la mano y le aseguraba que todo estaría bien, que estaban juntas y que eso no cambiaría.

Madoka tenía claro que sería un proceso largo el sanar a Homura, pero era un peso que cargaría gustosamente y haría lo imposible para reparar las fracturas en su alma que la tenían a un paso de sucumbir a la locura.

Pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, así fuera solo sentarse en una banca en el parque a disfrutar el lugar, a observar a los niños jugar, las hojas o pétalos volar, y principalmente gozar de la compañía de la otra. Aunque… Siempre era doloroso ver la expresión abatida de Homura, al borde de lágrimas, mientras apreciaba la presencia de tantas flores y árboles florecer en épocas distintas a la que siempre vivió. Nunca pensó volver a ver ginkos, nunca pensó poder celebrar el cumpleaños de Madoka, menos aún el suyo.

Secretamente, el cumpleaños de Madoka la hacía tremendamente feliz. Era un recordatorio de que por fin podía vivir su vida, crecer, reír, sana y a salvo.

Su pecho se llenaba de orgullo esos primeros días de Octubre.

Y pasaron así varios años, hasta que llegó la recta final para acabar su vida escolar y enfrentarse a los nuevos desafíos que se presentarían dependiendo de los caminos que cada una quisiera tomar.

Lamentablemente, Madoka y Sayaka no tenían idea del terremoto que se les avecinaba.

"¿Estás completamente segura de que eso es lo que quieres?"

"Deberías saber ya que yo no digo las cosas porque sí. Ya hablé con Mami y me ayudará a buscar algún lugar decente allá."

"¿Qué? ¿Se lo soltaste a Mami? ¡Segura ya les fue con el chisme!" El sonido cabreado que hizo con la lengua solo provocó que Homura rodeara los ojos.

"Le pedí discreción. Tienes la idea equivocada de ella, es sensible en estos temas y lo respeta como si fueran propios."

"Como sea," Kyouko alzó las manos en signo de derrota y se limitó a sacar su infaltable caja de pockys que guardaba en su chaqueta, "no puedo creer que la vayas a dejar y ni siquiera lo discutas con ella," se llevó uno a la boca y espero a ingerirlo para continuar, "Madoka te adora, deberías saberlo."

Suspiró, "claro, al igual que a todos ustedes, ella tiene un gran corazón."

"¡Sabes a qué me refiero!"

"No, no lo sé, Kyouko." La voz de Homura salió más grave de lo que esperó. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza y apartó la mirada, "más bien, tú eres la que debería tener claro que no es recíproco. Ella no me ve de esa forma y hasta donde sé, puede que ni siquiera le atraigan las chicas."

"Pff, ¿hablas en serio? ¿tengo que grabarla para que veas la cara que pone cuando te mira?"

"…Eso es tu criterio, no quiere decir nada."

"Vale, ¿quieres hechos concretos?" Kyouko se puso de pie y caminó hasta estar frente a Homura. La miró hacia abajo y puso las manos sobre sus hombros, "¿cuántas citas ha tenido?"

Homura mantenía la mirada apartada, "…Ninguna que yo sepa."

"Bien, ¿cuántos novios ha tenido?"

"…N-No ha tenido novios…"

"Sigamos, ¿cuántos tíos se le han declarado en estos años?"

Hubo un silencio; Homura claramente revisaba sus recuerdos lo más rápido que podía, "¿…Siete?"

"¿Solo chicos?"

"No…"

Kyouko la sacudió; era tan obvio que le daban ganas de gritar, "¿y qué crees que significa todo eso?"

"¿…Que nadie ha sido suficientemente bueno?"

Ok, tenía ganas de abofetearla.

"¿Quién es la que siempre obtiene el regalo hecho con más esfuerzo y dedicación de su parte en cada San Valentín?"

"¿…Creo que yo?"

"¡Por fin logramos algo de progreso!"

Homura frunció las cejas y se soltó del agarre de Kyouko, "repito, eso no dice nada. Por lo que sé, solo son agradecimientos por ser su amiga…"

"¡Grrrr!" Revolvió su propio cabello por la frustración, "¡ni Sayaka recibe ese trato y son amigas desde mocosas!"

Se mantuvo en silencio y lamió sus labios por los nervios, "K-Kyouko, nadie podría negar lo obvios que son mis sentimientos por ella, ¿no?"

"Solo un ciego, Homs."

"Siempre lo han sido, y con el tiempo solo he podido enamorarme más… Aun así, Madoka nunca ha dicho nada, sabiendo que no hay forma de que la pudiera rechazar, p-por eso no puedo creerlo, ¿entiendes?"

Kyouko suspiró y llevó ambos brazos tras su cabeza para luego caminar alrededor de la habitación, "ella está esperando que tú des el paso, le debe aterrar poner tu estabilidad en riesgo si es que declararse significará que su amistad se quiebre."

"Kyouko, ya no tenemos 15 años. Estoy pensando por mí esta vez, en mi futuro, en avanzar. Yo…" Apretó los puños, "…Yo ya di demasiados pasos por ella; mi alma, más bien. Lo que fue un mes para ustedes, fueron años para mí. Años dando pasos, _años_ _sola_."

"Homura…" Kyouko hizo el intento de acercarse, pero Homura se limitó a levantar una mano en señal de que se detuviera.

"No me estancaré aquí si nada concreto me detiene. Además… Será bueno para ella también, podrá descansar. Sé muy bien los esfuerzos que ha hecho y ya no seré una carga." Miró fijo a Kyouko y la determinación que vio en su rostro detuvo la réplica de su boca y quedó atrapada en su garganta.

"Yo… La amo, y no dejaré de hacerlo, pero ya está todo listo."

Homura quebró el contacto visual solo para tomar un sobre que traía en el bolsillo de su pantalón. De lejos se notaba que no era una carta cualquiera; el material era diferente al igual que el color, y notó un sello demasiado elaborado como para ser hecho a mano. Homura sacó el contenido, estiró la hoja que estaba doblada en varias partes para que entrara en el sobre y lo alzó para que Kyouko lo pudiera ver incluso desde su posición.

"Postulé y fui aceptada en la universidad que quería, ya no hay marcha atrás."

Kyouko le arrebató el papel de las manos y lo leyó varias veces solo para confirmar que no hubiera ningún error, ningún malentendido, "n-no lo creo, sé que eres un cerebrito pero que te aceptaran sin siquiera rendir el examen oficial… Carajo, Homura."

"Ahora depende de ti decidir si vienes conmigo o no, pero me iré una semana luego del día de graduación. Mami me dará hospedaje mientras me adapto, independiente de si encuentra el lugar que le pedí."

"Tsk, de todos modos se verán a diario probablemente; estarán en el mismo campus después de todo."

"Mhmhm, pero no me molesta pasar tiempo con ella, además…" Y ahí su voz se quebró, "…Será difícil. No… No sabes lo d-doloroso que es saber que n-no la veré más…" Llevó ambas manos a secar sus lágrimas, molesta por dejarlas caer en primer lugar.

"Creo… Creo que puedo entenderlo, Homs." Y aunque las demostraciones de afecto eran algo extraño para ellas, Kyouko la envolvió en un abrazo para confortarla.

Sin importar lo ruda o despreocupada que se viera, Kyouko siempre ablanda el corazón cuando se trata de ver a sus amigos sufriendo. Era una semilla del espíritu de su padre cuando aún lloraba todos los días al leer el diario al ver lo podrido que estaba el mundo.

Pero la razón por la que podía entender a Homura no era solo eso, sino que sufría de algo parecido: nunca fue capaz de cruzar la línea con Sayaka, y a diferencia de Homura, a quien consideraba afortunada a estas alturas, Sayaka no la esperó. Había tenido montón de citas y novios esporádicos. Por lo que sabía, estaba casi segura de que era hétero, la verdad.

Tal vez…

Tal vez ella también necesitaba cambios, y…

Seguir adelante.

* * *

" _¿Homura-chan?"_

 _Homura meramente la miró de reojo, brazos abrazando sus piernas._

" _¿Has pensado qué te gustaría hacer luego de la graduación?"_

"… _Falta un año para eso aún, Madoka."_

" _¡Es por eso! Créeme, es poco tiempo para decidir algo tan importante."_

 _Madoka cerró la distancia entre ellas, apoyando su rostro en el hombro de Homura. Sonrió al sentir como se tensaba; Homura siempre sería así. "¿No tienes nada en mente? Tú sueles planificar todo… Además, con tus habilidades, seguro no tendrás problema en conseguir cualquier meta que te propongas."_

 _Las mejillas de Homura se tiñeron de un leve color rosa, uno que Madoka no podía ver por la posición en la que estaban. Miró hacia el canal de agua que tenía al frente y esperó que unos niños que pasaban dejaran de hacer ruido para responder. "Mhm, he pensado algunas opciones, pero…" Los ojos púrpura buscaron los rosa, sin éxito. En cambio, alargó una mano y la posó sobre la de Madoka y dio un leve apretón._

 _Madoka miró primero a sus manos, y luego levantó la mirada donde le sorprendió encontrar púrpura fijo y el rostro de Homura con una expresión que no lograba leer. Sin saber por qué, sintió su rostro arder._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Se habían tomado de manos varias veces, ya debería ser natural. Pero de alguna forma, entre ellas… Algo había que nunca podía mantenerla tranquula. "¿H-Homura-chan…?"_

"… _Pero lo que sea, me gustaría poder seguir a tu lado, así…" Entrelazó sus dedos, sintiendo como su propio sonrojo subía de intensidad, "…Como siempre hemos estado, Madoka."_

 _Madoka casi podía escuchar el tamborileo que crecía en su pecho y su reacción fue apartar la mirada y quitar rápidamente su mano. Al segundo después se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y unas manos temblorosas fueron a rodear el brazo de Homura en vez para luego habló entre risas, aunque claramente forzadas, "¡c-claro, Homura-chan! Seremos… Amigas por siempre y-y podremos compartir así m-muchas, muchas veces…"_

"… _Mhm, amigas por siempre, Madoka."_

 _Lo herida que sonó la voz de Homura hizo que sintiera un vacío en su estómago. Estaba a punto de decir algo para enmendar lo que fuera que dijo, pero mientras buscaba las palabras, Homura ya estaba de pie y con manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo._

" _Se hace tarde, olvidaba que quedé con Kyouko para comer ramen donde siempre. Buenas tardes, Madoka."_

 _Homura se alejó sin vacilar y Madoka quedó pasmada ahí._

 _Para cuando procesó la situación, ya no había rastro de Homura. Se puso de pie lentamente y siguió con ese paso todo el camino a casa._

" _¿Qué estoy haciendo…?" Chilló ahí mismo, molesta consigo misma._

 _Al llegar a casa simplemente saludó antes de ir a encerrarse a su habitación y hundirse en la suavidad de su cama._

 _La almohada… La almohada era testigo de todos los fracasos, de todos los desaires que le había dado a la persona que menos quería alejar. A la persona de la que… Llevaba años enamorada._

 _Pero era demasiado cobarde._

 _Por suerte… Homura siempre permanecía a su lado a pesar de todo. Siempre le ofrecía una sonrisa, palabras dulces, su compañía._

 _Sí, estaba segura de que algún día encontraría el valor y Homura estaría ahí esperándola con esa sonrisa tranquila, sincera, su favorita._

 _Después de todo, el destino las había unido y las mantendría juntas._

 _Sonrió por gozar de esa seguridad y por haberle hablado ese primer día de clases a una Homura tímida y asustadiza, una que en esta forma nunca conoció, pero que de vez en cuando podía encontrar en ella._

 _Todo…_

 _Todo iría bien._

 _¿No?_

 _¡Sí! No cabía duda._

* * *

El día de la graduación llegó e incluso Mami viajó para hacerse presente.

No podía perderse el gran momento de sus aprendices.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo sin problemas, sin embargo, Madoka estaba más nerviosa que lo normal. Miraba para todos lados y se reprendía a sí misma por haberla perdido de vista.

Era el día, lo había decidido.

Luego de mucho darle vueltas, había determinado que luego de la ceremonia le expresaría de forma explícita a Homura sus sentimientos por ella.

¡Pero había desaparecido!

Fue por Sayaka para que la ayudara, y aunque gruñó porque estaba disfrutando todavía el momento, ayudó a su amiga a buscar a Homura.

Para colmo, tanto Kyouko como Mami también se perdieron de vista.

Sayaka marcó los números de ambas y gruñó peor cuando supo que las dos tenían los aparatos apagados. Ni lo intentaría con Homura; Madoka seguro ya le había quemado el teléfono con llamadas a estas alturas.

Se encontraron luego de media hora de búsqueda sin frutos y luego de sortear opciones entre las dos, se sintieron estúpidas al no considerar el departamento de Homura como la opción más plausible.

"Probablemente deben estar todas ahí, ¡esto es demasiada coincidencia!"

"Pero… Seguro estarán haciendo algo que solo pueden ver ellas, o algo así… Sino no veo por qué no nos dirían nada."

"¿Realmente te importa eso ahora? Luego de _años_ babeando por Homura, por fin se los iba a soltar." Dio un suspiro exasperado y tomó de la muñeca a Madoka, "no señor, no pasaré más tiempo escuchándote lloriquear al respecto, ¡es irritante como son pareja a ojos de todos menos para ustedes mismas! De verdad, es ridículo."

"De hecho sí suena ridículo de la forma en que lo dices…" Se mordió el labio pero negó con la cabeza. Alcanzó el paso de Sayaka ya sin necesidad de ser jalada e intentando reunir todas las piezas de valor y determinación que pudiera hasta llegar al lugar.

Para cuando llegaron al edificio vieron salir a las tres del hogar de Homura. Tanto Madoka como Sayaka se detuvieron al notar las caras que traían; parecía una mezcla entre preocupación y tristeza, no estaba ninguna de las dos segura.

"Todo estará bien, yo me ocuparé de los deta-" Un codazo de Kyouko interrumpió a Mami, quien le dio una mirada entre enojada y confundida hasta que se dio cuenta del por qué, "ah, Madoka-san, Sayaka-san."

"Mami-san, ¿qué pasó? Dejaron la ceremonia así de la nada, pudieron decirnos algo."

"Ah, mis disculpas para las dos. La verdad, no fue intencional… Algunas cosas surgieron y vinimos rápidamente hasta acá. De todos modos, esperábamos demorarnos menos, por eso no les avisamos."

"Uh, ¿y por qué tenían todas los teléfonos fuera de servicio?"

"Sayaka-chan, ya relájate, lo importante es que todo anda bien, ¿no?"

"…Claro, sí, todo está bien, Madoka-san." Mami le dio una sonrisa leve como disculpa.

Sayaka no pasó por alto el que nadie respondiera su pregunta, pero lo dejaría pasar.

"Hey, ¿y ustedes no dicen nada?" Apuntó en dirección a Kyouko y Homura.

Kyouko se encogió de hombros, "Mami ya lo dijo todo, ¿qué más?"

Homura meramente asintió. Madoka la miraba fijo, buscando el contacto visual con ella, y aunque Homura se percató de ello, giró el rostro hacia el lado.

Algo tenía que estar pasando; Homura nunca reaccionaba así, al menos no con Madoka. Se apresuró a caminar a su lado y habló bajo para que solo ella la escuchara, "¿Homura-chan? Uhm, ¿podríamos… Hablar a solas por un momento?"

"…Lo siento, Madoka. Ahora mismo no puedo, ya será después."

"P-Pero es importante, de verdad, por favor…"

Madoka tironeó suavemente el brazo de Homura y algo se dobló en su pecho cuando ella lo agitó para sacudírsela, "estoy segura de que puede esperar. Si no es de vida o muerte, será luego, Madoka."

Y dicho eso, regresó a su departamento aunque no tenía esos planes antes. Madoka se quedó pasmada ahí, aun intentado procesar el rechazo abrupto, hasta que escuchó la voz de Kyouko.

"¡Oy, Homs! ¡¿A dónde vas?!" Kyouko intentó seguirla, pero la puerta se cerró antes de que pudiera entrar, "¡hey, que yo también vivo aquí!"

"Kyouko." La voz de Mami la hizo recuperar la compostura y se giró, ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, "tsk, está bien," pasó caminando, dejando a los demás detrás, "que haga lo que quiera, no soy quien para juzgar."

Las voces se alejaban y Madoka solo podía escuchar vagamente la voz de Sayaka aparentemente exigiéndole explicaciones a Kyouko, aunque al parecer era solo un monólogo de ella y Kyouko simplemente la ignoraba.

"¿Madoka-san?"

Abrió bien los ojos de golpe y volteó hacia el origen de la voz, "a-ah, lo siento…"

"Tranquila, pero…" Mami la jaló levemente del brazo, "créeme, debemos dejar a Homura sola por hoy."

"¿…Y la fiesta?"

Sí, la fiesta de graduación, no podía faltar.

Mami negó con la cabeza, "nunca tuvo intenciones de ir en primer lugar."

* * *

 _Aquel día lo pasaron en el parque junto a la familia de Madoka, Kyouko y Sayaka. Era la época en que florecían los cerezos y era una tradición sentarse a ver los pétalos volar y el hermoso color de los árboles en su esplendor. Colocaron un mantel en el suelo para sentarse todos juntos a disfrutar de un picnic preparado por el padre de Madoka. Como era de esperarse, la comida no tardó en desaparecer en especial contando con la presencia de la pelirroja y su famoso apetito._

 _Tatsuya ya podía caminar y jugar solo a estas alturas, habían pasado 3 años después de todo. Luego de comer, corrió a unirse a un grupo de chicos con los que solía compartir. Junko y Tomohisa se dedicaron a observarlo todo el tiempo, sonrisa en sus rostros, dándoles espacio a las chicas para platicar entre ellas. Sayaka y Kyouko parecían hacerle competencia a los niños para ver quiénes hacían más ruido, discutiendo o molestándose entre sí. A Madoka siempre le causaba gracia verlas y ella misma se unió a sus juegos varias veces, en cambio Homura daba la impresión de no estar ahí realmente. Madoka se dio cuenta después de un rato y quiso preguntar, pero cuando lo iba a hacer llegó Kyouko a darle un coscorrón a Homura, cabello negro hecho un desastre por la fuerza que usó._

 _Probablemente Kyouko se había dado cuenta también, vivían juntas y habían sido amigas todo este tiempo. Era de esperarse, Madoka también podía reconocer inmediatamente cuando Sayaka estaba preocupada o decaída por algo, y viceversa._

 _Con Homura también, pero… Era por razones diferentes._

 _Luego recogieron todo para volver a casa. Sayaka tomó su camino aparte y cuando Kyouko y Homura iban a hacer lo mismo, Madoka jaló a la última y le pidió que caminaran un rato juntas, solas. Homura arqueó una ceja, confundida, pero le hizo una seña a Kyouko para que regresara sola._

 _Tomaron el camino que usaban todos los días para la escuela, solo que el paisaje estaba contagiado por la época, los cerezos guiando el paso._

 _Caminaban en silencio, Homura con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro. Madoka las traía alrededor de su bolso, cabeza agachada, incómoda por el silencio. No era raro que pasearan así nada más, disfrutando los alrededores, pero hoy la atmósfera estaba tensa por alguna razón. Madoka levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse con el rostro perdido de Homura, púrpura vacío. Instintivamente, alargó una mano y la empujó dentro del bolsillo, buscó la de Homura y entrelazó sus dedos._

" _¿Madoka…?" Se volteó a verla pero la sonrisa de Madoka dejó su pregunta en la boca._

 _Siguieron así por un rato, calladas, hasta que Madoka se detuvo y rompió el silencio._

" _Homura-chan."_

" _¿…Madoka?"_

" _Has estado rara últimamente, ¿pasa algo?" Se giró, buscando la mirada de la otra, acercarla._

 _Homura se mantuvo quieta en el lugar, ojos fijos en el sendero, "he pensado nada más."_

 _Madoka apretó el agarre, dedo pulgar acariciando la delgada mano que sostenía, "te conozco, ¿es algo que no me puedes decir?"_

 _Ahora Homura sí se giró, púrpura fijo en rosa, "…No es eso, no tiene importancia."_

 _Agachó el rostro y asintió una vez, "Homura-chan, dudo que algo sin importancia te tenga así, pero… No te obligaré," jaló las manos juntas del bolsillo solo para envolverla con las dos propias. Alzó el rostro esta vez, una sonrisa leve, "pero me duele verte así, sé que quizás no pueda ayudarte, pero siempre puedo escucharte… No cargues con todo sola."_

" _Madoka…" Bajó la vista, el remordimiento comiéndola. Finalmente alzó una mano también para ponerlas sobre las de Madoka y acariciarlas suavemente, "no te merezco, Madoka." Una risa leve, culposa, "cuando te diga te reirás por lo simple que es, de verdad," bajó las manos entonces y solo mantuvo una entrelazada con la ajena, "hablémoslo mientras regresamos, ¿sí?"_

 _Sonrió, más tranquila con la respuesta, y asintió, "Mhm, ¡vamos, Homura-chan!" Y entre risas comenzó a caminar jalando a Homura para que le siguiera el paso._

 _Homura sonrió para sí misma y complació a la otra. Unos pasos más adelante, empezó, "¿has pensado ya que harás luego de graduarnos? Falta muy poco ya."_

" _¿Eh? Uhm… Lo hablé con mamá," guardó silencio unos segundos, pensativa, "le dije que me preocupaba que a estas alturas no tuviera nada que me convenciera, y… Ella me propuso tomarme un año para pensarlo. Sayaka-chan hará lo mismo, podríamos aprovechar de trabajar," rio alegremente y volteó el rostro para ver a la otra, "¿eso te preocupaba?"_

"… _Algo así, pero me alegra que Junko-san lo comprendiera tan bien, tu mamá te quiere mucho, Madoka."_

" _Lo sé, ¡yo también, por supuesto!"_

 _La brillante sonrisa que tenía Madoka hizo que Homura tragara pesado. No quería perturbar esa sonrisa, pero Madoka la miraba expectante y tenía que decir algo, sería peor dejarla en el aire._

" _Ya lo decidí, a decir verdad. Luego de investigar y hablar con algunas personas, elegí postular a la carrera de Bioingeniería. No es… Muy conocida, pero está abriendo su campo rápidamente los últimos años. Me interesa mucho, reúne todo lo que me gusta… Así que tomaré la oportunidad."_

" _Vaya, debí habérmelo esperado si se trata de ti, Homura-chan. Siempre analizas y planificas bien todo, así que es natural que tuvieras claro lo que quieres, ¡me alegra!"_

" _¿De verdad?"_

" _¡Claro! Me parece muy, muy bien. Por supuesto que la imparten en la Universidad de Mitakihara, ¿no?"_

" _Ah… Sí, la imparten aquí."_

" _Entonces todo en orden, Homura-chan. Solo debes inscribirte para los exámenes de admisión, estoy segura de que pasarás sin problema."_

 _Madoka estaba completamente iluminada y Homura sabía que era sincera. Feliz, se acercó más hasta estar hombro con hombro, ladeando la cabeza hacia el cuello de la otra._

 _Homura se sentía pésimo. No había mentido, nunca afirmó que postularía aquí, pero sabía que estaba dando una verdad a medias. Le dolía esconderle las cosas a Madoka, en especial algo así, pero era algo que ahora era solo asunto suyo._

 _Se tragó los remordimientos y los acumuló en lo más profundo de su mente. Miró hacia abajo, pero en cuanto vio que Madoka la miraba, sacudió la cabeza y apretó un poco más su mano para reafirmarle que todo estaba bien._

… _Al menos por ahora._

* * *

Ya casi era una semana desde la última vez que vio a Homura en la ceremonia de graduación. Le había enviado algunos mensajes de texto, pero siempre respondía lo justo y preciso.

Todos los ánimos que tenía por declararse se hicieron humo y estaba muy decepcionada por ello. Sabía que no era culpa de Homura, sino de ella por no haberlo hecho antes. No podía ser tan caprichosa, pero al igual que con el destino… Madoka pensaba que quizás el mundo no quería que se declarara simplemente.

Rechazó la idea de inmediato y se reprendía a sí misma por lo ridícula que estaba siendo, y Sayaka solo reafirmaba esa conclusión.

Se pasaba buena parte del día pendiente del teléfono a ver si entraba alguna llamada, algún mensaje… Pero no hubo nada si no era ella misma quien la buscaba.

Una tarde, decidió ir a su departamento y sacarle por fin el por qué estaba actuando de esa forma, pero antes de que siquiera saliera a la calle, su teléfono sonó.

Pegó un salto y casi se le resbala el aparato por lo nerviosa que estaba y contesto sin siquiera ver quién la llamaba, "¿S-Sí?"

" _¿Madoka?"_

"¿H-Homura-chan?"

Bueno, las manos le empezaron a sudar.

" _Mhm, ¿estás libre hoy?"_

"…Claro, ¿por qué?"

" _Me gustaría que pasáramos el día juntas, ¿te parece bien?"_

"¿E-El día juntas? ¡Ah, sí sí, por supuesto!"

" _Perfecto, te espero donde siempre en media hora."_

Y la llamada terminó antes de que pudiera responder.

Respiró profundo y decidió salir de inmediato a pesar de que tendría que esperarla mínimo 20 minutos más.

Las cosas iban completamente diferentes a como se lo esperaba.

Homura actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado todos estos días; estaba de muy buen humor, incluso le hacía bromas a Madoka lo cual raramente hacía. Incluso tuvo la iniciativa de todo acercamiento cariñoso.

No tenía idea qué pensar sobre ello, pero una parte de sí le dijo que lo dejara pasar nada más y disfrutara del día. No fue muy difícil hacerlo, ya que estaba segura de que esta había sido una de las mejores salidas que habían tenido.

Homura la llevó a varios lugares y hasta la invitó a cenar a su restaurante favorito cuando cayó la noche. Fue una velada muy agradable y nada podía espantar la sonrisa que llevaba Madoka tatuada en el rostro.

Estaba feliz.

Quizás…

Quizás era el momento indicado para decírselo.

Se llevó el pulgar cerca de los labios y mordisqueó la punta; miró de reojo a su acompañante y la cálida sonrisa que le dedicó fue lo suficiente para motivarla. Sentía que podía vomitar lo que recién habían comido por los nervios, pero a pesar de todo estaba muy emocionada.

La idea de por fin expresarle lo que sentía la tenía desconectada de lo que pasaba a sus alrededores. Imaginaba el poder abrazarla, besarla…

Y su rostro podría perfectamente confundirse con un tomate en ese momento.

Caminaban por un camino silencioso, árboles que evitaban ver más allá de ellos salvo por las luces que iluminaban la calle. Mientras Madoka fantaseaba, Homura la llevó hasta el sagrado lugar de encuentro por todos estos años. Ya ahí, Homura se detuvo en seco; una distraída Madoka por fin bajándose de su nube.

"¿…Madoka?"

"A-Ah, ¿me decías algo, Homura-chan? ¡Lo siento! Pensaba en algunas cosas…" Rio un poco mientras agachaba la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

"No te preocupes, está bien."

Homura apartó la mirada por un momento, y luego jaló a Madoka para atraparla en un abrazo firme. Escondió su rostro en el costado del cuello de Madoka y suspiró ahí.

Madoka tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no chillar y pegar un salto, pero agradecía que Homura no pudiera verla porque sentía el calor emanar de su rostro. "¿…H-Homura-chan?"

"Lo siento, no quiero asustarte…"

"Tonta, sabes que no me asusta, contigo… No" Sonrió para sí misma y levantó sus brazos para rodear el delgado cuerpo de Homura. "De hecho, me alegra que lo hagas, ahora…"

Respiró profundo y sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas por un momento, pero cuando se estabilizó, cerró los ojos y apretó el abrazo, "Sabes, Homura-chan… H-Hace tiempo que debí decirte que-"

"Me iré a Tokyo mañana, Madoka. Disculpa por decírtelo así de la nada, pero no podía irme sin despedirme de ti al menos…"

"¿…Qué?"

La confesión quedó atrapada en su garganta y todo tipo de rubor desapareció porque estaba segura que la sangre se le heló al escucharla. "De visita, ¿no?"

Por favor, _di que sí_.

"Postulé a la Todai y me aceptaron, ya tengo donde quedarme incluso."

Sintió su cuerpo temblar y se aferró desesperadamente a la tela del abrigo de Homura, "¿es broma, verdad? N-No hagas bromas tan crueles, Homura-chan…"

"El tren parte mañana a las 10, ya envié mis cosas, Mami las recibió."

Ante eso, Madoka intentó separarse de pronto pero Homura la tenía agarrada más fuerte de lo que esperaba, "N-No… ¡NO!"

"Lo siento…"

Madoka alcanzó a separarse lo suficiente para lanzar golpes hacia el pecho de Homura, a sus hombros. "¡SUÉLTAME Y DÍMELO A LA CARA!"

Homura tenía los ojos cerrados, aguantando cada golpe sin chistar, prefería que fuera de esta forma. Aun así, no la soltó, y mantenía su rostro oculto cerca del rostro de Madoka, cubierta de cabello rosa.

"¡HOMURA-CHAN, SUÉLTAME, NO PUEDES TENERME ASÍ PARA SIEMPRE!" Más golpes, y a pesar de la ira, se podía escuchar claramente lo quebrada que estaba la voz de Madoka, ojos inundados ya, rostro completamente mojado.

"Aunque me gustaría tenerte así para siempre…"

Apoyó su frente contra el pecho de Homura, bajo su cuello, mirada fija en el suelo y las manos aun hechas puños, nudillos blancos. "Mientes… ¡Mientes! Si fuera así, ¡no te irías a esa _estúpida_ universidad en esa _estúpida_ ciudad!"

Apretó los ojos para tragar las lágrimas que se formaban e hizo lo posible para que su voz se escuchara estable, "no espero que lo entiendas, Madoka," aprovechó la calma de la otra para volver a cerrar el abrazo, "…Gracias por todo, sé que sin ti no hubiese podido superar todo. Mantenerte a salvo siempre será mi mayor orgullo… Solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme."

"Homura-chan…"

"Agradécele a tu familia también, de mi parte. Lamento no poder hacerlo yo misma, pero ya decírtelo a ti ha sido suficientemente difícil."

Las lágrimas ya se habían derramado por todo su rostro, pero a pesar de ello le sonrió a la otra. Se separó lo suficiente para posar sus labios sobre la frente de Madoka y sus manos fueron a secar su cara. "De verdad, muchas gracias, Madoka."

"No…"

"Adiós, Madoka."

Fue la mirada destruída de Homura la que evitó que Madoka hiciera o dijera nada. Se sintió petrificada ahí y cuando Homura la soltó para alejarse, cayó al suelo, rodillas amortiguando el golpe. Lo último que vio fue el cabello negro ondeando, desordenado por el viento.

Para cuando reaccionó, ya no había rastro de Homura. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero solo pudo llevar ambas manos a cubrir su rostro, rompiendo en llanto nuevamente.

Minutos después, apareció Sayaka corriendo a buscarla, desconcertada por encontrarla en ese estado. "¡Madoka, hey! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Estás herida?"

Apenas levantó el rostro. "¿Sayaka-chan…? ¿Por qué…?"

"Kyouko me llamó y me dijo que viniera al parque por ti, pero no me dijo por qué ni nada más. Me imaginé que algo malo había pasado, pero no entiendo cómo sabía ella esto…"

Y algo le hizo click de inmediato y se sintió estúpida por no unir los hilos antes. "¿Es Homura, no? ¿Qué pasó, te hizo algo? ¡Solo dime e iré de inmediato a barrer el suelo con esa…!"

Pero el sollozo de Madoka la calló.

Negó con la cabeza y se esforzó por intentar hablar, "S-Se… ¡Se va!"

Sayaka no entendía, pero solo atinó a abrazarla con fuerza y acariciarle la espalda, "¿cómo…?"

"A T-Tokyo," un sollozo fuerte, "…univers-sidad-"

"Madoka, intenta calmarte…"

"Mañana… S-Se va, a-a estudiar a T-Tokyo…"

Hasta Sayaka sintió que el estómago le dio un vuelco con la noticia. Nunca había sido gran amiga de Homura, pero había aprendido a quererla después de todos estos años. Pero más importante que todo, sabía que esto destrozaría por completo a Madoka. Vamos, la chica que ama se va así de pronto y ni siquiera le dio tiempo para procesarlo.

Sayaka, con mucho esfuerzo, logró poner en pie a Madoka.

Esa noche se quedó en casa de los Kaname, abrazando a Madoka hasta que luego de tanto llanto, logró conciliar el sueño.

* * *

"¿…Estás segura de que guardaste los boletos, Kyouko?"

"¡Que sí, revisé varias veces ya! En serio, no entiendo por qué me los entregaste en primer lugar si ibas a estar tan paranoica al respecto."

"Tienes que servir de algo, es lo menos que puedes hacer. Yo he gestionado absolutamente todo, de hecho deberías cargar mis cosas también, tú que alardeas de tu grandiosa e inigualable fuerza."

Kyouko arqueó una ceja, "ya quisieras, por eso mismo debes cargarlas tú a ver si por fin sale algo de músculo en esos brazos de fide-, ¡AH!"

Un zapato machacando su pie evitó que terminara la frase. "Sí, no tengo fuerza, por supuesto que no."

"Había olvidado lo muy tramposa que eres…"

"Vamos a llegar tarde si te sigues quejando, ¿qué tanto llevas de todos modos? Si ya enviamos todo hace días."

"Todos saben que no venden comida decente en esos trenes, Homs," abrió el bolso para mostrar que tenía lleno de golosinas y una que otra fruta.

"No es un viaje tan largo, todavía me impresiona lo tragona que eres."

"¡Silencio! Ya estarás luego rogándome para que te convide, y yo me reiré entonces y tendrás que esperar hasta llegar."

Homura se limitó a rodar los ojos y abrió la puerta. Una vez estando ambas fuera, cerró con llave. No sabía si debía dejar el lugar solo por tanto tiempo, pero ya era tarde como para pedirle el favor a alguien.

Tomaron un taxi hasta la estación y ambas se sentaron a esperar en el andén. Aún quedaban 5 minutos para que llegara el tren según el anuncio de la compañía.

"En definitiva, ¿no le dijiste nada a Sayaka?"

Kyouko estaba devorando un sándwich y se detuvo solo para masticarlo de mala gana, "¿para qué le diría? No influye para nada en su vida. Tampoco me despedí de rosita y también es mi amiga, así que no tiene por qué tener trato especial."

"Y luego soy yo la ciega, eh."

"No te atrevas a compararme contigo, si no lo veías antes, debiste darte cuenta anoche."

"No es lo mis-"

"¡Homura-chan!"

Homura se quedó de piedra, sin querer voltearse. Kyouko la empujó y acabó de pie, tambaléandose un poco, "¿…Mado-?"

Y una embestida la recibió. Cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo; Homura se incorporó lo suficiente para ver el cabello rosa de Madoka, su rostro hundido en su abrigo.

"Madoka…"

"N-No vine a hacerte las cosas más difíciles, sé que no importa lo que diga, te irás de todos modos." Se incorporó también, ojos fijos en los de Homura, "pero… Quiero que me prometas que nos volveremos a ver."

"Es posible…"

"¡Promételo!" Madoka la sacudió por los hombros y se tensó cuando vio las lágrimas que poblaban su rostro.

"…Está bien," y ante la mirada molesta de Madoka, se corrigió, "l-lo prometo, Madoka, volveremos a vernos."

Asintió con la cabeza y luego deshizo sus coletas jalando sus listones, "para asegurarnos…" Tomó la muñeca de Homura y con cuidado amarró un listón hasta que quedara lo suficientemente firme a su gusto. Luego le entregó el otro y alzó su propia muñeca, y aunque Homura no entendía, la ató también.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y Homura pasó las manos por el cabello de Madoka para ordenarlo luego de que lo soltara así de la nada, "¿qué fue eso?"

Madoka parecía disfrutar el tacto, pero se puso seria en cuanto la escuchó. Alzó sus brazos, temblorosos, y rodearon el cuello de Homura, el rubor inmediato en rostros de ambas. "…E-Es un símbolo de esa promesa… Ya sabes, será como el hilo rojo, "se acercó un poco más, y sonrió, "no olvides que ya nos unió el destino, esto es solo para darle más fuerza."

"P-Pero… El hilo rojo une a las personas que están destinadas a encontrarse y enamorarse entre sí…"

Hubo un momento de silencio en que los únicos que parecían hablar eran los ojos de ambas. Había tanto, tanto que decir, pero tan poco tiempo.

"…Lo sé, Homura-chan. Yo siempre he…"

"¡El tren!" Kyouko las sacó del hechizo y ambas se giraron para ver que efectivamente la máquina se detenía junto al andén, un chirrido anunciando su llegada.

Kyouko se acercó para darle un golpe en el hombro a Homura y de paso revolverle el cabello a Madoka, "¡yo le cuidaré la espalda a esta nerd y procuraré de patearle el trasero si es necesario para que te busque!" Le dio un guiño y Madoka esta vez sí se sonrojó hasta las orejas, boca abierta pero sin poder pronunciar palabra, "así que tranquila, todo estará bien, Madoka."

Kyouko desapareció al interior del vagón y Madoka se desesperó de pronto, "¡¿Kyouko-chan también va?! P-Pero Sayaka-chan-"

Homura negó con la cabeza, "le insistí, pero no quiso avisarle. No me meto más en eso, aunque no lo parezca, le afecta mucho todo esto."

Le dio un último abrazo, "cuídate, Madoka."

Caminó hacia el tren, y cuando ponía un pie dentro del vagón, sintió una mano detenerla. Se giró, pero se encontró con unos labios contra su mejilla. Madoka se separó entonces, y aunque Homura estaba a otro nivel de pasmada, continuó, "espérame, Homura-chan. Sé que yo lo haré aunque no me lo pidas…"

Homura salió del trance al escucharla, "Mado-", pero el ayudante llegó a jalarla del brazo.

"Señorita, si no sube ahora mismo la dejaremos fuera."

La siguió jalando hasta tenerla dentro, y cerró la puerta de golpe, "lo siento, ya es hora."

Se apresuró contra la puerta y a Madoka se le rompió el corazón al ver como Homura rompió en llanto. "¡Homura-chan!"

Veía los labios de Homura moverse, pero era incapaz de escucharla ya. Sonó el silbato que anunciaba la partida y Madoka solo pudo correr para seguir hasta donde le fue posible el avance del tren.

Quedó ahí, el ruido lentamente desvaneciendo.

Ya había acabado.

Homura se había ido, y…

 _Se encargaría de encontrar la forma de estar a su lado._

* * *

 **A/N: Siento que apuré todo el final pero la verdad esperaba que este capítulo fuera más corto… No creo que haga falta decir que los apartados en cursiva son recuerdos, pero hago la aclaración de todos modos.**

 **En fin, este es el comienzo de la historia, no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá ni tampoco puedo asegurar acabarlo… Dependerá de mi tiempo, la recepción y lo más importante, mi motivación. Claro, si lo empecé es porque me propuse terminarlo, no me gusta dejar a medias.**

 **¿Qué más...?**

 **En este capítulo me dediqué al desarrollo de Madoka y Homura por razones obvias, pero en los próximos ahondaré en los demás.**

 **También, es mi interpretación, pero desde que Kyouko, Mami y Homura quedaron como equipo contra los demonios al final del animé, me quedó grabada la idea de que habría una relación de más confianza y relajo entre ellas, por eso ninguna usa honorífico.**

 **Debo decir que me quebré la cabeza pensando qué carrera ponerle a Homura xD, en los fics anteriores no fue relevante. Al final, leí sobre inteligencias múltiples y se me hizo evidente que a Homura le calza la inteligencia lógico-matemática, así que eso redujo las opciones. Peeeeeero está lleno de muchas ingenierías, ciencias y etc. Me decidí por Ingeniería biológica (o Bioingeniería) porque requiere tanto los elementos de análisis, planificación y en general controlar y mantener en orden los fenómenos mediante el diseño de nuevas estrategias y etc, tanto como elementos científicos de los cuales me imagino Homura le agarró gusto luego de su experimentación con bombas y similares, pero esta vez, en lugar de usar el conocimiento para destruir, lo hará para preservar vida. Siento que le haría muy bien ese cambio de enfoque.**

 **A Mami también le asigné ya su carrera, pero no, no es nada relacionado con la cocina. Fue lo primero que pensé, pero ya que había puesto que estaría en el mismo campus que Homura, pues… La Todai no imparte nada relacionado (lo busqué) así que me rebané el cerebro otro rato pensando pero ya está listo.**

 **Ah, y hablando de Mami, le daré su protagonismo en un dramita que tengo pensado pero que no anticiparé.**

 **Por cierto, para quien no sepa, Todai se le dice a la Universidad de Tokyo.**

 **Qué más.. ¡Oh sí! Esto no será mero drama universitario, también incluiré elementos de las Puella Magi en sí, porque pues siguen siéndolo y no obviaré ese detalle.**

 **Puess creo que eso es todo, de antemano agradezco a quien se pase a leer y las sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas ~**

 **¡Saludos!**


	2. Y cuando no

**A/N: Bely Basarte – Y cuando no.**

* * *

"¿Problemas para dormir?"

Se volteó, ceja alzada y un chasquido de lengua, "algo así, ¿y qué contigo?"

Suspiró, "me preocupan, las dos." Cortó la distancia y entró al balcón. La noche estaba agradable, apenas se sentía el viento y los cielos estaban completamente despejados. El departamento de Mami estaba ubicado en el octavo piso del edificio, por lo que daba una amplia vista a la siempre brillante ciudad de Tokyo. No importaba la hora, la capital le hacía honor a su fama y siempre se mantenía en funcionamiento. Era conveniente la altura del lugar considerando la actividad del barrio; sería muy difícil dormir con todo el ruido que causaban las personas que deambulaban por ahí, usualmente con varios tragos encima y la necesidad de gritar a cada momento para expresarse.

Kyouko no respondió, solo volvió a cruzar los brazos y apoyarlos en el borde de la barandilla para luego descansar su mentón en ellos.

Mami se paró junto a ella, brazos imitando el movimiento, pero se mantuvo erguida; un solo ojo miraba de soslayo a la otra.

"Preferiría que dejaran de evitar el tema y fueran honestas, no es necesario conocerlas mucho como para saber que solo están aparentando, incluso Homura."

"Nah, habla por ella. Yo estoy bien, como siempre."

Mami le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, la cual se perdió en el silencio; Kyouko no despegaba la vista del cielo y no parecía tener ninguna intención de cambiar su foco de atención.

Iba a insistir, nunca le había gustado lo testaruda que era Kyouko. A estas alturas, esperaba que hubiese mejorado su forma de enfrentar los problemas.

"¡…N-No!"

Ambas se voltearon de golpe. El sonido vino desde adentro, así que Mami abrió la puerta corrediza que separaba el balcón con la sala del apartamento y avanzó rápidamente a la única opción plausible. Kyouko venía detrás, totalmente tranquila y con las manos detrás de la nuca.

"¡Lo s-siento…! ¡N-No p-pude… De…!"

"¿Homura…?" Mami se arrodilló junto al futón donde descansaba, o más bien retorcía, el origen de los gritos.

"Oy, Mami, ¿traes una Grief Seed contigo?"

"Sí, tengo unas cuantas de reserva…" Su mirada se fijó en el rostro sudoroso de Homura. Se notaba que tenía los dientes apretados; sus cejas estaban fruncidas y sus labios temblaban con cada palabra. Cerró los ojos un momento y luego se volteó hacia Kyouko, "¿de verdad es necesario?"

"Mhm, lo es."

La repentina seriedad en el rostro de Kyouko fue lo que hizo que Mami se apresurara en movilizarse, dejando a las otras dos solas mientras su figura se alejaba dando pasos rápidos hacia el pasillo.

Kyouko ocupó el lugar de Mami, piernas cruzadas, y llevó una mano hacia la mejilla de Homura. Estaba empapada, y no por el sudor; eran las lágrimas que corrían libres en ese momento. Kyouko entornó los ojos y luego sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados.

"¡No lo hagas! P-Por f-favor-…Ya, d-detente…" El cuerpo de Homura comenzó a moverse, manos elevadas intentando agarrar algo desesperadamente. Los sollozos hacían inentendibles las demás palabras, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior.

Kyouko movió rápidamente su propia mano y fue a encontrar una de las de Homura. La apretó fuerte y sacó una servilleta de su bolsillo para secar sus mejillas, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, Homura se incorporó de golpe, ojos completamente abiertos y la mandíbula temblorosa. "¡D-Detente!"

Kyouko rodeó los hombros de la chica con un brazo y frunció ambas cejas, "ya está bien, Homs. Estamos aquí, todos estamos bien. _Ella_ está bien."

Homura se volteó de golpe para encontrar la mirada irritada de Kyouko. Tragó pesado y sus ojos se posaron en su regazo, la culpa y vergüenza apoderándose de ella. No fue capaz de pronunciar palabra hasta que Mami apareció y le entregó algo a Kyouko.

Por su parte, Kyouko se mantuvo en la misma posición. Solo se movió para darle espacio a Homura, antes de jalarle la mano que portaba su anillo. "Invócala."

"¿Eh? No es necesario, ya-"

"No te lo pregunté, Homs. Hagamos esto rápido, así que deja el ego a un lado ahora. Repito, invócala."

Fue la mirada amenazante de Kyouko la que acabó por convencerla. Obediente, invocó la piedra, la cual no estaba con su usual color púrpura brillante. Habían muchas manchas oscuras, más de las que pensó que habría. No pudo evitar apartar la mirada; estaba completamente desconcertada por su pérdida de compostura. Eran cosas que ya no pasaban, que ya había dominado hace mucho.

Kyouko procedió a purificarla en silencio, mientras Mami las miraba expectante. Sus brazos cruzados eran siempre mala señal; sabía que se venía una reprimenda. A pesar de los años, algunas cosas no cambiaban, y estaba segura que no lo harían en un buen tiempo. Una vez limpia, Kyouko la soltó y regresó la gema a su forma de anillo, pero la otra chica no había acabado; agarró a Homura de ambos hombros y la sacudió, obligándola a verla a la cara.

"Creí que ya habías superado este show, Homura. ¿Cómo se supone que crea que estarás bien sin Madoka aquí para mantenerte estable? Es la primera anoche, la _primera_ , y ya ocurrió."

La soltó de golpe y buscó en sus bolsillos un par de dulces para lidiar con la ansiedad, "si sigues así no me dejarás otra opción que mandarte de una patada de regreso."

"¡No puedo evitarlo! No es que esté retrocediendo, es solo…" Apretó las sábanas, "…No es fácil, la dejé sola, quizás podría pasarle algo malo…"

"Claro que sí, pero debiste pensarlo antes, ¿no? Ya estamos aquí, así que deja de lamentarte y mejor haz que tu tiempo valga la pena, que haberla dejado no fuera para nada."

Homura se mantuvo en silencio con la cabeza gacha. Mami no sabía si opinar o irse, pero optó por sentarse del otro lado del futón y poner una mano sobre la de Homura, intentando relajar sus nudillos. "Entiendo que esto ha pasado antes, ¿no?"

Bufó, "solía ocurrir todas las malditas noches hasta hace unos 6 meses atrás. Ya sabes, por eso se quedaba tantas veces en casa de Madoka o ella venía a la nuestra en por defecto, solo Madoka lograba calmarla sin necesidad de que yo saliera a cazar brujas a las 4 de la mañana para conseguirle alguna Grief Seed."

"Homura…"

Negó firmemente con la cabeza, "no volverá a ocurrir. Estaré bien, no les causaré más problemas, lo siento."

Mami negó con la cabeza y apretó suavemente su mano, "al contrario, cáusanos problemas. Si algo te acongoja, háblalo, es la única forma de liberarse de la carga. Somos tus amigas, yo… No tenía conocimiento de esta situación, pero lo entiendo, así que confía en mí también."

"Mami…"

"No la mimes tanto, Mami. Hay que sacudir y darle una paliza a este tipo de nerds para que reaccionen." Se puso de pie entonces y fue a recostarse en su propio futón, "y ahora quiero dormir, así que dejen la cháchara para otro momento."

Mami y Homura se dieron una mirada antes de sonreír de lado por el mal humor de Kyouko. De todos modos, Mami se levantó y fue a apagar las luces de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una última sonrisa a Homura, ojos dorados reteniendo a los púrpura.

Homura parpadeó.

Encogió los hombros y descartó el pensamiento; tenía sueño y probablemente le metía cabeza a algo que no tenía importancia.

* * *

"¡Gah, me molesta tanto!"

Madoka pegó un salto por el grito y le echó una mirada confundida a la chica que revolvía cabello azul con frustración, "¿…Sayaka-chan?"

Sayaka tomó el lápiz y lo empezó a dar vueltas entre sus dedos. Hincó ambos hombros sobre la mesa y ubicó el mentón sobre la que tenía libre. "No puedo creerlo todavía, ¡es inaceptable! ¿Cuál es el problema con tener la decencia de despedirse, ah? Y se supone que somos amigas, pff."

Madoka le ofreció una sonrisa leve, cejas fruncidas por preocupación. "La verdad no lo sé, uhm… Ese día no me di cuenta hasta el final que Kyouko-chan también se iba. No tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella, y Homura-chan no ha querido contarme nada al respecto…"

Bajó la mirada. Homura apenas había respondido sus mensajes en estos días, pero no quería dar más razones para quejarse a Sayaka, en especial cuando Kyouko parecía estar ignorando olímpicamente todo tipo de contacto con ella.

"Digo, ¿qué tan difícil es coger el teléfono? De pronto jura que es una celebridad o qué se yo. Ni siquiera merece que esté aquí preocupándome por ella, maldita Kyouko."

"Ya estará bien, Sayaka-chan. Mami-san y Homura-chan están con ella, y Kyouko-chan sabe cuidarse muy bien por sí misma, todo estará bien." Una mano fue a encontrar la de Sayaka y le dio un apretón alentador, "Kyouko-chan no actúa así porque sí, estoy segura que le importa más de lo que crees, pero no sabe cómo afrontarlo."

Sayaka detuvo el lápiz y apartó la mirada, ceño fruncido y la boca hecha un puchero. "¿…De verdad piensas eso, Madoka? Es decir, aunque no aplaudo a Homura por irse así, al menos tuvo el coraje de despedirse de ti, porque le importas, en cambio Kyouko…"

"Kyouko-chan y Homura-chan son diferentes, y lo sabes. Si bien entre las dos se entienden, tienen personalidades que difieren mucho entre sí. Además… Ya sabes, mi relación con Homura-chan es… Un poco más sincera que la tuya con Kyouko."

Sayaka abría la boca ya para replicar, pero Madoka siguió hablando, "tú sabes que Kyouko-chan siempre ha querido acercarse más a ti, pero cada vez que da un paso, tú corres tras alguna otra persona que ni siquiera te atrae. Yo sé que no tengo excusa para como acabó mi situación con Homura-chan, pero tú… Parece que tuvieras miedo de apegarte más a ella."

"N-No es eso… O quizás sí, ¡no lo sé! No me gusta pensar en estas cosas, solo…" Tomó aire y agachó la cabeza, "siempre me ha dado la impresión de que si la dejo entrar mucho en mi vida, acabará huyendo y no habrá forma de retenerla," bufó, "pero vaya, lo hizo de todos modos."

"Sayaka-chan…"

"¡Ya, está bien! Suficiente, suficiente, no podemos estar así toda la vida, Madoka. Nosotras también debemos salir con fuerza y avanzar eh, así que sigamos revisando los anuncios y busquemos algún trabajo que no sea tan basura."

Sacudió la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Pero Madoka sabía que con ese mero gesto ella buscaba sacudirse más que lo que aparentaba. De todos modos, tenía razón, si seguía mirando el teléfono cada 10 minutos solo para encontrarlo libre de notificaciones, se volvería loca.

"Mhm, ¡busquemos!"

* * *

Suspiró pesado mientras relajaba los hombros y tomaba asiento en el pavimento, descartando su transformación. Una mano fue a quitar el sudor de su frente y se quedó ahí mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

Había un problema considerable debido a la partida de Homura y Kyouko: Sayaka se había vuelto prácticamente la única chica mágica de Mitakihara, y la cantidad de brujas no parecía disminuir en los últimos días. Había un par de chicas más, pero habían hecho el contrato hace poco y no confiaba mucho en sus capacidades, ambas eran asustadizas y apenas la veían parecían intimidarse y abandonaban el lugar.

A veces pensaba que debería considerar esto su único trabajo, pero lamentablemente no obtenía paga de ello y nunca lo había querido tampoco. Los guerreros de la justicia no buscaban recompensas, pero tampoco se morían de hambre…

Apartó el pensamiento rápidamente y se puso de pie de un salto; sentía la presencia de otra bruja cerca. Le echó un vistazo a su teléfono para revisar la hora, pero se irritó apenas se encendió la pantalla; para variar, ninguna señal de vida de Kyouko. Apretó los dientes y agradeció tener la oportunidad de patear unos cuantos traseros antes de irse a dormir.

¿…Las brujas tienen traseros? Bueno, es algo que dejaría como enigma porque ya tenía suficiente con matarlas como para traumarse con lo que sea que pudiera descubrir.

¿Y culpa de quién es que estuviera pensando esa estupidez?

Maldita Kyouko, ganas no le faltaban de pegarse un viaje a Tokyo solo para patearla hasta quedar satisfecha.

Corrió hacia la fuente de energía mágica que la dirigió hasta el fondo de un callejón donde apareció la entrada a la barrera. Sayaka suspiró; haría esto rápido y sencillo. Invocó su Soul Gem y se transformó rápidamente antes de arremeter contra el laberinto.

Alzó su espada; todos estos años no habían sido en vano, manejaba muchísimo mejor sus poderes, y sus habilidades de curación hacían todo más fácil. No tardó en acabar con los familiares, y por suerte, esta bruja fue muy fácil de manejar. Obtuvo la Grief Seed, y decidió que había sido suficiente por esta noche.

Guardó la semilla en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y caminó por las oscuras calles de Mitakihara. Aun se estaba acostumbrando a los patrullajes solitarios; había veces en las que, al acabar con algún enemigo, se volteaba para celebrar con compañeros invisibles, demasiado acostumbrada a la presencia de todas las demás.

Hoy, solo se dedicaba a patear las piedrecillas que se cruzaban en el camino. Caminó por la ruta usual que llevaba a su casa, y sintió algo apretarle el pecho cuando vio el puesto de crepes de la esquina.

Todas las veces que Kyouko la acompañaba, era casi como parte de un ritual hacer una parada ahí.

Una sonrisa amarga; ¿cuántas veces había reprendido a la otra por arrastrarla a sus malos hábitos alimenticios? Kyouko siempre lograba mandarla directo a hacer dieta, lo cual consideraba ridículo luego de gastarse casi todos los días saltando de aquí y allá peleando con brujas.

Pasó junto al carrito, y la sonrisa del vendedor logró detenerla.

"¡Sayaka-chan! Qué gusto verte, hace días que no te veía ni a ti ni a Kyouko," ladeó la cabeza y se le quedó viendo por un momento, "¿…están peleadas, o algo así?"

Sayaka llevó una mano tras su cabeza y forzó una risa, "¡qué va! Esa tragona dejó la ciudad, así que debe estarte engañando con otros puestos allá en Tokyo."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero por qué?"

Se encogió de hombros, "ni idea, solo se fue."

"Ah…"

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Sayaka embutió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, y sacó un billete. "Pero yo seguiré siéndote fiel, Takechi-san."

El hombre dio un leve salto, pero se formó una sonrisa en su rostro, "¿lo de siempre?"

"¡Lo de siempre!"

* * *

Era extraño aun el despertar con el delicioso aroma a pancakes recién hechos, a pesar de que ya habían pasado varios días desde que llegaron.

Si algo había extrañado de la presencia de Mami en Mitakihara había sido su cocina. Sentía que con solo desayunar bien ahí con ella, sería un estupendo día.

Se incorporó para ir a darle su aprobación, y le sorprendió darse cuenta de que estaba sola en la habitación; Homura ya se había levantado aparentemente. Se encogió de hombros, y luego de dar un largo bostezo, caminó por el pasillo hasta la sala.

Al asomarse a la cocina, los buenos días quedaron atrapados en su garganta en cuanto notó al par de chicas platicando, curiosamente animadas para su gusto. Alzó una ceja, sin entender ni importarle el por qué una pequeña porción de irritación se instaló en su estómago, y se quedó junto al umbral estudiando la escena.

Dentro del lugar había una barra, similar a las que usan en los bares, aunque mucho más corta, diseñada para comidas rápidas, o en este caso, socializar mientras Mami volteaba las masas en el sartén. Homura estaba sentada en un banquillo, ambos brazos hincados en el mesón de la barra. Su mano sostenía el mentón, y su mirada estaba fija en dirección a la cocinera.

"¿De verdad es tan malo? Seguro solo quieres echarme el susto."

"Vaya, está bien, no me creas. De todos modos, lo descubrirás por ti misma en unas semanas."

Suspiró. "Seguirá siendo extraño el adaptarme a esta ciudad de nuevo, aun cuando aquí nací… Supongo que se siente que he vivido más años allá en Mitakihara que aquí."

Mami se volteó para darle una sonrisa triste, entendiendo por completo el sentido de esa frase.

"Qué complicado… Pero Homura, seguro encuentras algo que te ligue aquí, en algún lugar deben quedar restos de tus raíces, ¿no tienes familiares?"

"Uhm…" Su mirada vaciló hacia el costado por un momento, "de hecho, sí. Pensaba retomar ese vínculo, aprovechando mi regreso."

"¿Sí?" Ladeó la cabeza, "¿puedo preguntar quién es?"

"Mhm, es mi abuela materna. Tengo entendido que sufre una enfermedad, así que veré si puedo ayudarla en algo, por lo menos económicamente."

Mami giró la perilla del gas para apagar el fuego, colocó el último pancake junto con los demás, y tomó asiento frente a Homura. Un par de manos fueron a buscar las ajenas, y una sonrisa tenue acompañó el gesto. "Estoy segura de que se alegrará con tan solo verte. Después de todo, siempre es reconfortante saber que alguien te estima, que se preocupa por ti…"

El par de ojos púrpura buscaron los dorados, intentando encontrar algo más allá que le explicara la vibra peculiar que estaba sintiendo en el ambiente. "Espero que no esté enfadada, son años ya en que ni siquiera la he llamado…"

"Nadie podría enfadarse contigo si pones esa cara."

"Ahem."

Ambas saltaron, manos separadas de golpe. "¿Kyouko?"

"Lamento interrumpir su momento cursi, pero mi desayuno se enfría y tampoco quiero vomitar arcoíris antes de comérmelo, así que dejen eso para más tarde o para cuando yo no esté para verlo."

Homura simplemente rodó los ojos y se puso de pie para ayudar a Mami con los platos. "Veo que despertaste de buen humor, Kyouko."

Mami abandonó primero la cocina, y cuando Homura la iba a seguir, una mano aseguró su muñeca, casi haciéndola botar todo por la brusquedad.

"Pero qu-"

Kyouko bajó la voz y se inclinó para que escuchara los susurros, "¿Qué fue eso, Homs?"

Parpadeó. "¿El qué? No sé de qué hablas."

Un movimiento de cabeza, gesticulando hacia donde Mami acomodaba las tazas de té. "No te hagas la pava ahora."

"Solo hablábamos, Kyouko." Y de pronto, juntó las piezas, "…Espera, no sé qué estás pensando, pero no asumas cosas por tu cuenta."

"Mhmhm, vale. Sabes que no soy de meterme en estas cosas, pero espero que la ausencia de Madoka no te comience a afectar de ese modo, esto no es ningún juego."

"¿Estás loca?" Sacudió el brazo para librarse por fin, "nunca haría eso, Madoka… No, no podría. Además, Mami es nuestra amiga, solo está preocupada, es todo."

"Si tú lo dices…"

Le molestaba.

Le molestaba mucho la forma en que Kyouko estaba diciendo las cosas, su tono. Pero lo dejaría para otro momento, solo porque Mami ya se ponía de pie para ayudarla con las cosas que cargaba.

* * *

Un salto, otro salto.

Las ciudades más pobladas deberían, por lógica, tener más actividad, ¿no?

Pero ya llevaba toda la tarde buscando, y nada.

Saltos, más saltos.

Por suerte ya oscurecía y al parecer, en esta ciudad, la gente no suele poner atención a sus alrededores. Van todos prácticamente haciendo carrera por las calles; todos demasiado ocupados, todos envueltos por el resplandor artificial de Tokyo.

La verdad no estaba segura si eso le gustaba o no. Por una parte, nadie metía sus narices en lo que hacía, pero por otro, le causaba rechazo su ensimismamiento. Ya estaba acostumbrada a otras cosas, y no le traía buenos recuerdos precisamente.

Sin embargo, la actividad debería ser mayor en todo sentido, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué no podía encontrar ni una sola bruja?

Odiaba hacer la asociación, pero en ambientes así seguro era bastante propicio encontrar candidatas que llenaran los requisitos de los incubadores.

Y por ende...

Bufó.

No debería preocuparle la escasez de brujas, de hecho, debería ser algo para alegrarse.

Dio vuelta sobre sus talones, y se dirigió a la zona que concentraba los puestos de comida y restaurantes. Ya que se había dado el trabajo de llegar hasta ahí, al menos lo aprovecharía, porque de algo que no se podía quejar era de la enorme diversidad de platillos que podía encontrar, y a precios razonables.

Embutió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, y su mirada vagó a través de los anuncios brillantes. Helados, taiyaki, hotdogs, hamburguesas...

Entonces, se congeló. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y entornó los ojos mientras los clavaba en dirección a un puesto de crepes, ubicado en medio de una plaza, la cual para su sorpresa, estaba poco poblada. Un pie avanzó, pero retrocedió de golpe cuando la música estridente de su teléfono la sacó del trance.

Miró el nombre que marcaba la pantalla y sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir por un momento.

Maldición, Sayaka, ¿no podías ser menos oportuna?

...Aunque quizás era precisamente lo contrario.

Se quedó mirando como la luz parpadeaba, hasta que por fin el ruido cesó y pudo relajar la mandíbula. Pero no, cantó victoria muy pronto, porque el sonido casi la hace lanzar el aparato lejos por el susto.

El debate mental la cansaba; no era lo suyo. Llevó la mano libre hasta la nuca y revolvió el cabello ahí para descargar la frustración en algo tangible, y luego de gruñir -literalmente gruñir- presionó el botón verde y contestó.

"¿Quién se murió?"

"..."

"¿Hola?"

"¡¿Kyouko?!"

"Ajam, ¿será que te equivocaste de número?"

Se escuchó un quejido indignado por el otro lado de la línea. "¡Claro que no, idiota! ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios no cogías mis llamadas?"

"¿Llamaste para eso, Sayaka? De verdad no ando de humor para discutir contigo, menos por este medio. Si no tienes nada más que decir, disculpa, pero estoy en medio de algo."

"¡Hey, espera!" Se escuchó un silencio, seguido por un largo suspiro. "Si estás tan ocupada, ¿por qué contestas ahora?"

El cambio de tono en la voz de Sayaka fue lo que hizo que el frío recorriera su cuerpo, "...No lo sé, yo... No, olvídalo."

"No me vengas ahora con que lo olvide, Kyouko. Desapareces de un día para otro sin decirme una sola palabra, y luego no eres capaz de mantener una conversación conmigo? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Tan poco te importo?"

Sayaka disparó cada palabra como una metralleta. Estaba muy, muy cabreada, pero eso no era nuevo. Lo que le afectaba era la tristeza que se percibía tras toda esa rabia. Mantuvo silencio por un momento antes de responder, contrario a lo que habría hecho normalmente, o sea, solo ladrarle de vuelta.

"No entiendes nada, Sayaka. ¿Te soy honesta? No creí que fuera relevante para ti el que estuviera ahí o no. Y nah, lo tengo clarísimo, y no te lloriquearé al respecto, eso es problema mío. Pero si no te dije nada, ni he querido hablar contigo, es porque a mí sí me importa, y ¿tú solo te indignas porque no te doy boleta de cada cosa que hago? Deja de mirarte el ombligo, tú y rosita son cortadas por la misma tijera, pero eso sí que ya no es problema mío. Ahora, te pido como favor que no me llames más si será para acusarme por la tremenda ofensa que significa para ti mi decisión. Solo sigue haciendo lo que siempre has hecho, y diviértete."

Silencio.

Solo hubo silencio de respuesta.

Chasqueó la lengua y golpeteó el pavimento con la punta de su bota. "Adiós, Sayaka."

"Kyou-"

Llamada terminada.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no estrellar el móvil contra el suelo, y para su suerte, la presencia de actividad mágica logró sacarle una sonrisa torcida.

"Justo lo que necesitaba."

Metió el teléfono en la chaqueta y se apresuró a seguir el rastro de la energía que la dirigió hasta un edificio, mucho más viejo que los demás de la manzana, y entendió el por qué al acercarse para entrar a la barrera: Era un asilo, y aparentemente no uno de los mejores. Guardó cualquier pensamiento extra al respecto para más tarde, y se puso manos a la obra.

Como esperaba, la recibió un animado comité de bienvenida. No tardó en verse envuelta en una brillante luz roja; su transformación luciéndose entre la multitud de familiares oscuros; hacían un fuerte contraste en relación a su atuendo, así que cualquiera que entrara y pudiera verla, no tardaría en encontrarla ahí rebanando a todo quien se cruzara por su camino.

Avanzó hacia el siguiente nivel del laberinto sin mayor problema; sus oponentes no representaban amenaza así que asumía que la bruja tampoco sería la gran cosa.

Suspiró. Tenía la esperanza de que podría desahogarse como corresponde, de la forma productiva y cero dramática al contrario de Homura, pero esto era directamente aburrido. Bostezó, hurgó en los bolsillos de su uniforme y sacó una manzana que fue engullendo mientras caminaba con su lanza colgada al hombro. Pateó un par de bolas parecidas a los familiares de Charlotte que intentaron detenerla, fallando miserablemente. Para cuando alcanzó el siguiente nivel, lanzó el corazón de la fruta lejos. Estiró el brazo que no cargaba el peso de su arma y empezó a darle vueltas, haciendo el típico ejercicio de calentamiento, preparada para arremeter contra la enorme mole que era esa bruja.

No la intimidaba, luego de enfrentar a Walpurgisnacht había comprobado que aquella era de las pocas brujas cuyo tamaño se condecía con su poder destructivo; el resto era pura apariencia.

Giró su lanza y luego la posicionó en lugar, la punta dirigiendo la carrera y saltó para encestar el golpe directo con la intención de cortarla por la mitad de una vez, pero como imaginó, tampoco podía ser _tan_ fácil. Su oponente resistió y no tardó en escupir un líquido similar a la mucosa, y Kyouko lo esquivó como si su vida dependiera de eso porque más que el daño, le daba un asco tremendo que esa cosa llegara a tocarla.

"Joder, qué asco. No quiero saber qué tipo de deseo hizo esta chica como para convertirse en este adefesio, en serio. Bueno, ¡qué más da! Acabaremos con esto rápido, señorita."

Una sonrisa ladina hizo entrever sus colmillos, y ya había transformado el cuerpo de la lanza en varias partes que maniobró con experticia para moverse con más libertad y evitar todo tipo de ataque.

Hicieron falta unos 5 golpes, en los cuales puso fuerza seria esta vez, para que la bruja viera su fin. Kyouko se encajó un palillo de pocky al aterrizar tras la última arremetida, y cuando las paredes de la barrera se empezaron a disipar, recogió su trofeo.

Estaba a punto de descartar su transformación, cuando sintió 2 presencias mágicas acercarse por su espalda. Se volteó, arma colgada en su hombro nuevamente, y alzó una ceja al divisar al par de chicas que caminaban en su dirección.

"Mala suerte nenas, sean más rápidas para la próxima. A mi realmente me resbala ese cuento de los territorios si es que empezarán con esa chorrada, eh."

Una de ellas, la más baja, que llevaba un traje naranja brillante al igual que su cabello, se acercó con ambas manos en las caderas. Frunció las cejas, pero una amplia sonrisa arruinó todo intento de seriedad.

"¿Sabías que saludar no hace daño? Pero qué genio, no hemos dicho nada, amargadita."

Kyouko hizo una mueca y se volteó por completo para cerrar la distancia e inclinarse para ver a los ojos a la chica que era claramente un par de años más joven que ella. "¿Amargadita? Tienes cojones como para llamarme así, novata." Se enderezó, y chasqueó la lengua, "todas vamos tras lo mismo, así que no me como ese acto que intentas montar. Sé directa."

La chica se echó a reír pero no retrocedió ni un solo centímetro, "¿que sea directa? Hey, ¡creo que ya me caes bien!" La sonrisa fue sincera y un brazo fue a darle un golpe al de Kyouko. "Debes relajarte, onee-san, de verdad que nos da una pereza impresionante pelear sin motivos. Usualmente no hay exceso de brujas acá, así que tampoco nos vemos en necesidad de usar tanta magia, por ende, tampoco Grief Seeds, así que ahí tienes mi 'ser directa.' "

La otra chica, la cual portaba un traje liso, verde oscuro y con el corte que lo hacía similar a los vestidos chinos tradicionales, de melena negra, se acercó sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta y ya estaba jalando del brazo a su compañera. "No seas tan frontal con ella, supongo que nosotras somos las raras aquí."

La chica solo soltó un quejido, sintiéndose regañada a pesar de la voz suave que ocupó, y dio un paso atrás.

"Disculpe, ella suele actuar así, no es nada personal. De todos modos, me gustaría presentarme, y que dentro de lo posible... ¿Intentemos llevarnos bien?"

"Heh, eres de ese tipo." Se encogió de hombros, "Sakura Kyouko."

"U-Un gusto, Sakura-san… Mi nombre es Nagano Hiyori, y ella…" Una mano fue hasta el tope de la cabeza de la más baja y la obligó a dar una reverencia con la cabeza, y no apartó la sonrisa en ningún momento, "…Es Natsuki Akari."

Akari se sacudió la mano, rostro rojo, "¡yo puedo presentarme sola, que no soy una cría, tenemos la misma edad Hiyori!"

La chica se limitó a rodar los ojos, antes de devolver la atención a Kyouko, quien ya les ofrecía su caja de pockys para que tomaran uno. "¿Quieren?"

* * *

Tragó nuevamente, las manos le temblaban y sabía que no quería llegar sudorosa, pero no podía controlarlo.

No tenía por qué estar tan nerviosa, no podía pasar nada tan malo. Ya se había puesto en todos los escenarios posibles, y optó por sacudirse todo aquello como le insistió Mami, y ahí estaba, parada frente a la puerta de un apartamento.

Subió las manos para abrazarse a sí misma y apretó los ojos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago que no la dejaba en paz, y no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se sintió tan enferma solo por miedo al rechazo.

Porque sí, ya lo había aceptado. La razón de sus dudas era que o no la recordara, o que no quisiera verla, o incluso…

Que estuviera muerta.

La placa que lucía el nombre del propietario no ayudaba; solo llevaba un "Akemi" a secas.

Le sorprendía, ni ella, quien por un largo tiempo se transformó en una solitaria por definición, había llegado al punto de no colocar su nombre completo en la entrada.

Archivó el pensamiento para otro momento, y luego de sacudir la cabeza, un dedo se alzó en dirección al timbre. Se relamió los labios, mano paralizada sin acabar la acción.

Por favor, ya debería superarlo de una vez, no se había pegado el viaje hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad como para irse sin haber hecho nada.

"Veamos…"

"¡No te preocupes, yo iré! Regresaré aproximadamente en una hora y así comemos juntas, nos ve- Uhm, ¿disculpa?"

Homura abrió completamente los ojos, y sintió el rubor subir por sus mejillas. Las palabras no salían, se había equivocado evidentemente y quería enterrarse ahí mismo para no enfrentar la situación.

El par de ojos turquesa la observaban con curiosidad, atentos, y daban la impresión de buscar algo. La boca estaba hecha una línea, y ladeó la cabeza al no recibir respuesta, "¿…Será que vienes a ver a mi abuela?"

"¿E-Eh? Yo, estehm…" Apartó la mirada, manos nerviosas aferradas al fin de su sweater.

"¿Miyu? ¿Con quién habl-?"

Una anciana encorvada, ojos púrpura, se asomó por encima del hombro de la chica. Se quedó callada por un momento, y simplemente pasó por el lado de la otra para poder pararse junto a Homura. La agarró del brazo, y su mirada buscó al púrpura idéntico al suyo. "¿…Homura?"

Homura sintió un leve alivio al comprobar que parte de sus dudas, de sus temores, se habían disipado. Pero ahora le tocaba enfrentar lo más difícil, no sabía siquiera como empezar, no sabía si la echaría una vez que le confirmara su identidad.

"Mhm, soy H-Homura…" Dudó, pero alzó el rostro para verla a la cara, "…A-Abuela."

"Dios mío…" Una mano encontró la mejilla de Homura, una sonrisa suave en su cara completamente poblada por arrugas, "ha pasado tanto tiempo… No sabes lo preocupada que me tenías, te busqué, pero no hubo caso…"

Homura abría la boca para responder, cuando un par de brazos familiares la rodearon. Fue automático como las lágrimas cayeron, la angustia atrapada en su garganta. Tenía claro que si hablaba, sería solo para perder la dignidad con chillidos inentendibles.

"Te extrañé, Homura-chan… Has crecido tanto, y estás tan bonita…"

Homura solo se aferró con fuerza al sweater de su abuela y hundió el rostro en su hombro.

La anciana sonrió, manos acariciando su espalda de arriba a abajo, reconfortándola. Era un gesto tan gentil, tan de ella, que solo lograba hacer llorar más a Homura. El calor, el aroma a hibiscos… Todo era tan lejano, un recuerdo que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar forma, como si se tratara de encontrar las piezas perdidas de un rompecabezas.

Ambas se vieron obligadas a separarse, porque la verdad, no estaban solas. La chica no expresaba nada, solo observaba en silencio la escena, pero aun así era de mala educación tenerla así.

"¡Oh! No las he presentado todavía. Esta chica aquí, es tu prima. No creo que la recuerdes, como tu madre se enemistó hace tantísimos años con su hermana… De todos modos, su nombre es Miyuki."

La otra chica dio una sonrisa leve, educada, una mano abrazando su propio brazo y agachó la cabeza como saludo. "Un gusto… ¿Homura-san, no?"

Homura parpadeó. No, no era por su timidez, sino porque su atención se centró en el anillo que portaba Miyuki.

Soul Gem, y una marca con forma de copo de nieve en la uña de su dedo.

"Ah, sí… El gusto es mío, uhm… Disculpa por mi comportamiento hace un momento." Llevó su propia mano a secar las lágrimas con la manga de su sweater, la segunda intención obvia.

"¡Pasa, pasa! Miyu, mañana ve a comprar eso, hay mucho que platicar, y quiero que se conozcan, así que vamos."

El par de chicas se quedaron viéndose fijo sin decir nada, y Miyuki falló miserablemente en su intento de no demostrar sorpresa. La abuela cortó el intercambio, jalando a Homura de la mano para arrastrarla dentro del apartamento.

Bueno, podía decir que su visita se había vuelto…

Interesante.

* * *

 **A/N: OCs, OCs everywheeere.**

 **Odio con todo mi ser usar OCs porque siempre que los leo en otros fics suelen acabar volviéndose Mary Sues o Gary Stues, pero como escribí en mi perfil, es poco realista que al cambiar de ciudad no aparezcan otros personajes. Nueva ciudad significa la posible presencia de otras chicas mágicas, especialmente en la capital, o al menos eso pienso, tiene lógica, ¿no? Pero no se preocupen, me di el trabajo de definir por completo a estas 3 nenas, con sus virtudes y sus defectos correspondientes y me tardé MUCHO en eso, así que por ese motivo me demoré tanto en actualizar, y que ahem, bueno… Me entretuve mucho en los retos 8) pero ya, recordé que este es mi proyecto principal y posteé los retos con el fin de ayudarme en los momentos que me bloquee, así que esto teóricamente debería tener prioridad. De todos modos, me daré un break luego de publicar este cap para actualizar en los retos antes de que me acumulen mássss**

 **¿Qué más? Sí, apesto horriblemente con el KyouSaya pero es primera vez que lo escribo de forma más seria, la única experiencia previa que tuve ha sido en los retos, y pos eso es mucho más relax y han sido AUs. Por lo mesmo, críticas constructivas son completamente bienvenidas para las personas más fans de la parejita ;c**

 **Hago la aclaración de que mis OCs no tomarán rol protagónico porque ahm, ya dije que en sí no me gusta usarlos, pero tendrán su pequeña relevancia por ahí, ya se sabrá. Gracias a las personitas que siguen este fic, son bellos, en especial aquellos que leen la mayoría de mis fics fails.**

 **NOTA: Me quebré la cabeza con los nombres, y meh, sé que suena raro el de Akari porque Natsuki también es un nombre, pero lol, todos los apellidos de las megucas son nombres también XD Kaname no estoy segura, solo recuerdo que me suena de Vampire Knight pero x, me da pereza buscar.**

 **Danny out!**


	3. Hasta la piel

**A/N: Hasta la piel – Carla Morrison.**

* * *

Una roca saltaba sobre el agua. Dio unos 5 saltos más antes de hundirse, solo para encontrarse perseguida por una segunda que fue a hacerle compañía al final del canal.

El teléfono vibraba, ya habría sonado unas 10 veces si no mal recordaba. Sin embargo, se limitaba a mirar la pantalla brillar y luego voltearse nuevamente hacia el agua oscura, cuya única iluminación era la luna menguante. Era una noche agradable, templada, y con cielos despejados.

Pero para Sayaka lo único relevante era la temperatura en ese momento.

¿Qué hora era ya? Echó otro vistazo rápido al aparato que vibraba y no le sorprendió ver que ya marcara las 4 de la mañana. Apretó el abrazo a sus piernas y enterró la barbilla entre sus rodillas.

Se sentía patética.

No quería la compañía de nadie, por eso estaba en ese lugar.

Pero la verdad, no estaba siendo completamente honesta; si estaba ahí y no en cualquier otro sitio, era porque aquí mismo era donde se encontraba con Kyouko cuando las cosas se ponían feas para ella.

Peleas con sus padres, rupturas con sus novios…

Y ahora, recién, era capaz de darse cuenta que ninguna de esas veces trataron algún problema de Kyouko; siempre eran los propios. Llevó su dedo pulgar a la boca, y mordisqueó ahí la punta mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por tragar las lágrimas.

No quería llorar _más_. Había estado llorando hace horas, aunque siempre fue muy reprimido. No había puesto un pie en su hogar como para tener la libertad de hacerlo con todas sus ganas.

Lanzó otra piedra; recordaba que Kyouko siempre le decía que canalizara toda la rabia, o tristeza, o frustración, en ella; que viera a la roca como la personificación misma de todo, y que con lanzarla, todo se iría, se lo sacudiría.

Entornó los ojos, y hubo otro chapoteo en el agua por su nuevo lanzamiento. Una sonrisa débil se formó en su rostro, mientras las lágrimas caían libres de nuevo.

Por más que lanzara todas las piedras que tenía alrededor, sabía que sería inútil. Kyouko nunca le enseñó qué hacer el momento en que no estuviera con ella, el momento en que la personificación fuera Kyouko misma.

Lamentablemente, la rutina hizo que se acostumbrara a la idea de que siempre tendría ese hombro cálido a su lado, ese hombro donde poder apoyarse y aferrarse cuando se hiciera pedazos.

Se sentía de lo peor; el que Kyouko se fuera era exclusivamente su culpa.

Olvidó valorarla.

Kyouko tenía razón, a fin de cuentas siempre veía por sí misma todo el tiempo. Claro, solo respecto a Kyouko, porque no tenía problema en arriesgarse o pasar horas reconfortando a Madoka o Hitomi.

Siempre se excusó en que Kyouko era estable, que nunca se rompía, y si caía, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ponerse de pie sin ayuda de nadie.

Llevó una mano a cubrir todo su rostro, y sus dedos agarraron el cabello de su flequillo, jalándolo, en un intento inútil de focalizar el dolor en otra cosa; de sacarla de ese estado.

Por otro lado, intentaba entender algo más allá.

Porque sí, le dolía, y le seguiría doliendo, pero…

¿Por qué?

Hace años, estaba segura, que no se había sentido tan mal. Probablemente, si hacía memoria, sería el momento en que se enteró de Kyousuke y Hitomi. Pero hoy, dentro de todo, mantenía la suficiente cordura como para que su Soul Gem no comenzara a amplificar lo malo de la situación.

Además…

Se le caería la cara de vergüenza si Kyouko llegara a verla en esas condiciones de nuevo.

Apartó la mano del rostro, y fue a invocar la gema solo por prevención.

Se escuchó un fuerte rechinar de dientes en cuanto lo hizo; la piedra tenía varias nubecillas de corrupción girando entre el azul desgastado. Abrió su bolso de mala gana, y procedió a purificarla. Necesitó 2 Grief Seefs para dejarla completamente brillante, pero a pesar de lo decepcionante que fue, se sentía muchísimo mejor.

El pecho le pesaba todavía, claro, pero al menos se podía dar ánimo para volver a casa e intentar dormir un poco. Se puso de pie, y al recoger el móvil, decidió ingresar al menú de mensajes. Apretó los labios, cejas fruncidas, y requirió toda su fuerza de voluntad para enviarlo.

Después de todo, ya nada podía ser peor.

…O eso esperaba.

* * *

"¡Ya veo! Entonces eres una verdadera abuela en el rubro, Kyouko-nee."

Una barra de chocolate fue a encontrar rápido y con fuerza, simulando una espada, el cuello de la chica. Ella se paralizó de golpe, y la mirada fija de Kyouko fue la que hizo que agachara la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

"A ver, niña, en primer lugar, no vuelvas a llamarme abuela, mira que tengo solo 2 años más que tú, eh. En segundo, tampoco te he permitido llamarme de esa forma, así que déjalo ya." Apartó la barra de su lugar, y en cambio fue a desenvolver de un solo tirón el envoltorio y encajarlo en su boca.

"Pero oneee-san, ¿qué tiene de malo? Después de todo, eres nuestra superior, nuestra sen-pa-i."

Kyouko casi se ahoga con eso, y acabó tosiendo fuerte para expulsar la comida. Hiyori se apresuró a su lado para ayudarle, y para cuando empezó a relajarse, le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. "¿Está bien, Kyouko-san?"

Kyouko dio una última tos y luego se irguió por completo. Llevó ambos brazos tras su cabeza, y siguió caminado. "Mhm, gracias… ¿Hiyori, era?"

"¡Sí! Ah… Y disculpe si le molestó el comentario de Kari, no hemos conocido a muchas chicas mágicas que toleren una conversación así…"

"Deja la formalidad, no me gusta. No soy senpai de nadie, así que no me deben respeto extra por ser veterana, relájate. De todos modos… ¿Son las únicas en la zona?"

"Está Miyu también, pero hoy no quiso venir con nosotras."

"¿Uh?" Kyouko se detuvo entonces para voltearse y ver al par, quienes pararon de golpe, temiendo haber dicho algo malo. "Entonces son un equipo de 3, ¿no?"

Akari asintió con vehemencia. "Miyu fue la primera de nosotras, ayudó a Hiyori cuando estaba a punto de caer en manos de una bruja… Y luego, ¡Hiyori me encontró a mí!" Fue a agarrar el brazo de la otra, la cual no pudo ocultar el sonrojo, "me ayudó a escapar de una chica que quería robar mi única Grief Seed, y digamos…" Apartó la mirada, "que no estaba en mi mejor estado, la necesitaba."

Hiyori le dedicó una sonrisa leve, y luego fue a encontrar la mirada de Kyouko, "llevamos un par de meses juntas, aunque Miyu va de aquí y allá siempre. La verdad… Nos gusta verla como un gato, en ese sentido, pero siempre aparece cuando la necesitamos."

Kyouko no pudo retener la risa, "¿un gato? Pff, conozco a alguien así también."

Akari iba a seguir comentando cuando otra presencia mágica se acercó rápidamente hacia ellas. Las chicas inmediatamente se iluminaron y comenzaron a saludar a la nada, para gusto de Kyouko, y simplemente se cruzó de brazos esperando lo que fuera que viniera.

Pero casi se cae cuando se dio cuenta de que quien venía trotando no era nada más ni nada menos que Mami.

"¡Mami-san!"

"¡Niñas! L-Lamento la demora, un profes-" Y abrió unos ojos de plato, "¿Kyouko?"

"Ajam, la misma, Mami-senpai."

El tono burlesco que ocupó ganó una inmediata mirada reprobatoria de Mami, una de esas miradas que a Kyouko ya le decía que el castigo se vería reflejado en la cena.

Tenía ganas de morderse la lengua por bocona.

"Bueno, digamos que fue oportuno. Tenía planeado presentarlas hoy, de todos modos. Ella es una de las chicas de las que les hablé, estará ayudando con el cuidado de la ciudad, así que espero que se lleven bien."

"Kyouko-nee es un poco gruñona, Mami-san, ¡pero a mí me agrada ya! Además lucha cuerpo-cuerpo, me serviría mucho poder entrenar con ella."

"¿Eh? Hey, novata, no sé qué bicho te picó conmigo, pero yo no tengo la paciencia de Mami, así que búscate otra maestra."

Akari se puso delante de Kyouko, solo para hacerle un puchero, "¿por favor? ¡Te puedo invitar a comer cada vez que me enseñes!"

 _Bingo._

Kyouko bufó, y luego alargó una mano para revolver el cabello de la otra, "más te vale que me lleves a buenos lugares, mis lecciones son duras y no te las llevarás baratas."

"Kyouko."

"¿Qué? ¡Ella insistió!"

"No abus-"

"¡Trato hecho!" Y Akari fue a tironear a Kyouko del brazo, sonrisa brillante en su rostro, "¡vamos por algo ahora mismo!"

Mami y Hiyori se dieron una mirada mientras el ruidoso par avanzaba con rapidez, y ambas se echaron a reír al unísono.

* * *

"¿Madoka?"

"¡Ah, mamá!" Madoka casi lanza el teléfono lejos por el susto, y se giró a ver a su madre con un puchero instalado en su rostro.

Junko se sentó en la cama, junto a ella. "¿Aun nada de Homura, no?"

Madoka apartó la mirada.

Suspiró profundo, para luego rodear a Madoka con un brazo. "¿Has pensado qué harás?"

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Pretendes seguir sin un plan para tu futuro por siempre, Madoka?"

"N-No es tan fácil…"

"Nada lo es, hija. Yo estaría feliz de que te quedes acá hasta que estés arrugada como pasa, pero…" Y sonrió nostálgicamente, "sé que no es eso lo que quieres. Tienes que ir por lo que efectivamente quieres, la vida no espera a nadie, y bueno… Homura está avanzando."

Hubo un silencio, y Junko sabía que era porque Madoka estaba reteniendo las lágrimas; su respiración se había hecho inestable. Llevó una mano hasta el mentón de la otra, y lo alzó para que la mirara "¿vas a sentarte a esperar que vuelva, lo cual puede que no ocurra, o ir tras ella y caminar a su lado?"

Las lágrimas corrieron libres, y Madoka lanzó ambos brazos a aferrarse a su madre, "¡c-claro que quiero s-seguirla! ¿p-pero c-cómo puedo? No soy buena en n-nada, mamá…"

"Eso no es cierto. Y no te lo digo por ser tu madre, no. ¿Sabes? No tienes por qué seguir caminos tradicionales, Madoka. No te fuerces a enfrascarte en carreras que no te gustan solo por no arriesgarte a otras cosas."

Madoka se separó lentamente, solo para verla con el rostro levemente ladeado. "¿…Mamá?"

"Tu papá y yo siempre te apoyaremos, así que no temas por eso. No digas que no eres buena en nada, porque no es verdad. Tú sabes en qué tienes talento, ¡y tienes mucho! Y no lo digo yo eh, lo dicen todas esas distinciones que tengo colgadas en la sala."

"N-No es suficiente, es solo un hobby…"

"¿Cómo sabes que no lo es, Madoka?" Llevó ambas manos a tomar sus mejillas, "tienes que tomar riesgos por las cosas que quieres en tu vida. Créeme que si le pones corazón, todo irá bien. Y sino, tienes varios brazos que te ayudarán a levantarte, aprovecha eso."

"Pero y si Homura-chan…"

"Estoy segura que estará feliz. ¡Pero ponle empeño! Siempre apunta bien alto, y sabes que la mejor academia está en Tokyo, cariño."

Junko jaló sus mejillas mientras le daba una amplia sonrisa, "no te subestimes, si de verdad creyera que eres incapaz, no te empujaría a una caída segura."

Madoka le dio un par de manotazos a Junko para que la soltara, a lo cual respondió con una risotada mientras Madoka simplemente miraba hacia su regazo.

"…Quizás tengas razón." Se puso de pie entonces y se volteó para dedicarle una amplia sonrisa, "¡gracias mamá! Creo que por fin logré animarme de verdad."

"Solo necesitabas una meta, un propósito. Cuando caminas sin rumbo, es obvio que estarás desmotivada. Trata de recordarle eso a Sayaka también."

Hubo un silencio prolongado antes de que Madoka chillara. "¡Lo olvidé, argh!"

Junko parpadeó mientras Madoka se abalanzaba contra su móvil, "¡no me contesta nada desde ayer! Quizás le pasó algo…"

"¡Estoy segura que está bien! Sus padres ya me habrían quemado el teléfono a llamadas si no supieran de ella, seguro solo quiere estar sola, no te preocupes."

Madoka se quedó mirando la pantalla con un puchero; ahora ni Sayaka le respondía.

Genial.

* * *

Definitivamente había cosas que no cambiaban.

El olor de las galletas recién horneadas le provocaba muchas sensaciones, pero la principal era la nostalgia. Recordaba que cuando era pequeña le encantaba visitar a su abuela para estar en su casa que siempre guardaba olor a dulces; a chocolate, a masa en general, y…

Flores, hibiscos.

Tenía la vista fija en el pequeño, pero bien cuidado invernadero que tenía en la terraza. Escuchaba el murmullo de platillos resonar desde la cocina y las indicaciones que le daban a Miyuki. Por curiosidad y por matar el tiempo, sacó su móvil para checar la hora, pero se arrepintió en el momento porque tenía 3 mensajes en la bandeja; 1 de Mami, y 2 de Madoka.

2 de Madoka que se amontonaban con los otros 20.

Abrió el de Mami; aparentemente solo quería saber a qué hora regresaría, que quería enseñarle algo. Se encogió de hombros, segura de que no había forma de que saliera de ahí pronto. Escribió una respuesta rápida, y cuando estaba a punto de bloquearlo, su dedo vaciló y acabó abriendo el par de mensajes.

Los 2 eran similares, los 2 apuntaban a lo mismo: que la extrañaba, que esperaba que estuviera bien.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de apaciguar las emociones, y apagó la pantalla sin mirar. Abrió los ojos al sentir que se acercaba la presencia de las otras dos y se volteó hacia ellas.

Su abuela traía, como esperaba, una bandeja con galletas con chispas de chocolate. Miyuki traía el té, y las tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa baja de la sala.

Era muy incómodo que la tuvieran en medio; sabía que era la extraña ahí pero no era necesario recalcarlo.

Luego de servir el té, su abuela se dirigió primero, la sonrisa gentil siempre en su rostro. "¿Hace cuánto que estás por aquí, Homura-chan?"

"Oh, hace un par de semanas. Aun me estoy estableciendo a decir verdad…"

"¿Estudios?"

"Mhm, bueno… Es parte de las razones, pero sí, es la principal."

La anciana asintió en entendimiento, y decidió no profundizar al respecto, "¿tienes donde quedarte?"

"Ah, sí. Tengo un sitio que compartiré con una amiga que se vino conmigo desde Mitakihara, pero nos estamos quedando temporalmente con otra amiga que vino a Tokyo desde el año pasado, mientras nos habituamos al cambio."

"¡Vaya! Me alegra que tengas amigas tan buenas, me relaja mucho saber que no has estado sola." Una mano fue a encontrar la de Homura y su dedo pulgar pasó a acariciar la piel que alcanzaba.

Homura asintió lentamente. Sí, efectivamente las tenía, las había tenido todo este tiempo.

Sinceramente a veces olvidaba agradecer eso.

Regresó el agarre con suavidad, y sin soltar, su abuela se giró hacia Miyuki que las miraba expectante mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

"Ahora las presentaré bien. Miyu es hija de la hermana de tu madre, y ha estado viviendo conmigo desde aproximadamente… Un año luego de que te fuiste."

Homura ladeó la cabeza, la duda instalada en su rostro, "¿y por qué? ¿qué pasó con mi tía?"

La abuela guardó silencio, pero Miyuki fue la que respondió. "Mis padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito, por eso he estado al cuidado de oba-san."

Homura se volteó hacia ella, ojos púrpura abiertos como plato; no podía ocultar la sorpresa.

Luego, algo la golpeó. Tragó saliva, y lentamente regresó su mirada hacia la mujer que tomaba su mano. "¿…Y mi madre?"

"Ayuko… Estaba de vacaciones con ellos, y se vio en vuelta en el mismo accidente."

"…"

"…Homura-chan."

"Y no tenía idea…" Se llevó ambas manos a cubrirse el rostro y se inclinó hacia abajo. Sentía que literalmente le habían lanzado un tanque encima.

La abuela entornó los ojos, la culpa carcomiéndola. "Te busqué, pero no había rastro de ti. Llamé al hospital y no tenían ningún archivo sobre ti luego de tu recuperación…"

"…Está bien, es mi responsabilidad por dejar las cosas así. La verdad, en lo que menos pensé fue en ella durante estos años… ¿Irónico, no? A pesar de que fue ella quien no quiso nada más conmigo, no quería que las cosas terminaran así."

"Ayuko-san empezaba a repensar el asunto sobre ti, Homura-san."

Homura se destapó el rostro para voltearse a ver a Miyuki, al igual que su abuela.

"…Quiero decir, compartí un tiempo con ella, por mis padres. Y bueno… No podría decir algo concreto, pero al menos eso percibí. Se le veía nostálgica cada vez que se te nombraba por cualquier motivo, Homura-san."

Miyuki dijo todo con la mirada baja, como si de verdad sintiera lo que decía. Homura estiró los labios en una línea, y tras apretar los puños bajo la mesa, acabó suspirando antes de encontrar al par de ojos turquesa. "Te lo agradezco, aun si es solo tu interpretación." Luego se volteó hacia su abuela, "quiero preguntar más cosas, pero no hoy. Tengo que volver a casa luego y no quiero preocupar a mis amigas."

Asintió. "Será lo mejor, de todos modos… Puedes venir las veces que quieras, me encantará tenerte aquí más seguido."

Homura entrecerró los ojos, el calor lentamente deshaciendo el frío que se había instalado en su pecho por las malas noticias. Sonrió suavemente y asintió; todo estaba saliendo mucho, mucho mejor de lo que esperó, de lo que imaginó.

"¿Homura-san?"

"¿Eh?" Se volteó, saliendo por completo de su hilo de pensamiento.

Miyuki giraba la cuchara dentro de su taza de té, por primera vez sin atreverse a mirar de frente. "Uhm, quizás sea una tontería… Pero, tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué el listón rojo?"

Instintivamente llevó una mano a cubrir su muñeca mientras sentía el calor subir por sus mejillas. "E-Estehm…"

"A-Ah, ¡no tienes que responder si no quieres!"

El rubor era contagioso aparentemente.

"A mí también me interesa, Homura-chan~"

Ahí estaba. Casi olvidaba que a su abuela le encantaba molestarla siempre que tenía la oportunidad.

Sacudió la cabeza, y tras respirar profundo, habló lo más claro que la vergüenza le hizo posible. "Es… Una promesa."

Al ver que ambas la miraban expectantes, esperando que siguiera con algo que no quería hacer realmente, se resignó. "…Una promesa de que esperaré a una persona… I-Importante para mí."

Y ahí estaba la cara roja como luz de semáforo.

"¡Homura-chan! ¿Dejaste un novio en Mitakihara?"

"¡N-No, no es eso!"

"No se me ocurre con quién más podrías hacer una promesa así…" Miyuki dijo todo mientras revolvía el té con una rapidez ridícula, que si la taza estuviera más llena, ya hubiese salpicado la mesa.

"P-Pues…" Homura imitó la acción, solo que en vez de cuchara, daba golpecitos sobre su plato con una de las galletas, la cual derramaba un poco de migajas con cada toque, "…Es una amiga."

Hubo silencio de golpe, donde el sonido de la taza y de la galleta cesó. Homura sentía ganas de invocar su escudo y detener el tiempo ahí mismo para poder escapar.

"…Entonces era novia." Su abuela hizo énfasis en la última sílaba.

"…No somos novias, abuela… "

"Todavía."

"Dios, ¡no lo sé!"

Sintió como un brazo rodeaba sus hombros, y alzó la vista para encontrar la sonrisa de su abuela.

"Siempre has sido insegura con las personas, Homura-chan. Veo que eso no ha cambiado con el tiempo, lo cual no es malo, siempre y cuando no signifique perder cosas importantes por ello. Quizás solo les falta un empujón, el cual puedes dar tú misma perfectamente."

"Mhm, además, Homura-san… Sin saber de quién hablamos, presiento que es alguien que te quiere mucho."

"¡Hazle caso a Miyu! A veces da miedo como nunca se equivoca en estas cosas, niña."

"…Puede que tengan razón." Suspiró y compuso su expresión para que las demás no se preocuparan por su reacción. Le echó un último vistazo al lazo rojo que rodeaba su muñeca, y agachó la cabeza a modo de reverencia. "Muchas gracias, a ambas. Tanto tiempo sin vernos, y lo único que hemos hecho es hablar de mí… Lo lamento."

"¡Y de ti quería hablar! Viniste hasta acá luego de 3 años de estar perdida, y créeme que me da sueño el solo pensar en hablar de la cotidianidad siendo que puedo ponerme al tanto de cómo está mi querida nieta en vez."

La música de su teléfono rompió el momento, y se puso de pie para contestar en el pasillo.

"¿Kyouko?"

" _Sí, sí. ¿Dónde estás? No has dado señales de vida desde la mañana, ¡te perdiste un enorme festín!"_

"Estoy un poco ocupada aquí."

" _¿Eh? Mira, no tientes a la suerte, sabes que estas calles no son como las de Mitakihara; acá se ponen las cosas feas por la noche, y ya son las 8."_

"¿Andas de chaperona, Kyouko? Me impacta que una callejera como tú me esté soltando el sermón."

" _¡Silencio! Y yo que me preocupo por ti…"_ Hubo un cambio abrupto en el tono de voz de Kyouko, _"necesito que vengas, cosas pasaron y solo puedo hablarlo contigo."_

"¿…Kyouko? ¿Qué pasó?"

" _Solo ven, ya hablaremos. Te llevaré algo de cena también, ¡nos vemos!"_

"Esp-"

Llamada finalizada.

Suspiró y su frente se arrugó.

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y volvió a la sala. "Tendré que irme ya, abuela. Se hace tarde y mis amigas se preocuparon."

"Oh, claro." Se puso de pie y fue hacia la cocina para luego volver con una bolsa que llevaba una generosa porción de galletas. "Llévales esto, es mi agradecimiento por cuidar de mi nieta."

"Abuela…"

"¡Sin réplicas! No se discute con mujeres mayores." Le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla antes de dedicarle una cálida sonrisa la cual fue lo suficientemente contagiosa como para que Homura la imitara a la vez.

"Está bien, no olvidaré que no puedo ganar contigo."

"Exacto, me alegra que lo tengas claro."

Compartieron risas, y luego Homura se volteó hacia Miyuki para darle una sonrisa leve también. "Un gusto conocerte, Miyuki-san."

"Ah…"

Ladeó la cabeza, "¿pasa algo?"

Miyuki se llevó un brazo tras la nuca, notablemente nerviosa, "¿…Te molesta si te acompaño?"

"¡Oh, eso es muy buena idea! Aun no te familiarizas con el barrio, será bueno que Miyu te acompañe."

"¿No será más peligroso que ella vuelva sola luego?"

"Miyuki es increíblemente astuta, a pesar de lo delgada que es nunca han sido capaces de tocarle un pelo. Sabes lo aprehensiva que soy, así que si yo estoy tranquila con que vaya, es porque es seguro."

La expresión neutra de Homura no ayudaba a calmarla, en absoluto. Cerró los ojos para esperar la negativa, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Abrió los ojos de inmediato, solo para encontrar púrpura mirándola fijo.

Y se arrepintió de su ofrecimiento en el momento en que sintió que el pecho se le apretaba al no poder escapar de la intensa mirada de Homura.

"Te lo agradecería. Entonces estaré a tu cargo, Miyuki-san."

* * *

"¡No hay como los postres de Mami-san! No valía la pena comprar en otro lugar."

"Huh, me suena más a que no querías gastar más dinero, novata."

"¡Kyouko-san! No mientas así, además…" E hizo un puchero, "no tienes de qué quejarte, comiste hasta quedar llena."

La risa de Mami hizo que las otras 3 se voltearan a la vez, "¿quedar llena? Ya verás como Kyouko _nunca_ queda llena.

"¡Hey Mami!" Kyouko hizo una mueca pero siguió masticando su trozo de tiramisú.

"¿Qué? Sabes que es verdad. Pero, ¿saben? Me es bastante útil cuando quiero probar recetas nuevas; nunca tengo que botar comida."

"¿Ves? Es un pecado tirar la comida."

"De todos modos es algo bueno, veo que tampoco es quisquillosa, Kyouko-san." Hiyori la miraba con curiosidad mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

"Ah, claro." Mami llevó una mano hasta el hombro de Hiyori, "los padres de Hiyori-chan tienen una panadería, ¡y muy buena además!"

A Hiyori se le encendió el rostro, y asintió, "así es, me toca ayudarlos luego de la escuela."

Kyouko alzó una ceja, "¿y las brujas no te han dado problema con eso?"

"Uhm…" Su mirada vaciló hacia el lado a encontrar los ojos castaños de Akari, "ha sido problemático muy personalmente; me gusta ayudarlos y pretendo heredar el negocio. Pero Kari me ayuda con las excusas; ella se dedica a patrullar por sí sola o con Mami-san, así que si me necesita, viene a verme y me lleva con ella diciendo que necesita que le enseñe tal o tal asignatura."

Kyouko miró de soslayo a Akari con una sonrisa de lado, "no sé por qué no me sorprende pensar que esta chica es mala en la escuela."

"Nee-san, ¡estás siendo muy borde conmigo!" Y ahí iba el puchero de nuevo.

Irónicamente, le recordaba levemente a su hermana. Pero de buena forma, era positivamente nostálgico. Sin embargo, el recuerdo hizo que su mano se moviera casi involuntariamente hasta el tope de la cabeza de Akari y acariciar ahí para confortarla.

El gesto logró callar las quejas de Akari, reemplazado por un silencio compartido por las demás. Se sonrojó levemente mientras Kyouko retiraba la mano.

De pronto, sintió 2 pares de ojos clavadao en ella y se volteó lentamente para encontrar la mirada de una confundida Mami, quien parecía querer hablar por los ojos con ella.

Lo cual, lamentablemente, no funcionaba con Kyouko.

Ante lo incómodo de la situación, llevó un dedo a rascarse la mejilla antes de que Akari rompiera el silencio con una risa.

"Al parecer Kyouko-nee no es tan malota como quiere aparentar." Le sacó la lengua a Kyouko la cual solo respondió con un fruncir de cejas. "Y bueno, tiene razón… Los estudios no son mi fuerte, así que de pronto me serviría que aquello no sean solo excusas."

"U-Uhm, pero te lo he ofrecido varias veces…"

"¡Es aburrido!"

"En eso concuerdo, es _muy_ aburrido."

"Kyouko, agradecería que no le pegues tus mañas a las niñas, ellas aún tienen reparo y es nuestro deber guiarlas por el buen camino."

"Pff, no sabía que tu rol de senpai incluía el de madre postiza, Mami." Se detuvo ahí, claramente queriendo decir algo más, cuando explotó en risas, "¡no debería sorprenderme, por eso te llamas así pfff!"

Akari se llevó una mano a la boca para intentar apagar sus risas, pero no podía ocultar la sonrisa asomándose entre los dedos.

Mami se había puesto a otro nivel de roja, y la verdad no encontraba nada que replicar, menos con Kyouko hecha un desastre de burla frente suyo.

Fue Hiyori la que habló, "a mí me gusta esa parte de Mami-san. Desde que está con nosotras, hemos improvisado mucho. Nos enseñó muchas cosas de las que no teníamos idea, y bueno… Yo era malísima con mis armas, ahora puedo, supongo…"

Mami le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras que por fin el otro par se calló. "Yo también he aprendido con ustedes, además… No esperé encontrar un equipo cooperativo aquí, venía preocupada de meterme en peleas con otras chicas mágicas, por suerte no fue el caso."

"¡Seguro que igual les dabas una paliza, Mami-san! Tú con tus escopetas y ¡bang, bang, bang!" Akari simuló el disparo con ambas manos.

"Sí sí, ahora, ¿dónde está el último miembro de tu fanclub, Mami?"

"N-No sé a qué te refieres…"

"A la amiga de estas dos, ¿cómo dijeron que se llama? La niña gato."

"¡Oh! Miyu-san. Le escribí hace rato pero no ha respondido, aunque eso no es raro…" Era triste, pero Hiyori ya había aprendido a no tomárselo personal. Miyu era así, y lo era con todos, de hecho con ellas tenía un leve trato especial, porque aunque fuera horas después, llegaba aunque sea una palabra monosílaba de respuesta.

"Y hablando de chicas gato, Homura ya se está tardando. Y le dije claramente que la necesitaba aquí pronto, tsk."

"Mhm, a mí me respondió hace un rato ya, que se había tardado en lo que tenía que hacer…"

Kyouko bufó, "eso, tú sabes a donde fue, ¿no? Ustedes andan con los secretitos de hace días, ya me empieza a cabrear."

Mami frunció el entrecejo por la acusación, pero se limitó a cerrar los ojos para no responder nada pesado frente a las demás. "No hay ningún secreto, Kyouko. Da igual, seguro te lo contará todo cuando venga, fue a buscar a su abuela, el único familiar que tiene en Tokyo, según entendí."

Kyouko se enderezó y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos.

Por todo lo que habían vivido hasta hoy, estaba segura de que no existía más familia para Homura, o sea, nunca la vio hacer ni recibir alguna llamada de ellos. Tenía severas ganas de golpearla ahora, la familia hay que valorarla.

Después de todo, nunca sabes en qué momento puedes perderlos para siempre.

"¿¡Abuela!? Demonios, que ingrata es, ¿cómo es posible que no haya venido en todo este tiempo a visitarla entonces?"

"…Kyouko. Cada cual tiene sus razones para hacer las cosas, me insististe en eso, ¿no? Sayaka-san y yo juzgamos mal de buenas a primeras a Homura solo porque era claro que ocultaba cosas, y al final… Resultó que escondía un infierno en sus hombros." Mami pausó para tomar un poco de té, y ordenar sus ideas. Luego recordó la presencia de las otras dos chicas, y se volteó con una sonrisa de disculpa. "Lo siento chicas, no entienden nada de lo que estamos hablando…"

"¡E-Está bien, Mami-san!" La mirada de Hiyori vaciló un poco, antes de mirarla de frente, claramente nerviosa, "no es por chismosa, pero ya que conoceremos a Homura-san… Me intriga, me gustaría saber más de todas ustedes, si no les molesta."

Mami se llevó una mano a la boca; eso no se lo esperaba para nada, ni sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto.

Kyouko la salvó justo a tiempo, "…Tienes razón, Mami. Supongo que todo lo que ha pasado me tiene un poco más… ¿Sensible? Ugh." Sacó la lengua, simulando asco, "y bueno, te deseo suerte con eso, ya ves, yo llevo años viviendo con Homura y me sigo enterando de más cosas de ella."

"Oigan, perohm… ¿Podríamos empezar con lo básico? O sea… ¿Su apellido, al menos?"

Kyouko apoyó un hombro contra la mesa y descansó el lado de su rostro ahí, girada para mirar a Akari, quien había hecho la última pregunta. "Akemi. Akemi Homura."

Ambas chicas abrieron unos ojos de plato de pronto, y el chillido fue al unísono.

"¿¡Akemi!?"

* * *

A pesar de que era Miyuki quien se suponía que iba a dirigirla, Homura caminaba algunos pasos adelante suyo.

No habían pronunciado palabra desde que abandonaron el apartamento, pero extrañamente, no le incomodaba. En general, no le incomodaba el silencio, pero sabía que a los demás, en situaciones como esta, sí, y eso era lo que la solía poner nerviosa. Pero de Homura no percibía eso, quizás era como ella en ese sentido.

Sin embargo, se detuvo de pronto, y por suerte Miyuki tenía buenos sentidos y reaccionó de inmediato para no chocar contra su espalda. No pasaban personas, estaban junto a un puente que estaba en reparaciones, así que lo normal era usar otras vías.

"Querías hablar conmigo sobre chicas mágicas, ¿o me equivoco?"

Homura no se volteó para hablar, aparentemente esperaba su respuesta para seguir caminando. Entrecerró los ojos; no sabía cómo tomar el tono de su voz, y era extraño para ella; era perceptiva para cosas así.

Y descubrió que, de nuevo, se sentía abrumada y no tenía idea por qué.

"¿Miyuki-san?"

El púrpura intenso que la atrapó hace unos minutos volvía a capturarla de pronto; Homura se había volteado y la miraba con el rostro ladeado, expresión neutra. Tragó saliva, y sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces hasta que sintió un poco más de seguridad para hablar. "L-Lo siento, Homura-san… A-Ando un poco dispersa…" Desvió la mirada, y sus manos se escondieron en los bolsillos de su abrigo, "y a tu pregunta… En parte, sí."

"¿En parte…?"

Asintió. "Eres el único familiar, además de mi abuela, que tengo, y bueno… Me impresiona que precisamente tú seas una chica mágica también… Pero más que nada, quería… Uhm… ¿Saber de ti? En general, digo."

"Oh."

¿Oh? Vale, hace muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía tan ahogada en una situación tan simple.

Homura parecía debatirse algo, y tras unos segundos de silencio, asintió. "Sigamos caminando entonces, busquemos un lugar donde sentarnos. Si eso es lo que quieres, no creo que logremos mucho en lo poco que nos queda para llegar a la estación."

Y sin esperar respuesta, Homura reanudó la marcha.

Una vez que estuvo libre de la mirada penetrante de esos ojos púrpura, se permitió sonreír abiertamente. "C-Claro, me gustaría, Homura-san."

"Homura está bien, sin honorífico."

Parpadeó. "¿No te molesta?"

"Me incomoda que me digas así. Para mí o es totalmente formal, o totalmente informal, así que Homura simplemente."

"Oh… Mhm…" Hubo una pausa, y apretó la tela de su abrigo, "…Homura."

"¿Sí?"

"Puedes llamarme Miyu, entonces. La verdad son pocas las personas que me llaman por mi nombre completo."

"Vale, así será."

Silencio de nuevo, y esta vez sí le incomodó. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

No sabía desde donde sería prudente.

"Acércate, dudo que podamos hablar así todo el camino, contigo detrás…"

Miyu soltó una risa débil, e hizo caso a sus palabras. Movía los dedos al interior de los bolsillos, y bajó la mirada. En eso, el anillo de Homura se cruzó en su rango visual, y pudo notar el púrpura que bailaba ante sus ojos, por el movimiento de la mano.

"Quieres iniciar por el tema de la magia, al parecer."

La voz de Homura la sacó de todo su hilo de pensamiento, y asintió levemente. "Creo que es lo mejor. Uhm… ¿Hace cuánto hiciste el contrato?"

"Años. Hace 3 años, aproximadamente."

 _Muchos_ más años.

"¿Tanto tiempo? Vaya…"

"Los incubadores suelen buscar chicas dentro de tu rango etario, digamos que les son más… Atractivas."

"Ya veo… Bueno, luego quisiera preguntarte más sobre eso, porque no lo acabé de entender, pero no quiero desviar la conversación. ¿Puedo preguntar qué deseaste…?"

Silencio.

"L-Lo siento, eso es muy personal…"

"Dejémoslo para otro momento, ¿vale?"

Asintió. "¿Ha ido bien, al menos?"

Homura se volteó a verla, rostro levemente ladeado.

"Digo, tu deseo. ¿Salió bien? No conozco a muchas más chicas mágicas, pero… Lo más común es que acabara como esperaban…"

"Mhm, así es." Hubo otro silencio prolongado, "…sí. Se cumplió, mi deseo."

Miyu solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Y tú?"

Y ahora sí se volteó a verla, la duda en su rostro.

"Tu deseo. ¿Se cumplió?"

"Ah… Sí, apenas lo pedí. No era algo tan milagroso, a decir verdad, pero para mí era muy importante. No tengo remordimientos al respecto."

"Un deseo racional, entonces… Bueno, estarás bien, es un alivio."

Asintió, sabía a qué se refería.

La conversación prosiguió con el mismo ritmo; Miyu preguntaba, Homura respondía. Sentía levemente la ansiedad que emanaba Miyu, así que le dejaría las preguntas a ella, y en otra ocasión podría preguntar.

Era extraño, se sentía efectivamente como…

Familia.

Quizá el dicho de que la sangre es fuerte tenga razón.

Estuvieron un rato sentadas en unas bancas ubicadas fuera de la estación, hasta que se acercaba la hora del último tren. Homura lo pensó varias veces, pero acabó ofreciéndole que se quedara en su apartamento, para seguir platicando. Miyu llamó a su abuela para preguntarle si podía, y la señora accedió sin problemas.

En el camino, Miyu se enteró de que se dirigían al apartamento de Mami, y tras comunicar que la conocía, Homura ni se inmutó. Solo dijo que hacía sentido que se conocieran, siendo chicas mágicas ambas.

Y efectivamente hacía sentido.

Decidió que le agradaba la forma racional de pensar de Homura.

Decidió que Homura en sí le comenzaba a agradar.

Llegaron al apartamento solo para ser recibidas por un amplio comité de bienvenida, sorpresas y gritos por todos lados. Le reconfortó mucho el momento en que Homura se le unió en el balcón, también buscando algo de tranquilidad.

Ninguna pronunció palabra, solo estuvieron paradas una al lado de la otra, observando la noche. Aunque para Miyu, aún era difícil estar completamente tranquila con Homura al lado.

Su presencia, su intensidad, no dejaba de abrumarla.

* * *

Estaba cansada, pero no podía dormir. La sugerencia de su madre la tuvo inmersa en ideas todo el día; desempacó materiales, revisó obras terminadas…

No se sentía segura en absoluto.

Se volteó hacia una en particular, fuego abrazador. Era un fuego intenso, pero las llamas bailaban suave, dando la impresión de no poder dañar. Que solo proporcionaban calor. Sonrió para sí misma; nunca lo dijo, pero aquel lo hizo por Homura.

Tenía el piso de su habitación lleno de pinturas, pinceles… Era un desastre, y cruzaba los dedos esperando no haber manchado ninguno de sus peluches en el proceso.

Miró hacia la mesa de noche; el reloj marcaba las 2 de la mañana.

Recordó que por la mañana iría a entregar solicitudes de trabajo a varios lugares, y se sintió profundamente frustrada por no poder dormir. Nunca había tenido problemas de ese tipo, siempre dormía como un tronco.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, y sorprendentemente, esta vez sentía su cuerpo más ligero, los párpados pesados.

Y su teléfono sonó.

La estridente canción pop inundó el lugar, y Madoka dio un salto por el susto. Tomó el teléfono de mala gana, ¿quién llamaba a esas horas?

Se tuvo que restregar los ojos para comprobar que lo que veía no era producto del sueño.

La pantalla brillaba con el nombre de Homura en medio. Aunque su primera reacción fue la alegría llenándola, pronto se apagó por miedo.

Homura, históricamente, solo llamaba en ese horario cuando había problemas.

O cuando ella estaba demasiado mal como para lidiar consigo misma.

Un vacío ocupó su estómago, y se apresuró en aceptar la llamada.

"¿…Homura-chan?"

 _"Madoka, eres tú…"_

El pecho se le apretó; Homura tenía la voz quebrada.

"Claro que lo soy, Homura-chan… ¿Qué pasa?"

 _"Lamento molestarte a esta hora…"_

"Sabes que estoy para ti a cualquier hora, no te preocupes."

 _"…Disculpa."_

Tragó pesado; la voz de Homura por fin se rompió y sintió sus ojos arder, las lágrimas asomándose.

"¿Por qué? ¿Q-Que pasa, Homura-chan?"

 _"…Te extraño, Madoka."_

Se escuchó un sollozo del otro lado de la línea, y no pudo responder.

 _"T-Te extraño, m-mucho… Lo siento p-por no hablarte en t-todo este tiempo, p-pero… Ya no puedo."_

"Homura-chan…"

 _"Te n-necesito, M-Madoka…"_

Las lágrimas corrieron libres por su rostro, y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para callar los sollozos.

Sabía que, por su lado, Homura debía estar haciendo lo mismo.

Homura hablaba con un hilo de voz a estas alturas, _"n-no hay d-día q-que no p-piense en t-ti…"_

Su corazón dio un vuelco. "N-Ni yo, H-Homura-chan… P-Pensé que… Que y-ya no querías nada conmigo…"

 _"No puedo e-explicarlo así, p-pero… Madoka, n-no hay forma de que eso pase…"_

Sentía que el corazón se le salía por la boca.

"Quiero verte, Homura-chan…"

 _"Y-Y yo a t-ti… ¿Madoka?"_

"¿Sí?"

 _"…Mi mamá… Mi m-mamá murió, Madoka."_

"¿…Qué?"

 _"Hace 2 años," se escuchó una risa proveniente de Homura, "y me vengo a enterar hoy, p-pedazo de hija que soy."_

Le dolía. Le dolía mucho escucharla así, le dolía no poder hacer mucho más desde aquí, que escucharla.

 _"¡Hey, Homura! ¡Deja la botella, que también es para mí!"_

"¿…Esa voz?"

Hubo ruido; aparentemente Homura se movía, porque podía escuchar el murmullo de ropa contra el teléfono.

 _"L-Llévate eso, y n-no molestes, Kyouko…"_

 _"¿Eh? ¿Quieres que te deje ahí botada? Olvidaba lo extraño que es beber contigo, Homs… Oh, ¿con quién hablas, uhm?"_

 _"V-Vete, h-hablo con Ma-Madoka."_

 _"…Ah, por eso lloras. En serio, no sé quién de nosotras es peor."_

Hubo más ruido. _"Hey, rosita."_

"¿…Kyouko-chan?"

 _"A la orden. Hey, disculpala, bebió mucho y creo que traía mucha basura encima. No te preocupes, acá cuidamos a tu bebé llorón con Mami, duerme tranquila. ¡Nos vemos!"_

"¡E-Espera! Déjame despedirme de ella, al menos…"

 _"Como quieras."_

Ruido de nuevo, pero le relajó escuchar a Homura más tranquila esta vez, _"Kyouko exagera, solo bebí un poco de sake, nada más…"_

"Mhmhm."

 _"U-Un poco mucho."_

Rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar soltar la risa, "Homura-chan, ¿qué haré contigo?"

 _"Quererme."_

Y su corazón se detuvo. "¿H-Homura-chan?"

 _"¿No?"_

"¡N-No es eso!"

 _"Entonces me quieres."_

Estaba roja hasta las orejas, "¡Homura-chan, ya! N-No es algo que debamos hablar por aquí, ni contigo así."

 _"…Mhm, pero…"_ Silencio. _"Pero yo te quiero, Madoka."_

Le había pasado muy pocas veces el poder sentir casi tangible el latir de su corazón, y de forma instintiva llevó una mano a agarrar la zona, aferrarse a la tela del pijama. "Yo-Yo tam-"

 _"Shh. No es momento ni medio, solo quiero que no lo olvides, y que… Mantengo nuestra promesa."_

La sonrisa fue inmediata, "mhm, te esperaré siempre, Homura-chan."

 _"Te esperaré siempre, Madoka."_

Hubo un silencio por parte de ambas; las dos disfrutando el momento, las dos respirando profundo.

 _"Buenas noches, Madoka."_

"Buenas noches, Homura-chan… ¡Y deja el sake!"

Fin de la llamada, y Madoka se lanzó a recostarse en la cama, teléfono en mano aun. Se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación por unos minutos, y luego agarró un cojín con el que se cubrió la cara por completo.

Nunca esperó escuchar eso salir de la boca de Homura, menos así. Pero lo había dicho, y realmente no le importaba el cómo. Aun le preocupaba lo de su madre, pero sería egoísta esta vez, y archivaría la preocupación para la mañana. Ahora solo quería desquitar su impulso de felicidad apretando el cojín, luego los peluches.

Homura le correspondía, y…

Sintió un disparo de energía y determinación. Ya no dudaría más, y trabajaría para que la aceptaran en el instituto. Lucharía, además, para que Homura estuviera orgullosa de ella.

* * *

 **A/N: *Vomita arcoíris***

 **Los ebrios siempre son divertidos. Y yo soy amiga del dicho "lo que ebrio hizo, sobrio lo pensó."**

 **Bueno, otro fail añadido a esta historia, como siempreee las críticas constructivas son bienvenidassss**

 **Ahora es cuando exploto PORQUE SE FILTRÓ EL TRAILER DE MADOGATARI Y OMG MAMI WTF NO HAREMOS MÁS CHISTES DE CABEZAS.**

 **Y AhAHhaHHAhahHAHahHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh sufro mucho con la espera.**

 **También sufro con el hecho de que quería MUCHO más Madoka Magica, pero a la vez no lo quiero ahora porque mi corazón sufrirá y tengo miedo y presiento que personajes morirán y lloraré un año entero si es Madoka o Homura ;_;**

 **Also, tenía un proyecto Post-Rebellion, un estilo así como este fic, pero AAHAH se va la basura Shaft mató mi atrevimiento por escribir al respecto SNIF.**

 **Danny out.**


	4. Te abrazaré

**A/N: Hello Seahorse! – Te abrazaré.**

* * *

Puso la regla sobre la mesa de trabajo y trazó una línea en el plano.

Otra línea, y volvió a calcular la distancia necesaria para la siguiente.

Tenía que ser minuciosa con las maquetas, siempre, en cualquier asignatura, era lo que llevaba más ponderación. No tenía problemas con las habilidades necesarias para construirlas, pero fallaba cuando se trataba de imaginación. Era lo que más la había hecho sufrir durante su primer año, y agradeció que hubiese más chicas mágicas en la ciudad porque encargarse de las brujas ahora que estudiaba agricultura iba a ser una locura.

Se formaron arrugas en su frente mientras meditaba si las paredes estarían bien en esa posición, o si debería cambiarlas a diagonal…

Negó con la cabeza, y optó por seguir. Lo mejor era acabar con el borrador y luego podía tener vista completa para ajustar lo que no le convencía. Se movió para la otra esquina de la mesa a trazar más líneas, y cuando estaba en medio del proceso, el portazo de Kyouko la hizo enterrar la punta en el plano y quebrarla.

Procuró contar hasta diez antes de reaccionar, boca fruncida y los puños peligrosamente cerrados; no era lo más recomendable usar tanta fuerza alrededor de un trabajo tan delicado que ya había sido dañado de por sí, pero la rabia suele cegar a cualquiera.

Se volteó para encararla, y le irritó aún más ver como Kyouko se acomodaba sin darse cuenta en absoluto de lo que acababa de ocasionar.

"¡Hey, Mami! ¿Tienes algo salado preparado?"

"…Kyouko."

Reconoció el tono, y se giró lentamente. La expresión del rostro de Mami la tensó de inmediato. Ojos dorados la fulminaban, como si quisieran atravesarla. "¿Q-Qué?"

A Mami le temblaba una ceja debido al esfuerzo que hacía para no explotar. Caminó en dirección a la otra, deteniéndose justo frente a ella, brazos cruzados. "Dime, ¿es necesario que entres de esa forma cada vez?"

Llevó un dedo a rascarse la mejilla, haciendo lo posible por evitar la mirada de Mami, "uhm, ¿entré como siempre…?"

"Mhm, ese es el problema. Todas las veces haces un estruendo, y mi paciencia no es eterna."

"…No sé por qué le das tanta importancia, no es como si te afectara en algo de todos modos."

Suspiró, y se limitó a apuntar en dirección a la mesa. Kyouko siguió la trayectoria; vio la mesa, entornando los ojos. Solo divisó un montón de cosas tiradas, y frunció una ceja porque si se trataba nada más que eso, Mami se había vuelto aún más exagerada que antes.

Y entonces sintió que la temperatura de la habitación descendía. Tragó pesado cuando entendió de qué se trataba y rió incómoda mientras se volteaba para enfrentar a la otra.

"¿Entonces?"

Una parte de sí quería disculparse de inmediato, porque la verdad es que cuando Mami se ponía así, daba miedo. Pero por otro lado, siempre le irritaba que viviera regañándola, como si fuera su madre. Antes era mucho más adorable cuando la complacía con todo el cuento de la senpai y etc.

Hizo una mueca. "…Lo siento." Se detuvo, masticando las palabras, "…No volverá a pasar."

El tono de Mami seguía igual de frío, solo que esta vez le añadió la advertencia al final de la oración. "Eso espero."

Se instaló un silencio muy, muy incómodo mientras Mami intentaba borrar la marca fuera de lugar, así como masajeándose la sien al pensar que tendría que empezar desde cero porque la fuerza con que se hundió la punta del lápiz había hecho que acabara atravesando el papel.

Normalmente, Kyouko hubiese prendido el televisor para pasar el rato al no tener nada más que hacer, pero prefería pretender que no estaba ahí. En su lugar, sacó su teléfono que no veía desde la noche anterior, y lo lamentó en el momento que vio un mensaje recibido de parte de Sayaka.

Se le escapó el gruñido, pero no reparó en como Mami la fulminaba nuevamente con la mirada. Detestaba el no poder seguir ignorando a esa chica, la curiosidad superaba su molestia.

" _Tienes razón. Lo arruiné, lo entiendo. Pero quiero que sepas algo, no tienes que responder, solo léelo: A mí también me importa… Me importas. Supongo que di por sentado que siempre estarías a mi lado, y ahora que no lo estás, me doy cuenta de lo triste que es._

 _Te extraño."_

Sintió un vacío en el estómago, y no, no era por hambre. Apretó los dientes, y cuando estuvo a punto de lanzar el teléfono lejos, optó por escribirle un texto rápido a Homura. Con todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no habían podido hablar de nada realmente, solo cosas por encima, y ella solía ser más objetiva respecto a cosas así (siempre que no la involucraran.)

Mensaje enviado, bloqueó y tiró el aparato sobre el sillón.

Suspiró profundo. Sayaka de verdad no entendía nada; de nuevo hablaba netamente de todo lo que le pasaba, seguro esperando alguna respuesta tranquilizadora para quitarse el peso de encima.

¿Honestamente? No le nacía.

"¿Kyouko?"

La voz de Mami la sacó de su estado; había olvidado completamente que estaba ahí. Dio un paso hacia atrás de forma instantánea, pero Mami no se veía molesta esta vez, sino… ¿Preocupada?

Había algo más en lo profundo de esos ojos dorados, pero no podía definir qué era.

"¿…Pasó algo?"

Mami traía los labios estirados en una línea, pero el como sus cejas se arrugaban fue suficiente para que relajara los hombros y bajar la guardia. De todos modos, desvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza. "Nah, todo en orden."

Mami se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su hombro, "te conozco, ¿es algo con Sayaka-san?"

Kyouko pegó un salto por la mención, y supo que se había delatado cuando notó el pequeño signo de victoria en la mueca de Mami. Bufó y se cruzó de brazos, "estoy bien, no merece que gaste energía en ella."

"¿Por qué te gusta alejar a las personas? Ella es importante para ti, y está claro que te afectó lo que sea que haya dicho para que te pongas así," bajó la mirada y retiró la mano para poner ambas sobre su regazo, "no te mientas de ese modo, te arrepentirás luego."

Cerró los ojos, "¿y qué sabes tú? Hasta hoy, sigues mintiéndote a ti misma. No sé a quién intentas engañar ni con qué objetivo, pero no me des lecciones de sinceridad cuando no puedes aplicarla tú misma."

"…"

Abrió los ojos y la miró por el rabillo, "no es problema tuyo, de todos modos." Se puso de pie, puños apretados dentro los bolsillos de sus pantalones. "Te dejaré seguir con eso, iré por ahí."

Pero una mano la retuvo. Miró por sobre su hombro, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver las lágrimas que cubrían el rostro de Mami. Se giró por completo para volver a sentarse y tomarla de los hombros. "O-Oy, no es como para que te pongas así…"

Alzó el rostro, ojos rojos y cejas fruncidas. "Claro, para ti es simple. Todo te resbala. Cuando las cosas te van mal, te aíslas y no piensas en cómo podría afectar eso a los demás. No has cambiado eso en absoluto, Kyouko. Hay gente que se preocupa por ti, y…"

No pudo seguir; un nudo en la garganta se tragó sus palabras como un torbellino.

Llevó ambas manos hasta su boca para callar los sollozos, y se puso de pie para caminar rápido hacia su habitación. No quería estar ahí, no quería seguir abriendo cajas de recuerdos que había dejado bien escondidas, y que al parecer, solo ella les seguía dando importancia.

Pero Kyouko no se lo permitió.

Se sintió congelar cuando se dio cuenta de los brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura junto con el peso cálido que se acomodaba en su espalda.

"…Mhm, tienes razón." Luchó el sonrojo que subía por su rostro, y a pesar de eso apretó el agarre. "Nunca fui capaz de decirte que me arrepentí de dejarte atrás, en aquel entonces."

"K-Kyouko…"

"No lo digo para calmarte, solo…" Frunció las cejas. Era mucho más fácil decirlo en su cabeza que llevarlo a la realidad. "Debí decirlo hace mucho, pero ya sabes, soy una idiota."

"…Es irónico, y-yo era la que quería s-subirte el ánimo a ti, y a-ahora…" Se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su chaleco, y tras pensarlo un poco, bajó ambas manos para rodear las de Kyouko que aun descansaban en su cintura. "…Gracias, yo… Tú también tienes razón. Creo que a las dos nos toca ser más honestas."

Normalmente, hubiese quitado las manos de inmediato. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto, pero con Mami las cosas siempre fueron diferentes. Quizás eso fue parte de las razones por las que se alejó, en primer lugar.

…Esos gestos eran los que podían alcanzar su corazón, y por ende, herirla.

Sonrió para sí misma, y a pesar de todo, encontró que efectivamente se sentía mejor. Sayaka quedó absolutamente de lado en ese momento, y no quería que volviera a su mente en un buen rato.

Ambas parecían reticentes a alejarse, pero el sonido de la puerta las separó de un salto. Kyouko se lanzó automáticamente hacia el sillón, mientras que Mami optó por recibir a una Homura que las miraba con una ceja arqueada.

* * *

"Es raro que accedas de buenas a primeras, Miyu-chan."

"¡Es cierto! Seguro llueve hoy." Akari fue a revolverle el cabello a una irritada Miyu que se negaba a responder a todos los intentos de sus amigas por indagar en su repentino interés. "Bueno, da igual Hiyori, las dos sabemos que Homura-san es el motivo, así que dejemos el tema, nunca lo admitirá."

"…Y si fuera así, ¿qué tiene de malo? D-Digo, uhm…" Desvió la mirada mientras jugaba con las mangas del hoodie que le quedaba visiblemente grande.

Hiyori y Akari intercambiaron una mirada, y cuando Akari estuvo a punto de empezar con su usual burla, Hiyori llevó una mano hasta su hombro para callarla. Sonrió; en el fondo le parecía muy interesante (y adorable) el comportamiento de la chica que asomaba un solo ojo turquesa en su dirección.

Aclaró la voz, pero falló en su intento de esconder su entusiasmo, "no tiene nada de malo en absoluto, Miyu-chan, después de todo es tu familia, pero…" Y aquí, la mueca de Hiyori creció considerablemente, "ha sido todo muy rápido, ¿no crees? Considerando que hizo falta más de un mes para que te soltaras con nosotras."

"Hey, no es como si fueramos mejores amigas de golpe ni nada, es solo que…" Suspiró, resignada, "digamos que no he conocido a nadie como ella, y me inquieta. Me cuesta muchísimo leerla."

"Mhm, es cierto que es una persona peculiar, aunque del tipo que me esperaría que te interesaría. Personalmente, considero igual de interesantes a Mami-san y Kyouko-san."

"¡Así es! Ambas son muy fuertes, ya quiero que llegue la hora para que podamos hacer equipo. Mi Soul Gem está mejor que nunca, así que pondré todo de mí."

"…Tampoco es para que abuses, ahora somos el doble de chicas mágicas, y la escases de brujas no parece cambiar."

"Así es, Hiyori."

Las tres se voltearon de golpe al reconocer la voz aguda de Kyuubey. El par de ojos rojos brillaron, y la criatura blanca saltó para posarse sobre el hombro de Hiyori. "Ciertamente es una situación preocupante."

"¿…No debería ser mejor de esa forma?"

Los ojos rojos se clavaron en Miyuki, ladeando muy leve la cabeza. "…Claro, pero como decían, ahora estarán Sakura Kyouko y Akemi Homura en la ciudad, y al ser veteranas… Bueno, no me sorprendería que se hagan con todas las Grief Seeds. Sus capacidades son mejores en todo sentido."

"Las conoces, ¿no? Entonces no deberías hablar de ese modo, Kyuubey." Akari arqueó una ceja, "además, son amigas de Mami-san, y Mami-san nunca ha sido así con nosotras."

"Es porque las conozco que se los digo; en Mitakihara no dejaban una sola Grief Seed para las demás chicas, y se pusieron en mi contra, por lo que me fue imposible intervenir."

"Te has puesto mucho más hablador con el paso del tiempo, Incubador."

Nadie la vio venir. Homura tenía agarrado a Kyuubey por la cola, y ninguna se dio cuenta del movimiento. La sorpresa fue inmediata, pero a Homura o no le importaba, o no se había dado cuenta, porque no puso absoluto reparo en nada que no fuera el ser que traía en su mano.

Kyuubey se quedó peso muerto, sin hacer amago de moverse. "Y tú no dejas la violencia innecesaria, Akemi Homura."

* * *

"No me quejo, pero me gustaría saber a qué se debe tu cambio de actitud."

Era temprano todavía, Junko recién acababa de lavarse los dientes junto a Madoka, cosa que habían dejado de hacer en las últimas semanas debido a que Madoka ya no asistía a la escuela.

Puso los últimos cabellos en su lugar, echó un vistazo a su impecable traje de oficina, y Madoka levantó un pulgar al pasar a su lado.

"¿Ves? Anda, dime qué pasó, no me trago eso de que es solo buen humor."

Madoka se ató el cabello en una cola y se limitó a tararear la melodía de alguna canción. Giró el rostro para ver que no hubiese quedado flojo, y examinó su apariencia por un momento. Frunció una ceja; no había cambiado su estilo hace años, y hoy particularmente vino a molestarle. Hizo una mueca, y suspiró. "Mamá…"

"¿Mhm?"

"Uhm…" Tomó el borde inferior de la camiseta que llevaba, y empezó a juguetear con ella mientras bajaba la mirada. "¿…Crees que debería dejarme crecer el cabello?"

Junko arqueó una ceja, y tras pensarlo un poco, una extensa mueca se formó en su rostro. "Así que en definitiva sí pasó algo, uh."

Sonrojo inmediato. "¡N-No es por eso!"

"¿Entonces…?"

"S-Solo quiero darme un cambio, además siguen preguntándome si tengo 15 años, y no creo que mi estilo esté ayudando a demostrar lo contrario…"

Ahora Junko tuvo que retener la urgencia de echarse a reír. En cambio, cerró la distancia y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Madoka. "Los cambios siempre son interesantes. Además, sí; pienso que te sentaría bien que te lo dejes crecer. Pero ten algo claro, Madoka: de tu actitud depende como te perciban los demás, así que si ese es tu objetivo, empieza por eso. A menos que…"

Madoka alzó la vista, solo para encontrar a su madre dándole una mirada inquisitiva, mano en el mentón.

"…Tu objetivo sea exclusivamente verte más atractiva para alguien en especial."

"¡Mamá!"

"Eres demasiado transparente, Madoka, no puedo evitarlo. Pero creo que es buena idea que le tengas una sorpresa a Homura para cuando la veas."

Miró hacia el lado, e hizo un puchero, "…No tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad?"

Ante eso, Junko le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y llevó una mano hasta su frente a ordenar unos cabellos desordenados, "al contrario, tienes que esforzarte por lo que quieres. Has crecido, Madoka, me alegra. Pero ten los ojos bien abiertos, con todo lo bueno siempre vienen cosas malas en el paquete, y es importante que sepas afrontarlo."

"Lo tengo en cuenta, mamá. Estate tranquila, ¡y apresúrate! Ya llegarás tarde si seguimos así." Madoka rió suave, y Junko en cambio pegó un grito al ver la hora y salió corriendo hacia la sala.

…Tendría que llevar el desayuno para el camino.

* * *

"¿Entonces? Decide, o te vas por tu cuenta, o te muelo a balazos. Agradece que te doy la oportunidad de elegir."

"…Muy bien. De todos modos, ten claro que no todos razonan como ustedes." Pegó un salto para aterrizar sobre la parte superior de una cerca.

"Lo tengo claro. A diferencia de ti, yo no manipulo las cosas para mi beneficio."

Kyuubey se volteó. "¿Segura? Recuerdo bien que lo hiciste, Akemi Homura."

"No tendré esta conversación contigo. Es gastar saliva defenderse contra una criatura como tú. Ahora vete, te doy 5 segundos para que te largues."

"No entiendo a los humanos, de verdad."

Kyouko pasó por el lado de Homura, lanza en mano, "¡rápido, rápido! Ya escuchaste a la señorita, y a mí se me antoja un calentamiento."

"De todos modos no tengo motivo para estar aquí." Echó un vistazo rápido hacia el trío más joven, "nos vemos, Hiyori, Akari, Miyuki."

Y desapareció.

Kyouko rodó los ojos y deshizo su transformación. "Bah, tenía la esperanza de que podría rebanarlo." Llevó ambas manos tras su nuca y caminó en dirección a las chicas que la veían con la expresión más confundida que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Era bastante cómico.

"Yo."

Akari parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza para salir de su asombro. "…K-Kyouko-nee, ¿qué…?"

Mami se acercó dando un par de aplausos para llamar la atención de todos. "Todo tendrá su explicación, pero busquemos un lugar menos inhóspito para hablar."

* * *

Homura se limitaba a observar como las menores intercambiaban susurros, aparentemente olvidando el detalle de que todas contaban con audición reforzada naturalmente por la magia. Daba igual, no tenía interés.

Lo que se suponía sería una sesión de entrenamiento, acabó con las seis instaladas en un establecimiento de comida rápida. Era incómodo, para decir menos, incluso para ella; la única que parecía estar totalmente tranquila era Kyouko.

Porque claro, era Kyouko y Kyouko con una hamburguesa y papas fritas era una Kyouko feliz.

No tenía mucha hambre, así que Mami y ella optaron por dividir una hamburguesa por la mitad, mientras que Kyouko ordenó tres de un solo golpe.

No le sorprendía, eso pasaba siempre y ese siempre significaba años de verla repetir el patrón. Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo sobre las chicas; Hiyori haciendo lo posible por pretender que no miraba mientras bebía de su malteada, Miyuki intercalando su foco a cada segundo, y Akari que era la más obvia, clavándole los ojos marrones a Kyouko.

"Ahem." Mami se aclaró la garganta. Las tres pegaron un salto a la vez para encontrarse con una Mami que las miraba con una mueca casi divertida. Kyouko solo alzó un ojo, mientras que Homura pegaba sorbos a su gaseosa.

"No había tenido oportunidad de explicarles nada de esto, ya que prefería no hacer mucho alboroto las pocas veces que me topé con Kyuubey desde que me mudé. Sin embargo, tanto Kyouko como Homura tienen ciertos desacuerdos personales con él."

Homura apartó la bombilla de su boca. "Dilo de frente, Mami. Si fuera por un simple desacuerdo, lo dejaría pasar igual que tú."

Mami estiró los labios en una línea. "¿…Estás segura?"

"Claro. Si quieres, dales la versión censurada, pero es mejor que se enteren por nosotras, antes de que lo sepan por las malas."

Miyuki había tomado una servilleta y la doblaba y desdoblaba constantemente, ligeramente nerviosa. "¿…Por las malas?"

Mami cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró. Le dio una última mirada a Homura, y ella asintió. Devolvió sus ojos en dirección al trío, manos tensas agarradas a su bolso bajo la mesa. "Digamos que Kyuubey omite aspectos importantes de lo que implica volverse chica mágica. Primero, ¿quieren escuchar esto? Para mí fue un balde de agua fría, por eso lo pregunto.

"Yo sí." Mami parpadeó ante la respuesta inmediata de Miyuki, ojos turquesa fijos en la rubia.

Akari dio un golpe contra la mesa. "¡Debe ser algo feo si afectó así a Mami-san! Yo también quiero saber."

Hiyori paseó la mirada entre Miyuki y Akari, y tras suspirar, se limitó a asentir.

" _Te ayudaré si lo necesitas, tranquilízate."_

La voz de Homura resonó en su mente. Sonrió, y luego respondió al mensaje telepático, _"contaré contigo, Homura."_

* * *

Ya iba por el quinto establecimiento. Tenía esperanza de que tendrían que llamarla en alguno. No podía decir que tuviera un excelente currículum, pero esperaba que los trabajos de verano le ayudaran.

Aún le quedaban tres lugares por visitar.

Pasó por el puente principal de la ciudad, y alcanzó una pequeña tienda de abarrotes. Hace días había visto un cartel para reclutar candidatos que se encargaran de ayudar en tareas básicas. La dueña estaba bastante entrada en edad, así que no podía cuidar sola del negocio; era cansador y peligroso, además. Mitakihara no era una ciudad que se caracterizara por robos, pero ocurrían, como en cualquier parte.

Al entrar, sonó una campanilla anunciando su llegada. Una chica se volteó a verla, y ladeó la cabeza…

Estaba oscuro, y no podía enfocar bien, pero…

"¡Hey, Madoka!"

Sayaka le ofreció una sonrisa animada.

Madoka se quedó pasmada ahí por unos segundos, y parpadeó. "¡Sayaka-chan!" Cerró rápidamente la distancia y la jaló de la mano con fuerza, ceño fruncido. "¡Estaba preocupada! ¿Dónde estabas?"

"O-Oy, que estoy bien, tranquila."

"Estoy esperando, Sayaka-chan."

Ugh, Sayaka reconocía ese tono y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Era raro que Madoka se enfadara, pero cuando pasaba, lo hacía con ganas. Llevó un dedo a rascarse la mejilla, risa forzada, "¿me creerás si te digo que estuve frente al canal toda la noche?"

Madoka arqueó una ceja, pero no la soltó. "Lo creeré si me das una razón para entender por qué te desapareces, no respondes ninguna llamada, solo para sentarte por ahí."

La expresión de Sayaka se ensombreció, y agachó la cabeza. "…Kyouko."

El enojo de Madoka se esfumó, reemplazado rápidamente con preocupación. Soltó el agarre e intentó buscarle la mirada, sin éxito. "¿Qué pasó…?"

"No es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora."

Madoka iba a replicar, pero escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose desde el interior de la tienda. Se volteó, buscando a la persona, y la anciana a cargo se acercó al mostrador, pasos lentos.

"Disculpe por hacerla esperar, Miki-san. Todos los papeles están en orden, ¿cuándo podrías…? Oh, ¿necesita algo?" Dijo, dirigiéndose a Madoka.

"Uhm, yo…"

"Es mi mejor amiga, Touko-san. De heeeecho…" Y jaló de un tirón los papeles que traía Madoka en las manos. "Viene a postular para el trabajo también."

"Oh, entiendo." Ladeó el rostro, sin despegar la vista de Madoka. "Tienes un buen color."

Madoka parpadeó.

La anciana meramente sonrió. "Tu aura. Se ve que eres de emociones intensas, pero tranquila y aprehensiva." Asintió, y luego miró a Sayaka. "Si estás de acuerdo en que ella también…"

Sayaka alzó un puño en señal de victoria, para luego rodear los hombros de Madoka con un brazo. "¡Claro! Estaría perfecto, Touko-san."

Cerró el agarre para atraparla en una llave. "Ahora agradéceme, me debes una."

Madoka intentaba librarse, sin éxito, y miró a la señora con una sonrisa. "¿D-De verdad está bien?"

"Mhm, será mucho mejor así."

"Se lo agrade- ¡Sayaka-chan, ya basta!"

Y Sayaka y la anciana rieron al unísono.

* * *

Estaba segura de que hace muchísimo tiempo no tenía que pasar por una situación tan tensa.

Habían dejado el restaurante y ahora se dirigían en dirección a una barrera que Mami había detectado.

Kyouko bostezó, manos tras la nuca. Caminaba por delante junto a Mami para poder ignorar tranquilamente al grupo que arrastraba los pies detrás de ella. Sin embargo, aun podía sentirlas irradiar pesimismo, y aunque le molestaba, lo entendía.

Para ella fue terrible enterarse de todo.

Se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo Homura allí atrás. No era común en ella prestarse como soporte emocional, además de que no escuchaba la voz de nadie, solo los pasos de las seis.

Se volteó apenas, y miró por el rabillo del ojo. Hiyori y Akari iba justo detrás, mientras que Homura se encontraba varios pasos atrás junto a Miyuki. Regresó la vista hacia el frente, y arqueó levemente las cejas.

No había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle acerca de la niña a Homura, pero aunque fuera su prima, le parecía extraña esa cercanía siendo que se habían conocido ayer nada más. Aquello no le olía muy bien, no porque desconfiara de Miyuki, solo que de verdad, desde el primer día que pisaron Tokyo, le preocupaba que la soledad fuera a afectar a Homura de formas que se arrepentiría luego.

Y claro, se refería a cierta pequeña de cabello rosa que estaba segura no le gustaría presenciar la escena. Aunque quizás estaba exagerando; de todos modos Madoka solía ser conciliadora, pero también perceptiva.

Se encogió de hombros.

Si bien le preocupaba, no era asunto suyo.

Por su lado, Homura traía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Ninguna de las dos hablaba, al menos no visiblemente.

" _¿…No te da miedo?"_

" _No importa si me da miedo o no. Es nuestra culpa por creer en algo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, y de todos modos no se puede cambiar."_

Miyuki pegó los ojos en el pavimento, botas moviéndose. Tragó; no entendía como Homura podía estar tan tranquila con ello. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ya llevaba años con ese peso, así que no le quedó más opción.

Como percibiendo el pensamiento, agregó, " _no, no siempre fue así. La primera vez me enteré de la peor forma posible, y estaba aterrada. Pero, ¿sabes? No podía darme el lujo de sentarme a llorar y abandonarme a ese destino."_

Miyuki le echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo, y contestó el mensaje telepático. _"Homura…"_

" _Si dices que tu deseo fue simple, no debes preocuparte demasiado. El problema es cuando cruzas demasiado lejos la barrera de lo imposible. Estarás bien."_

" _¿C-Cómo puedes decirlo con tanta seguridad?"_

Sintió la mirada de Homura en ella, y se volteó para encontrar efectivamente al par de intensos ojos púrpura clavándola. _"Si te soy franca, no lo sé. Es una corazonada. De todos modos, somos familia… Puedes llamarme si necesitas ayuda; no te pongas en riesgo por querer llevarte el peso sola."_

De nuevo se vio incapacitada de esquivar esos ojos. _"Nunca he querido ser una carga, no quiero empezar a serlo ahora."_

Negó con la cabeza. _"Lo serás si te mantienes con esa actitud. Serás una carga dolorosa para cuando tus amigas tengan que destruirte como bruja. Y si no se atreven, tendré que hacerlo yo y no es algo que quiera hacer en absoluto."_

Homura apartó la mirada, y lo agradeció. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, digiriendo todo lo que le acababan de decir. Sabía, tenía claro que Homura estaba en lo correcto, y la idea de ponerlas en esa posición hacía que le dieran ganas de vomitar.

Echó un vistazo hacia Hiyori y Akari.

Quizás, solo quizás, debería empezar a estar presente para ellas. A pesar de que expresarse no era su fuerte, la destruiría ver como cualquiera de sus amigas cayera, pudiendo hacer algo al respecto, o al menos intentarlo.

La voz de Homura en su cabeza la interrumpió _. "Sé que es difícil, pero no lo pienses más. Tus emociones afectan el estado de tu Soul Gem, lo sabes, así que debes disciplinarte en eso, Miyu."_

" _¿Todas ustedes han podido?"_

" _Mayormente sí. Nada es perfecto, ni nada es inmutable, pero hemos estado estables todo este tiempo; momentos malos, momentos buenos, pero siempre hay alguien que te abofetee si lo necesitas. Si te sirve de consuelo, hay otra de nosotras que se quedó en Mitakihara; esa niña sigue siendo un desastre."_

" _¿…Y no fue mala idea dejarla a cargo?"_

" _Lo pensé, pero es bastante seria cuando se trata de proteger a sus seres queridos, así que supongo que estará bien. Además, es orgullosa; no querrá decepcionarnos."_

Suspiró pesadamente. _"Esto es demasiado…"_

" _Es algo con lo que todas hemos tenido que lidiar. Puedo asegurar de que no me ha representado problemas físicos por lo menos, al contrario."_

" _¿Al contrario? ¿A qué te refieres?"_

" _Tenía problemas cardíacos. Con mi magia, pude sanar mi corazón y no he tenido dificultades desde ese entonces. Además… También corregí mi visión."_

" _Problemas cardiacos…"_ Aquí pausó, manos hechas puños dentro su hoodie. Era algo en lo que le gustaría profundizar, pero en otra ocasión _. "¿…Usabas lentes?"_

" _Mhm. No son muy prácticos en las luchas, así que fue necesario."_

Miyuki asintió, olvidando momentáneamente el vínculo mental. _"Entiendo, ¿no consume mucha magia…?"_

" _No lo suficiente como para preocuparme. Menos considerando que ya no gasto tanta magia ya que no lucho sola."_

Miyuki apartó la mirada. No sabía si Homura la incluía dentro de ese no luchar sola, y tampoco sabía si quería que así fuera. Nunca le había gustado enfrentarse a brujas, no por miedo, no por pereza, sino porque hace tiempo alguien le enseñó que no debía abusar de ninguna habilidad a menos que fuera muy necesario; así como fue las veces que rescató a Hiyori y Akari.

Ahora podía agregar que le sería difícil acostumbrarse a la idea de que luchaban con seres que fueron chicas mágicas también.

Que fueron como ellas.

Homura ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó. Miyuki parecía completamente perdida en algún pensamiento, y se preguntaba si había dicho algo malo. Revisó mentalmente, y al no encontrar nada, decidió ignorarlo.

La voz de Mami llamó la atención de todas. Echó un vistazo al grupo que tenía en frente, y sonrió para sí misma, alegre por estar nuevamente en un grupo numeroso. Ya en sí la llegada de Kyouko y Homura había ayudado a tenerla más tranquila respecto a sus inseguridades que cada vez se reducían más y más. Se aclaró la garganta, y anunció. "Bien, ya estamos frente a la barrera, así que propongo que hagamos los planes para no estorbarnos una vez dentro. Vamos a emparejarnos para que entre todas nos familiaricemos con la forma de pelea de cada una." Le echó un vistazo a Kyouko, quien le dio un golpe en el hombro a Akari.

"Espero mi cena después de esto, niña."

"C-Claro, Kyouko-nee."

No era como se esperaba que sería su primer encuentro haciendo equipo con las veteranas. Su entusiasmo estaba muy por debajo de lo normal, pero se forzó a sonreír y sacudirse las dudas. Independiente de todo lo que pudiera cuestionarse, no cambiaba el hecho de que las brujas existían y destruirían vidas si las dejaban solas.

Y esa era la única razón que encontró para obviar el vacío que sentía al pensar en que le divertía luchar con ellas.

Con chicas que habían sufrido a tal punto de transformarse en monstruos.

Mami asintió, satisfecha con que Kyouko le ahorrara el tener que ordenárselo, y luego le dedicó una sonrisa a Hiyori. "Hiyori-chan, ¿te molestaría?"

"En absoluto, Mami-san."

Homura y Miyuki se quedaron viendo al par de parejas avanzar, siendo ignoradas completamente. Homura rodó los ojos y empezó a seguirlas. "Eso nos deja a nosotras juntas, cuento contigo."

Miyuki parpadeó, pero fue tras Homura en silencio.

* * *

Fue conveniente la decisión de equipos.

Kyouko y Akari eran ambas luchadoras cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mami y Hiyori luchaban a largo rango, disparando.

Lo que quedaba en duda eran Miyuki y Homura.

Iba a ser complicado; Homura estaba acostumbrada a mantener su habilidad de detener el tiempo oculta si se podía, mientras que Miyuki se había transformado de mala gana y no parecía tener ganas de empezar pronto.

Mami no decía nada, pero suspiraba cada que las veía.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Miyuki de soslayo, examinando su atuendo.

Llevaba una falda blanca a tablillas hasta la mitad del muslo y bajo eso un short apegado del mismo color y hasta la misma altura; trazaba una línea turquesa en el borde. Arriba, una blusa sin mangas con la misma línea turquesa por todos los bordes hasta la zona del pecho que formaba un triángulo del mismo color y unas mangas separadas de la blusa, anchas al final, siguiendo el diseño de lo anterior. Lo que parecían unas pantimedias, de un material claramente más grueso y firme, cubrían sus piernas hasta arriba de la rodilla; negras, igual que las botas largas que terminaban el traje. Y como accesorio, una bufanda turquesa.

"¿Pasa algo?"

Homura parpadeó, y se dio cuenta de que la habían capturado con la vista fija en ella. Apartó la vista y se aclaró la garganta. "Uhm, me preguntaba qué tipo de arma usas."

"Ah." Apretó los labios en un puchero. Cerró los ojos y materializó una katana completamente blanca, la hoja daba la impresión de estar congelada.

Homura arqueó una ceja, "¿cuerpo a cuerpo entonces?"

Negó con la cabeza. En su lugar, se giró y sonrió porque un familiar se acercaba justo cuando lo necesitaba. Cerró los ojos, y adoptó posición. Blandió la katana y se materializaron unos picos de hielo que atravesaron fácilmente al familiar que cayó estrepitosamente. "Mi fuerte no es la ofensiva, mi poder defensivo es considerablemente más útil, pero practiqué lo suficiente para poder valerme por mi misma y poder atacar también."

Se volteó para ver la expresión neutra de Homura, pero notó lo que parecía el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro. Parpadeó, y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue encontrar a Homura de golpe a su lado, un golpe leve en su frente. "Me ocurrió algo similar, quizás es de familia. Pero mi magia no me sirve por sí sola, así que me equipo con armas reales, con el mismo objetivo que tú."

"¡Oigan, no es justo que estén ahí de vagas, hagan algo!"

Ellas intercambiaron una mirada, y rieron leve para luego ponerse manos a la obra.

* * *

"…Qué fuerte, Sayaka-chan…"

Se encogió de hombros. "Es de esas cosas que tenían que pasar. Si Kyouko se sentía así, me lo hubiese dicho tarde o temprano, con o sin irse a otra ciudad."

"Kyouko-chan se reprime mucho, aun cuando se ve tan despreocupada siempre…"

"¡Lo sé! Es frustrante."

Madoka alzó la vista hacia el cielo despejado. Jugaba con la pajilla del jugo que habían comprado por ahí ambas, y ahora habían parado frente al canal de agua para sentarse a beberlo tranquilas. "Pero es humana, igual que nosotras. Si lo piensas bien, es nuestro error hacer vista gorda."

Sayaka imitó el movimiento. Lo sabía, pero a pesar de su noche reflexiva, había cosas que todavía no aceptaba abiertamente. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante y volteó el rostro hacia Madoka. Si lo pensaba bien, Homura también podría entrar en esa definición de no ser por Madoka, la única persona con la que se soltaba, o al menos que le constara.

No lo diría, pero le daba una pizca de celos el ver la relación de ellas. Suspiró.

Madoka ladeó el rostro, "¿Sayaka-chan?"

Rió incómoda, y llevó un dedo a rascarse la mejilla. "L-Lo siento, solo pensaba que, uhm… Me gustaría que Kyouko tuviera la confianza que tiene Homura contigo."

"Oh." Las mejillas de Madoka se sonrojaron muy leve, pero dio una sonrisa leve, nostálgica. "No siempre fue así. El primer año fue difícil, no decía nada. A pesar de haberse sacado ese tremendo peso de encima, no parecía sentirse segura como para quitar las paredes que formó a su alrededor. Si le preguntaba, negaba todo, siempre decía estar bien, aun cuando sabía que mentía."

"¿…Y cómo lograste que se abriera?"

"Me pregunto cómo," rió leve, y al sentir la mirada fulminante de Sayaka, continuó, "si tuviera que decidir, diría que fue la constancia. Pasar tiempo con ella, y siempre ofrecerle mi ayuda, hasta que al parecer creyó en mi palabra, uhm…" Bajó la vista, "y que no desaparecería de nuevo."

Sayaka tragó pesado, no pretendía tocar algo tan delicado. Iba a decir algo para romper el hielo, cuando notó que una sonrisa iba creciendo en el rostro de la otra. "¿Madoka…?"

"Ella no era la única insegura, claro. Parte de mí tiene claro que no soy la Madoka que la impactó lo suficiente como para pedir su deseo en primer lugar, y pensaba mucho en eso. Que ambas nos conocíamos, más que cualquiera, pero a la vez… Éramos extrañas."

"Uhm, no entiendo por qué algo así te haría feliz ahora."

"Es que, d-digamos que pasó algo anoche…"

"¿Oh?" La mueca burlona creció automáticamente. "¿Me estás engañando, Madoka? ¡Me desaparezco una noche y quizás qué hiciste!" Le desordenó el cabello, y Madoka le dio manotazos para apartarla.

"¡Hablo en serio!"

"Ya, ya. Anda, ¿qué pasó?"

Ordenaba su cabello, de paso intentando bajar el calor de sus mejillas. "…Homura-chan me llamó, en la madrugada."

"¿Se dignó a llamarte en la madrugada luego de ignorarte por semanas? ¿Estaba ebria, no?"

Madoka parpadeó, "¿có-cómo…?"

"Pfff." Se echó a reir y tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano. "Anda, sigue, no me hagas caso."

Suspiró, cejas fruncidas. "…Sí, lo estaba. P-Pero no me importó, estaba ansiosa, incluso pensé que algo malo pudo ocurrir… Y efectivamente pasó." Ante la alarma en la cara de su amiga, negó con la cabeza, "se enteró de que su madre murió, hace tiempo. Eso la tenía mal, y con razón, pero…" Se tomó las mejillas con ambas manos, "…Dijo que me extrañaba mucho, yhm…"

Se tapó la cara completa.

"¿¡Y?!" La sacudió por los hombros.

"¡Dijo que me quería!"

Silencio.

"¿…De _esa_ forma, no?"

"N-No lo pregunté, no es algo que quisiera hablar por teléfono… Pero sentí que sí, por como lo dijo y lo que dijo antes que eso."

"¡Bueno, que al menos una de las dos consiga algo!" Relajó el rostro, y le ofreció una sonrisa suave. "Me alegro por ti, Madoka. ¿No has hablado con ella desde entonces?"

"Ah, no… Digo, he estado ocupada desde la mañana, y no sé… Quizás no recuerde, no quiero pisar ese terreno."

"Eso es fácil de saber."

"¿Eh?"

"Tenemos las videollamadas, Madoka. Si ya accedió a llamarte anoche, y te extraña tanto, es posible que acepte. De hecho, llámala ahora mismo y pídeselo."

"P-Pero…"

"Nada."

Y sin aviso, tomó el teléfono de Madoka y rodó los ojos al ver que tenía a Homura configurada para el marcar rápido. Al menos le servía ahora.

"¡Sayaka-chan, deja…!"

" _¿Sí?"_

La voz de Homura la congeló, roja hasta las orejas. Sayaka la miró divertida. "Buenaaas, Homura."

"…Miki Sayaka."

Suspiró. Estaba 200% segura de que Homura nunca dejaría de llamarla por su nombre completo. "Así es, ¿qué tal?"

" _¿Pasó algo con Madoka? ¿Por qué llamas desde su móvil?"_

"No, no pasó nada. Es solo que Madoka tenía las manos ocupadas, pero me pidió que te marcara, como no estaba segura si cogerías la llamada. ¡Pero ya te la paso!"

" _¿Por q-?"_

Sayaka le entregó el teléfono, cejas fruncidas al notar que no espabilaba. Le apretó la mejilla, y por fin recibió el aparato.

"¿H-Homura-chan…?"

" _¿Madoka? ¿Tenías algo que decirme?"_

"Ah…" Jugaba con uno de sus mechones, mirada clavada en el suelo, "…Quiero verte, Homura-chan."

Hubo silencio por parte de Homura, porque el sonido de fondo era un cuento muy distinto.

Espera, ¿un disparo?

"… _Sabes que no puedo volver aun, M-Madoka…."_

"Mhm, lo sé, no me refería a eso. ¿Estaría bien si hacemos videollamada en la noche?"

" _Oh."_ Hubo silencio de nuevo, y Madoka olvidó respirar hasta que escuchó una voz de nuevo, pero no la de Homura.

" _¡Te tardas mucho, Homura! No quiero interrumpirte, pero no llegaremos a tiempo a este paso."_

" _Lo siento, voy enseguida. Uhm, ¿Madoka?"_

"¿Sí?"

" _En la noche hablamos entonces, tengo que colgar ahora, disculpa."_

"¡E-Espera!"

" _¿Madoka?"_

Sentía las mejillas arder, y parte de sí tenía claro de que no debería tener ese leve y molesto vacío en el estómago, por…

Celos. "¿Quien habló recién? No sonaba como Kyouko-chan o Mami-san…"

" _Madoka, debo colgar en serio, hablamos luego."_

"¡Homura-chan!"

Pero la llamada había acabado, dejando a una Madoka tragando pesado y apretando el teléfono con fuerza.

No tenía idea por qué una cosa tan simple podía irritarle tanto, no había pasado antes.

…Pero bueno, Homura siempre estaba a su lado, así que realmente no tenía ningún motivo.

Cerró los ojos, torrente de inseguridad.

¿Y si alguna chica se le insinuaba? Homura estaba por encima de la media cuando se trataba de atractivo.

Y de inteligencia.

Y de adorable.

Y- Sacudió la cabeza. Homura no era así, aunque se le insinuaran, estaba segura de que no pasaría nada.

¿Verdad?

* * *

Estaba cansada.

La bruja había sido sencilla, lo agotador fue coordinarse con las otras tres.

Solía trabajar sola antes, y solo estaba ligeramente habituada al estilo de pelea de Kyouko, Mami y Sayaka.

Al menos ya iban de regreso. En dos días más se mudarían a su nuevo departamento, y agradecía no haberse ido aun porque tenía hambre y lo que menos tenía eran ganas de cocinar.

Y si Mami estaba cansada también, siempre habían sobras.

En el camino, por fin pudo ponerse al día con Kyouko. Hablaron todo el tema de Sayaka, pero Homura parecía más intrigada por lo que vio en la tarde.

Le interesó aún más cuando vio lo nerviosa que se puso y que evitó olímpicamente el tema.

No sabía muy bien qué pensar al respecto, pero sentía una vibra ligeramente distinta entre ellas.

Al menos era positivamente distinta.

Decidió que no era problema suyo, y que quizás estaba haciendo suposiciones apresuradas. De todos modos, no iba a juzgar y Kyouko había cortado vínculos con Sayaka, así que si lo que fuera que estuviera pasando la lograba tener contenta por un rato, era suficiente.

Hubiese deseado que fuera con alguien menos frágil, claro.

Cenada y duchada, prendió su laptop y se instaló en el balcón para gozar de un poco de privacidad. Conectó el programa, y vio que Madoka ya estaba en línea.

La llamada entró antes de que pudiera escribirle en el chat.

Esperó mientras la imagen se estabilizaba, y sintió que su cabeza se sentía más ligera al ver ese rostro tan familiar y esa sonrisa cálida que siempre lograba desarmarla.

"H-Homura-chan."

"Buenas noches, Madoka." Manejó decir, pero le sudaban los dedos por los nervios. Agradecía enormemente que no pudiera ver eso.

"Luces cansada, ¿estás comiendo bien?"

"Aun no abandonamos el apartamento de Mami, así que puedes estar segura de que sí. Y… Digamos que fue un día largo."

Parpadeó al ver como Madoka se tensó, pero pensó que quizás solo se lo había imaginado. Seguro fue producto del movimiento de la cámara.

"Ah."

Fue todo lo que dijo.

Homura entornó los ojos; Madoka nunca había sido cortante.

El silencio reinó, hasta que Homura aclaró su garganta. "Ahem, uhm… ¿Pasa algo? Te noto algo extraña…"

"¿E-Extraña?"

No lo veía, pero conocía suficiente a Madoka como para saber que estaba jugueteando con sus dedos mientras parecía buscar alguna respuesta convincente. Frunció una ceja e intentó hallar algo en esos ojos rosa. Y encontró algo, pero no podía decir a ciencia cierta qué era.

"¿…Con quien estuviste?"

La pregunta no fue la que hizo que ladeara el rostro. La voz de Madoka era inestable, y sabía que solo actuaba así cuando no sabía cómo abordar algún tema. "Uhm, con todas las demás. Salimos a patrullar, y hace poco llegamos."

Madoka apretó el borde de su falda. Estaba totalmente segura de que la voz que escuchó no era ni de Kyouko ni de Mami, y era muy raro que Homura le mintiera. Escondía cosas a veces, pero no era capaz de mentir cuando se le hacía una pregunta directa. El pulso se le aceleró sin quererlo, pero se dio ánimo de continuar, "¿y antes de eso?"

"Estuve en el campus, ya empecé las clases."

"¿Y no fuiste a ningún otro lugar entremedio?"

Homura parpadeó. "¿Madoka?"

"No es que no te crea ni nada, solo tengo curiosidad sobre qué haces, Homura-chan…"

"Madoka."

"Desde que te fuiste no ha habido momento en que no me preocupe por cómo estás, si necesitas que te abrace en la noche…"

"…Madoka."

"Y no lo sé, no me has dicho nada… Ni siquiera sé si has conocido a otras personas, ni qué tipo de personas son…"

"¡Madoka!"

Alzó la vista de golpe y se encontró con una Homura roja hasta las orejas, mirada desviada y una mano intentando cubrir el sonrojo.

Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho en su vómito verbal y se contagió del enrojecimiento.

"…Entiendo que te preocupes, y lamento no tenerte al tanto de nada. Pero dime, puntualmente, ¿qué te está molestando? N-No reaccionas así a menos que estés clavada con algo en particular…"

Hizo un puchero. "¿Prometes decirme la verdad?"

Asintió.

"¿Segura?"

Asintió de nuevo.

Suspiró. "D-Digamos que cuando te llamé por la tarde… Estehm, yo-sé que no fue ni a Mami-san ni Kyouko-chan a quien escuché apresurándote."

"Oh, ¿solo era eso?"

Madoka frunció las cejas. "¿¡Solo!?"

Homura estuvo a punto de echarse para atrás instintivamente, pero recordó en el momento preciso que si lo hacía estrellaría la laptop. "…Mhm, n-no era ninguna de ellas." Tomó aire, calmándose de a poco. "Han pasado muchas cosas en los últimos días, pero la versión corta es que escuchaste a mi prima, Miyuki."

Parpadeó. "Homura-chan, nunca mencionas-"

Levantó ambas manos y negó con la cabeza. "Me vengo enterando. La conozco hace cosa de dos días, y no mentía cuando dije que estaba patrullando," bajó las manos, "…No me creerás, porque sigue siendo sorpresivo para mí, de hecho, pero también es una chica mágica. Estábamos en la barrera de una bruja cuando hablé contigo. Hay otras dos chicas más que hacen equipo con ella, así que queremos integrarnos, las seis, y acostumbrarnos a la forma de pelea de cada una."

Madoka no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla, expresión perturbadoramente neutra.

"…No sé en qué pensabas, ¿creíste que salía con otra chica?"

Madoka volvió a la realidad de golpe. "N-No, o sea…"

"¿Madoka?"

Dejó caer la cabeza y suspiró profundamente. "…No tan así, p-pero yo estando aquí…"

Parpadeó, y observó con detalle el comportamiento de la otra. La verdad es que era ignorante en el tema, pero estereotípicamente esto podría ser…

"¿…Sentiste celos?"

Fue adorable como Madoka luchaba contra la urgencia de cerrar la laptop y apagar la cámara. Se hizo literalmente una bola; brazos rodeando sus piernas y escondiendo el rostro en ellas. Veía como una mano palmaba alrededor, buscando el ojo de la cámara para intentar cubrirlo, fallando por completo.

"Es mi prima, no haría nada extraño con ella, si eso es lo que te preocupa…"

"¿P-Primas hermanas?" Dijo entre murmuros, rostro aun enterrado.

Homura sonrió de lado, sorprendida -en el buen sentido- por el acto que estaba montando la otra. "¿De verdad pensabas eso?"

Silencio.

"Madoka."

Más silencio.

Llevó una mano tras la nuca y apartó la mirada aun sabiendo que Madoka no la estaba mirando ni parecía tener la intención de hacerlo. "Escucha, s-sé que soy horrible a la hora de traducir lo que-siento-en-palabras…"

Madoka despegó la cara, asomándose de a poco para ver la pantalla.

"…P-pero n-no tienes por qué s-sentir celos," tragó pesado, y sacudió la cabeza, "porque tú eres la número uno para mí, en todo sentido. Eso no ha cambiado en más años de los que te imaginas; no lo hará ahora por unos kilómetros de distancia…"

No tenía palabras.

Si anoche había quedado pasmada, lo que sentía ahora no tenía comparación alguna, partiendo por el hecho de poder verla mientras decía todo eso. Apretó los brazos contra su pecho, y no necesitaba tocarlo para saber que su corazón estaba desbocado. No fue consciente de como se formaban lágrimas en las orillas de sus ojos; el terror en el rostro de Homura fue lo que la hizo darse cuenta. Llevó un dedo a secarlas, y le dio una sonrisa a la chica que la miraba tras esa pantalla.

Fue una sonrisa íntima, y la forma en que entornaba esos ojos rosa hizo que se quedara sin aliento por un momento. Y entendió, como muchas veces, que el amor que sentía por ella derribaba absolutamente todas sus barreras, su propia realidad. Fueron años, sí, en los que su único propósito era mantenerla con vida, pero nunca imaginó que luego de eso llegaría a estar perdida tan profundo en lo que le provocaba la existencia de Madoka.

El gesto fue tan natural, tan cálido, que sin querer, le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Homura-chan?"

"¿Sí?"

"Demos lo mejor de nosotras, y… No te atrases. Termina la carrera sin problemas, sé que eres más que capaz. Y búscame. Yo también lo haré."

"Madoka…"

"¿Lo harás?"

Cerró los ojos y rió suave, "no necesitabas decirlo."

* * *

 **A/N: Odio editar con todo mi ser.**

 **Uhm, capítulo un poco más dedicado a mis bebés.**

 **Sayaka ya te daré amor ten paciencia.**

 **Hasta ahora he podido mantenerme con mi objetivo personal de actualizar semanalmente; pero nunca se sabe que pasará la siguiente 8D.**

 **No me tiren tomates por lo de Mami.**

 **El KyouMami es amor.**

 **Huye***


	5. Friend, please

**A/N: Friend, please. – Twenty one pilots.**

* * *

Pataleaba.

Estaba sentada al borde del piso más alto de un edificio, mirando a nada en especial.

El silencio era placentero, a pesar de que no estaba sola. Encontró que, lentamente, comenzaba a sentirse menos ansiosa alrededor de ella.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo y parecía inmersa en algún otro lugar, completamente desconectada.

Pensaba que, de a poco, comenzaba a entenderla. Ya se imaginaba qué pasaba por su cabeza y eso era parte de las razones por las que podía relajarse por fin al lado de Homura.

Había pasado una semana desde que se conocían, y las cosas habían ido bien. Homura había visitado dos días más a la abuela, y aunque se negó, Homura insistió en ayudarla económicamente, más aún al enterarse sobre la artritis que sufría.

Aprendió que a pesar de su poca expresividad, Homura se preocupaba mucho por las personas que apreciaba. No lo decía, y probablemente si se lo preguntaran directamente, lo negaría, pero se notaba siempre, al menos en el campo de batalla, el cómo estaba pendiente especialmente de sus amigas. Al acabar, volvía a su estado normal.

Se preguntaba si Kyouko-san o Mami-san habían reparado en ello.

Era de esas cosas que no le gustaba preguntar; las acciones dicen más que las palabras, por eso prefería observar.

Sonrió para sí misma, pero sintió la pesada mirada de Homura sobre ella.

"¿…Pasa algo?" Dijo, rostro ladeado para mirarla.

"Mhm, digamos que sí…"

La vio jugar con uno de sus mechones de cabello mientras parecía buscar las palabras, o darse el coraje para decirlas.

Era la primera vez que la veía reaccionar así frente a ella.

"¿Homura…?"

Sacudió la cabeza y pegó un suspiro, "me gustaría saber qué deseaste, Miyu. Es por precaución…" E hizo una mueca nerviosa.

"No tengo problema, te lo hubiese dicho el primer día. Pero… ¿Segura que es solo precaución?"

Homura frunció una ceja, y supo que esa sería la única respuesta que obtendría.

Alzó la mano izquierda para pegar la vista a su SoulGem. "Mamá siempre quiso ir a la nieve y ver la aurora boreal. Nosotros vivíamos en Hokkaido, y si bien los inviernos son muy helados y nieva normalmente, debido a la estructura de la isla era muy, muy poco probable que ocurriera. Ya sabes, se ve en zonas polares. Pero era un sueño alcanzable, y ella tenía planes serios para poder lograrlo."

"Oh, ¿deseaste que la pudiera ver, entonces?"

"Uhm… Más o menos." Levantó ambas piernas y las abrazó mientras miraba un punto invisible en el paisaje. "Mi madre no murió de inmediato tras el accidente. Ella se llevó la mayor parte del impacto al protegerme, pero estaba claro que no saldría de ahí con vida."

Pausó por un momento, y cerró los ojos. "En ese momento apareció Kyuubey. Cuando lo vi, fui escéptica, ¿sabes? Me dije a mí misma que si se trataba de un cuento, lo único que habría hecho esa ardilla blanca era engañarme; no era algo que me preocupara en el momento. Tras todo lo que pasó, a veces pienso que debí desear salvarlos a ambos, pero… Mis padres vivían dando lo mejor de sí. Estaban satisfechos, no tenían remordimientos. En los ojos de mi madre lo único que percibí fue su desesperación por dejarme sola. Yo sabía que de una u otra forma estaría bien, me las ingeniaría, así que no lo pensé más y lancé esa moneda al aire; le pedí a Kyuubey que nos permitiera ver la aurora boreal antes de que mi mamá muriera.

Y estoy feliz por ello." Acabó con una sonrisa leve, pero genuina.

Homura la observaba en silencio, hasta que se atrevió a estirar una mano hacia el anillo de Miyuki. Ella parpadeó, pero Homura solo asintió. "En una situación así, pienso que es lo mejor que pudiste pedir. Jugar con el destino de una persona, es... Muy complejo."

Levantó la mano de Miyuki y la acercó para ver con detalle el pequeño copo que descansaba en su uña.

Hoy no se arrepentía de haber deseado salvar a Madoka, pero no podía evitar pensar que Miyu lidió con todo de una forma mucho más sensata, aun cuando se trataba de sus padres.

"¿…Lo dices por experiencia propia, no?"

Homura parpadeó, y alzó sus ojos para encontrar turquesa moverse de un lado a otro. Luego notó sus labios apretados, y reparó en que estaba siendo increíblemente invasiva con el espacio de la otra. La liberó con tranquilidad, y le fue ligeramente gracioso lo visible que se hizo su relajo de músculos.

Siguió mirándola de reojo, claro. Su melena oscura, tan oscura como su propio cabello, ondeaba suave con el agradable viento que las acompañaba. Lo único que perturbaba la libertad del movimiento era ese lazo blanco que separaba uno de los mechones, cruzado, como simulando el recorrido de una trenza.

"Mhm, lo digo por experiencia propia."

"¿Es un mal momento para…?"

Negó con la cabeza. "Tú me contaste el tuyo, es justo que te diga el mío."

"No es necesario…"

Le dio una sonrisa de lado, muy leve. "Para mí sí, tranquila."

* * *

"Es una lástima que las demás no pudieran venir."

"No se puede evitar. Kyouko dijo que iría a ver si se encuentra algún trabajo o algo por el estilo, y Homura y Miyuki-chan tenían algo que hacer…"

"¿Tú no tienes deberes, Mami-san?"

Suspiró, aliviada. Detuvo la marcha y se volteó a Hiyori que la seguía detrás. "No, ayer entregué un proyecto, y a estas alturas del año los profesores no son tan densos."

"Ah." Hiyori ladeó levemente la cabeza, ojos entornados. "¿Y no sería mejor que descansaras hoy? Digo, hemos vigilado por dos horas, y no ha pasado nada. Puedo seguir yo sola si quieres."

Mami alzó una mano y la sacudió para que le quitara importancia. "Nada de eso, no podría dejar a mi pequeña kouhai por su cuenta solamente por descansar. Por lo general revisas la ciudad con Akari-chan, ¿no? No deberías ir sola."

"Mmm…" Hiyori caminó por su lado mientras le daba vueltas a una idea.

Mami parpadeó, ¿será que le había molestado el comentario? Se volteó para seguirla y se llevó ambas manos hacia el pecho. Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntar, la chica habló.

"Pero tú lo hiciste sola por mucho tiempo, ¿no, Mami-san?"

Mami guardó silencio por varios segundos. Sacudió la cabeza, y decidió que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde eso y ya no tenía la importancia que solía tener. "Así es, ¡y por eso lo digo! Sin importar lo fuerte que seas, algún día puedes verte en una situación riesgosa. En ese momento, agradecerás el tener a alguien en quien confiar a tu lado. Nuestra vida pende de un hilo todos los días, así que hay que fortalecer ese hilo, Hiyori-chan."

Hiyori no dijo nada. Procesó las palabras de Mami con cuidado, como si estuviera estudiando la información para retenerla con claridad como si fuera a rendir un examen al respecto. Finalmente asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa. "Tienes razón, Mami-san. Me alegra poder aprender de tu experiencia."

"Oh, ¿de verdad?"

"Mhm, además… ¡El conocimiento es poder también!"

La sonrisa amplia y radiante de Hiyori detuvo toda reacción de Mami. Le costaba creer que todavía existieran chicas de su edad que pudieran mantener esa actitud y pensar de esa manera. Acabó devolviéndole la sonrisa; le tranquilizaba.

En el preciso momento en que Mami iba a sugerir que dejaran la vigilia por hoy, un rastro de magia la distrajo. Se paró en seco y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Comprobó que efectivamente no la reconocía, y pertenecía a otra chica mágica sin duda. Hiyori la miraba curiosa. Si hubiese estado sola ya estaría siguiendo a la extraña, pero no quería meter a Hiyori en eso, así que meramente sacudió la cabeza, y tras dar una sonrisa cortés, anunció el término de su patrullaje.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y dejó las llaves colgadas. Quitó los zapatos, y tras llamar un par de veces, comprobó que Kyouko aún no regresaba.

Se encogió de hombros; aprovecharía de cocinar en su ausencia para que no viniera a meter las manos en los ingredientes antes de que los cocinara.

Caminó hasta su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Se colocó un chaleco largo que tenía reservado exclusivamente para vagar en la casa, junto con un pantalón ancho que cumplía el mismo propósito.

Sacó el teléfono de su bolso y revisó la hora. 7:30.

Pensó que se había demorado mucho en su paseo con Miyuki; había salido a las 3 y quedado con la chica media hora después. No era tan extraño de todos modos, su charla se extendió mucho más de lo presupuestado.

Revisó las notificaciones, y sonrió tras descubrir un mensaje de Madoka. Era simple, solo le deseaba tener un buen día, pero no podía evitar escuchar su voz mientras leía cada palabra. Llevó una mano hasta su rostro; cuando estaba sola le daba el espacio y el tiempo para reflexionar acerca de lo exageradas que podían ser sus reacciones cuando se trataba de Madoka. Contentarse tanto con cosas habituales como esa…

Solo le recordaba lo profundamente perdida que estaba por esa chica.

Cuando se disponía a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón, empezó a vibrar y la música espantó el cómodo silencio del lugar. Miró la pantalla y parpadeó; quizás se había equivocado, y no debería ni contestar.

…Pero seguía sonando, y aunque era una canción que le gustaba, no le hacía mucha gracia escuchar el mismo coro tantas veces. Frunció ambas cejas, y acabó presionando el botón verde para aceptar.

"…Miki Sayaka, lamento informarte que llamaste a la persona equivocada, totalmente equivocada. Saludos, de todos modos."

"¡E-Espera, Homura!"

Arqueó una ceja. "¿No fue un error entonces?"

"…No, ¡claro que no! Que ingrata eres Homura, todos te extrañamos aquí y tú solo te reportas con Madoka."

"¿…Qué favor necesitas, Miki Sayaka?"

"¡H-Hey!" Intentó sonar ofendida, pero estaba en lo correcto. Rió suave, incómoda. "…Necesito hablar con Kyouko."

"Si no mal recuerdo, acabo de decirte que llamaste a la persona equivocada."

"¡Te dije que no!"

"Entonces qué. Quizás tú andas desocupada por la vida, pero yo sí tengo cosas que hacer, así que si no vas a ir al grano…"

"¡Ya, ya! Qué genio, uno pensaría que los años te habrían ablandado un poco."

"Miki Saya-"

"Vale, vale. Uhm…" Hubo otro silencio, pero Homura prefirió dejarla terminar a ver si así acababan más rápido, "de verdad necesito hablar con ella. Sé que no me contestará, así que… Si tú pudieras hablar con ella…"

Homura empezó a masajearse la sien, "tendrá sus razones para no hablarte, no me meteré en eso."

"…Las tiene, y lo acepto. Pero… Te pido que me ayudes, s-solo necesito una oportunidad y no te insistiré."

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que me hará caso?"

"Kyouko toma muy en cuenta tu opinión, por si no te has dado cuenta. Si no funciona, déjalo, pero haz el intento… Sabes que no te lo pediría si no tuviera otra alternativa."

En eso podía estar de acuerdo. Era muy, muy raro que se pidieran favores, y aún más raro que se involucraran en temas personales de la otra.

Respiró profundo, segura de que se arrepentiría. "Está bien."

"¡¿En serio?!"

Rodó los ojos. "Mhm."

"G-Gracias, pensé que no aceptarías… Te debo un favor con Madoka como agradecimiento, ¡así que pídemelo cuando quieras! Pero piénsalo bien, eh."

"Yo n-"

"¡Adiós Homura!"

Fin de la llamada.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono por un momento, y luego caminó resignada hacia la cocina.

Se arrepentiría, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

Tal como le habían dicho, el trabajo era liviano. Mitakihara era una ciudad mucho menos activa que Tokyo, así que no existía la misma efervescencia comercial. Tenían clientes, sí, era un bazar surtido después de todo, de esos que siempre son necesarios en cualquier barrio, pero era raro que atendieran a más de 3 personas seguidas.

Durante el tiempo libre, Sayaka se dedicaba a ver televisión, mientras que Madoka revisaba que los refrigeradores de los helados y bebidas estuvieran funcionando bien, así como que todo se mantuviera en orden y limpio. La verdad, si no estuviera aburrida, regañaría a Sayaka por su falta de seriedad.

Con todo y su entusiasmo, no gastaba mucha energía durante la jornada, y era lo más conveniente; por las noches se dedicaba a practicar su técnica con los pinceles, así como de dibujo simplemente, durante los días que no tenía ganas de quedarse hasta muy tarde esperando que el olor a olio se disipara.

De todos modos, el estar activa le ayudaba a mantenerse estable. A veces pensaba que la distancia había ayudado a que mejorara su relación con Homura; sentía que se podía expresar con mucha más libertad ahora que no temía caminar en tierra movediza. Sin embargo… Dicha arena la seguía jalando. Apenas estaba llegando Abril, y habían dos cosas que la preocupaban: la primera, que seguramente sería una aprehensión permanente, era que faltaba muchísimo tiempo aun para las vacaciones. Septiembre parecía a años luz de distancia. La segunda era mucho más precisa y específica; era Abril. Sabía de sobra que a pesar de los años, Abril seguía siendo un mes problemático para Homura. Todo había terminado, pero entendía que la chica se apagara siempre que llegaba ese mes.

Y era en esos momentos que tenía que suprimir la urgencia de viajar para acompañarla. No debía, probablemente solo estorbaría sus estudios, y además no podía dejar el trabajo así como así. Sus prioridades al respecto eran claras, pero sabía que Homura no aprobaría esa actitud.

Abril era extraño para ella también. Un año después del incidente, se dio cuenta de que recuerdos permanecían en lo profundo de su memoria. Soñaba todas las noches; días similares, pero sabía que no lo eran. A estas alturas comprendía que, aunque le inquietaba, prefería mantener esa conexión con las timelines pasadas. Cada vez que los recuerdos se hacían más fuertes, era como si encontrara habitaciones con piezas perdidas de sí misma.

Lamentablemente, las emociones también se intensificaban. Pero no se quejaba, hace tiempo había decidido compartir ese peso con Homura, y estaba segura de que llegaría el día en que efectivamente no pesaría más, solo serían recuerdos lejanos.

Pero aún faltaba mucho para llegar a eso.

Ese día, Touko-san se apareció por la tienda. Había estado ausente debido a su enfermedad; el doctor le ordenó hacer reposo. No dejaría de llamarle la atención la confianza que había depositado en ellas como para dejarlas solas de buenas a primeras. Vino con un chico que decía ser su nieto. Iba en la secundaria todavía, tenía 15 años a todas luces -su rostro lo gritaba- y vendría todos los días hasta que sus padres volvieran de su viaje. No parecía agradado con la idea, pero Touko-san ignoraba por completo su mala cara.

Aparentemente tendrían que matar el tiempo cuidando de él también, y a Sayaka de verdad que no le gustaba la idea; desde que se presentaron se sintió una vibra pesada entre ellos.

"¡Es un delincuente, te lo aseguro!"

Y tenía claro que su amiga se casaría con esa impresión hasta que el chico no se apareciera más.

No fue lo mismo con ella. A pesar de que Tatsuya era mucho menor en relación al nieto de Touko-san, Madoka tenía el rol de hermana mayor hirviendo por las venas.

Sumando al hecho de sus peleas con Sayaka y su actitud de completo desinterés, no podía evitar pensar en Homura y aquello la hizo más insistente en llevarse bien con él. No tenía mucho éxito, claro, con suerte había accedido a llamarlo por su nombre: Toru.

Toru siempre traía el cabello desordenado, el largo al límite de lo permitido por la escuela; oscuro y liso. Era de contextura delgada y bajo en consideración a la media de estatura de los chicos de su edad.

Sayaka siempre se burlaba de eso y le sacaba en cara el ser una cabeza entera más alta que él.

No hablaba mucho. Cuando estaba en la tienda aprovechaba el tiempo para hacer las tareas y estudiar. Era muy responsable con ello, o quizás solo lo ocupaba como distracción para ignorarlas.

Cualquiera fuera el motivo, Madoka siempre era amable con él. A Sayaka le molestaba profundamente eso ya que por alguna razón Madoka siempre acababa regañándola a ella por sobre todo luego de alguna riña. Decidió que simplemente no le agradaba ni le agradaría Toru, aun con los sermones de su mejor amiga.

Era una de esas nuevas distracciones que le servían para no atosigar a Homura con mensajes, porque dentro de sí temía estar siendo demasiado pesada. Homura no respondía siempre, aunque cada vez que lo hacía parecía compensar por todos los mensajes omitidos. Acababa aceptándolo con gusto; siempre le sacaba una sonrisa enorme el ver como lentamente se volvía más expresiva verbalmente.

Pero por supuesto, eso la ponía más ansiosa y por ende, insegura. A pesar de todo lo que parecían progresar, sentía el temor latente de que algo malo pasaría.

Era un presentimiento que no la dejaba tranquila.

* * *

Para variar, Kyouko llegaba tarde.

Ya no le sorprendía, incluso había llevado consigo un libro para distraerse mientras esperaba.

Acordaron ir a beber un café para luego dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Desde que llegaron a Tokyo no habían compartido mucho y era algo que a las dos les empezaba a mosquear. En Mitakihara tenían su rutina y pseudo rituales semanales como ir al mismo establecimiento de ramen todos los jueves por la noche. Aquí todo eso se fue a la basura, ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo para una conversación decente hace varios días.

No lo diría en voz alta, pero sabía que para ninguna de las dos era un misterio lo acostumbradas que estaban a la presencia de la otra, consecuencia de vivir tanto tiempo juntas. Era agradable y refrescante poder pasar el rato con alguien tan despreocupado como Kyouko; alguien con quien no ocupaban filtros; ninguna era lo suficientemente sensible como para ofenderse por palabras pesadas o falta de tacto. De hecho, les era simplemente normal.

Pidió un café mientras leía; tenía claro que le quedaba mínimo media hora antes de que Kyouko se apareciera. Al fondo de la cafetería había sofás apegados a la pared, los cuales solían estar siempre ocupados, pero era hora de poco público así que se instaló ahí para estar cómoda.

Agradecía mucho su elección; era una historia rápida que atrapaba con facilidad. Normalmente prefería relatos más detallados pero no era algo que quisiera leer ahí con tanto ruido ambiental.

Olvidó mirar la hora, así que no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero su café se había terminado hace mucho. De pronto escuchó un sonido seco contra la mesa, y bajó el libro para encontrarse con una chica que se había sentado cerca de ella. Cabello de un azul muy oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo y ojos de un profundo color azabache. Era de contextura delgada, de mediana estatura y la miraba fijamente, apenas parpadeando.

Arqueó una ceja, y cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, la extraña la interrumpió.

"Lamento interrumpir tu lectura, pero al parecer somos las únicas solas en este lugar, y honestamente no me agrada beber café así. Anda, te pedí uno igual al que tomabas, va por mi cuenta."

Homura guardó silencio. Esas cosas no solían pasarle, y no sabía cómo tomarlo. Había algo en esa persona que la inquietaba, en el mal sentido, pero no podía identificar aun qué era. Negó con la cabeza, y tomó la tasa para ponerla al lado de la chica. "No puedo aceptarlo. De todos modos, estoy esperando a alguien, así que busca a otra persona, estoy segura de que no faltará quien no le venga mal un café gratis."

La chica solo la miró, rostro neutro. Daba la impresión de que o no la había escuchado, o simplemente le parecía estúpido e innecesario el comentario de Homura. Su mano movió nuevamente la tasa hasta dejarla en su lugar original. Hincó un codo sobre la mesa y apoyó el mentón sobre su mano. "No te pregunté si esperabas a alguien más, ni tampoco si a otra persona le vendría bien un café gratis. Solo me senté a tu lado y te traje un café que no puedo darle a nadie más, tienes que ser tú."

"…Tu presencia comienza a molestarme, así que te pediré que escojas otro asiento; estaba bien leyendo nada más," dijo, cejas fruncidas. Hace muchísimo que no lidiaba con una persona tan frontal, y honestamente estaba comenzando a perturbarle.

Ella llevó la tasa hacia sus labios y saboreó el café como si se tratara de una catadora de vinos. Siguió con la misma expresión, como si su cara no pudiera cambiarla. "¿Me harás perder mi dinero entonces?"

"Nadie te pidió que lo compraras en primer lugar."

"Pero lo hice, y te rehúsas a beberlo. ¿No crees que estás siendo maleducada?"

"Te pedí de buena forma que te retiraras. De cualquier forma… No te conozco, así que no me es relevante lo que pienses de mí."

"Yo sí te conozco, Akemi Homura."

Sus ojos se tensaron por un momento, pero supo controlarlo. No llevaba ni un solo mes completo en Tokyo, no hacía sentido que una completa extraña la identificara. Era muy joven como para asistir a la universidad, entonces…

Y se dio cuenta por fin de qué era lo que le inquietaba. La chica hacía un muy buen trabajo ocultándolo, pero estando a su lado era obvio que eventualmente lo sentiría: magia. Sus ojos viajaron rápidamente hacia su mano izquierda, y ahí yacía el emblemático anillo.

La otra pareció darse cuenta ya que una sonrisa amplia se formó en su rostro. "Te tardaste, Akemi-san. Pensaría que alguien con tu fama sería más precavido, ¿no crees?"

"¿…Qué quieres?"

"Ya te lo dije, ¿no escuchaste? Quiero que bebamos un café juntas."

"Quieres que bebamos un café juntas." Repitió, y de su boca fruncida salió un profundo suspiro. Tomó la tasa desganadamente, y le dio un sorbo largo al café. Agradeció tener buena tolerancia al calor, porque estaba recién preparado. Bajó la tasa, y la miró con ojos entornados. "Ya está, ahora puedes retirarte."

Negó categóricamente con la cabeza.

"No has acabado, ni yo tampoco."

"Da igual, ya bebimos, eso completa tu petición."

"No tiene ningún sentido que empieces algo y lo dejes a medias, ¿sueles hacerlo?"

"Quizás, es una posibilidad."

"Una posibilidad," repitió, "La gran Akemi Homura deja las cosas a la mitad, incluso asuntos simples como beber un café."

"Escucha, quizás a ti te divierte todo esto, pero a mí no. De todos modos, ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre? No sé de qué fama hablas."

Ella frunció una ceja y sonrió de lado, "subestimas el poder de la habladuría, Akemi-san. Muchas personas saben de ti, y ya que tenía la oportunidad, quise venir a saludarte."

"A saludarme, vale. Bueno, me gusta beber mi café en silencio, así que supongo que no hay nada más que discutir."

"Claro que sí, ¿te molesta si te llamo por tu nombre de pila?"

"Akemi está bien."

Ella hizo una mueca, parecida a un puchero. "Akemi-san, entonces. Yo soy Rina."

"¿Y tu apellido…?"

Encogió ligeramente los hombros. "Simplemente Rina."

Homura dio otro sorbo al café, y no respondió nada más. Tras un silencio prolongado, Rina acercó una mano a tocar el brazo de Homura.

"Hey, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

Homura se movió hacia el lado para apartarse, pero el agarre de la chica era más fuerte de lo que creía. "Puedes preguntar, yo elijo si te contesto."

"Oh, perfecto, me parece justo. ¿Hace cuánto no te echas un polvo?"

Homura hizo un serio esfuerzo por no derramar su café ahí mismo. Se giró a verla, pero la mirada que le daba Rina la calló de golpe; no era usual que se intimidara así de fácil.

"¿Entonces? ¿No me responderás? Ah, será que eres virgen."

Apartó la mirada, frente arrugada. "Te estás pasando."

"No lo negaste, así que seguro di en el clavo. Es una lástima, tienes un rostro precioso."

 _Kyouko, ¿llegarás algún día?_

"Tu apartamento está cerca, ¿no? Podemos echarnos uno si gustas."

"Estás loca. Me iré ya, esperaré en otro sitio." Dijo, voz grave. Guardó el libro dentro de su bolso, y cuando se iba a poner de pie, la mano la atrapó de nuevo, pesada.

"No te pregunté si esperarías en otro sitio, no digas cosas innecesarias. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Vamos a tu habitación, te quito la ropa y hacemos el amor. Así de simple. Asumo que no eres heterosexual, ¿verdad?"

"No me interesa, ve a enredarte con otra persona. No necesito ni quiero tener sexo, así que déjame en paz."

Y para su suerte, Kyouko apareció poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. "¡Disculpa la demora! Me tuvieron esperando más tiempo de lo que pensé en la tienda."

"Ya, ya, entendí. Pero nos volveremos a ver, Akemi-san. Si cambias de parecer, házmelo saber."

Y por fin se fue.

Kyouko la quedó mirando, y luego sintió los hombros de Homura relajarse considerablemente. "¿Quién era? Es raro que sociabilices sin motivo."

"No quiero hablar de eso, no ahora. Está loca, es lo único que debes saber."

Iba a replicar, pero lo perturbada que lucía la detuvo. Acabó accediendo, y prefirieron ir a otro lugar para que Kyouko cenara. Mientras, ella solo tomaba un vaso de agua mineral. Se distrajo escuchando las interminables quejas de la otra; que los uniformes eran horribles, que los horarios muy largos, que no inspiraba confianza por su aspecto, y la lista se extendía rápidamente.

Por suerte la comida no duró mucho tiempo en el plato y pudieron pagar e ir a caminar.

De verdad necesitaba pasear y ventilar la cabeza.

Aunque apenas pasaron por las primeras cuadras, recordó que Tokyo era tan bullicioso que resultaba muy poco satisfactorio salir a platicar, particularmente. Acabaron llegando a un arcade porque a Kyouko le brillaron los ojos cuando pasamos por el lado. Se quedó observándola mientras rompía el record establecido, cosa que sinceramente no le sorprendió. Históricamente, Kyouko siempre gozaba de mucho tiempo libre, y su gusto por las máquinas de baile nunca cesó.

Al menos debía admitir que eso ayudó. Los colores brillantes de la pantalla acabaron capturando su atención, y hasta se encontró siguiendo el ritmo de las canciones con la cabeza. Cuando se quedaron sin más fichas, siguieron el recorrido. No había mucho que les llamara la atención, ambas eran más bien sencillas en cuanto a pasatiempos e intereses. Las tiendas de ropa sirvieron, y aunque debían vigilar bien cuánto gastarían durante el mes, Homura lo permitió solo porque la tarjeta estaba a su nombre y solo ella podía autorizar las compras.

Porque sí, ya habían tenido problemas debido a Kyouko abusando en el pasado.

Bolsas en mano, se dispusieron a regresar. Tomaron un camino más largo solo porque había menos tráfico de gente. Homura lo tomó como una oportunidad, y tras debatírselo por última vez, procedió.

"¿Kyouko?"

La otra solamente se volteó a verla, ceja arqueada.

"Habla con Miki Sayaka." Simple y conciso. El tono que ocupó era de esos a los que Kyouko le tenía respeto, y notó su efecto cuando la vio dar un salto casi imperceptible cuando acabó la oración.

"¿Q-Qué? Creí que no te importaba…"

"No me entrometo, es diferente."

"Oh, ¿entonces sí te importa?" Sonrisa triunfal.

Homura rodó los ojos en respuesta.

"Ya, ya. Pero aunque me lo digas tú, sabes que no lo haré. No quiero hacerlo."

"Aceptaría tu réplica si no te viera todas las tardes pegada a la pantalla del teléfono revisando mensajes y jalándote el cabello de tanto en tanto."

Kyouko la miró boquiabierta, su rostro rojo como su cabello.

"No lo niegas, bien. Es un progreso." Homura tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reírse ahí mismo solo por mantener su seriedad hacia el tema, "habla con ella. No te matará darle la oportunidad."

"…No merece la oportunidad." Dijo, agachando la cabeza.

"¿No? Deberías saber lo frustrante que es saber que por no darte cuenta de tus errores a tiempo, perdiste todo antes de tener la chance de rectificar."

Kyouko embutió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y su espalda se curvó hacia adelante mientras arrastraba sus pasos. "¿Estás de su lado ahora, uhm?"

Un largo suspiro. "No puedo creer que me digas eso."

Aceleró el paso, y Kyouko la siguió de cerca. "¡Hey! ¡Yo debería ser la que se moleste!"

"Haz lo que quieras, mal por Miki Sayaka, pero no me meto más."

"¡Agh, ya! ¡Le contestaré la próxima vez que llame! ¿Feliz?"

Homura calmó el ritmo del paso, pero siguió muy por delante de la otra, "mhm, satisfecha."

Bueno, un problema menos.

Miki Sayaka ya no podría molestarla más.

…O eso esperaba.

* * *

Le pareció ligeramente hilarante la reacción de Mami cuando la información sobre lo que pasó durante la tarde cuando patrullaba con Hiyori no la sorprendió en absoluto. Tal como con Kyouko, se negó a entrar en detalles, solo le comentó muy por encima que probablemente se trataba de la misma chica que Mami había percibido.

Ninguna de las dos sabía cómo tomarlo, pero como siempre, la precaución iba primero. Algo que tenían muy en común era la seriedad a la hora de llegada de temas de esa índole.

Cuando colgó la llamada, su atención se desvió ante la señal de una Kyouko haciendo lo posible por mantener su voz en calma.

Ladeó el rostro; no había duda, principalmente porque Sayaka hablaba tan fuerte que ni siquiera había que estar junto a Kyouko para escuchar lo que decía. Pero, siendo honesta, no quería escuchar. No era curiosa en ese aspecto, y de todos modos, conociendo a Kyouko, seguro en 10 minutos estaría soltándole todo.

Se adelantó al hecho y decidió preparar café para ocuparse en algo mientras le tocaba escuchar el enojado monólogo de la otra.

Bostezó, y cuando iba a poner el agua dentro de la cafetera, se detuvo en seco. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y miró a su alrededor para identificar de qué se trataba. La máquina quedó olvidada, y caminó a paso firme por el departamento buscando el origen.

Nada.

Miró por la ventana, y la sensación se acabó tan pronto como vino. Entornó los ojos. Sabía que existía la pequeña posibilidad de que se hubiera equivocado, o peor aún, que estuviera pensando de más a propósito de la chica de la tarde.

Una mano sobre su hombro la sacó del hilo de pensamiento, y se volteó para ver a una Kyouko a la cual por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no podía leerle la expresión. Parpadeó, confundida.

"¿Homs?"

"Ah." Homura se volteó por completo y se dispuso a reanudar la tarea que había dejado a medias. Kyouko la siguió, pasos ligeros.

Para sorpresa de Homura, se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el rato que tardó en estar listo el café. Sirvió dos tasas sobre la mesa de la cocina, y acercó una silla para sentarse frente a Kyouko.

Ella tomó la tasa, colocó azúcar –demasiada- y se dedicó a recorrer su dedo pulgar por el costado.

Homura no dijo nada, solo esperaba pacientemente a que hablara cuando lo considerara correcto.

No tardó mucho. Alzó la vista para encontrar la ajena, y suspiró. "…Estoy perdida, sabes."

Homura parpadeó. No sabía en qué sentido interpretarlo cuando lo decía con un rostro tan ambiguo. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

Bufó, una sonrisa amarga extendiéndose por su rostro. "Sin importar lo que haga, sin importar lo que diga… No puedo olvidarla."

Ah, lo había logrado.

"Estaba dispuesta a mandarla a volar luego de escuchar lo que me tuviera que decir, pero no pude. Simplemente no pude. Escuchar su voz ya es demasiado, aun cuando por primera vez en años me dice cosas así, y de una forma… Que no me permite dudar de que está siendo sincera."

"Kyouko…"

"No sé qué hacer, Homura. Me muero de ganas de viajar y arreglar las cosas, verla a la cara…"

Homura hincó ambos brazos sobre la mesa y se llevó la tasa a los labios. Luego de un largo sorbo, añadió con la voz más neutra que encontró. "Pues ve, si eso quieres."

Levantó la cabeza de golpe, ojos más abiertos que lo normal, "¿Ho-?"

"Mi apartamento en Mitakihara sigue ahí, solo. Sabes que no tengo problema en dejarte usarlo por el tiempo que necesites."

"P-Pero…"

"No tienes motivos suficientes que te anclen a este lugar, Kyouko. No sufras por cosas que tienen arreglo."

"No pued-"

"Claro que puedes. Además, seguro acabarás cansándote de permanecer en esta ciudad sin motivos de peso. Puedes encontrar trabajo en cualquier parte, pero Miki Sayaka está solo en Mitakihara."

"Homura, ya."

Naranjo se encontró con púrpura, intensidad latente en el intercambio.

"Hemos estado juntas desde hace años, Homs. Estoy segura de que a estas alturas, nadie me conoce mejor que tú, considerando todas las veces que me has conocido…" Ante eso, Homura se tensó visiblemente, "somos compañeras, no te dejaré sola."

Apartó la mirada. "No te sientas mal, Kyouko. Llevas la misma cantidad de años sufriendo por esa chica, ¿de verdad perderás la oportunidad de lograr algo concreto con ella?"

"Da igual, yo-"

La tasa golpeó el platillo. "No da igual. Este es el momento, Kyouko. Toma el riesgo. Mira, si de verdad prefieres seguir viviendo conmigo en vez de estar allá, está bien. Es tú decisión. Pero haznos un favor a ambas, y viaja a verla. Quédate un par de semanas, o qué se yo, y decide qué harás luego de eso. Tienes todas las cartas a tu disposición."

Kyouko tragó pesado y cubrió su rostro con una mano. "¿Y tú que harás…?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Lo de siempre. No te preocupes por mí. Mami está aquí también si eso te tranquiliza. Y ya, deja el titubeo de una vez. Si te sientes mal por mí, estando allá aprovecha y hazme el favor de echarle un ojo a Madoka, que no le pase nada malo. Aun me enojo conmigo misma por dejarla a cargo de Miki Sayaka, es demasiado inestable."

Ante eso, Kyouko echó una risotada. "¡No tenías ni que pedírmelo!"

Homura curvó los labios en una leve sonrisa, y asintió. "Perfecto. Decidido entonces."

Se puso de pie y tomó ambas tasas vacías. Las lavó, dejó en el escurridor y cuando se encaminaba a la sala, un brazo la detuvo. Miró a Kyouko por sobre su hombro, y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de las pequeñas lágrimas en los costados de sus ojos. "Kyou-"

"Gracias, Homura. Por todo."

Respiró profundo y relajó sus facciones. Se volteó para poner ambas manos sobre los hombros de Kyouko y les dio un suave apretón. "Agradéceme cuando me traigas buenas noticias."

Kyouko alzó el rostro, y sus labios se estiraron en una amplia sonrisa. "Así será."

Por la noche recibió una llamada de Sayaka, quien tras muchos rodeos, le agradeció la ayuda. La única respuesta de Homura fue "me debes dos favores, Miki Sayaka." Y colgó, dejando a una Sayaka mirando el teléfono mientras se desordenaba el cabello.

Extrañas estudiantes transferidas.

* * *

El apartamento se sentía considerablemente silencioso.

Kyouko había tomado el tren la mañana siguiente. Homura le entregó las llaves y le encargó que si en definitiva decidía volver, le dejara dichas llaves a Madoka para que pudiera echarle un ojo de vez en cuando.

Intercambiaron despedidas breves, y luego desapareció.

Debía admitir que por lo menos ahora podría estudiar tranquila a la hora que se le ocurriera. Aunque claro, había olvidado un detalle importante…

Y el timbre se lo recordó.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una Mami que traía almuerzo preparado por ella misma, para las dos.

No se quejaba, los almuerzos de Mami siempre eran apreciados por su paladar.

* * *

Luego de acabar con el postre, la puso al día con los últimos eventos. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por ignorar la decepción en el rostro de la otra al saber que Kyouko se había marchado, particularmente herida por el hecho de que ni siquiera pensó en despedirse.

Homura solamente pudo suavizar la situación diciéndole que fue todo muy rápido, producto de la efervescencia del momento, y que no se lo tomara personal. De todos modos, no sabía qué más podía decirle, nunca había estado en el lugar de Mami en el sentido de que nunca se tomaba las cosas como ofensas directas hacia ella misma.

Era de esas actitudes que adoptó hace tiempo y que estaba satisfecha con mantener, porque estaba segura de que años atrás, cuando aún no se transfería a Mitakihara, el cuento sería completamente distinto. Y ya había pasado demasiado tiempo como para recordar qué sentía específicamente en esas situaciones. Recordaba otras cosas sí, pero…

Estaba segura de que inconscientemente había bloqueado todo eso como mecanismo de defensa.

De todos modos, la visita de Mami nunca tuvo como objetivo discutir las razones de Kyouko ni cómo le afectaba eso a cada una.

Venía a seguir con lo que habían dejado pendiente la noche anterior.

Homura, con mucha reticencia, acabó contándole todo el encuentro. Ignoró los sonrojos de la chica, y procedió a comentarle la sensación que la alarmó luego de eso.

Mami, respecto a esos temas, era muy realista. Así que, la última preocupación de Homura quedó descartada como producto de la impresión que le dejó aquel evento. No discutió, no podía argumentar lo contrario de todos modos.

Acordaron revisar la ciudad en los días siguientes, por su cuenta. No querían incluir a ninguna de las chicas en ello, pero sí les pidieron que anduvieran con más cuidado, y ante cualquier cosa no dudaran en contactarlas.

Así, las dos barrieron toda la ciudad esa tarde hasta bien entrada la noche. Era un trabajo pesado revisar toda la ciudad considerando lo grande que era y que tenían que andar con mucho más cuidado para que no las vieran los ciudadanos.

* * *

No había pasado tanto tiempo, pero sintió una enorme nostalgia al dar el primer paso sobre la estación de Mitakihara. Respiró profundo el aire mucho más limpio en comparación al de Tokyo; tantos automóviles claramente estaban pudriendo esa ciudad.

No trajo muchas cosas consigo para no ir muy cargada, y en parte, para asegurarse de que de una forma u otra tendría que volver. Sabía que el compromiso con Homura se lo había impuesto ella misma, y por la misma razón, quería mantenerse fiel a ello.

Tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces para no sucumbir ante las ansias y empezar a correr.

No.

Tenía que estar tranquila y no hacerse expectativas.

Nada le decía que las cosas irían como esperaba –soñaba- que terminaran.

Acabó repitiéndoselo mentalmente, casi como un mantra, hasta que se situó en el corazón de la ciudad.

Se debatió varias veces si debería ir a dejar sus cosas al departamento de Homura, o ir directamente a casa de Sayaka.

Su vergüenza y su insistencia en tomarse las cosas con calma decidieron por ella, y se vio caminando a largas zancadas hacia dicho barrio.

No sabía por qué le sorprendía –y aliviaba- ver que todo seguía como lo dejaron. Las calles, la gente, los puestos… Alzó la vista al cielo, al sol de primavera, y sonrió para sí misma. Pasó por el lado de un puesto de taiyaki, y compró uno como bienvenida infaltable.

Ya dentro del sitio, entendió el por qué Homura lamentaba no haberle encargado las llaves a nadie. Había un olor a encierro repugnante, así que lo primero que hizo fue abrir todas las ventanas de par en par. No sabía de donde pudo acumularse tanto polvo, considerando que nadie había salido ni entrado en todo ese tiempo, pero estaba todo cubierto en ello. No era fanática de la limpieza en absoluto, pero cuando empezó a estornudar cada 2 minutos, se cabreó y todos sus planes de ir a ver a Sayaka de inmediato quedaron descartados. Sacó una escoba, un trapero, y se tardó una hora en dejar todo 'decente.'

Aprovechó la oportunidad y sacó una muda de ropa. Se dio un baño para quitarse de encima el sudor y restos de mugre que seguramente se le había pegado mientras sacudía y barría.

Baño terminado, y el destino fijo: Residencia de los Miki.

Se llevaba bien con los padres de Sayaka. Según la chica, su madre no era de las mejores cocineras, por eso siempre que tenía oportunidad asaltaba el almuerzo de Madoka. Pero a Kyouko nunca le importó, para ella estaba bien y eso ganó de inmediato el corazón de la mujer.

Su padre siempre estaba muy ocupado, así que en todos esos años, diría que habían hablado no más de 10 veces, como mucho.

De pie, frente a la puerta corrediza que daba paso a la entrada, tuvo que respirar varias veces para calmar los nervios. Las manos le sudaban, y le molestaba mucho el cómo estaba reaccionando. Ella no era así, estaba segura de que solo las cosas relacionadas con Sayaka la habían hecho sentirse tan ridícula.

Justo cuando se iba a dar el coraje para acercarse por fin, la madre de Sayaka salió y la llamó apenas la vio. "¡Kyouko-chan! ¡Te habías perdido, pequeña!"

Kyouko parpadeó, pero luego sonrió de lado. Esa mujer siempre sería cálida, y trató de apagar el pequeño nudo que se hizo en su garganta al verla. Ambas se acercaron, y la madre de Sayaka llevó las dos manos a tomar el rostro de Kyouko. "¿Has estado comiendo bien? ¡Seguro vives a chatarra en esa ciudad!"

"¡N-No! Mhm, bueno… Un poco, pero no siempre. Una amiga que gusta de cocinar suele invitarnos a Homura y a mí."

"¡Oh, ahora que lo dices!" Apartó ambas manos y las llevó a su cadera, cejas fruncidas. "Dile a Homura-san que no le perdono que te haya arrastrado con ella."

Kyouko subió una mano para rascarse la mejilla, risa incómoda, "no fue así, Miki-san. De hecho, es gracias a ella que ando por aquí. Me dejó las llaves de su casa incluso."

La señora parpadeó, pero acabó asintiendo con remordimiento.

Internamente, a Kyouko le daba mucha risa el ver como Sayaka parecía haber heredado esa característica de juzgar demasiado rápido.

"Bueno… Imagino que vienes a ver a Sayaka, ¿no?"

Dudó un poco, pero asintió.

"No está aquí, cariño. Consiguió trabajo en un bazar de aquí cerca. De hecho, voy en camino a dejarle un encargo, si quieres te muestro donde es."

"¡Se lo agradecería!"

* * *

La madre de Sayaka insistió en que pasaría ella primero. Acabaría los asuntos que tenía que hablar con su hija, y una vez que se fuera, podía entrar.

Kyouko se encogió de hombros y recostó su espalda contra la pared. Recordó suprimir lo mejor posible su aura mágica, aunque Sayaka nunca había entrenado bien el mejorar su sensibilidad a ello. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla de su teléfono y recordó enviarle un texto a Homura para avisarle que había llegado bien y que la casa seguía en pie. Miró la hora, más de las 5.

Luego de esperar aproximadamente 10 minutos, la madre de Sayaka salió y le guiñó un ojo antes de tomar el camino de regreso. Kyouko estiró los labios en una línea y sintió que su cuerpo se le hacía cada vez más pesado, como queriendo enterrarla en el suelo para evitar que se moviera.

En eso, sintió su teléfono vibrar. Revisó qué era: respuesta de Homura.

" _Ok. No te acobardes."_

Breve.

Muy breve, pero directo en donde le dolía.

Rechinó los dientes, y el orgullo herido acabó haciéndola caminar al interior del almacén. Recordó relajar el rostro, irguió la espalda, y embutió ambas manos en el bolsillo canguro de su hoodie.

Tragó pesado, y lo primero que vio fue un familiar montón de cabello rosa en el mesón, pero con su atención puesta en un chico que parecía ignorar su presencia, sumergido en sus quehaceres. Luego vio a la persona que buscaba, ojos fijos en la novela de la tarde.

Resistió la urgencia de reventar en risa ahí mismo. Ni siquiera en el trabajo podía dejar lo holgazana. De hecho, Kyouko también lo era, pero Sayaka le ganaba por mucho el título de la más floja.

Tomó un paquete de pockys que estaba a la pasada y lo posó con fuerza sobre el mostrador, sonido sordo que tuvo a las dos chicas dando un salto y volteándose de golpe a la vez.

Ambas se quedaron boquiabiertas y pasmadas ahí. Kyouko rodó los ojos, y acabó sacando un billete para pagar los pocky que había sacado. "En una bolsa, por favor."

"K-Ky…"

"¡Kyouko-chan!" Y sin previo aviso se vio envuelta en los brazos de Madoka. "¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Notó como Madoka rápidamente miró detrás de ella, claramente buscando algo.

A _alguien._

Kyouko hizo una mueca, y una mano fue dar un par de palmadas en el hombro de la chica antes de responder la pregunta que no logró vocalizar. "¡Tiempo sin verte, rosita! Oh, tengo unos… Asuntos que resolver. Homura me ofreció su sitio para hospedarme mientras estoy aquí."

Lo trató de ocultar lo mejor que pudo, pero le apretó el pecho la decepción en el rostro de Madoka. Duró solo unos segundos, claro, y luego obligó una sonrisa para no aguar la llegada de Kyouko. "Ah, ¡con que eso!" Rió leve, y se volteó hacia Sayaka. Chasqueó los dedos en su cara para que reaccionara, y Sayaka acabó sonrojándose por completo. Sacudió la cabeza, y para cuando se sintió más tranquila, le sonrió a Kyouko.

"¡Pudiste avisarme cuando hablamos anoche!"

Kyouko simplemente rió nerviosa, incapaz de confesar la verdad.

Rápidamente se relajó el ambiente. Madoka y Sayaka insistieron en que les contara sobre lo que había pasado por allá; la gente, las tiendas, la comida, las _chicas mágicas_ …

Le parecía ligeramente extraño que nadie las reprendiera por estar haciendo el tonto por tanto rato, pero no era problema suyo, así que acabó ignorándolo por completo.

Sayaka, por su lado, comprendió totalmente a qué se refirió Homura anoche y estuvo completamente de acuerdo en qué le debía más de un favor.

* * *

"Entonces… ¿Por qué viniste?"

Suspiró, haciendo el mejor esfuerzo por apagar los nervios y que Sayaka no los percibiera.

Era de noche ya, habían hablado hasta tarde y Madoka las invitó a cenar a su casa. Luego de pasar el rato ahí, Kyouko le ofreció a Sayaka acompañarla en el camino de regreso.

El cual, acabó completamente desviado.

Estaban sentadas frente al canal, una al lado de la otra. Kyouko tomó una roca por inercia, pero no la lanzó. Sintió la mirada de Sayaka expectante; esperaba respuesta.

"No me creerás de todas formas."

No la veía, pero sabía que Sayaka la fulminaba con la mirada. Aun así, su respuesta quedó en eso.

"Ahem." Kyouko se aclaró la voz, "…Es extraño, estar aquí de nuevo."

Sayaka parpadeó y siguió el camino de la vista de Kyouko. El cielo.

"Eso es obvio, luego de todo este tiempo fuera, ¿qué esperabas?"

"No fue tanto tiempo realmente."

"A-Ah…" Agachó la cabeza, temiendo a donde iba la conversación.

"¿O para ti sí se te hizo mucho?"

Ahí estaba.

Kyouko bufó. Sabía que no había forma de que le respondiera, incluso cuando su tono fue totalmente en broma.

"…Sí." Murmuró, con ganas de enterrarse lo más abajo que pudiera.

Kyouko se volteó lentamente para verla, solo para regresar de golpe a su posición original, rostro ardiendo, quizás peor que el de Sayaka. "Ahaha… ¡C-Claro! Seguro te aburriste mucho en esta ciudad tan quieta, eh." Llevó una mano hacia su nuca y frotó ahí para tenerla ocupada en algo.

"No respondiste a lo que te pregunté, Kyouko."

Sayaka usaba muy pocas veces un tono tan fríamente serio con ella, así que un solo ojo anaranjado se asomó por el rabillo para verla, y donde pensó que vería a una Sayaka molesta, encontró a una que se veía al borde de largarse a llorar.

Kyouko se sintió entrar en pánico internamente porque _no sabía qué hacer_.

Habían sido muchísimas las veces en que tuvo que buscar formas de animarla, de sacarla de sus continuas decepciones amorosas del mes. Pero… Ahora –al parecer- lloraría por ella y nunca se puso en la situación donde tendría que presenciarlo. Apretó la quijada, y tras darse ánimo, agachó la cabeza, vista fija en la hierba. "Ya lo sabes, Sayaka. Vine para que habláramos…"

Pestañeó rápidamente para espantar las lágrimas, y tras tomar un largo respiro, respondió, voz temblorosa, "¿d-de verdad solo viniste por eso…?"

"…Mhm, solo por-eso." Balbuceó. Llevó una mano a cubrir el puente de su nariz para esconder el sonrojo que sabía que se expandía con libertad.

"¿No estabas molesta?"

"Mhmhm. Pero… No puedo estar molesta eternamente contigo."

"De poder, puedes…"

Y ahí Kyouko por fin se volteó, ceja fruncida y con ganas de ponerle la piedra en la cabeza. "Pero no quiero, Sayaka."

Ella pegó un salto y apartó la mirada. Kyouko la vio mover los dedos de sus manos nerviosos apretando el borde de sus shorts y suspiró. "Ya relájate, ¿quieres? Sigo siendo yo, nada más que yo." Acabó recostándose, ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza sirviéndole de almohada. "No te sienta bien actuar de ese modo."

Vio a Sayaka voltearse, ceño fruncido, labios curvos en un puchero, y la sonrisa ladina brotó por si sola. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por la otra, quien no tardó en darle un golpe certero en el brazo.

"¡¿Qué quiere decir eso?!"

"Ow. Que eres muy brutita como para cohibirte tanto. Recuérdame no enojarme más si te pondrás así, es demasiado raro."

"Kyouko…"

Se echó a reír. Luego de que Sayaka prácticamente invocara mentalmente sus espadas para atravesarla, se incorporó y cruzó las piernas. "También te extrañé, tonta."

Tragó pesado, "yo…"

"Shh."

Levantó la mirada y Kyouko la miraba con los ojos entornados, irritados.

"Tenemos tiempo para platicar bien las cosas, me quedaré unos días, así que no te fuerces."

"Pero-"

"Relájate, Sayaka, en serio. Como te dije, soy solo yo." Y dicho eso, se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano a la otra para ayudarla a levantarse. Sayaka dudó un poco antes de tomarla, pero accedió. Cuando Kyouko ya retiraba la mano, Sayaka la retuvo, y apartando la mirada, la arrastró consigo.

"¿Sayaka…?"

No respondió, solo siguió caminando y dándole la espalda para que no se diera cuenta de lo rojo que traía el rostro; Kyouko lo agradeció, porque ella estaba peor. No podía decirlo a ciencia cierta, pero la mano de Sayaka parecía temblar, mientras que la propia sudaba vergonzosamente.

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron.

Más de un mes de clases significaba que ya tenía que preparar parciales. No estaba muy preocupada por ello porque el primer semestre en casi todas las carreras se tomaba como cursos de nivelación, así que eran temáticas que ya manejaba mayormente.

Además…

Tampoco estaba de ánimo.

Desde el lunes pasado que traía el teléfono apagado, y a pesar de las quejas de Mami al respecto –porque Kyouko no dejaba de quejarse- no tenía planes de encenderlo. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, y sinceramente,

menos con Madoka.

Era el primer año que pasaría lejos de ella; el primer Abril que no la tenía a su lado. Por el momento, estaba increíblemente irritable, y no quería arriesgarse a hablarle mal o acabar preocupándola por temas que no eran su responsabilidad. Era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar de una vez, y aunque todos le hicieran ver que no lo hacía de la forma correcta, la tenía sin cuidado.

Miyuki se había dado cuenta, por supuesto. Notó los signos a los primeros días, y era normal que se pasara un rato luego de la escuela cuando Homura no tenía clases en la tarde. No hacían mucho, la verdad. Homura estudiaba, Miyuki hacía sus deberes a un lado. Bebían té, merendaban algo rápido, y luego se despedían.

Apreciaba que fuera así.

No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero la presencia de alguien que efectivamente entendiera eso y no la forzara, le relajaba muchísimo. También sabía que si en algún momento le apetecía hablar, Miyuki era todo oídos y solo daba su opinión si se lo pedían, al menos en temas que eran muy personales.

Además, su abuela le enviaba un frasco con galletas frescas cada vez que venía, y eso era algo que difícilmente se pudiera rechazar.

Por las noches, había acordado salir con Mami a continuar revisando la zona. Encontraron cosas interesantes en los últimos días: la presencia que sentían no era solo una, sino mínimo dos, aunque tenían la sospecha de que eran tres, pero la rapidez con que desaparecía el rastro no les permitía analizarlo más allá, solo podían hacer su mejor esfuerzo en retener el patrón, porque ni con ayuda de la magia del tiempo de Homura lograban alcanzar a las dueñas del rastro.

Homura había sugerido que estaban pensándolo demasiado y que simplemente podía tratarse de chicas mágicas que vinieran de paso, o que hubiesen contratado hace poco, pero a Mami había algo más que la inquietaba: la ausencia de Kyuubey.

En el pasado, sin importar cuantas veces lo intimidaron, volvía. Era poco creíble que ahora de la nada se volviera tan sumiso, porque según las chicas, ni siquiera a ellas se les había acercado.

En cualquier otro momento, Homura hubiese puesto manos a la obra y rastreado a la pequeña ardilla blanca, pero eran esos días en que, dentro de lo posible, prefería ni siquiera transformarse. Mami lo entendía, y no quiso ser pesada, por lo que siguió viendo el tema por su cuenta luego de que Homura regresaba a casa.

* * *

El tiempo de Kyouko en Mitakihara se reducía a dos cosas: eliminar brujas, guardar GriefSeeds que sabía harían falta en Tokyo y pasar el rato en el bazar donde trabajaban Madoka y Sayaka.

La señora a cargo del local le ofreció trabajo también a los pocos días, y a pesar del brillo en los ojos de las otras dos chicas, lo rechazó de inmediato. No se permitiría echar raíces ahí, menos cuando Homura estaba siendo una completa cretina y no le faltaban las ganas de volver para patearle el trasero por desconsiderada.

Ya era directamente molesto ver a Madoka llegar todas las mañanas decaída, solo para encontrarla el resto del día en lo mismo.

Al menos, cuando no llegaba Toru todavía.

Kyouko compartió la impresión de Sayaka apenas lo conoció. Estaba segura de que era mucho más borde de lo que era Homura cuando la conoció, y eso era decir _mucho_.

Y por lo mismo, no se tragaba tanto la explicación de que Madoka simplemente se preocupaba por el debido al parecido.

Compartía la política de Homura respecto a no entrometerse, pero era difícil mantenerse fiel a eso cuando ella estaba kilómetros lejos. Le irritaba, tanto como si fuera Sayaka quien estuviera haciendo el tonto con un mocoso. Por suerte, Madoka estaba tan inmersa en su propia miseria que no parecía darse cuenta, aunque era cuento distinto con Sayaka.

Por un lado, estaba feliz de que no fuera la única que la llevara mal con el chico, pero irse a los extremos que sugería Kyouko era demasiado. Le ofendía que pudiera pensar así siendo que nadie sabía qué podía estar haciendo Homura ahora que había decidido desconectarse del mundo.

Así que optaron por no hablar más del tema, ya que siempre que empezaban, terminaban en discusiones de horas que al final de todo se daban cuenta que no valían la pena. En lugar de eso, aprovechaban el tiempo para reponer todo el que estuvieron lejos. Los paseos nocturnos eran cosa de todos los días, las charlas interrumpidas más que nada por la hora.

El problema estaba cuando se disponía a hacer planes para regresar. Nunca lo decía, pero Sayaka siempre lograba darse cuenta en el mismo momento que lo pensaba y empujaba lejos toda idea de que se fuera nuevamente. No estaba segura cómo sentirse al respecto; por un lado, le estremecía de felicidad el ver que le importara tanto, pero por otro, se sentía pésimo por estar ahí en esa fecha en particular.

No quería decepcionar a nadie.

Pero principalmente, no quería decepcionarse a sí misma. No quería más arrepentimientos acumulados con la pila que traía cargados a la espalda.

Al menos, cada vez que hablaba con Mami, le aseguraba que todo estaría bien y que ella estaba velando porque todo estuviera bien allá, en general.

Confiaba en eso porque sentía el lado de mamá gallina de Mami relucir en esplendor.

* * *

Un día, cuando ya se preparaban para cerrar, Madoka le pidió que platicaran un rato, que tenía cosas que debía tratar con ella. Kyouko simplemente se encogió de hombros, y le avisó a Sayaka para que se adelantara.

Tomaron el camino común de regreso; el departamento de Homura quedaba más lejos pero en la misma ruta que la casa de Madoka. Caminaban en silencio, Kyouko masticando una manzana mientras que Madoka traía los ojos pegados al pavimento.

No sabía si estaba esperando que ella hablara, pero…

"¿He hecho algo que te moleste?"

Tenía la manzana a media morder, así que terminó de mascarla con fuerza antes de lanzar los restos hacia un basurero que había en el camino. "¿Crees que haces algo que podría molestarme?"

Madoka alzó la vista y parpadeó. Kyouko no la veía, tenía la vista fija hacia adelante. "¿…No lo sé? Por eso te lo estoy preguntando, Kyouko-chan."

"No lo preguntarías si no pensaras en algo que efectivamente podría molestarme."

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Los pasos hacían eco en un terreno donde no transitaban más personas ni se escuchaba el sonido de automóviles. Madoka carraspeó, y Kyouko solo la miró por el rabillo del ojo. "¿Crees que pasa algo entre Toru-kun y yo?"

"No."

"Ah…"

Pero Kyouko continuó. "No, no creo que haya algo entre tú y el. Apenas te hace caso, así que no haría sentido." Se detuvo, y ahora sí la miró fijo, "pero no sé si todo lo que está pasando, o más bien, no pasando entre Homura y tú, te ha hecho confundirlo por algo más, y eso sí me cabrea."

"De qué-"

"Solía cabrearme de Homura también." Siguió caminando, y pegó un suspiro largo.

¿Por qué tenían que importarle todas estas cosas? Sentía que estaba metida en un drama de esos que pasan por la tarde, esos que le encantaban a Sayaka.

"¿…También?" La voz de Madoka se hizo inestable por un momento, pero logró controlarla para que no se notara.

Por supuesto, Kyouko lo notó. "Mhm, solo que yo me equivoqué con ella. Fue mi error por imaginar cosas donde a todas luces solo es un cariño fraternal. Seguro ya te ha hablado de ella, y no hay motivo para que sea secreto, pero esa niña no se parece en nada a ti. Es como una mini Homura suavizada, mucho más sensible y ligeramente más sociable. Me da la impresión de que se tratan como las hermanas que nunca tuvieron, y prácticamente el único lazo sanguíneo que tienen; deberías saberlo, la sangre tira. Pero me tiene tranquila, porque probablemente ella ha visto por Homura mientras no estoy, y en todo este tiempo nunca la he visto mirarla de la misma forma que te ve a ti. Pero… No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, y eso sí me molesta mucho, por más que sé que no es problema mío. Homura no es mi mejor amiga, es más que eso… Es mi compañera, y veré por su espalda aun cuando a ti te considero una buena amiga. Solo sé franca, si te cansaste tan pronto de esperarla, díselo, así ella sigue con su vida."

"¡No es así!" Madoka se había detenido, puños apretados al igual que sus ojos, cabeza gacha. "¡No es así, Kyouko-chan! No hay forma de que-"

"¿No la hay?"

El tono frío que usó obligó a Madoka a levantar la mirada. Podía jurar que veía llamas en los ojos de Kyouko, y se sintió lo suficientemente intimidada como para dar un paso atrás. "¡P-Por supuesto que no! Toru-kun se ve muy solo, nada más."

"¿Te consta que sea así? ¿Se lo has preguntado? ¿Te lo ha dicho directamente?"

"No…"

"Madoka, ¿buscas convencerme a mí o a ti misma? Si te gusta, vale, solo te pido que tengas las pelotas para ser sincera, es todo."

"…Yo quiero a Homura-chan, más de lo que te puedes llegar a imaginar, p-pero me duele ver como vuelve a encerrarse, incluso para mí…"

"¿Entonces? ¿Te rindes porque las cosas se ponen difíciles? Es en los momentos duros que se comprueban los sentimientos. La verdad es que cuando la gente dice en las buenas y en las malas, siempre lo dicen solamente para las buenas."

"Kyouko-chan, nadie ha dicho que me he rendido." Dijo, con la voz más firme que Kyouko había escuchado de ella, lo cual provocó que relajara su expresión y entornara los ojos. "Nunca me rendiré, le prometí a Homura-chan que la esperaría, y lo haré porque aunque no quisiera, la q-quiero tanto que me es imposible pensar en nadie más de esa forma. No, tampoco quiero hacerlo. Homura-chan es la única, y siempre será la única que haga que mi corazón se altere de este modo."

La sonrisa de Kyouko creció lentamente. "Vas en serio, rosita. Sería bueno que pudieras decirle lo mismo a ella, es más insegura de lo que crees cuando se trata de ti."

Madoka llevó ambas manos hacia su pecho y apartó la mirada, "¿…lo dices en serio?"

"Pff, ya me acostumbré a ni tocarle el tema." Comenzó a caminar, manos embutidas en su chaqueta. "Peeeero…" Y sacó un aparato que traía escondido en el bolsillo. Madoka parpadeó y entornó los ojos haciendo el esfuerzo de identificarlo.

"¡Benditos sean las teléfonos y sus grabadoras!"

"K-Kyouko-chan…" Se quedó boquiabierta, y para cuando reaccionó corrió tras la otra que soltaba una risa que estaba segura se podía escuchar por todo el parque. "¡Deja eso, no puedes estar hablando en serio!"

"¡Será el mejor recuerdo que pueda llevarle!" Dijo, fácilmente librándose de los intentos de Madoka por quitarla el móvil.

Ambas se detuvieron de golpe cuando comenzó a sonar de la nada. Kyouko cogió la llamada, y se llevó el auricular a la oreja. Madoka alcanzó a reconocer la voz alterada de Mami, y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

"¡¿Cómo dejaste que pasara?! ¡Joder, Mami! Demonios, tomaré el primer tren disponible. Haz lo posible por mantenerlas quietas mientras, no te preocupes si no tienes GriefSeeds, junté una buena cantidad en estos días. Sí, vale, nos vemos."

"¿…Kyouko-chan?"

Apretó la quijada con tanta fuerza que se podía escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes. Guardó el teléfono y cerró un puño mientras la otra mano fue a cubrir su rostro para esconder las lágrimas furiosas que empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

Madoka sintió que la sangre se le helaba por completo junto con ese mal presentimiento que hizo que le temblaran las piernas. Cerró los ojos, y rezó rápidamente para que no fuera…

"¡Maldición! Las atacaron. Y por lo que me dijo Mami, el objetivo era Homura desde el principio. Tengo que irme, Madoka, iré por mis cosas lo más rápido posible, y… ¿Crees que puedas prestarme dinero para tomar un expreso?"

"C-Claro… También ir-"

"No. Lo siento, pero si fueron capaces de superarla, no puedo asegurar que podré mantenerte a salvo si las cosas se ponen feas, y eso…" Se volteó a verla, ojos brillantes aun, "…es algo que Homura nunca me perdonaría."

Madoka sintió que el nudo en su garganta no la dejaba respirar, pero asintió débil. "I-Iré a comprarlo, m-mientras…"

"Mhm, eso será útil. Nos vemos allá."

Kyouko se hizo humo, claramente usando magia para aumentar la velocidad. Tragó pesado, haciendo el mejor esfuerzo por no colapsar ahí mismo. El corazón le pesaba, le ardía como si se los estuvieran quemando. Las lágrimas corrieron libres, pero a pesar de ello, avanzó lo más rápido que sus piernas temblorosas le permitieron.

En ese momento maldecía lo inútil que era al no tener magia para intervenir y ayudarlas a todas a salvarla, a asegurarse de traerla con vida y amarrarla a su lado.

A estas alturas, la universidad le importaba una mierda.

Solo podía confiar en que Kyouko-chan y las demás lo solucionarían. Después de todo, también estaba Miyuki, quien parecía valorarla casi tanto como las demás del grupo. Esperaba que eso les diera más fuerza, pero que todas salieran sanas y salvas.

Llegó a la estación, y por suerte, quedaban boletos para la salida del último expreso de ese día que partía en una hora.

Le escribió rápidamente un texto a Kyouko, y luego abrió los ojos amplios al olvidar un importante detalle: Sayaka se especializaba en habilidades de curación. Se apresuró en avisarle también, cruzando los dedos para que accediera, pero independiente de su respuesta, se puso de pie y compró un segundo boleto.

* * *

 **A/N: HAHAHAH esto es PMMM después de todo. Being meguca is suffering.**

 ***Dato: En Japón son negreros y solo tienen vacaciones durante Febrero. Ya en Marzo vuelven a sus estudios.**

 ***EDIT: Me soplaron por interno que me equivoqué horriblemente con el dato y lo negrero es para el ambito laboral que son oficialmente el país con menos vacaciones a nivel mundial 8) edité ahí un detalle, pero tomando en cuenta que el semestre la verdad empezaba en Abril y no Marzo, OBVIEN el detalle de que recién es Abril porque me harán llorar editando todo para atrás. *Sufrien2***

 **Disculpen la demora y poca actividad de esta semana ;_; las fiestas me ocuparon mucho tiempo de responsabilidades sociales y una persona que está siendo increíblemente pesada por su afán de arreglar las cosas conmigo antes de que el 2016 empiece, y eso me ha tenido la cabeza en muchos lados –aunque a nadie le importa así que sigo con lo relevante-**

 **Este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito para este fic, -11 mil palabras, orz- así que compenso la demora con eso porque eso también provocó que me tardara; me costó más avanzarlo porque quería sentar un avance considerable y que ocurrieran cosas que me dieran piso para todos los planes que tengo para el futuro de esto.**

 **Esta semana no sé si siga igual porque es año nuevo y tengo encargos de postres así que seguiré en plan Mami-san, orz. Mi último examen es el 30, así que tengo que estudiars. Probablemente le ponga pausa a esto hasta la semana siguiente, pero avanzaré en los retos que los tengo botados Y DESEO CON TODO MI SER PONER MIS MANOS A TRABAJAR EN EL AKUMADOKA AHH.**

 **Saludosss y como siempre, gracias por leeeer.**


	6. Hell Frozen Rain

**A/N: Hell Frozen Rain – Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (SH Shattered Memories)**

* * *

Cuidar flores requiere dedicación diaria si quieres que se mantengan en óptimas condiciones. Es necesario hablarles, también. Ella estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, le gustaba. Últimamente los días se habían vuelto solitarios, pero no estaba molesta por ello. Entendía que eran cosas que debían pasar y que de hecho estaba feliz de que lo hicieran. El problema siempre era acostumbrarse.

Sus manos fueron a cortar las hojas muertas de las lavandas, siempre con sumo cuidado. Lentes puestos para no fallar, por supuesto. Se acercó con lentitud, y posicionó con cuidado las cuchillas de la tijera alrededor de la hoja, pero cuando estaba a punto de cortar, la hoja cayó por si sola. Parpadeó; estaba segura de que no había alcanzado a hacer nada, la ventana tampoco estaba abierta como para que fuera producto del viento. Irguió su espalda para examinarla y llevó una mano a cubrirse la boca cuando vio que todas las demás comenzaban a caer, una por una. Y no solo de esa planta particularmente, con todo el grupo de lavandas.

Un pésimo sentimiento llenó su corazón; el lenguaje de las flores nunca le había fallado. Miró para todos lados, buscando, y por fin divisó el aparato. Se quedó mirándolo durante varios segundos, insegura aun, porque podría estar exagerando; pero en ese mismo instante recordó de golpe el momento en que cada una de sus dos hijas murió en esos terribles accidentes. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago, y su dedo viajó a buscar el único nombre en el que podía pensar.

* * *

La lluvia la empapaba con esa intensidad que solo podía corresponder a _aquel_ día. Recorría los alrededores con su mirada rápidamente, _desesperadamente_. Esto, definitivamente, nunca había pasado antes, y cualquier tipo de irregularidad siempre la lograba sacar de casillas. Ahora se encontraba en un escenario completamente diferente, y a la vez, el mismo. Su mano temblorosa ingresó en las profundidades de su escudo y sacó una pistola ligera.

Tenía que aparecer, tenía que aparecer en cualquier momento.

Sabía que no debería gastar magia de esa manera, que era lo peor que podía hacer, pero el no encontrar nada durante tanto tiempo -¿realmente era tanto?- solo podía significar que algo había salido mal, horriblemente mal. Potenció más aun la fuerza de sus piernas para barrer el terreno con más velocidad. Por alguna razón, le asaltaron unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, y tuvo que parar porque no tenía otra opción. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, intentando acelerar el procedimiento, pero un fuerte golpe en la espalda la hizo volar. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, acabó estrellando su rostro contra el pavimento destrozado. Su nariz sangraba, rota seguramente, y ambas mejillas lucían un color rojizo, pero demasiado oscuro. Se incorporó al segundo y ahí se encontraba una de aquellas criaturas moradas con tintes de varios colores. El familiar hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes; sus brazos se extendieron, como lianas, y viajaron con el claro objetivo de atraparla.

No se lo dejaría tan fácil, estaba más que acostumbrada a eliminar a esas cosas, aun si habían aprendido nuevos trucos. Sacó un revólver y disparó sin pensarlo dos veces. Sonó un gruñido agudo, nunca antes escuchado, tampoco, y para cuando se disipó el polvo, vio que el familiar había recibido daño, pero formó un escudo con las lianas para bloquear la mayor parte del ataque.

Al segundo siguiente, le siguieron tres figuras más, desordenadas y de tamaños diferentes. Homura optó por hacer uso de su magia del tiempo y todo el escenario se tiñó de colores grises.

No podía perder el tiempo en peones. En algún lugar, más adelante seguro, la esperaba esa maldita bruja y las municiones eran preciosas en este momento. Optó por la salida rápida y lanzó una granada en dirección al grupo de familiares. Aceleró varios metros antes de que el tiempo volviera a correr su curso.

Luego de un par de minutos corriendo logró divisar el corazón de la ciudad, y solo a unos 500 metros se encontraba ese ser que maldijo su vida y la de tantos otros. Con mucho esfuerzo, empujó la ira que crecía, con toda esa calma que había adquirido luego de años de lucha.

La ridícula risa resonó, pero para su sorpresa, su objetivo no avanzaba. Tragó pesado, perturbada por todas las anomalías de esta timeline. Sin embargo, no importaba, porque no tenía otra opción más que luchar. Quizás podía utilizar las irregularidades a su favor.

Justo en el momento que iba a saltar y activar todas las trampas que tenía preparadas, un montón de lianas la atraparon y la estrujaron con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a quedarse sin aire. Se sintió una estúpida, en todo el sentido de la palabra, y maldijo alto con todos los insultos que conocía, aun cuando sabía que estaba perdiendo valioso oxígeno.

* * *

"¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Sabes perfectamente que es necesario que vaya!"

"¡Tú eres la que está loca! ¡No sabemos qué puede ocurrir y Mami no me atiende las llamadas, joder!"

"S-Sayaka-chan, quizás tiene razón…"

Sayaka la miró por sobre el hombro, fulminándola con la mirada. "No, no la tiene. Y fíjate que nunca la tiene, así que es mal historial."

"¡No es momento para tus sandeces, Sayaka! ¡Toma tus malditas cosas, sino perderemos el expreso!"

"Estás pensando mal todo, Kyouko. Entiendo que estés desesperada por llegar pronto, yo… Yo también lo estoy, maldición. Pero si nos daremos este tipo de viaje, tenemos que prever todas las situaciones," le dio la espalda a Kyouko para quedar enfrente de Madoka. "Tú no flaquees con tu determinación. No te lo estoy diciendo porque sea tu amiga, Madoka. Date cuenta de que hay cosas que solo puedes hacer tú y que no podremos suplir con nadie más, tienes que ser tú."

Tragó pesado, la seriedad sacudiéndole algo que había tenido dormido en su interior. Bajó la mirada por un par de segundos y luego la levantó, decidida, cejas fruncidas y labios estirados en una línea. "Está bien, tienes razón, Sayaka-chan. Si pasa algo por quedarme aquí a salvo… No me lo perdonaría nunca."

Sayaka asintió, sonrisa ladina y una mano que viajó a dar un par de palmadas en el hombro. "¡Así me gusta, soldado! Ahora solo tene-"

"¡No me ignoren, diablos! Madoka, fui bastante clara contigo, y si te pasa algo seré yo la que nunca me lo podría perdonar, ¿entiendes eso?"

"Corta el tema, Kyouko. Yo me comprometo a protegerla, después de todo tú tienes más poder ofensivo que yo, y aunque no me guste quedarme atrás… Es un pésimo plan que los encargados de curación vayan al frente."

"Lo sé, pe-"

"Pero nada, ya basta. Además, no puedes evitar que se suba," le mostró una mueca burlona a lo que Kyouko respondió con un rechinar de dientes apenas apareció, "los guardias te echarán a patadas si armas un escándalo."

Kyouko apretó los puños, su cabeza a punto de estallar. Respiró muy profundo, exhaló todo el aire antes de hablar, y aun así su voz salió grave y fuerte. "¡Vale, hagan lo que quieran!" Un par de brazos tras su cabeza y se dio la vuelta para caminar a largas zancadas en dirección a la estación.

"¡Bleh!" Le enseñó la lengua, aun sabiendo que no la estaba viendo.

"Sayaka-chan…" Madoka le dio una sonrisa leve y le tironeó la camiseta para que le hiciera caso. Ella la miró con la cabeza ladeada.

"Deberíamos apresurarnos, yo aún tengo que hablar con mamá, súmale agarrar mis cosas…"

Alzó una mano y la movió de un lado a otro, quitándole importancia. "Hablamos de tu mamá, Madoka, ¿recuerdas? Junko-san sabe que no harías estas cosas si no fuera urgente, te apuesto que si pudiera y fuera una vía más veloz, nos llevaría volando ella misma. De todas maneras, sí. Yo no tengo tanta suerte con los míos…" Frunció ambas cejas, "…pero por alguna razón _que me gustaría saber_ , mi madre suele acceder rápido cuando sabe que Kyouko irá conmigo, dios."

Madoka se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar echarse a reír en su cara, pero la mirada que recibió le dijo que el daño ya estaba hecho. Sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, "no perdamos más tiempo, nos vemos aquí en máximo 20 minutos."

"¡Mhm!"

* * *

¿De verdad todo iba a terminar de una forma tan patética?

A esta paso, ni siquiera podría volver atrás. Hacía uso de toda su fuerza, pero esas sogas eran muy, demasiado firmes. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no la mataban. Podrían haberla estrangulado hace mucho, ¿de qué servía retenerla nada más? Walpurgis estaba ahí, lista, y nadie haciéndole frente. Aunque le doliera admitirlo, en estas condiciones, aun si la liberaban, tampoco podría darle batalla.

¿Dónde estaban los demás?

Lo común –lo que se había vuelto común- era que todas murieran antes de ese día, pero por más apática que se haya vuelto, no podía haber olvidado algo tan elemental. Todo era demasiado frustrante, sin contar con…

El cuerpo se le paralizó, y no por su enemigo.

 _Madoka_.

Madoka, ¿dónde estaba Madoka?

Le tenían que haber hecho algo en la cabeza. _Nunca_ , pero _nunca_ olvidaba a Madoka. Era su único objetivo para seguir y cada segundo de cada maldita timeline podía arruinar el resultado final si no lo aprovechaba bien, y eso incluía a toda costa cuidar a Madoka.

Aun si este no lograba ser el momento de su victoria, no podía permitir darle una muerte devastadora, no más. Aquello le inyectó un nuevo torrente de energía dentro de las pocas reservas que le quedaban.

Llena de determinación, potenció lo más que pudo la magia de sus extremidades, y como por un golpe de suerte, logró liberarse. No parecían esperarse aquello, así que le dio tiempo de activar su escudo, en el aire aun.

Ahora solo tenía una cosa en mente,

Madoka, ¿dónde estás?

"¿Quieres saber dónde está?"

Una voz de mujer sonó de golpe. Miró para todos lados; no encontraba el origen de esa voz.

"¿Quieres?"

"¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?"

"Veamos, ¿te queda otra opción?"

Homura rechinó los dientes y subió sus manos para jalarse el cabello, terriblemente frustrada. "…Dímelo."

"Tranquila, Kaname Madoka no me interesa. Si te hablo de ella es porque me perturba sentir tu desesperación a kilómetros."

"¿…Cómo?"

"¿No deberías saberlo ya? La desesperación es algo tangible para cada Puella Magi." El tono cambió a uno sorprendido, luego de haber hablado con tranquilidad todo el tiempo, "me impresiona que te des el tiempo de preguntarme todo esto, no me molesta, pero…"

Tenía razón. ¿Qué le estaba pasando hoy? Tenía la cabeza en cualquier parte, "dime dónde está."

"Siendo exacta… Unos 100 pasos hacia la derecha, justo desde donde estás parada."

Homura parpadeó, pero decidió que tal como dijo la voz, no tenía más opciones. 100 pasos no era mucho, así que en caso de que le estuvieran tomando el pelo, podía regresar al camino principal sin problemas. Aceleró, contando los pasos aun cuando estaba corriendo, y en cosa de 1 minuto ya había cumplido la distancia. Miró de un lado a otro, pero estaba vacío. Rodó los ojos, girándose para partir, cuando al lado de sus pies vio rosa.

Rosa y rojo.

Rosa, rojo y negro.

Llevó ambas manos a su boca y se apartó dando pasos hacia atrás, lágrimas poblando su rostro de inmediato. Frente a ella yacía el cuerpo de Madoka, o más bien…

Los restos.

Estaba descuartizada, hasta la cabeza partida en dos. Homura podía distinguirla solamente porque llevaba muchísimo tiempo alrededor de esa chica y era capaz de reconocerla en cualquier forma y circunstancia. No había modo de que le estuvieran jugando un truco. La sangre estaba casi completamente seca, lo que indicaba que la habían hecho pedazos hace tiempo, quizá unas horas.

¿Cómo…?

¿Cómo pudo dejar que esto ocurriera?

Negó con la cabeza, sollozos ahogándola, y una mano se dirigió hasta su escudo, preparada para negar esta horrorosa timeline de una vez porque ver su cadáver ahí le provocaban ganas de darse un balazo ahí mismo.

Pero…

"¿Estás segura de que puedes hacer eso? Échale un vistazo a tu SoulGem."

Su rostro se deformó más todavía y lentamente bajó la vista hacia su mano izquierda…

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?

Había ocupado toda su reserva de GriefSeeds ya, y la gema estaba a milímetros de volverse completamente negra.

Aunque ocupara todo el poco de magia que le quedaba, no era suficiente para dar el salto. Era el fin, era su fin, y Madoka…

Madoka…

"Sabes, esto podría nunca haber pasado."

No respondió, no tenía mente como para responder a afirmaciones obvias.

"No, no entiendes lo que digo. Tu tipo de magia es muy poderosa, pero no lo suficiente, o quizás solo no la aprendiste a usar bien, eso ya no lo sé. ¿No crees que la solución a este ciclo interminable pudo ser empezando desde mucho más atrás?"

Homura mantenía la cabeza gacha, la desesperación consumiéndola, "¿por qué me dices esto ahora?"

"Porque aun tienes tiempo. Kaname Madoka tiene salvación, al igual que tú, y al igual que todos sus amigos. Aun puedes darle su final perfecto."

Homura bufó, e incluso se rió amargamente. "Tienes un buen don para el habla, ¿no? Si eso fuera posible lo hubiese hecho hace mucho. Agotaría absolutamente _todos_ mis recursos por ella, por su felicidad."

"¿Lo dices de verdad, Akemi Homura?"

"Es el deseo más verdadero que he cargado en mi corazón durante todos estos años," respiró profundo, una mueca ladina, "¿qué más bajo puedo caer? Contándole estas cosas a alguien que ni siquiera conozco, o a algo, quizás… Tal vez sea mi mente, incluso. Qué ironía."

"Lo haremos posible, entonces. Es una sabia decisión."

* * *

"Homura-chan."

Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su alrededor, buscando.

 _Buscándola._

El mismo escenario de nuevo, pero no había rastro de Walpurgis. No había ningún signo de su presencia, ningún rastro de energía.

No había nadie, tampoco, pero eso no era raro. Todos debían estar ocultos en los refugios.

Al igual que debía estarlo _ella_.

Respiró profundo, segura de que la ansiedad le hacía escuchar cosas y empezó a caminar en dirección a la ciudad.

"Homura-chan, ¿te irás ahora?"

Se paralizó. "¿Madoka?"

"Mhm, aquí estoy, Homura-chan."

El tono alegre que ocupó esta vez hizo que su corazón diera un salto. Se giró, buscándola nuevamente, y…

La encontró.

"¿…Madoka?"

"¿Uhm? ¿Por qué esa mirada? Creí que estarías feliz de verme en pie, de _vernos_ en pie."

Madoka se acercaba, y con cada paso, Homura daba uno hacia atrás, cuerpo rígido y el terror plasmado en todo su rostro. "N-No… Tú… Ella no-"

"¿Ella, quién? Estoy aquí, ¿por qué huyes…?"

Frente a ella sí, se encontraba Madoka. Su apariencia era mayormente la misma, su voz idéntica, el uso de palabras también, la entonación… Pero el brillo en sus ojos no era para nada al gentil que conocía y amaba. Este… Este le causaba miedo, directamente. Su ropa tampoco era la misma. Traje de Puella Magi, pero…

Rosa y rojo.

Rosa, rojo y negro.

Mucho rojo, mucho negro.

Tragó pesado, su cuerpo traicionándola debido a los temblores. Acabó tropezando producto del shock y Madoka aprovechó el momento para quedar de rodillas frente a ella. Alargó una mano hacia el rostro ajeno, pero Homura la esquivó de inmediato.

"Homura-chan… No seas así, ¿te he hecho algo?"

No, no le había hecho nada efectivamente. Pero no podía, sentía pánico de solo estar tan cerca y su sistema natural de defensa le gritaba que saliera corriendo de ahí. Pero su parte racional, su muy pequeña parte racional, quería hacer caso a las palabras de la otra. Acabó agachando la cabeza, a modo de disculpa, y se sentó bien esta vez, brazos sobre sus piernas.

Una mano enguantada se posó en su mejilla y bajó con una dolorosa paciencia hasta su mentón con el fin de obligar a Homura a encontrar miradas. Lo logró.

"Mi querida Homura-chan… Te has esforzado tanto hasta hoy. ¿No crees que mereces una recompensa?" Una suave sonrisa, pero aquellos ojos eliminaban toda la amabilidad de ese rostro.

No dijo nada, solo apartó la mirada.

"Tan tímida…"

Al no estar viéndola, no fue consciente del momento en que cerró la distancia y le dio un beso profundo, groseramente profundo. Se quedó sin aire e intentó echarse hacia atrás, pero Madoka la tenía atrapada en un abrazo fuerte, apegando sus cuerpos. Una mano se deslizó por su costado hasta encontrar el borde de la pierna, provocándole un escalofrío a pesar de la protección que le proveía su uniforme.

El beso se rompió de golpe, Madoka viéndola con ojos entrecerrados y una mirada que solo demostraba… Superioridad. "¿Será que estoy yendo demasiado rápido? Es nuestro primer beso, quizás me pasé, pero…" Se inclinó nuevamente a besar la comisura de su boca, "he tenido el deseo de hacerlo desde hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo, Homura-chan. ¿Podrías entenderlo…?"

Homura era incapaz de responder, perpleja con la situación. Su cuerpo no respondía tampoco, ni a favor ni en contra.

"Mmm… Si no te niegas, lo tomaré como un sí…"

Fue empujada hacia el cemento, demasiada fuerza. La cabeza le dio vueltas producto del golpe, pero el cuerpo de Madoka contra el suyo le hizo dejar el dolor como última prioridad. La otra había reanudad el beso, más insistencia esta vez. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo con rapidez, urgencia, hasta que se detuvo a la altura de su SoulGem en forma de diamante. Homura se paralizó por completo, temiendo seriamente que ella pudiera…

"Ya no necesitas esto, ¿no? No quiero que luches más, Homura-chan…"

Y eso bastó.

Su mente por fin juntó los cables y se quitó a Madoka con una fuerte patada que acabó haciéndola volar lejos. La vio desplomarse contra el suelo, y aprovechó el momento para ponerse de pie y detener el tiempo de inmediato. Su respiración estaba agitada y le dolía el pecho, literalmente, sensación similar a cuando se sobrepasaba físicamente luego de su operación. Hizo el intento de tranquilizarse, pero a pesar de que su magia seguía en curso, Madoka se levantó sin problemas, como si nada.

"¿Ahora luchas contra mí? No te lo recomiendo, no es el mejor plan que podría venir a tu mente," sonrió de lado, "¿por qué no continuamos, mejor? Me gustan tus labios, Homura-chan."

"T-Tú no eres Madoka."

"¿Oh?" Parpadeó, y una mano subió a cubrirse la boca. "¿Por qué lo dices? Quizás tenías la idea equivocada de mí…"

"¡No! ¡No, no, no!" Negó con la cabeza, puños apretados, "¡tú no eres ella, eres un insulto!" Dudosa, sacó una pistola y la apuntó contra la otra. "Aléjate, ni siquiera emanas la misma esencia mágica que ella, que _siempre_ ha sido la misma todas las veces que hizo el contrato."

Ella se echó a reír. "Bueno, me alegra que te des cuenta. Me empezaba a decepcionar tu ingenuidad. Veamos, veamos… No, técnicamente no soy Madoka. Pero soy más tuya que ella, ¿te doy una pista?" Le dieron nuevas ganas de reír al ver la cara de espanto de Homura, "me presento. Mi nombre es Gretchen, Homura-chan. No diré el nombre completo, porque no quiero que usemos formalidades, además… Ya te lo sabes de memoria, ¿no?"

Homura no respondió nada, solo llevó una mano hacia su escudo y le dio la vuelta sin pensarlo dos veces. El camino apareció y lo atravesó, ahora por fin liberando las lágrimas desesperadas que había aguantado todo este tiempo.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al fin, escuchó esa voz de nuevo. "Vaya, eso no fue tan bien como esperamos."

Rechinó los dientes, "déjame sola, nunca debí confiar en ti en primer lugar."

"Uhm… No lo sé, no tendrías chance de volver a tus rutinarios saltos en el tiempo de no ser por mi intervención, ¿lo olvidas?"

Homura no respondió más, solo dejó que todo se fuera a negro, preparada para empezar de nuevo en aquella habitación de hospital.

* * *

Despertó, pero no en donde debía haberlo hecho. Estaba en su uniforme de Puella Magi ya, revólver en mano. Estaban aquellos familiares rodeándola de nuevo, uno en cada punta, formando un triángulo. Apenas dio el primer paso, las lianas la envolvieron igual que la última vez. Una de las otras figuras se separó de la formación y fue a perseguir a otra persona. Homura suspiró. Su mirada viajó a intentar identificar al objetivo del familiar, y su estómago dio un vuelco cuando vio…

Rosa.

Rosa y blanco esta vez.

Las manos del familiar tomaron forma de cuchillas redondeadas, como los shotel. La figura dio un salto, y en cuanto agitó sus armas, generó más cuchillas, pero de energía que iban en dirección a Madoka. Ella no vio el ataque, solo huía desesperadamente.

La desesperación se transfirió a Homura, y de nuevo proyectó toda la magia que le fue posible para deshacer el agarre de las lianas. Sin embargo, cuando sentía que estaba a punto de soltarse, una fuerza repentina la envolvió y la petrificó. Lo que parecía ser piedra la inmovilizó por completo. Escuchó un grito agudo, y la imagen de Madoka siendo arrojada por los aires hizo que todo el dolor se volviera 10 veces peor. Descubrió que esta vez ni siquiera tenía voz, pero para su grata sorpresa aquel golpe no fue suficiente para derribarla y se incorporó para repeler a su enemigo con 3 flechazos lanzados de una sola vez. Funcionó; la figura se apartó, esquivando 2 de las 3 flechas, pero la que lo alcanzó no fue capaz de eliminarlo, lamentablemente. Otro de los familiares se unió para proteger al primero, y mientras Madoka cargaba otro ataque con experticia, la criatura alzó ambos brazos y disparó con lo que a simple vista le pareció una especie de ballesta. El estómago se le retorció; el golpe hirió a Madoka en el costado de su vientre, pero las flechas también hirieron gravemente a su enemigo que ahora yacía en el suelo. De golpe, las lianas se soltaron, el familiar en ayuda de los otros, y al parecer la distracción logró que el que quedaba aflojara la barrera y en un segundo Homura se liberó, tiempo detenido.

Voló al lado de Madoka. Examinó su herida; ella escupía sangre y estaba segura de que habían roto alguno de sus órganos, no vital al menos, pero la hemorragia podía ser igual de mortal. La ira la llenó; sabía que debido el desgaste de su magia, no sería capaz de escapar con ella y burlar a los familiares, en especial considerando la naturaleza anómala de estos.

Tenía que luchar, no había otra alternativa.

Sacó un par de granadas, y en el mismo segundo Madoka alargó una mano para encontrar la de Homura. Se volteó para verla, una sonrisa alentadora, a pesar de su estado. "N-No te arriesgues mucho, H-Homura-chan…"

Le respondió con un asentir de cabeza y se volteó en el preciso momento en que el escenario volvió a colores. Esperó que ellos dieran el primer golpe, pero parecían reticentes a hacerlo. Un disparo de ballesta fue directo hacia Madoka, pero Homura reaccionó rápido y lo bloqueó con su escudo. Harta, apretó la quijada y lanzó ambas granadas sin pensarlo dos veces. Escuchó un fuerte quejido que logró perturbarla, y para cuando quiso ver, nuevamente, al igual que la última vez, las lianas sirvieron como escudo pero el daño recibido esta vez fue mucho mayor. Los cuatro no parecían en condición de seguir luchando, a pesar de que lograban mantenerse en pie.

Sacó otra granada para acabarlos pronto y llevarse a Madoka para ocuparse de sus heridas, pero un flechazo se clavó directo en su espalda. Cayó al suelo, no tanto por el impacto, sino por el shock. Podía sentir como se expandía la sangre en su uniforme, por atrás y por adelante. Apoyó ambas manos en el pavimento y se levantó solo lo suficiente para poder girarse a ver a Madoka, quien efectivamente la apuntaba, ahora con otra flecha rosa lista para rematarla. Y…

El dolor de sus heridas no se comparaba en absoluto con el dolor en su corazón.

No iba a pelear con Madoka. Quizás tenía alguna razón para merecer que la matara, podía pensar en cientas, de hecho. Acabó cerrando los ojos, resignada, mientras las lágrimas corrían rápidamente por sus mejillas.

"¿…De verdad te rendirás, así como así?"

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar esa voz. Y… Aquella mirada, de nuevo.

Aquella sonrisa, de nuevo.

"Me debías eso, Homura-chan. No es de buenos modales dejar a alguien hablando solo, no creas que me olvidé."

No, no podía ser…

No.

Su cuerpo tembló de nuevo, la sangre desparramándose y contribuyendo a que su cabeza se empezara a hacer más ligera. Sin embargo… Algo, una pequeña chispa logró hacerla ponerse de pie con dificultad. Su enemigo ni se inmutaba, arco desaparecido. Se abrazó el costado con un brazo mientras que el otro alcanzó a sacar una pistola. No sabía de donde sacaba la energía para mantenerse en pie, siendo que sus piernas gritaban por traicionarla de una vez.

Como si las cosas no fueran terriblemente malas de por sí, otra figura se acercó para pararse junto a Gretchen.

Dos.

Dos Gretchen, ¿en serio?

"Homura-chan, ¿qué tal si nos divertimos las 3? Podríamos invitar a muchísimas más, deberíamos, de hecho. Todas a las que diste a luz, con cada fracaso. Seguro te harás una idea de cuántas, más o menos."

Negó con la cabeza, corazón destrozado. Ya ni siquiera podía llorar, el shock había alcanzado otro nivel y su rostro se había vuelto pálido. Sus alrededores estaban olvidados, blancos, solo podía escuchar esa voz y que los recuerdos la golpearan, una y otra vez. Eran mucho peor que el flechazo que la tenía desangrándose a una velocidad alarmante. Dio pasos, lentos, pero al cuarto cayó de rodillas, vomitando sangre.

"Homura-chan… ¿Estás sufriendo mucho, no? ¿Quieres que… Te devolvamos el favor y te aniquilemos antes de que tu SoulGem te abandone? Eso está peor que tu cuerpo, así que imagínate…"

No sabía con qué propósito miró, porque lo sentía, por supuesto. Sentía la desesperación consumiéndola, bloqueando su mente y centrando todo en lo decepcionante e inútil que resultó ser su existencia. Que solo había venido a maldecir el destino de Madoka. Que… Merecía morir en sus manos, definitivamente. "…Si así lo quieres…"

"Mhm, para eso están las mejores amigas. Estoy segura de que te encontrarás con alguna parte de nosotras cuando todo termine, aunque no sé si pueda salir algo bueno de ahí."

"H-H-Hazlo, por favor…"

"Oh, disculpa. Enseguida, Homura-chan. A pesar de todo el daño que me hiciste, no cambiaría el hecho de haberte conocido. Así de mucho llegué a quererte."

Escuchó como se generaba energía, pero el golpe final para ella habían sido esas palabras.

Cerró los ojos, el dolor de su pecho haciéndola trizas. Al menos, ya todo iba a-

"¡HOMURA-CHAN!"

* * *

Todo era irreal; una pesadilla.

Nunca había visto algo más horrible en su vida, nunca nada le había dolido así.

Lo veía como en cámara lenta. Homura de rodillas, con tanta sangre a su alrededor… Y esa persona que la apuntaba con una flecha roja. No podía, estaba demasiado lejos, a demasiados pasos, y la flecha volaba…

Y otra figura apareció junto a Homura.

"¡NADIE LA TOQUE!"

Ojos brillando con fuerza, blancos por completo, y una torre de hielo creció de golpe atrapándolas dentro de ella. La flecha chocó contra la pared pero no logró hacerle ni un rasguño.

El corazón le seguía latiendo con violencia, lágrimas que explotaron en el mismo momento. Agradecía con todo su ser que esa persona la salvara, pero no podía estar tranquila, por supuesto que no. Había visto muy brevemente el estado en el que estaba Homura, y podía estar en riesgo mortal de todas maneras por pérdida de sangre.

Todo pasaba increíblemente rápido; Kyouko se lanzó hecha un rayo y con fuego en sus ojos a arremeter contra aquella persona. Estatura media, cabello platinado y una túnica roja como uniforme. La boca se le cayó al ver que esquivaba todos los ataques con facilidad, pies ligeros, como si flotara. Rostro inexpresivo, como si no estuviera haciendo ningún esfuerzo. Kyouko pareció darse cuenta porque cada vez sus golpes se hacían más furiosos.

"¡Deja de moverte, maldita basura! ¡Enfréntame sin trucos!" Más golpes, su lanza dividida en partes intentando aprisionar a su enemigo, sin éxito. "¡No te la creas tanto, aunque tenga que ocupar toda mi fuerza te haré pedazos! ¡NUNCA, NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ!"

"¡K-Kyouko… Detente!"

Una voz conocida; se giró de inmediato y llevó ambas manos hacia su boca. Mami y dos chicas más estaban a un lado, muchas heridas, ropa destrozada… Pero la peor de todas era Mami, quien tenía el rostro rojo, como si lo hubiesen quemado. Sus piernas, rojas también, los brazos… Desgarrados. Las otras chicas lucían lesiones similares en apariencia, solo que mucho más leves en comparación. Aun así, tenían problemas para mantenerse de pie, rostro empapado por las lágrimas, manos apretadas alrededor de sus armas. Mami, a pesar de su horrible estado, estaba de pie, totalmente erguida, pero su rigidez le decía que si caminaba, se desplomaría.

"¡Son demasiado fuertes! ¡D-Déjalo, por favor…!"

"Madoka."

Sayaka pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, cubriéndola con su capa a la vez. "No quiero hacer esto, no quiero ponerte en riesgo. Te dejaría aquí, pero será peor si no hay nadie contigo. Tengo que ir a atender a Mami-san, no aguantará mucho si no nos apresuramos. ¿Crees poder mantenerte así conmigo?"

"Por supue-"

"Te lo digo en serio. Sé que tus prioridades están en Homura, y créeme que también es la de todos, pero por lo mismo… No hagas nada estúpido. Solo quédate conmigo, y estaremos bien, lo prometo."

"Sayaka-chan…"

Le dio una sonrisa de lado, relajando completamente su expresión, "¡¿entendido, soldado?!"

A pesar de lo terrible de todo, le respondió con una sonrisa leve que salió por sí sola, "¡entendido, señor!"

Sayaka la tomó con ambos brazos y Madoka se afirmó fuerte a ella. De un solo salto ya se encontraban junto al paupérrimo grupo que las miraron con un asombro similar a como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma. "¡Mami-san! Sé que no nos vemos hace mucho, pero luego nos saludamos bien. Ven aquí, rápido."

"Sayaka-san…"

No replicó, principalmente porque no tenía mente para nada más que la pelea. Se desplomó frente a Sayaka, Madoka ayudándola a recostar a Mami en el suelo. Notas musicales volaban alrededor de ellas y Mami respondió con muecas de dolor que fueron disipándose a los segundos. Madoka la miraba impresionada, para nada enterada de lo mucho que había mejorado su amiga.

Sin embargo, su asombro quedó descartado en cuanto escuchó un quejido agudo provenir de Kyouko. Se volteó en aquella dirección, al igual que Sayaka. Ella rechinó los dientes antes de devolver toda su atención a la tarea.

El cambio de atención hizo que viera aquel bloque de hielo que parecía no poder ser derribado con absolutamente nada. Alcanzaba a ver la figura de Homura siendo abrazada por una chica que no podía distinguir muy bien debido a que… ¿Llevaba un traje blanco?

El brazo derecho de Kyouko sangraba y ella miraba con profundo odio a su oponente. No veía arco como la vez pasada, estaba a manos desnudas, pero el golpe que tenía Kyouko no podía ser de puñetazos ni patadas; eso había sido provocado por un arma corto punzante. "¿…Qué quieres de nosotros, siquiera? ¿Qué maldito punto hay en hacer todo esto?"

La chica se encogió de hombros.

"¡ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO!" Aunque Kyouko era diestra, lanzó un golpe horizontal limpio usando el brazo izquierdo, el cual, sin importar que tan bien fue ejecutado, ni siquiera rozó a su oponente. Gruñó, tan frustrada que su cuerpo temblaba, pero producto de la ira.

"…Uhm, la verdad no lo hay. O bueno, sí, pero no era necesario todo esto."

"Mirai, ya es más que suficiente. A ella ya le empieza a dar jaqueca, ha pasado mucho tiempo."

Se voltearon a buscar el origen de la voz, pero solo pudieron distinguir a una chica de cabello corto de un verde muy oscuro. Quien había sido su oponente, que aparentemente llevaba el nombre de Mirai, la miró por sobre el hombro y se limitó a asentir. Kyouko aprovechó su cambio de foco para encestarle un golpe que al menos logró rozarle la mejilla esta vez, una línea roja adornando la piel pálida. Ella se limitó a suspirar y le dedicó una mirada de soslayo, "felicidades, hace mucho que nadie lograba causarme rasguño. Claro, sin contar las veces que he tenido que dejar que lo hagan." Y como para remarcarlo, sus ojos fueron en dirección al grupo de Mami. "En fin."

Dio un salto hacia atrás, y en un parpadeo ya había desaparecido al igual que la otra chica. Los insultos quedaron atorados en la garganta de Kyouko, pero en cambio lanzó su arma con fuerza contra el piso. Se lanzó de rodillas al piso para encestar puñetazo tras puñetazo, causando un pequeño terremoto en sus alrededores.

"¡KYOUKO, DEJA TU PATALETA Y SÉ ÚTIL, POR FAVOR!"

El vozarrón de Sayaka provocó que todas se voltearan con espanto en el rostro; el impacto de saber que todo había terminado –o eso esperaban- las había dejado sin reacción alguna.

"S-S-Saya-yaka-chan…"

Sayaka miró de reojo solo para encontrar a Madoka con las piernas temblando, pero no de miedo ni rabia, ni nada similar; temblaban por el enorme esfuerzo que hacían por no levantarse y correr hacia el bloque de hielo que seguía en pie y bien firme. "¿P-P-Puedo…?"

A pesar de la situación, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que su amiga había obedecido sus órdenes, aun cuando se estaba volviendo loca por actuar. Como respuesta, le dio una palmada en la espalda para impulsarla. "¡A ver si logras deshacer eso!"

Madoka parpadeó, pero le tomó 2 segundos estabilizarse y emprender la carrera. Se ubicó en la parte delantera para poder ver de frente al par, y se le rompió el corazón al ver el enorme agujero que atravesaba el costado del vientre de Homura. Bajó la mirada y vio el charco de sangre, también. Pero lo que más le dolió de todo fue la expresión que traía; de horror, de pánico, y… De resignación. La chica que la protegía la tenía rodeada con fuerza alrededor de sus hombros, cara oculta en el cuello ajeno, pero era capaz de ver que su cuerpo daba pequeños saltos, seguramente producto de llanto. Aquello le indicó que debía estar consciente, así que se apegó al hielo y comenzó a golpear con ambas manos para llamar su atención. "¡Ya todo está bien, pueden salir! ¡Necesitamos curar a Homura-chan, por favor!"

Pero nada, ni siquiera se giró a verla. Madoka continuó intentando, golpes y frases, pero seguía sin ocurrir nada, como si estuvieran en otra dimensión. Justo cuando iba a volver a intentar, escuchó pasos acercarse.

"¡Pero qué drama con esta gente!" Los nudillos enrojecidos de Kyouko fueron a estrellar la potente defensa, trisándola lentamente. "¡Grrr! ¡Miyuki! ¡Deshaz esta mierda!" Más golpes, más golpes, "¡la…!" Golpes, "¡acabarás…! Más golpes, "¡MATANDO!"

Kyouko logró trisar lo suficiente como para que por fin Miyuki levantara la cabeza, asustada aun y sin soltar a Homura. Se giró buscando el origen de la voz, pero el nuevo retumbar en su barrera lo hizo obvio, y apenas vio el cabello rojo de Kyouko, energía blanca la rodeó y el hielo se disipó por fin.

"¡Sayaka-chan!"

Sayaka alzó la cabeza, demasiado concentrada en terminar de sanar el cuerpo de Mami –el cual ya estaba casi listo- como para haberse dado cuenta del show que ocurría junto a ellas. Sin embargo, apenas vio la ausencia de esa mole de hielo, le dio una mirada a Mami quien asintió de inmediato y corrió hacia donde estaban los demás. Se arrodilló junto a Homura, a quien la habían recostado en el suelo, y tuvo que poner todo el esfuerzo en no chillar ahí mismo. Llevó ambas manos a la misma altura, y sin pensarlo más, las notas de música comenzaron a bailar alrededor del agujero que seguía expulsando sangre.

Le dieron ganas de vomitar.

Homura había caído inconsciente, ojos cerrados por fin, en cuanto desapareció la barrera. Su respirar era muy débil. Madoka no resistió más y se acercó para alzar la cabeza de Homura y dejar que descansara en su regazo, procurando no estorbarle a Sayaka. Su mano viajó a hacer el intento de limpiar los restos de sangre y lágrimas, pero no le fue posible quitar todo. La sangre se había secado ya, parte de las lágrimas también. Inclinó un poco más el torso hacia abajo, y sus propias lágrimas comenzaron a caer en el rostro de Homura. Trataba de mantener en lo más mínimo el nivel de espasmos, así como el ruido de los sollozos, mientras su mano recorría la piel abatida y maltratada. Ordenó como pudo los mechones de cabello, empapados de sangre, sudor y lágrimas, también.

Nunca se imaginó que cuando volviera a verla, sería de esta forma tan dolorosa. No estaba herida, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo de todos modos. Miró de reojo a Sayaka, quien estaba demasiado concentrada, tanto que ni siquiera parpadeaba. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, alentarla, pero las palabras murieron en su boca porque sabía que no debía distraerla. Sus ojos volvieron al rostro de Homura, y no pudo resistir la urgencia esta vez; se inclinó lo suficiente para estar a solo centímetros de ella, ambas manos a cada lado, bajo sus orejas. Plantó un beso con labios temblorosos sobre su frente, solo para que otro lo siguiera. "Homura-chan… ¿Despertarás, verdad? ¿Estarás bien? Eres fuerte… La persona más fuerte que he conocido, así que…" No pudo ahogar el sollozo esta vez, "…A-así que… N-no te rindas…"

Sayaka tuvo que detenerse, frente sudando, visiblemente cansada. "¿Kyouko?"

Kyouko se encontraba con las demás, repartiendo GriefSeeds, en especial a Mami quien tenía su gema al límite. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Eso mismo, me estoy quedando sin magia ya…"

"¿Tan pronto? Pff, típico de novatos."

"¡Ya te quiero ver haciéndolo tú entonces! Esto ocupa más energía de lo que imaginas, tarada."

"Sí, sí. Bueno, ahí va una." El objeto negro voló y Sayaka lo atrapó sin problemas. Justo cuando se agachó para acercar la semilla a la gema ubicada en su vientre, pegó un grito que espantó a todos. Madoka irguió la espalda, asustada también, solo para encontrar a Sayaka alzando la mano de Homura, GriefSeed pegada al diamante que estaba casi completamente negro, solo unos pequeños tintes púrpura girando alrededor. "¡¿Cómo ninguna se dio cuenta?! ¡Kyouko!"

Ella se apresuró a arrodillarse junto a Sayaka, mientras que Madoka observaba con horror como la semilla que utilizaba Sayaka había limpiado muy, muy poco. Kyouko revolvió sus bolsillos, y sacó un par más. Comenzó la limpieza de inmediato, y a todas se les empezó a apretar el estómago al ver lo poco que lograba limpiar, también. Siguió otra más, y al menos esta logró dejar 3/4 de una punta del diamante limpia, púrpura agarrando fuerza.

Mami se había acercado junto con unas cansadas Hiyori y Akari, y al igual que Madoka y Sayaka, dieron un suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, Kyouko se mantuvo en silencio, y el puño apretado llamó la atención de Sayaka quien puso una mano sobre el, dándole un leve apretón. "Hey, ¿qué…?"

"No tengo más." Escupió, voz temblorosa. Su cabello cubría buena parte de su rostro, así que era imposible ver su expresión. Sayaka tragó pesado, "…estás bromeando, ¿no? ¡Tenías muchas! N-No es momento de que empieces con tus bromas de tacaña…"

Ojos anaranjados la fulminaron de golpe, logrando paralizarla. "¿De verdad crees que bromearía con algo así en una situación como esta? Usamos varias para limpiar las de las demás chicas, la de Mami estaba igual de mal que la de Homura. Gastamos 10 de una sola vez."

Mami dio un pequeño salto, una mano presionada contra su pecho, la culpabilidad subiendo rápidamente al ver la destruida expresión de Madoka. "…Lo lamento, debí prever que-"

"No es momento para eso, Mami. Sé que estás cansada, pero tienes claro qué tenemos que hacer." Se puso de pie y miró a Mami con ojos llameantes, lo que provocó que la otra recuperara la determinación de inmediato.

"Tienes razón. Sayaka-san, te encargo al grupo, nosotr-"

"También quiero ir."

Todas se voltearon a ver a quien había estado silenciosa durante todo este rato. Miyuki tenía agarrada bien firme su katana, pero Mami negó con la cabeza. "No pueden permanecer aquí por más tiempo, la gente podría verlas. Madoka-san y Sayaka-san no conocen Tokyo, así que te encargo que las guíes al apartamento de Homura que está más cerca que el mío."

"P-Pero…"

Hubo un destello de luz, y se voltearon para ver que Homura había vuelto a su ropa normal, sorprendiendo a la mayoría por el hecho de que no había ocurrido antes, considerando todo el daño recibido. "…Nada de peros, no puedo retrasarme más. Hiyori, Akari, ayúdenlas, no será fácil cargar un cuerpo tan dañado y pasar desapercibido."

Ambas asintieron, y Hiyori fue a rodear el brazo de Miyuki para jalarla. "Todo estará bien, Mami-san. Espero que tengan éxito."

Miyuki intentó liberarse, "Hiyo-"

El agarre se hizo considerablemente más fuerte, dolorosamente fuerte. "¿Decías, Miyu-chan?"

Ella agachó la cabeza, resignada, y Mami lo tomó como su señal de partida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció para seguir a Kyouko.

"Bueno… Al menos pude cerrar el agujero. Era lo más preocupante." Dijo Sayaka, una mano tras su cabeza, revolviéndose el cabello.

Madoka, durante toda la plática que tuvieron las demás, hizo los esfuerzos para calmarse porque por más que la situación la tuviera hecha pedazos, lo que menos necesitaban era que se volviera una carga, además. Miró a Sayaka con una sonrisa suave, sincera, y fue a buscar su mano libre para darle un apretón con las propias. "No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco… ¿Tú estás bien?"

Sayaka parpadeó, sorprendida por lo primero, y cuando liberaron su mano la movió para ambos lados, quitándole importancia. "¡Yo soy un roble, no me derrotarán tan fácil!" Se puso de pie para dar una buena vista de su gema, la cual sí, estaba mayormente oscura, pero solo poco más de la mitad. "¿Ves? Todo en orden."

Madoka asintió, tranquila. Sayaka se quedó mirando hacia el frente, al trío de chicas.

"Hey, sé que no nos conocemos, pero ya habrá tiempo de presentaciones y etcétera. Ahora movamos rápido a Homura, que tampoco le hará mucho mejor estar tirada ahí. De todos modos," se apuntó a sí misma con el pulgar, "Sayaka," y luego apuntó con el índice hacia el punto rosa, "Madoka."

Las otras tres parpadearon, pero Akari fue la que reaccionó primero, por fin saliendo del impacto de todo lo ocurrido. Imitó la iniciativa, "Akari," apuntó al par de ojos verdes, "Hiyori," y finalmente hacia el par turquesa, "Miyu, alias gato."

La susodicha la fulminó con la mirada, aun sabiendo que Akari no le ponía nada de atención. "…Kari, ¿era necesa…?"

Sayaka se echó a reír, interrumpiendo, "¿gato, en serio?" siguió riendo, y ante la mirada reprobatoria de Madoka, tosió y volvió a adoptar su posición de pseudo veterana líder. "¡Vamos, entonces!"

* * *

"Bueno, tienen un mejor lugar de lo que me pude imaginar."

Sayaka estaba sentada en el sofá del apartamento de Homura y Kyouko, gaseosa en mano. Las demás chicas, exhaustas, estaban recostadas en los sofás libres, mientras que Miyuki se había quedado en el balcón, mirando a la nada. Sayaka no necesitaba preguntar como para saber que ella era la prima de Homura, lo tenía pintado en la cara. Echó un vistazo a las demás, quienes estaban a punto de quedarse dormidas. Habían decidido que no tocarían el tema, por más que Sayaka se moría de ganas por saber qué diablos había pasado. Era mejor así, de todas maneras, de pronto podía enterarse de cosas que no debería escuchar con su gema más sucia que limpia. Miró por sobre su hombro, hacia la habitación con la puerta cerrada, y pegó un suspiro. También tenía ganas de dormir, pero al ser la chica a cargo, no podía darse ese lujo, así que prendió el televisor, todos demasiado cansados como para despertar por el sonido.

Dentro de dicha habitación, se encontraba Madoka cuidando a una aún inconsciente Homura. Aunque no lo pidió, Sayaka insistió en que mejor les daba espacio, que si Homura llegaba a despertar, considerando el estado de su alma, el mejor remedio y estabilizador seria ver a Madoka a su lado.

Así que ahí estaba, recostada a su lado ahora que su herida estaba mayormente curada, dándole calor, también, porque la pérdida de sangre la tenía heladísima. Besaba su rostro de tanto en tanto, intentando reconfortarla. A veces tomaba su mano izquierda y la acercaba para dejar besos sobre su anillo, queriendo transferir sus sentimientos al alma quebrada de Homura. Lloraba en silencio, porque el normalmente fuerte latido de su corazón ahora se sentía ´débil y lento. Pero aplicando todo su optimismo, se alegraba con que por lo menos seguía latiendo, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Saldrían de esto, estaba segura. Y también sabía que se volvería todo el soporte que Homura necesitara, que estaría ahí para ella, para cualquier cosa. Tragó pesado, pero sonrió para sí misma. Depositó nuevos besos siguiendo el camino de la quijada hasta detenerse al llegar a la altura del mentón. Su rostro ardía, pero no sentía ni vergüenza ni pudor. Sentía… Que quería hacerlo, simplemente, que no quería malgastar más tiempo por inseguridades, que Homura pudo haber muerto y había tanto que aún no le había podido decir ni expresar.

Quería hacerlo, pero…

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, fijos en sus labios; pero…

No podía así, tenía que estar consciente, eso era lo correcto.

Eso era lo correcto, ¿…verdad?

Pero descubrió también que últimamente lo correcto no le importaba mucho, en especial cuando se trataba de la chica que tenía a su lado. Respiró profundo, y aunque sabía que todo estaba mal…

Fue un mero roce, pero bastó para darle calma a su corazón. Se le quedó mirando, aun cerca, registrando las sensaciones; la textura de sus labios, la temperatura que lamentablemente era muy baja, pero principalmente el calor que brotó en su pecho por llenar ese pequeño, pero tan importante deseo para ella. Se inclinó de nuevo, el roce más duradero esta vez, una de sus manos acariciando su rostro. Se separó, la miró de nuevo y…

Se dio cuenta de nuevo, como tantas otras veces, de lo muy profundamente enamorada que estaba.

"Homura-chan… Lo siento, hice trampa. Pero por favor, abre los ojos, ¿sí? Estoy contigo, todas estamos contigo, esperándote. Te extraño mucho… Sí, te tengo junto a mí, pero quiero escucharte, quiero que estés conmigo, también. Siempre te estás preocupando de protegerme, pero ¿sabes? Me parte el alma no poder protegerte, también. Pero te prometí que no tiraría tus esfuerzos a la basura, y así seguiré. Me gustaría saber si así te estoy ayudando en algo… Luego de todo esto… No podré estar tranquila ahí en casa sabiendo que podría volver a pasar y esta vez…" Sacudió la cabeza, apartando el pensamiento, "¿por qué no vuelves…? Puedes estudiar en Mitakihara también, puedes hacer tu vida ahí, también…" Se detuvo, voz en un hilo, "… _Podemos_ hacer nuestra vida ahí, ¿no te gustaría? P-Podríamos adoptar def-finitivamente a A-Amy… P-Podríamos v-vernos t-todos los días, todas las noches… Yo… Yo te cuidaría por siempre, t-te haría d-de comer, aun c-cuando signifique q-que d-eba pr-racticar meses con M-Mami-san antes… T-Te bañaría, también… Te cepillaría el cabello," respiró profundo, calmándose de a poco, manos acariciando el rostro ajeno, "espantaría tus pesadillas, procuraría que no te faltara absolutamente nada… ¿Por qué no vuelves y lo intentamos…? Y… La verdad, aunque no lo hagas, yo… Yo te esperaré siempre. P-Pero debes vivir hasta entonces, Homura-chan. No me dejes sola…"

Escondió su rostro junto al cuello de Homura, las emociones dominándola. Tenía que estar estable, se había comprometido a eso. Pero…

"Homura-chan…"

"Nnghn…"

Se reincorporó de golpe, manos sobre los hombros de Homura. Su rostro se arrugaba, hacía muecas, pero no abría los ojos. "Homura-chan, por favor… Reacciona." Llevó una mano a acariciar su rostro.

Homura se congeló ante el tacto y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Madoka no pudo evitar sonreír, maravillada con por fin ver de nuevo aquellos ojos púrpura. Se inclinó con intención de abrazarla, pero Homura la empujó, casi botándola de la cama. "A-Aléjate… Si vas a m-matarme, hazlo rápido, pero n-no me toques de nuevo…"

Madoka abrió unos ojos de plato e intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero ante la posición de defensa de Homura, prefirió mantenerse en el lugar, lágrimas cayendo. "Homura-chan… ¿No me reconoces? S-Soy Mado-"

"¡NO DIGAS QUE LO ERES! ¡NO LO ERES, NO LO ERES, NO LO ERES…!"

Homura respiraba rápido; había entrado en pánico. Su anillo se transformó en la forma original de su SoulGem, peligrosamente oscura de nuevo, y un baño de luz púrpura brilló para luego mostrarla en su uniforme. "¡VETE, SI NO ME MATARÁS, VETE!"

Madoka estaba consternada, pero aun así estiró una mano, solo logrando que Homura buscara rápidamente una pistola en su escudo y la apuntara directo hacia su rostro, y se escuchó claramente como quitaba el seguro. Ojos púrpura aterrados, como los de un animal acorralado, la fulminaban, y a pesar de la intensidad de sus acciones, podía ver como todo su cuerpo temblaba, y el cómo su rostro estaba nuevamente bañado en lágrimas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Sayaka apareciendo. "Madoka, qué-"

Homura ni siquiera se inmutó a mirarla, su objetivo claro y definitivo. "…Homura, no sé qué demonios te pasa, pero baja eso antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás por toda tu vida. O no, no será tanto, porque si lo haces, yo misma me encargaré de-"

"¡Sayaka-chan, ni lo digas!"

Sayaka la miró, el miedo provocando que la rabia subiera muy rápido por su garganta, "¡te está apuntando, cómo puedes…!"

Voz decidida, pero triste y temblorosa. "…No sé qué te pasó, Homura-chan. No tengo idea de qué te pudieron hacer para acabar así… Y me destroza solo pensar en las opciones, pero-"

"¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE, SOLO ACABA CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ!"

Dagas en el corazón.

"…Acábalo tú, Homura-chan. Yo te lo dije, no te dejaré sola… Y lo cumpliré, aun si…"

"¡POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ-POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ…!" Rompió a llorar, incapaz de seguir hablando, y la pistola cambió de rumbo hacia su propia cabeza, Madoka y Sayaka quedándose sin aire a la vez, "…Mhm, lo acabo yo, digno de mí."

Vieron como el dedo iba con determinación, cero titubeos, a jalar el gatillo, pero Madoka se lanzó encima, provocando que la bala cambiara de rumbo a quebrar una ventana. Sostuvo sus brazos rápidamente para evitar que lo repitiera, "¡SAYAKA-CHAN, AHORA!"

Sayaka reaccionó luego de quedarse pasmada en el momento, y se lanzó también para quitarle de un solo tirón la pistola. "Por dios, maldita Homura llenando toda su lista de dramas."

Se esperaban que Homura las mandara a volar, pero en cambio se quedó mirando fijo a Sayaka, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. "¿…Miki Sayaka? ¿Por qué…?"

Sayaka parpadeó e intercambió miradas con Madoka, quien solo asintió, "uhm… Por qué… La versión corta: a salvarles el trasero. Deshaz tu transformación, sino me obligarás a sacártela a golp-"

Un palmetazo directo en su nuca, Madoka con cejas fruncidas, "¡no lo harás!" Se giró a ver a Homura esta vez, quien se puso rígida de nuevo, "lo haré yo misma hasta que recuerde los resultados del entrenamiento que me dio. ¡Por fin lo pondré en práctica!"

Homura parpadeó y examinó detenidamente el rostro de la chica que tenía enfrente. Ojos rosa… Con esa mirada. Esa mirada, que a pesar de proyectar tristeza, enojo y un dolor tremendo, era gentil, cálida en esencia. Su ropa que… No tenía ni negro, ni rojo… Solo el sweater blanco que ella misma le había regalado, y un par de shorts que no podía definir bien por la postura en la que estaban. Su vista regresó al par de expectantes chicas, y notó como ambas dieron un leve salto cuando alzó lentamente una mano para tocar la mejilla de Madoka.

"…Tu nombre es Kaname Madoka, ¿cierto?"

"…Oy, Homura, te golpeaste con-"

"¿Lo eres?" Insistió.

Madoka parpadeó, pero vio en los ojos de Homura la seriedad que le indicaba que necesitaba mucho esa respuesta, "sí, me llamo Kaname Madoka."

"¿…No te suena el nombre Gretchen?"

El par intercambió miradas de nuevo, y Sayaka negó con la cabeza. "Uhm… ¿No?"

Homura suspiró, y al segundo siguiente el uniforme fue reemplazado por su camiseta negra y jeans. Madoka y Sayaka también suspiraron, mucho más profundo, por fin relajando los músculos.

"En serio, no nos des más sustos así…" Sayaka le dio un puñetazo leve en el hombro, gruñiendo en el proceso. "¡Te debería dar una paliza de todos modos!"

Y ambas quedaron en shock cuando Homura empezó a reírse, gradualmente subiendo en volumen… Hasta que la risa se convirtió en llanto y Madoka descartó todo tipo de miedo muy, muy lejos, y se inclinó para abrazarla. Sayaka rodó los ojos, resignada y abatida, y acabó bajándose de la cama. "Les daré su espacio, ¡pero al primer intento de hacerle daño a Madoka, te rebano en dos!"

Homura aclaró su voz, asintiendo "…Sí, hazlo."

Sayaka se le quedó mirando unos segundos, impactada, pero acabó asintiendo, una sonrisa ladina antes de voltearse y salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Homura devolvió su atención al montón de cabello rosa que yacía justo bajo su cuello. "¿Madoka?"

Sin muchas ganas, alzó el rostro.

"¿Me das un poco de espacio?"

Madoka se sonrojó de golpe, recién dándose cuenta de lo invasiva que estaba siendo y se quitó rápidamente de encima. Homura se acomodó bien hacia abajo, recostada, cabeza contra la almohada y rodeó a Madoka con ambos brazos para recostarla también, sin despegársela. Acomodó su rostro junto a su cuello, el nostálgico olor al shampoo frutal que le provocó ganas de llorar, de nuevo.

"¿H-H-Homura-chan…?"

"No te quiero perder. No más, no más, por favor…"

Algo se retorció en el pecho de Madoka, entendiendo de inmediato la connotación de esas palabras. Tragó pesado, pero sus brazos se movieron para regresarle el abrazo, manos acariciando su espalda. Se movió apenas, solo para tener espacio y besar su frente, suave y lento. "Aquí estoy, aquí estamos… Tampoco te quiero perder, Homura-chan…"

Ella alzó el rostro, buscando su mirada, confundida. "Pero si-"

Madoka negó con la cabeza, ojos nublados por las lágrimas, "…casi te matan."

"…"

"No… No quiero hablar de eso, ¿sí? Luego podremos hablarlo todos juntos. Yo solo…" Una mano subió para acariciar su mejilla, "solo quiero estar contigo, ahora que nos tenemos… Nunca sabremos qué pasará mañana."

"Madoka…"

Buscó ojos púrpura y sonrió sin darse cuenta, "no tienes remedio, Homura-chan."

Homura solo entrecerró los ojos y apretó el abrazo, ojos atrapados en los rosa.

Madoka los entrecerró también, y habló en susurros, "…Tú me gustas. No, más que eso… Mucho más que eso…"

Vio como el rostro de Homura se tiñó por completo en cosa de segundos, y se dio cuenta de lo natural que resultó decirlo. A la vez, se sintió tremendamente tonta por no haberlo hecho antes, si era tan… Tan claro.

"Y-y-yo…"

"¿Tú…?"

"t-tú…"

Rodó los ojos, aguantando las ganas de reírse, "mhmhm, ¿yo…?"

La escuchó tragar pesado, e iba a calmarla cuando su boca fue cubierta por labios ajenos. Tensó los ojos por la sorpresa, sin poder creer que Homura había…

Ella quebró el beso, y se quedó mirando fijo al rosa confuso, "…No soy muy buena con las palabras. P-Pero… Tú me g-gustas, mucho, muchísimo más que eso, Mado-"

Los labios de Madoka cortaron la oración, un beso lento, pero que demandaba respuesta constante. Inconscientemente, sus manos acariciaban su espalda, mientras que las de Madoka se habían perdido en su cabello, atrayéndola por la nuca. Se separaron por falta de aire, pero ambas con una sonrisa amplia, dichosa. Se quedaron viendo un buen rato, sin hacer nada más, hasta que Madoka rompió el silencio, repentinamente tímida, "¿…Homura-chan?"

Homura parpadeó, confusa por el cambio de actitud, "¿sí?"

Madoka se mordía el labio inferior, y evitaba el contacto visual. Homura sonrió inevitablemente, y alcanzó una de las manos ajenas para besar sus dedos con cuidado. Madoka se le quedó mirando, derretida de golpe, y la pregunta se le escapó de los labios, "¿esto me hace tu novia, o no…?"

Y Homura se detuvo de golpe, rígida.

Madoka, en cambio, hizo un puchero tremendo y apartó la mirada, lista para reincorporarse y salir de ahí. Homura reaccionó antes, y una mano fue rápidamente a retenerla, rodeando su cintura. Suspiró, y a pesar de estar completamente roja, se dio el coraje de seguir, "si quieres serlo, Madoka… ¿Lo serás?"

El puchero desapareció, transformándose en aquella sonrisa favorita de Homura; sincera, cálida, y levemente infantil. Una mano fue a acariciar su rostro y cerró la distancia, "…Nada me haría más feliz, Homura-chan."

Concretaron el beso, ojos cerrados y brazos buscando cercanía, calor. Las heridas corporales aun le dolían, pero era lo que menos le importaba. Solo quería tenerla lo más cerca posible, fundirse, si fuera posible.

La escuchó susurrar su nombre entre besos, y sintió que por fin conocía ese momento que todos llamaban `felicidad.´

Rogaba con todo su corazón que esa felicidad no acabara, y pudiera estar así con Madoka siempre. Tranquilas, pero principalmente…

Juntas.

* * *

 **A/N: Updateee tardía y admito que de no ser por el review de Eddarkrauss, no me hubiese acordado de que tenía que continuar esto, orz. Empecé a escribir tipo 7 de la tarde, y son las 4 AM y recién acabé 8D aun me falta editar y lloraré, los hodios. ASÍ CON H**

 **No, mentiras. Gracias a aquellos que les gustó esta historia, y gracias a las críticas que siempre me sirven para mejorars. Lo de los puntos de vista lo he estado trabajando pero por supuesto no lo repararé de un día para otro porque es parte de mi estilo de escritura x'D es que yo vomito las palabras, las escenas vuelan y las plasmo antes de que se me olviden, o que le meta mucha cabeza a algo que realmente es simple 8)**

 **En fiiin, de vuelta al cap. Ok, este fue mucho más denso que los otros y es considerablemente importante, aunque supongo que eso es obvio x'D**

 **La canción temática de este cap es enfocada absolutamente en las escenas de Homura, o bueno al menos yo releí con eso de fondo y mis feelings, snif.**

 **Muchos muchos elementos aquí, y varios que reforzaré en el otro cap, con los demás personajes, que me quedó pendiente aquí pero sino saldría un cap ridículamente largo, y es necesario un break de todos modos porque no seguirá el mismo enfoque.**

 **Respecto a las dudasss YO NO PONGO NADA PORQUE SÍ OK es lo único que diré jiji. Aunque sí, puede que alguna estupidez random como la cocina de la mamá de Sayaka lo puse porque sí, nada más porque es mi headcannon para Sayaka x'D totalmente visión mía pero sin mucha relevancia en absoluto, pero cosas así.**

 **Yuuuu siempre se me olvida añadirlo en los otros fics, pero tus reviews son awesomes, no te preocupes tanto cosi :U me gustan mucho. Usted deje review cuando quiera, no es obligación, corazón.**

 **En fin, saludos~**


	7. Don't wake me up

**A/N: Don't wake me up – The Hush Sound.**

* * *

"No te levantarás hasta que Mami-san y Kyouko-chan vuelvan, ¿no ves el estado en el que estás?"

La voz de reprimenda de Madoka siempre lograba hacerla sentir culpable, y por ende, acatar lo que decía.

No era primera vez que se preguntaba por qué no podía decirle que no a esta chica, incluso en cosas así.

Por supuesto que estaba consciente de su estado actual, por esa razón quería moverse de ahí y hacer algo en vez de sentarse a esperar. Sabía de sobra lo difícil que estaba la situación con las brujas, así que con mayor razón debía salir a ayudarlas. Sin embargo, echó un vistazo rápido al rostro de su ahora-recientemente-novia, y suspiró. Cejas fruncidas, labios estirados en una línea, frente arrugada… No era realmente intimidante, pero Homura detestaba que Madoka se molestara con ella. No ocurría regularmente, pero cuando pasaba…

Acabó recostándose de nuevo, ojos fijos en la pared blanca de su habitación. Madoka no tardó en acomodarse a su lado a pesar de la molestia que había manifestado hace unos segundos. Homura sabía que no podía cantar victoria, así que en vez de reconfortarle, la puso más tensa de lo que estaba. Movió la mano del lado contrario de donde tenía a Madoka y buscó su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón. Lo sacó, ignorando los ojos rosa curiosos que espiaban la pantalla. Para su desgracia, comprobó que no tenía noticias de las otras, aunque por lo que Madoka le había comentado, seguro no la esperaban consciente tan pronto. Meditó si debía contactarse ella misma, pero acabó aceptando que no cambiaría en nada hacerlo.

Una vez guardado el teléfono, alzó su mano izquierda, Madoka viéndola de cerca. Materializó su gema, casi completamente oscura. No sabía para qué lo había hecho si no necesitaba verla para saber que estaba en el borde. Nunca lo diría, pero las voces de sus pesadillas se presentaban, una tras otra, desde lo más profundo de su mente, resonando, recordándole. Si cerraba los ojos solo podía ver higanbanas, por eso se negaba a la idea de dormir como tanto le había insistido Madoka.

Ella le quitó la gema de las manos y la acercó a su rostro para dejar un par de besos sobre ella. Homura entornó los ojos; le era extraño ver esa imagen. Le era muy extraño ver a una Madoka besando su alma, siendo que la mayor parte de esa corrupción era por pensamientos y dolores relacionados con ella. Le retorcía el pecho, no quería recordar a…

Con cuidado, le quitó su SoulGem de las manos y la regresó a su forma de anillo. Ella alzó la vista, confundida por lo repentino de la acción, pero Homura se movió rápido para atrapar sus labios en un beso profundo. Madoka se sintió paralizar, para nada acostumbrada a recibir esa intensidad en las demostraciones de afecto de la otra, pero la sorpresa solo le duró unos segundos porque la emoción hizo que su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo, brazos rodeando su cuello, atrayéndola, a pesar de que Homura se había posicionado sobre ella mientras ocurría su hilo de pensamiento.

El corazón le latía frenéticamente, pero no podía evitar pensar en que quizás estaban avanzando demasiado rápido. Los labios de Homura no le daban tregua, pero luego de unos segundos fue capaz de darse cuenta del miedo y frustración que había en ellos. El nudo apareció de inmediato en su garganta, pero aguantó las lágrimas porque sabía que la otra no necesitaba eso en ese momento. Respondió de la única forma que encontró, sus propios labios luchando por establecer el ritmo para transmitirle seguridad y todo el cariño que quería y podía entregarle. Sus brazos apretaron el abrazo y los ajenos no tardaron en aferrarse, también.

No debió sorprenderle el momento en que recibió la humedad salada de las lágrimas de Homura durante el beso, pero aquello fue lo que logró desatar el llanto que había estado reprimiendo desde el principio, uniéndosele. Los cuerpos de ambas empezaron a dar espasmos, unidas en la desesperación de sus corazones, de la oscuridad que albergaba dolores principalmente relacionados con ellas mismas. Era una agonía que compartían y que entrelazaba sus vidas de tal forma, que aunque no lo supieran, nada ni nadie podría separar.

* * *

La tercera bruja había caído y Kyouko sonrió triunfal al reclamar su premio. Era una GriefSeed poderosa, y aunque tanto Mami como ella sabían que no sería suficiente para limpiar por completo el alma de Homura, al menos lograría liberar un poco más de la mitad (si eran optimistas). Guardó la semilla en el bolsillo de su uniforme y desmaterializó su lanza para luego girarse a ver de frente a su acompañante. "¿Me dirás quién te hizo eso ahora?"

Mami suspiró, también desmaterializando sus armas. Le dio una mirada reprobatoria antes de responder, "sabes que no podemos perder el tiempo, tenemos que volver cuanto antes."

"Mhm, lo sé. Así que deberías apresurarte en responder, de ese modo llegaremos más rápido."

"Kyouko…"

Ella arqueó una ceja, "¿qué? Dilo de una vez, debe ser más grave de lo que me imaginé como para que evites el tema en una situación así."

"…Es largo, nada más. No pretendo ocultarlo, pero no puedo decírtelo sin entrar en detalles."

"Fue Homura, ¿no?"

Mami se ahogó con aire, una mano rápida directa a taparse la boca.

Kyouko suspiró. "En serio, eres malísima ocultando cosas. Recordaré no contarte chismes si no quiero que todo el barrio se entere, eh."

Mami obvió la ofensa y bajó la mano lentamente para poder hablar, "¿cómo es que…?"

Se encogió de hombros, "hemos luchado juntas por mucho tiempo. Sé de sobra las armas que porta y el daño que producen, y por cómo te vi… Solo podían ser bombas."

Bajó la mirada, labios levemente fruncidos, "mhm… No sé qué le hicieron, Kyouko… Pero sé que no estaba con nosotras."

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, ojos dorados distantes, perdida en sus recuerdos, "tendrías que haberlo visto. Ya al final, antes de que ustedes llegaran, parecía devastada."

"También vi eso, la tenían hecha un estropajo."

Negó nuevamente, "ciertamente la hicieron pedazos, pero no hablo sobre su cuerpo. Algo ocurrió, algo vio que la conmocionó a tal punto que hizo que se rindiera." Sus ojos encontraron los anaranjados de Kyouko, serios, "tienes claro que Homura nunca se rinde, no lo hizo antes, no creo posible que lo hiciera solo por una lucha así."

Un largo suspiro, "lo sé. No lo haría, por nada. Ella es fiel a sus promesas, no dejaría a Madoka sola sabiendo lo testaruda que es y hasta sería capaz de hacer el contrato por salvarla."

Mami asintió, "en efecto. Sin embargo… No quería decirlo, pero si se metieron en su cabeza, no sabemos si podrán hacerlo de nuevo. Por lo que pasó, podrían intentar matarnos de nuevo, usándola."

Kyouko frunció el ceño, un puño apretado, "¿qué estás tratando de decir?"

"Sabía que no lo entenderías. Tú no estuviste ahí, Kyouko. No me importa si me daña, estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo, pero no puedo permitir que vuelva a lastimar a Hiyori y las demás."

Kyouko pisó con fuerza el piso, causando que Mami diera un salto, "¿pretendes dividirnos ahora? Con esas tipas alrededor, ¡es lo peor que podemos hacer! Si no lo hace Homura, lo harán ellas."

"¡Hay que reducir los riegos, Kyouko! No podemos permitir que-"

"¿Permitir qué? Siempre haces lo mismo, siempre favoreces a tus aprendices por sobre los demás, Mami. Piensa mejor las cosas, y deja que ellas decidan por sí mismas, también. Sabes que sin importar qué digas, o qué tan grave sea la amenaza, Miyuki se quedará con ella, y yo también lo haré. Me prometí cuidarle la espalda, y haría lo mismo por ti si fueras tú en su lugar."

Mami apartó la mirada, la culpa golpeándola como un balde de agua fría. Kyouko le clavaba la mirada y no ayudaba en absoluto a hacerla sentir mejor, a pesar de sus últimas palabras. "¿Y qué podemos hacer, entonces? No podemos estar sin un plan."

Escuchó a Kyouko chasquear la lengua y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba a su lado, mano sobre su hombro. "Todo saldrá bien, hemos salido de problemas mucho peores, esta no será la excepción."

Mami guardó silencio, vista fija en el pavimento.

"Sé que seguirás con la misma idea y vigilarás a Homura, pero trata de ser discreta, es lo único que te pido. Ahora lo que menos necesita es que sus amigos empiecen a temerle y dudar de ella."

"…Lo siento, yo tampoco quiero pensar así…"

"Eres la segunda si hablamos de racionalidad en el equipo, así que está bien. Incluso yo te entiendo, siendo que me muevo por instinto nada más." Un par de palmaditas en el mismo hombro y le sonrió de lado, "saca la mala cara y vamos, tampoco necesitamos corrupción innecesaria en nuestras gemas, recuérdalo."

Mami apretó la quijada, pero la sonrisa de la otra logró tranquilizarla levemente. Como si Kyouko leyera sus pensamientos, una mano fue a encontrar la suya y caminó tironeándola, incapaz de ver nada más que su espalda.

Era a propósito, Kyouko no se permitirá mostrarle el amplio sonrojo que llevaba en el rostro, ya que después de todo, las cosas así no eran en absoluto su estilo, pero también tenía claro el que eran precisamente este tipo de gestos los que calmaban el corazón de Mami.

* * *

Acariciaba lentamente su espalda formando círculos. Era todo lo que podía hacer para intentar –como siempre- repararla. Homura no dormía, pero respiraba despacio, como si lo hiciera.

La temperatura de su cuerpo se había regulado, al menos. Su cabello estaba hecho un desorden producto de tantas horas recostada y de las manos de Madoka que parecían tener un gusto particular por perderse entre las hebras oscuras.

Escuchó ruido provenir desde afuera, y recordó de golpe que no estaban solas.

Que nunca estuvieron solas.

 _Que la cama de Homura tenía años ya._

Se quería enterrar en un hoyo.

Conocía lo burlesca que era Sayaka y que probablemente jamás le creería que no habían llegado a _ese_ punto.

Luego recordó que no solo estaba Sayaka, sino las otras tres chicas. Ni siquiera la conocían, y presentía que no sería la mejor primera impresión, en absoluto. Pegó un largo suspiro, mejillas teñidas de un rosa más intenso que su cabello.

Homura alzó el rostro para verla, cabeza ladeada. "¿Pasa algo?"

"A-Ah, Homura-chan…" Una sonrisa avergonzada, "no te preocupes, ¿estás mejor?"

"Estás aquí, por supuesto que sí." Y aunque lo dijo tan tranquila, se contagió del sonrojo. Se inclinó para besar varias veces la mejilla de Madoka, ganando un suspiro inmediato de su parte.

Perdida en la dicha de su corazón, Madoka le quitó toda la importancia a lo que pudieran pensar los demás. Tenía a Homura en sus brazos siendo tan cariñosa, como nunca, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía privilegiada de poder contar con alguien que la quisiera de esa forma. Tantas cosas habían pasado a lo largo de todos estos años, pero no cambiaría nunca el hecho de haber conocido a esta chica.

Había cambiado su vida por completo y no podía imaginarse qué estaría haciendo hoy sin todo el mundo de las Puella Magi, aun cuando no era una de ellas.

¿Cómo sería una vida así? No podía –no, no quería- verse a sí misma en un escenario así.

Estaba segura de que sería muy, muy vacío.

Los labios de Homura cortaron su hilo de pensamiento nuevamente y se vio arrastrada de regreso a ese mundo único de las dos. Cada roce era suave, cuidadoso, delicado. Eran los primeros besos de ambas, pero incluso en cosas así parecían amoldarse perfectamente; labios abrazándose con añoranza, siguiendo el ritmo. Las manos de Madoka acariciaban el rostro de Homura, pero ella quitó una para entrelazarla con la propia, apoyándolas contra la cama. Sintió la cabeza ligera y abrió los ojos solo hasta la mitad cuando Homura rompió el beso, su rostro aun a solo un par de centímetros. Los ojos púrpura la miraban con intensidad, pero muy detrás de ellos veía el dolor, la desesperación. Sus cejas se curvaron hacia abajo, y cuando iba a decir algo, se le adelantaron.

"…Lo siento, por ser tan invasiva. Pero te necesito, Madoka. No puedo permitir que los pensamientos, que los recuerdos me consuman. No quiero rendirme. Y tú eres lo único capaz de hacer que olvide todo. Tenerte así, es demasiado-"

Un dedo fue a callarla, una sonrisa amplia y tranquila en el rostro de Madoka. "Estoy aquí para ti, Homura-chan. Haz lo que quieras, lo que necesites. También es difícil saber que no puedo ir a ayudar a las demás porque no tengo el poder, pero confío en todo el amor que te tengo y daré todo de mí para que estés bien."

"P-Pero no quiero presionarte…"

Madoka negó con la cabeza, y en vez de discutirle, quitó el dedo y la atrajo con ambas manos empujando su nuca para besarla profundamente. Homura no se lo esperó, pero correspondió de inmediato, manos acariciando el rostro de Madoka. El intercambio fue largo de nuevo, ambas concentradas en las sensaciones, y en continuar estándolo. Madoka buscó estar más cómoda; una de las piernas de Homura bloqueaba la propia, así que acabó dándole espacio para que se ajustara en medio, aun cuando le avergonzaba más estar así. Homura concedió, lento, y encontraron que efectivamente se había vuelto peligrosamente cómodo.

Ojos cerrados, y Homura apoyó una de sus manos contra el colchón para no aplastar a Madoka, pero apenas lo hizo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de un azote las obligó a romper el beso y girarse, alarmadas.

"¡Oy, Homura! Trajimos las… Wow."

Homura casi se ahoga con aire y se apresuró en quitarse de encima de Madoka y sentarse del otro lado de la cama, rostro rojísimo. "N-No es lo que…"

"Kyouko, qué… ¿Homura?" Mami parpadeó, parada en el umbral de la puerta junto a una boquiabierta Kyouko. Miró a las dos avergonzadas chicas, luego miró a Kyouko, y…

Se llevó una mano a cubrirse la boca.

Kyouko por fin reaccionó y se aclaró la garganta, "parece que necesitan privacidad, ¡vamos Mami!"

"E-Espera, Kyouko-chan-"

Pero Homura se había puesto de pie de un salto y ya estaba tomando del hombro a Kyouko, "no es momento de bromas, ¿cómo les fue?"

"Ah." Se volteó y se sacudió la mano de Homura, "más o menos, ya sabes cómo está la cosa, pero deberías mantenerte estable con lo que tenemos."

Entonces se inclinó por sobre el hombro de Homura para buscar la mirada de Madoka, sonrisa ladina. "¿No te molesta que las interrumpamos? No era nuestra intención arruinarles el momento."

Madoka sintió como la temperatura le subía más aún y acabó agarrando una almohada para taparse el rostro. Respondió de todos modos, voz chillona, "¡n-no sé de qué hablas! Cielos, Kyouko-chan, n-no nos tomes el pelo…"

Mami tosió leve para llamar la atención de las demás y de paso darle una mirada reprobatoria a Kyouko. "Lo lamentamos de todos modos, debimos tocar la puerta como es debido. Ahora… Estoy segura de que deberíamos encargarnos de lo importante antes de tratar otros temas." Y dicho eso, le dio un codazo a la otra para que reaccionara, "Kyouko, si nos haces los honores."

Kyouko la miró con cejas fruncidas y pegó un suspiro, "como diga usted, señorita." Se volteó hacia Homura, "invoca tu gema."

Homura apretó los dientes, pero hizo lo que le pidieron. La piedra oscura se manifestó, logrando que tanto Kyouko como Mami se ahogaran con aire. "Por dios, ¡está peor que como la dejamos! Cualquiera pensaría que podrías estar hasta mejor luego de tu jugueteo con-"

Y un pisotón en el pie la calló.

"¡Ouch! D-Deberías ser más agradecida." Dijo, voz demostrando lo mosqueada que estaba, pero sacó las 3 semillas de todos modos. Kyouko acercó la primera, siendo consumida rápidamente. Madoka se había puesto de pie para poder observar de cerca la limpieza y suspiró aliviada viendo que si bien la corrupción seguía siendo abundante, la semilla había sido mucho más efectiva que las que habían usado antes. Acercaron la segunda, esta vez limpiando casi hasta la mitad de la gema. Kyouko arqueó ambas cejas, sorprendida. "Vaya, pensé que sería más difícil. Estoy segura de que habían semillas más potentes que estas dentro de las que gastamos anteriormente, ¿por qué…?"

Homura cerró los ojos, rostro inexpresivo. "Las gemas son nuestras almas, después de todo. Es de esperar que el efecto varíe dependiendo de la determinación o voluntad del usuario. Es la única explicación que encuentro… Antes estaba inconsciente, y… Bueno, mis últimos pensamientos no eran los mejores." Guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de proseguir, "…fue difícil, pero he logrado mantener mi mente lo más alejada de la oscuridad, con ayuda de Madoka."

Mientras hablaba, Mami se había acercado y tomó la última GriefSeed para seguir purificando. Traía una expresión mixta entre culpabilidad y preocupación durante toda la explicación, sin embargo hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no hacerlo tan obvio.

Homura abrió los ojos esta vez y agachó su cabeza como reverencia. "Les agradezco mucho, a las 3. Por supuesto, a las demás también… Pero ya buscaré la oportunidad de decírselo. Yo… Ya no estaría aquí de no ser por ustedes."

Su mano fue entrelazada con los dedos de Madoka quien ahora estaba parada a su lado, viéndola con una sonrisa apacible. Kyouko en cambio le dio un suave golpe en el tope de la cabeza, "me debes un banquete, eh. Y enderézate, me perturba verte así."

Mami terminó con la limpieza, 2/3 de la SoulGem de Homura limpia. Había recobrado el vivo color púrpura, aunque aún tenía neblinas de corrupción flotando alrededor. Homura alzó la cabeza, la inexpresión reemplazada con tristeza y vergüenza por su debilidad, a pesar de que su ánimo había mejorado de inmediato debido a la recuperación de su alma. Mami también levantó la cabeza una vez guardó la semilla usada y llevó una mano al hombro de Homura, una sonrisa débil pero sincera. "No te sientas mal, Homura. Ya hablaremos bien sobre todo lo que ocurrió."

"Así es, ahora sacúdete esa cara para ver a la tropa." Kyouko le sonrió de lado, y sorprendentemente, logró contagiársela a Homura. Ella tomó una buena bocanada de aire y le dio un apretón a la mano de Madoka. Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación, Homura y Madoka tras ellas.

* * *

Para nadie pasó desapercibido el mucho más íntimo aura que rodeaba a la pareja. Si bien no era nuevo que se tomaran de manos, sí lo era el abrumador aire que se sentía en la sala solo por tenerlas presentes.

Sayaka pegó un silbido apenas entraron, viéndolas por sobre el hombro al estar aun bien acomodada en el sofá. "¡Madoka, seré amable por hoy y no diré nada respecto a la poca discreción de las dos!"

Madoka se llevó la mano libre a cubrirse toda la zona circundante al puente de su nariz, mirada apartada. "M-Mhm, agradecería que lo obviaras, Sayaka-chan."

"¿Quéeeee?" Kyouko se instaló junto a Sayaka para picarle una costilla, "¡pero yo sí quiero saber!"

"Estoy segura de que tendrás oportunidad de ser testigo por tu cuenta, considerando que ya pasó una vez…"

Homura rodó los ojos, aclarándose la garganta, "¿podemos volver a lo importante?"

Miyuki, quien había permanecido todo el tiempo en el balcón, entró y su sonrisa fue inmediata al ver que Homura se veía muchísimo mejor. No dijo nada porque sabía que no era el momento, pero bastó con que cruzaran miradas para saber que la otra entendía.

A veces las palabras simplemente no eran necesarias.

Akari y Hiyori recién se venían despertando. Akari pegó un largo suspiro, la pereza recorriendo todo su ser, mientras que Hiyori abrió sus ojos de golpe, alerta apenas vio al grupo de regreso. Tragó pesado, sus manos subiendo a la altura de su pecho, haciendo obvia su aprehensión. "M-Me alegra ver que volvieron todos, y…" Sus ojos viajaron hacia Homura, "…qué gusto saber que estás bien, Homura-san…"

Hubo algo en la voz de Hiyori que la mayoría captó, pero ninguno supo definir. Homura meramente asintió. Mami fue a instalarse junto a Hiyori, mientras que Miyuki se mantuvo de pie detrás del sofá donde estaban sus amigas. Madoka y Homura se mantuvieron de pie, la última apretando constantemente el agarre. Madoka empezó a acariciarle la mano con su dedo pulgar para tranquilizarla, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Todas se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Homura habló, su máscara de indiferencia quebrada hace rato. "No sé por dónde deberíamos empezar, honestamente. Al parecer soy la única que no sabe qué ocurrió con ustedes."

Acá, Mami fue la más rápida en responder, dejando a Kyouko con la boca abierta en el proceso, "lo entiendo, pero personalmente me gustaría que partiéramos con tu versión de los eventos, Homura. Estoy segura de que las demás también prefieren eso."

Homura suspiró. Parte de ella esperaba no tener que explicar eso nunca de ser posible. "…Está bien."

Madoka podía sentir como la tensión en la otra aumentaba y la miró con las cejas fruncidas por preocupación, "¿estás segura, Homura-chan? Quizás deberíamos dejar esto para mañana…"

Ella negó con la cabeza, dándole una sonrisa leve. "No, será mejor salir de esto lo antes posible y no extenderlo." Luego regresó su atención al expectante grupo y apartó la mirada. Se le veía perdida, como si estuviera en otro lugar. "Es difícil de explicar, considerando que ni siquiera yo lo entiendo muy bien. Fue todo muy confuso, muy bizarro… De pronto todo se fue a negro, y lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en Mitakihara, camino a enfrentar a Walpurgisnacht por mi cuenta."

"¿Eh? Pero eso-"

"Lo sé. No hace sentido, pero eso pasó. En el momento no me pareció extraño, era como si efectivamente debiera estar ahí, no en el tiempo presente. Sin embargo, lo más extraño era que… Que Walpurgis no hacía nada. Estaba ahí, frente a la ciudad, pero no avanzaba. Tampoco veía a nadie más, no tenía idea qué era de ninguna de ustedes… Solo aparecieron 3 familiares, intentando detenerme."

Ante eso, Mami frunció el ceño, pero se reservó el comentario.

"Luego, uno de ellos me atrapó por unos minutos hasta que logré liberarme y regresar a mi objetivo. Valga decir que nunca llegué a él, solo…" Y aquí su rostro se deformó, Madoka abrazando su brazo. Ella negó con la cabeza y llevó su mano libre a masajear su frente, ojos cerrados, "…recordaba cosas importantes de golpe, de la nada. Cosas que nunca olvidaría, que nunca olvidé en el pasado. Olvidé… Olvidé que tenía que proteger a Madoka. Ahí me desesperé porque no tenía idea en donde podría estar, o si estaba viva siquiera. Entonces…" Respiró profundo, sintiendo nauseas, "…algo, alguien… Me dijo su ubicación."

Kyouko arqueó una ceja, "¿alguien?"

"Mhm, no sé quién, solo era una voz. Seguí sus instrucciones, y… Y la encontré. Estaba ahí, p-pero…" Cerró los ojos, haciendo el mejor esfuerzo para no vomitar. En cambio, soltó la mano de Madoka y apretó el puño, su otra mano ahora presionando con fuerza su rostro. "…Estaba hecha pedazos, _literalmente_. La descuartizaron, en muchas piezas… L-La sangre…" El cuerpo de Homura comenzó a temblar y Madoka fue a abrazarla de inmediato.

"Está bien, Homura-chan… Estoy aquí, viva…"

"Pero era muy real… Y-Y… No podía regresar en el tiempo, había gastado casi toda mi magia luchando con los familiares… E-Estaba lista para dejarme morir, hasta que… La voz resonó de nuevo, y me dijo… Me dijo que podía ayudarme, que podíamos reparar todo si usaba mi poder correctamente." Ahí bufó antes de continuar, "acepté. Era eso o rendirme. ¡Y lo hicimos! Regresamos, y todo parecía ir mejor que nunca en todas las otras timelines. Walpurgis murió, pero cuando fui a buscar a Madoka… M-Maldición…"

"¿Homura-chan…?"

"De nuevo, estaba ahí. Viva. P-Pero no, no era Madoka… Era igual físicamente, y… No puedo repetir las cosas que dijo. Solo… Logré que me dijera que no, que no era exactamente ella, sino… L-La personificación de la bruja en la que se convirtió en otras timelines…"

"¿Pero qué…? Homura, debes estar bromeando…"

Homura soltó el abrazo para voltearse a ver a Kyouko, dejando ver lo miserable que se veía. "No bromearía con algo así. No quería recordarlo, así que no me interrumpan, quiero acabar con esto pronto."

Kyouko se tensó de golpe, pero un golpe en el hombro la obligó a mirar hacia el lado, la mirada seria de Sayaka logrando que se quedara callada.

"…Volví a dar el salto hacia atrás. Los familiares me tenían cautiva de nuevo, pero por alguna razón… No me atacaban. Solo me retenían. Veía a Madoka siendo perseguida por ellos… Ella era Puella Magi ahí, era muy confuso. Logré librarme para ayudarla, pero acabaron hiriéndola ligeramente de todos modos… Me interpuse y los ataqué, y resistieron mi ataque. Para cuando iba a voltearme… ¿Recibí un flechazo?"

Homura prefirió sentarse. Sabía que se veía patética, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que su voz no temblara y se largara a llorar. Madoka la siguió, pero se mantuvo de pie a su lado, sus manos masajeándole los hombros.

Homura no quería ver qué expresión debía tener. Sabía que seguramente se sentía culpable en algún grado. Acabó fijando la vista en sus propias manos, manos que le parecían sucias, llenas de la sangre que vio tan real en ese mundo. "…Ahí perdí. No creo que haga falta decir que no fue precisamente el daño de la flecha lo que me derribó."

Homura no los veía, pero la mayoría tenía la cabeza gacha, o la vista lejana, recordando o empatizando. "Y bueno… Apareció ella de nuevo. Lo último que recuerdo es que me estaba apuntando y ya había cedido a que lo hiciera y terminar con eso pronto. Luego desperté aquí."

Kyouko y Sayaka guardaban un silencio incómodo para ellas; no sabían qué decir porque no entendían la relación con todo lo que había comentado Homura, solo… El final. Mami estaba pálida, claramente perturbada. Akari movía rápidamente los dedos en su regazo, evitando cruzar miradas con cualquiera, mientras que Hiyori solo veía de lado a Mami. Miyuki se mantuvo callada, cruzada de brazos.

"…Estoy casi segura de que los familiares con los que luchaste… Éramos nosotras. Yo intenté mantenerte quieta muchas veces y bloqueé tus bombas para que no hirieran a las demás. Efectivamente te veías… Perdida. Como si no nos reconocieras." Dijo Mami con voz lenta, cansada.

Abatida.

Homura salió de su miseria, abriendo unos ojos de plato ante sus palabras. "¿…Las ataqué?"

Mami asintió, mientras que las chicas a su lado evitaban hacer contacto con Homura. "Sayaka-san nos curó, pero… Ibas muy en serio."

Homura se sintió congelar, su mente rebobinando todas las escenas en las que luchó con dichos familiares. Les había disparado, lanzado bombas… Y varias. Se quedó sin habla, intentando digerir la nueva información.

"…Espera un segundo. ¿Estás diciendo que Homura te hizo eso, Mami-san? ¡Tenías todo el cuerpo quemado!"

Homura sentía que la habitación se iba haciendo más pequeña de a poco. Tenía una gran urgencia de salir corriendo de ahí, lejos de todas esas personas. La sangre se volvía a hacer real. De pronto se dio cuenta de que la calidez había desaparecido y al mirar de reojo encontró a Madoka con ambas manos juntas a la altura de su pecho, con una expresión que le decía que…

Estaba asustada.

Sintió cosquillas en el cuerpo, hormigueos, y se dio cuenta de que el aire la abandonaba. Sin embargo, intentó separar su mente de las sensaciones porque sabía que tenía que enfrentar esto; luego podría liberarse de la forma que quisiera. Su atención volvió a los demás, solo para encontrar expresiones similares a la de Madoka. Solo Miyuki se mantenía igual que antes, e impresionantemente fue todo lo que necesitó para devolver su máscara de vuelta a su rostro.

"Mhm, como dije… Intenté recibir la mayor parte del daño."

Sayaka se puso de pie, demasiado tensa como para permanecer sentada. Clavó su mirada en Homura, puños apretados, pero no sabía con qué ni quién estar molesta. Si lo que Homura decía era verdad…

¿Pero y si no lo era?

Homura agachó la cabeza a modo de reverencia y se puso de pie. "Me disculpo, con todas ustedes. Sé que no debe servir de nada, y que sin importar lo demás, es mi culpa. Debí ser más fuerte y no dejarme atrapar así." Se detuvo por un momento y miró a las menores del grupo. "…Lo lamento más por ustedes. Se vieron arrastradas en esto sin siquiera conocerme. Yo… No sé qué más decir, supongo que estoy a merced de lo que decidan."

"Eso es lo que me preocupa." Dijo Mami, con voz decidida a pesar de lo claramente afligida que estaba. "Está de más decir que nada de esto puede volver a ocurrir. Yo confío en lo que nos contaste, Homura. Sin embargo, ¿podrás manejarlo si lo repiten?"

Kyouko se puso de pie esta vez, "oy, Mami, ya habíamos hablado de esto."

"…No lo sé."

Todas regresaron la atención a Homura, cuya máscara se había quebrado nuevamente. Tenía los brazos muertos a su lado, la vista perdida en el vacío y los ojos entrecerrados. "Sé que no bajé la guardia, hasta donde recuerdo. No puedo saberlo. Pero… Tengo la sensación de que todo esto tiene que ver conmigo, más que nada. Si era por poder, podían habernos controlado a Mami y a mí. Además… Todo fue demasiado personal. Entiendo perfectamente tu preocupación, Mami, lo estaría también si no hubiese sido yo. "

"Hey, Homura, ¿qué intentas…?" Kyouko se veía visiblemente molesta con ella y hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no ir a su lado y hacerla tragar esas palabras.

Homura no se dignó a mirarla. Le alegraba que Kyouko estuviera a su favor a pesar de lo irracional que era serlo en estas circunstancias. "Digo, en primer lugar… Akari, Hiyori, Miyu… Son libres de hacer lo que quieran, no sientan responsabilidad en esto. Será mejor que se mantengan fuera, estoy segura de que estarán bien de ese modo."

Las tres reaccionaron de inmediato, sorprendidas. Akari y Hiyori se sentían tremendamente culpables, por eso no habían sido capaces de mirarla antes. Culpables por tener miedo. Y ahora, culpables por la tentación de hacerle caso a ese miedo. Justo cuando Akari abría la boca, Miyuki la interrumpió.

"Homura, no me incluyas en eso. No lo digo a mal para las demás, pero tú eres mi familia, no puedo pretender que no pasa nada." El tono salió casi acusatorio, y sus amigas se voltearon para ver la extraña señal de una Miyuki enojada.

Hubo un mero fantasma de una sonrisa en los labios de Homura, "como dije, son libres. Es vuestra decisión. Sin embargo, agradecería que lo reconsideres, pero podemos hablar de eso en otro momento, Miyu."

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la mirada.

"En segundo lugar, aplico lo mismo para las demás. Sé que son fuertes, pero la última batalla demostró que no tenemos mucho qué hacer frente al enemigo."

"¿Qué demonios dices?"

Homura no pudo ocultar la sorpresa cuando escuchó la queja de Sayaka.

"Estás haciendo precisamente lo que quieren. Es obvio que si no nos mataron, fue para provocar esto, ¡pensé que eras más lista! Escucha," ella cortó la distancia y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, "no vinimos aquí solo a salvarlas, estamos aquí para eliminar el problema. ¿Qué pretendes diciendo esto, eh? Si te dejamos sola lo más seguro es que vengan a por ti, y aunque no eres de mis personas favoritas, no permitiré eso. Eres una de nosotras, así que deja el drama y pensemos en alguna estrategia."

Homura frunció ambas cejas y se sacudió las manos de Sayaka, "no diría todo esto si no hubiese considerado otras posibilidades, Miki Sayaka. Todas llevan a lo mismo. Todo plan se irá a la basura si me vuelven a controlar. Manejo el tiempo, ¿lo olvidas? Basta con eso para que pueda hacerle un daño mortal a cualquiera de ustedes. Tengo que tomar responsabilidad de esto."

La rabia burbujeaba en el estómago de Sayaka, "escúchame-"

Sin embargo, Kyouko apareció a su lado y la apartó. "Tienes razón Homura, y que las demás hagan lo que quieran, nadie se los reprochará. Pero yo me quedaré contigo, digas lo que digas."

Homura suspiró, "Kyouko…"

Una mano se entrelazó con la propia y se volteó para encontrar aquellos ojos rosa nuevamente serenos, "Homura-chan, confía en nosotras."

"Madoka…"

"¡Exacto, estudiante transferida malagradecida! Kyouko se queda contigo, y yo me quedo con ella, así que por defecto…" Pero se enredó en sus palabras, recién dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, rostro de un rojo brillante. "U-Uhm, ¡y estoy segura de que Mami-san piensa igual!"

Kyouko apartó la mirada, igualmente avergonzada, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

Mami, aunque aún estaba con muchísimas dudas e incertidumbre, acabó asintiendo con una sonrisa leve. "Por supuesto, somos tus amigas."

Se escuchó una tos y todos se voltearon a ver a una Akari visiblemente nerviosa, "y-yo… Homura-san, yo… Yo también me quedaré." Llevó una mano tras su cabeza, desordenándose el cabello, "no me sentiré bien sabiendo que podría estar ayudándolas. Sé que ha sido poco tiempo, ¡pero les tengo mucho respeto!"

Hiyori se le unió, ahora mucho más compuesta y luciendo casi tranquila, "digo exactamente lo mismo, así que no se preocupen por nosotras."

Mami les ofreció una sonrisa cálida, su corazón bailando por el valor de sus pequeñas kouhai. "Se los agradecemos mucho."

"¡Está decidido entonces!" Sayaka pegó un suspiro exasperado por toda la tensión del momento y se llevó ambas manos a la cintura, "deberíamos descansar y pasar el rato, estoy segura de que nadie está con la cabeza como para pensar más en el incidente."

"Heh, por fin dices algo útil." Kyouko apareció, ya con el sonrojo desaparecido y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro a la otra, sonrisa ladina. "Apoyo la moción, tengo muchísima hambre y Homura me debe la cena."

"Cieeeerto, Homura debería invitarnos a todas y así se quita la estúpida culpa que seguro debe aún tener encima."

Madoka le dio una mirada reprobatoria, "Sayaka-chan, eso fue innecesario."

Homura solo se encogió de hombros, "tiene razón, de todos modos prefiero eso que tener que cocinar para toda esta gente, aun si Mami colabora."

Mami dio una sonrisa avergonzada, "sí, y la verdad me siento un poco cansada luego de todo lo que ha pasado."

"No se hable más. ¡Vamos, vamos! Antes de que cambie de opinión." Kyouko pasó por el lado de Homura y le dio un golpe en la costilla, a lo que respondió netamente rodando los ojos.

Sintió un apretón en su mano, y ahí estaba Madoka llamándole la atención, "¿estás bien como para ir? Si quieres nos quedamos y te preparo algo."

Negó con la cabeza, "no es necesario, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte."

"U-Uhm…"

Ambas se voltearon a la vez para ver a una Miyuki que se notaba completamente incómoda, "siento interrumpirlas, pero…" Simplemente alzó una mano y le entregó su teléfono a Homura. Ella ladeó la cabeza, sin entender. "Lee los mensajes, te darás cuenta."

Homura hizo como le indicaron y bastó que viera el primero para que se le arrugara la frente.

"¿Homura-chan…?"

"Nada que hacer, tiene razón." Le regresó el móvil a Miyuki, "ahora me comunico con ella, gracias por avisarme."

Miyuki solo asintió y regresó al lado de sus amigas.

Homura se volteó para encontrar al par de ojos curiosos que tenía clavados, y le dio una sonrisa leve, culposa. "Eran de mi abuela. Aparentemente… Tuvo el presentimiento de que algo iba mal, y está muy alarmada. Tengo que ir a verla, Madoka, sé que no se quedará tranquila a menos de que me vea en una pieza."

Ella asintió, pero se vio tímida de pronto. "¿T-Te molesta si te acompaño…?"

Homura parpadeó, "¿estás segura? Debes estar cansada también."

"Quiero conocerla, Homura-chan. V-Verás… No sé nada de tu familia, y me causa curiosidad ver qué tal es."

"Oh." Homura lo pensó por unos segundos, y en vez de responder, caminó hacia Mami y le tocó el hombro para luego susurrarle algo en el oído.

"Ah, claro, no te preocupes, yo me encargo." Le dijo con una sonrisa leve y la expresión tranquila de vuelta en su rostro.

Homura sacó una tarjeta de su pantalón y se la entregó. "No dejes que abusen. Más bien… No dejes que _Kyouko_ abuse."

"¡Hey, puedo oírte!"

Mami se cubrió la boca para evitar reírse con estruendo, "no tienes ni que decírmelo. Mensajéenos cuando vuelvan para saber que están bien."

Homura regresó al lado de Madoka y asintió con una sonrisa amplia, "¡disfruten!"

Pero Sayaka se volteó con una mueca y ojos entornados, "uhu. Y ustedes no disfruten tanto, ya fue mucho por hoy."

El rojo subió por el rostro de Madoka como si hubiesen puesto un termómetro en un horno. "¡S-Sayaka-chan, ¿por qué eres siempre así?!"

Pero Sayaka aprovechó y ya había salido corriendo antes de que Madoka tuviera oportunidad de perseguirla.

Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren.

* * *

"¿N-No deberíamos llevar algo como regalo…?"

Iban de camino hacia el departamento de la abuela de Homura, Madoka con una mano dentro del bolsillo del abrigo de la otra, manos entrelazadas. Homura la miró de reojo, divertida con su reacción.

"Ella tiene de todo lo que se me ocurre que podríamos llevarle. Tranquila, con que lleves tu presencia será suficiente."

Madoka alzó la vista, rostro ladeado buscando la mirada de Homura, "¿eh? ¿por qué lo dices?"

"U-Uhm…" Aquí, Homura se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y apartó el rostro para que la otra no notara su sonrojo.

No funcionó.

"…Ella tiene ganas de conocerte. Me ha preguntado mucho por ti."

"¿Te pregunta por mí? Homura-chan…" Apretó el agarre de las manos y recargó su costado contra la otra, apegándose. Detalles así le recordaban que no era la única que se había sentido sola en el último tiempo.

"Mhm… E-Ella vio el listón en mi muñeca, preguntó… Y desde entonces no me deja en paz con el tema."

"…Oh, eso significa que…"

"N-No he dicho nada, pero ella lo asume…"

"Bueno… Ahora es verdad, ¿no?"

Homura le dio una sonrisa cálida, y aunque no pudo verla bien por el ángulo, Madoka sintió que le dio un salto el corazón por ver una de esas sonrisas que tan escasamente veía en la otra.

Unos minutos después ya se encontraban frente a la puerta del departamento, Madoka nerviosa a pesar de lo que le habían dicho antes.

De hecho, eso solo aumentaba su ansiedad. No quería decepcionar a esta persona.

Respiró profundo, se arregló los cabellos desordenados del flequillo y cuando Homura por fin la vio lista, tocó el timbre. Se escucharon pasos apresurados, y la puerta se abrió de un tirón.

Homura no alcanzó ni siquiera a saludar cuando se vio atrapada en un fuerte abrazo. "¡Homura, estás bien! Por dios…"

"¿A-Abuela…?"

"¡Estaba tan preocupada! No tenía tu número y Miyuki como siempre con la mala costumbre de no contestar." Dio un largo suspiro de alivio, y tras unos segundos se apartó para poder ver bien a su nieta. Fue entonces que se percató de la presencia de su acompañante, y aunque no la conocía, bastó ver el brillante cabello rosa para que se hiciera la idea de quién era.

Madoka notó su mirada, así que hizo una reverencia y luego le ofreció una sonrisa. "Buenas noches, mi nombre es Kaname Madoka, disculpe la intromisión."

"¡Oh! Homura-chan, ¿no podías escoger un momento donde no me tuvieras los nervios de punta para conocerla?"

Homura solo apartó la mirada.

"Un gusto conocerte, Madoka-chan. Mi nombre es Akemi Sumire, he escuchado mucho de ti. Ahora, ¿por qué no pasan? Quero cerciorarme de que esta chiquilla no me esté mintiendo."

"Abuela, nunca te he mentido, no lo haría con algo así…"

"Ya lo veremos."

Ella se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar, y Madoka tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de reírse por el regaño que se había llevado la otra.

Homura y su abuela se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar té y bocadillos, mientras que Madoka esperaba en la sala. Ella observaba con cuidado los alrededores, poniendo especial atención a todas las flores que había a pesar de que el lugar no era especialmente grande. Homura le había comentado que su prima también vivía aquí, así que para dos personas no debía haber problema de espacio. Su mirada se quedó fija en las lavandas arruinadas e instintivamente llevó una mano hacia ellas. Tomó entre sus dedos parte de las hojas que se habían caído y también la asaltó un fuerte mal presentimiento. Le dio la sensación de que dicha hoja emitía ondas de energía, una que parecía querer comunicarse. Tuvo el fuerte impulso de dejarla caer, pero nunca le había ocurrido algo así, y la curiosidad ganó. Cerró los ojos y se mantuvo así por unos minutos, pero solo logró abrir los ojos de golpe, asustada.

No había visto nada, pero el presentimiento se hizo mucho más fuerte, tan fuerte que sintió el miedo recorrerle todo el cuerpo, pero no sabía a qué temerle. No era miedo a algo que la pudiera atacar, solo una sensación de pérdida insoportable.

Justo cuando se empezaba a formar el nudo en la garganta, una mano en su hombro la regresó al mundo real, Homura viéndola preocupada. "¿Madoka?"

Los labios de Madoka temblaron e instintivamente lanzó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la otra. No calculó la fuerza de la acción, y si Homura no tuviera buenos reflejos, ya estaría en el suelo de espalda. Parpadeó, pero la sorpresa desapareció para volver a preocuparse porque los temblores se extendieron a todo el cuerpo de Madoka.

"¿…Le ocurre algo a Madoka-chan?"

Homura se giró por sobre el hombro y negó con la cabeza, diciéndole con el gesto que no tenía idea y que empezaba a entrar en pánico por no saber manejar la situación.

Su abuela suspiró y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa antes de acercarse. Notó que estaba al lado de la planta y su frente se arrugó de inmediato. Posó una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando, y Madoka se volteó a verla con lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa. "Parece que no soy la única, ¿eh? Pero tranquila, Madoka-chan. Sé que es un sentimiento pesado, pero la verdad solo son avisos para que tomemos cartas en el asunto. Estas flores han estado conmigo desde hace muchísimo tiempo, así que asumo que buscarán ayudarme de las formas que puedan hacerlo. Preocuparse no sirve de nada, sino lo que puedes hacer para intervenir. Acciones, no quedarse quieta."

"Akemi-san…"

"No me llames así, es extraño cuando hay más de un Akemi presente." Rió leve antes de revolverle el cabello cariñosamente, "Sumire está bien. No nos conocemos, pero si mis pequeñas amigas se comunican contigo también, quiere decir que perciben buenas intenciones de tu parte. Así que siéntete en tu casa, Madoka-chan."

Madoka hizo un puchero y Homura se contagió de la sonrisa de su abuela. Ella tenía esa facilidad natural para tratar a la gente, pero no era usual que fuera tan acogedora de buenas a primeras. Eso le daba razones para confiar en su criterio, además de que nunca le había mentido.

El puchero de Madoka se transformó pronto en una sonrisa aliviada y llevó uno de sus dedos a secar las lágrimas antes de asentir. "Mhm, se lo agradezco mucho, Sumire-san."

"Tranquila, tranquila. Ahora tomemos el té antes de que se enfríe."

Las tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de centro. El té estaba servido, uno con esencia de naranjas que había dejado la sala inundada del olor. En el platillo había galletas frescas, las que siempre horneaba Sumire.

Cuando Madoka estiró una mano para tomar una de las galletas, la abuela fijó su atención en el listón rojo, igual al que llevaba su nieta. Tuvo que llevar una mano a cubrir la sonrisa burlona que creció en su rostro pero falló en retener la risa, Madoka y Homura volteándose a verla sin entender.

"Lo siento chicas, no me hagan caso. Pero…" Su vista se dirigió a una Madoka que recién terminaba de comer su galleta, "…disculpa si soy muy directa, pero me gustaría que me hablaras sobre tu relación con mi nieta, Madoka-chan."

Madoka agradeció haber tragado antes de que le preguntaran.

Su rostro se prendió de inmediato y buscó la mirada de Homura pidiendo ayuda, pero ella tenía los ojos fijos en la mesa, ocupada intentando esconder su vergüenza también.

"¡No seas tímida!"

"U-Uhm…" Madoka tomó la cuchara y empezó a jugar con ella, moviéndola alrededor de la taza. "¿…está bien si lo digo, Homura-chan?"

"A-Ah…" Homura se quería enterrar, solo porque sabía cómo se burlaría su abuela. Pero no, no quería mentir ni ocultarlo.

Asintió leve.

"B-Bueno… Estamos saliendo, d-desde hoy…"

"¿Oh?" De nuevo hizo el intento fallido de ocultar su diversión con el tema. "Pensé que iba a tener que molestarlas un rato a ver si así se sinceraban, pero veo que no será necesario."

"Abuela…"

"No reclames, Homura. Ahora puedo estar un poco más tranquila sabiendo que hay otra persona que cuide de ti, eres demasiado relajada con tu seguridad."

Apartó la mirada, "nunca me ha ocurrido nada…"

Sintió como Madoka la fulminaba con la mirada y agachó la cabeza.

"Mhmhm, por supuesto. Lo digo en serio, llegué a pensar que… Que tendrías la misma suerte que tu madre y tu tía…" Estiró una mano para posarla sobre la de Homura, "sé que estás bien, pero cuídate de todos modos, no sé si soportaría perder a una más."

La culpabilidad cayó de golpe sobre Homura y Madoka se dio cuenta enseguida. Se acercó y tocó el hombro de la mayor, ojos entornados. "No dejaré que nada malo le ocurra, Sumire-san, aun si tengo que llevármela a rastras, haré todo lo posible por no perderla."

Sumire se le quedó mirando por unos segundos. Toda el aura y presencia de Madoka parecía proyectar la verdad de esas palabras, el amor que sentía por su nieta. Le estremeció porque ese era un amor que hablaba de toda una vida, no de un romance de adolescentes. Se preguntó brevemente qué clase de cosas habían pasado juntas, pero la gentileza que expresaba le daba la calma de saber que Homura estaba con alguien que la quería con honestidad.

Se contagió de la sonrisa y asintió, "te lo encargo, Madoka-chan."

* * *

El resto de la visita fue liviano. Se trató mayormente de Sumire y Madoka platicando, conociéndose, mientras que Homura jugaba de espectadora. No le molestaba, le gustaba mucho ver lo bien que se llevaban, después de todo eran dos de las personas más importantes en su vida. Actualmente, su abuela era lo más parecido a una madre que tenía, un sentimiento que había abandonado hace muchísimo tiempo pero que le hacía muy bien al corazón el recobrarlo.

Además, Madoka se veía feliz mientras caminaban hacia la estación del metro. Sabía que siempre había tenido curiosidad por saber más de su vida, y su familia era algo fundamental.

Caminaban en agradable silencio, Madoka acariciando su mano con el pulgar, dedos siempre entrelazados. Cerró los ojos mientras recibían la brisa agradable de la noche y pensó brevemente en lo serena que estaba a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día. A veces le asustaba el darse cuenta el poder que tenía Madoka sobre su estabilidad mental; bastó que apareciera y en una tarde ya le había dado tanta paz a su corazón. No, más que paz, era todo lo contrario. Lo había sacudido con violencia, como si quisiera eliminar todo lo malo que había ahí dentro, limpiarlo y remodelarlo.

Tenía claro el que momentos así no durarían para siempre, que estaban en una situación muy desfavorable y que incluso era irresponsable de su parte estar relajándose en las calles de Tokio de la mano con su novia, siendo que habían chicas mágicas rondando la ciudad y que podrían atacarlas en cualquier segundo.

El pensamiento, en vez de alarmarla, solo le causaba la tremenda ansiedad de unirse más a la otra, que si le quedaba poco tiempo a su lado, que no lamentaran haber perdido tanto tiempo así.

Solo por hoy dejaría de lado el miedo de perder a Madoka y solo se enfocaría en entregarle todo el amor que había reservado únicamente para ella.

* * *

Los arreglos para dormir fueron simples: Madoka dormiría con Homura, mientras que Sayaka (a pesar de quejarse), dormiría con Kyouko. Todas las demás ya estaban en sus respectivos hogares, demasiado cansadas luego del largo día. Sayaka y Kyouko parecían ya haber caído dormidas por el concierto de ronquidos que se escuchaba, a pesar de tener la puerta cerrada.

Madoka tenía muchísimo sueño también, pero se negaba a irse a dormir sin que Homura la siguiera. Ella decía no tener sueño todavía y se encontraban en el balcón, ambas bebiendo té. La noche sería mucho más tranquila de no ser por el constante ruido de las calles de Tokio, siempre activa y funcionando, pero el suave viento hacía el clima agradable por lo menos, sin contar la vista considerablemente buena que tenía ese departamento.

Madoka no quería presionar a Homura quien parecía estar perdida en pensamientos, su mirada fija en el cielo estrellado. Estaba tan concentrada que había olvidado beber su té, el cual ya estaba casi frío.

De todos modos, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, estaba feliz de poder estar a su lado luego de pensar que no la vería en muchísimos meses más. Podía estar a su lado, y ser sincera además, y eso era todo lo que había querido hace muchísimo tiempo.

"¿Madoka?"

Se volteó para encontrar ojos púrpura fijos en ella, serios. "¿Sí?"

"Prométeme que sin importar la circunstancia, no te pondrás en peligro."

Ella frunció las cejas de inmediato, lista para ponerse de pie, fulminándola con la mirada. "¡Homura-chan! ¿Aún piensas en…?"

Homura la tomó de la muñeca con la misma mirada pero ahora mezclada con tristeza, "no pienso en nada, Madoka. Pero no puedo hacer como si las cosas estuvieran bien. Quería olvidarme de todo por hoy, pero no puedo. Sé cómo eres, por eso te ruego que por favor no te arriesgues. Si de verdad quieres ayudarme, procura mantenerte viva. Tú eres con la única que puedo contar si vuelvo a entrar en ese estado, y… No soportaría perderte, ya te lo dije, ¿no? Por favor…"

Los ojos de Madoka se pusieron vidriosos por la impotencia. Si tan solo tuviera poder podría ser muchísimo más útil. Pero Homura la miraba como si fuese su último deseo antes de morir, y eso le retorcía aún más el corazón.

Acabó poniéndose de pie de todos modos y se paró frente a la otra, manos a la altura de la base del cuello, haciendo lo posible por tragar las lágrimas, "no quiero que me sigas protegiendo, Homura-chan. ¡Yo también quiero protegerte!" Su intento por no llorar quedó olvidado, las lágrimas cayendo lento pero gruesas. "¿No lo entiendes? S-Siempre te pones en último lugar, ponte a pensar en lo doloroso que sería para mí que mueras. Sé lo fuerte que eres, pero mira lo que ocurrió… Escucha, yo puedo prometértelo, pero solo si tú también lo haces. No soy solo yo, Sumire-san tampoco lo aguantaría, ni ninguna de las demás…"

Homura guardó silencio, el nudo en la garganta intentando vencerla. En cambio, rodeó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Madoka y la atrajo, su rostro descansando justo bajo su cuello. Manos temblorosas no tardaron en buscar su mirada, ojos rosa inundados. Homura tragó pesado, voz quebrada, "¿p-por qué no podemos estar tranquilas, Madoka…? ¡Siempre tiene que ocurrir algo…!"

"Homura-chan…" Se inclinó hacia abajo para besar su frente, su corazón roto porque sentía el dolor depositado en cada palabra, la desesperación de cada una. Cerró los ojos, la angustia dominándola, hasta que los labios de Homura atraparon los propios. Le tomó por sorpresa, pero reaccionó de inmediato para regresarlo, intensificarlo, expresando todos los sentimientos que la abrumaban en ese momento. Los besos de Homura demostraban lo mismo, desesperados, buscando la seguridad que solo Madoka podía entregarle, aquella que siempre había logrado mantenerla unos pasos lejos de volverse loca.

Quebraron el beso solo por necesidad de aire, las lágrimas aun derramándose. Ninguna rompió el contacto visual y llegaron a la conclusión de que las palabras solo lograrían inquietarlas más porque no había nada que pudiera calmarlas lo suficiente para olvidar lo pésimo que estaba todo. Acabaron regresando a la habitación, listas para dormir por fin, abrazadas, pero Madoka estaba demasiado inquieta como para hacerlo. Miró con ojos suplicantes a Homura, y aunque ella parecía estar en el proceso de rendirse ante el descanso, los labios de Madoka la despertaron por completo; esa desesperación siempre presente. Era la única forma en que podía estar segura de que la otra estaba ahí, que estaba bien, que estaba entre sus brazos. Sus manos se aferraban, buscando más, pero aunque a Homura le rompía el corazón no poder darle lo que buscaba, acabó deteniendo su avance entrelazando sus manos a pesar del líquido salado que percibió durante el beso.

Eventualmente Madoka cayó dormida tras casi una hora de Homura acariciando su espalda, arrullándola como a un bebé. Por fin sintió el alivio necesario para unirse al mundo de los sueños, pero algo comenzó a llamarla. No eran voces; solo tenía la fuerte necesidad de dirigirse a un lugar en particular, el cual tampoco podía identificar. Suspiró, y aunque no quería, se desprendió suavemente del agarre de Madoka y procuró ser lo suficientemente sigilosa para no despertarla. Por suerte, funcionó, y apenas estuvo fuera, se transformó para detener el tiempo y asegurarse de que nadie la descubriera. Abandonó el edificio escapando por el balcón y fue tras el rastro que su mente le decía que siguiera.

Con cada salto que daba sobre los techos de las casas y edificios de Tokio la sensación se hacía más fuerte. No debió sorprenderle que el rastro terminara en la construcción más alta, la cual sobresalía considerablemente y podía verse en cualquier punto de la ciudad. Cuando llegó no encontró a nada ni nadie, pero bastaron unos segundos para identificar la presencia de otra persona. Se giró rápidamente en su dirección y arqueó una ceja cuando encontró a aquella chica que no podría olvidar y no por buenas razones.

"Disculpa por citarte tan tarde, Akemi-san. ¿Me recuerdas?"

Homura pegó un suspiro exasperado. Cabello azul oscuro pero suelto esta vez, ondeando con el viento que soplaba con mucha más fuerza desde tanta altura. "Mhm, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

Ella ladeó la cabeza, "qué directa. Da igual, lo prefiero de esa forma, tampoco me gusta desperdiciar mi tiempo. Ahora, ¿no reconoces mi voz?"

"…" Homura arrugó la frente, "¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Te estoy escuchando ahora."

Negó con la cabeza, "te ayudé hoy."

Homura parpadeó y se detuvo un segundo intentando darle sentido a esa frase. Pero era obvio, ¿cómo no lo relacionó antes? "te lo repetiré, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"A ti. Verás, te necesito, y creo que también podrías verte beneficiada por lo que te puedo ofrecer a cambio."

"No quiero nada de ti. No, espera, sí lo hay. Quiero acabar contigo y asegurarme de que no te meterás en mi cabeza de nuevo y no herirás a mis amigos."

"Mmm… No sé por qué pensé que podrías ahorrarnos el drama. La verdad yo no te obligué a hacerlo, tú atacaste porque así lo decidiste, no me culpes por eso. Ahora, no tenemos interés en andar de matonas con tu grupo, es una pérdida de energía y no tiene fin. El único motivo por el que lo hicimos es porque es lo único que puede hacerte reaccionar. Si tan solo pudieras darte cuenta de la dimensión de las cosas sin que lleguen a un punto trágico, nada de eso hubiese sido necesario."

"¡Casi nos matas!" Homura llevó una mano a su escudo y sacó una pistola, la cual apuntó de inmediato en su dirección, "y para empeorarlo, ¿lo haces solo por utilidad?"

"No gastes tus balas. Y tú lo dices, casi. Honestamente, el objetivo nunca fue matarlas; sabíamos todo lo que ocurriría, por lo que los accidentes no eran una opción. Escucha, Akemi Homura. Seré directa porque me decepciona lo dramática que puedes ser, pero lamentablemente te necesito de todas formas." Pausó por unos segundos, a lo que Homura entornó los ojos y bajó el arma. "Bien. Tú sigues obsesionada con la mala costumbre de saltar en el tiempo, aunque lo niegues. Ahora estás así de tensa porque sabes que ya no cuentas con esa posibilidad y los daños son irreparables. Lo considero normal luego de tantos años viviendo de la misma forma. Pero como te dije antes, nunca supiste usar bien ese poder."

"…Espera, ¿cómo es que sabes todo eso…?"

"Dios, esto debería ser obvio." Suspiró. "Akemi-san, me metí en tu cabeza. Mis poderes no tienen que ver con el control mental que ves en las películas de ficción. Sí, me permite viajar en tus recuerdos y pensamientos, así como crear ilusiones, pero nunca controlar tus acciones. Sin embargo, Kyuubey nos dio el dato en primer lugar, antes de que me interesara en ti."

Apretó ambos puños, "…Debí imaginarme que no me dejaría en paz."

Ella se encogió de hombros, "Kyuubey solo responde lo que le preguntes, de forma neutral, siempre que no perturbe su reclutamiento de más Puella Magi. Y yo solo le pregunté si había alguna persona con la capacidad de volver al pasado dentro de Japón."

Homura sentía como iba creciendo su dolor de cabeza, pero no podía moverse de forma descuidada con esta persona en frente. Ya sabía de sobra de lo que era capaz, aun si no incluía controlarla, "¿y cuál es tu interés? ¿qué se supone que hice mal con mis poderes?"

"Oh. Claro, claro, al grano. Seguías teniendo la mala costumbre de desviar el tema, así que volvamos a lo principal. Siempre volvías al mismo día. Sé la naturaleza de tu deseo, pero si te hubieses dedicado a descubrir con más cuidado los alcances de tu magia, te habrías dado cuenta de que podías ir mucho más atrás. Años más atrás. ¿Cuál es mi interés? Veamos…" Caminó hasta apoyar su espalda contra la barandilla de la azotea, "no eres la única que vive para proteger. Este mundo está podrido, Akemi-san. Y tal como hablabas con esa niña hoy, los problemas siempre te perseguirán. A las Puella Magi siempre nos seguirá la tragedia, tan solo mira a tus amigas; todas han tenido finales trágicos. Y las cosas seguirán de ese modo porque ya todo está corrupto, el árbol ya creció torcido."

"…No entiendo tu punto."

"Revolución, Akemi-san. ¿No te gustaría poder crear un mundo mejor para las personas que amas? La humanidad firmó su perdición en el momento en que se autoimpusieron tantas reglas innecesarias. La llamada _moral_ fue el peor contrato que se pudo firmar. Por culpa de la excesiva moral hay personas que han vivido tan reprimidas que en cierto momento explotan y se vengan del mundo por todo el sufrimiento. Si a un niño le niegas toda la vida vivir su sexualidad en lo más mínimo, no debería sorprenderte que cuando sea un adulto sin un desarrollo sano, acabe violentando sexualmente a él o la primera que se le cruce. El sexo es una necesidad biológica, independiente de si quieres darle connotación sentimental, y te aseguro que de no ser por la demonificación que han hecho al respecto, existirían muchísimas menos muertes, muchísima menos infelicidad. El sexo es el ejemplo más simple que puedo darte para no extenderme eternamente, pero si te interesa, basta que busques en internet la cantidad de trastornos, crímenes y suicidios que ha habido en el último tiempo. Sin embargo, no me extrañaría que nada de esto te interese porque toda tu vida ha girado en torno a Kaname Madoka solamente, ¿no?"

Homura se tensó ante la mención del nombre.

"Pues esto la incluye, después de todo ella también vive en esta sociedad. Con lo que podemos lograr, podrías cuidar su felicidad desde el día en que nació hasta el día que muera por causas naturales. Y no solo ella, sino de todos tus amigos. Sakura Kyouko y Tomoe Mami podrían nunca haber perdido a sus familias; Kamijo Kyousuke podría nunca haber sufrido aquel accidente. Kaname Madoka podría nunca haberse convertido en Puella Magi en primer lugar; podría nunca haber muerto, en ninguna línea de tiempo."

"Estás absolutamente loca, ¿eres tan arrogante como para pensar que tendrías un poder similar al de un dios?"

"Akemi-san, soy la definición del realismo. Nunca he vivido por cosas que no estén al alcance de mis manos, pero esto sí lo puede estar. Verás… Hey, salgan ustedes también."

Homura se giró de inmediato ante la presencia de la misma chica que las había atacado en primer lugar, antes de que perdiera el conocimiento. Llevó la mano a su escudo instintivamente, pero al segundo siguiente tenía a dicha persona tomándola de la muñeca. Ella la miró con ambas cejas fruncidas, "nadie viene a pelear, abstente de eso, por favor."

"Suéltala, Mirai. Chizuru, no la ayudes."

Mirai obedeció inmediatamente, mientras que Chizuru se limitó a acercarse a Rina como si nunca hubiese hecho nada. Homura tenía la sensación de que debía salir de ahí lo antes posible, pero ahora estaba 3 contra 1, así que si en algún momento tuvo la oportunidad de escapar, dicha posibilidad estaba bien enterrada. Respiró profundo, haciendo lo posible por mantener su máscara de indiferencia fija en su lugar; no podía permitir que supieran lo ansiosa que se encontraba.

"Akemi-san, ellas son Mirai y Chizuru. Al igual que conmigo, no preguntes apellidos; así está bien. Pienso que ya nos hemos extendido más de lo suficiente, así que de nuevo, al grano: Mirai posee el poder inverso al tuyo; ella puede dar saltos hacia el futuro. Chizuru, en cambio, tiene un poder que también se relaciona al tuyo: Tiempo y espacio siempre han ido de la mano, ¿no? Pues ella tiene un buenísimo control del espacio. Es capaz de teletransportarse a varios kilómetros de distancia, así como objetos u otras personas. Los poderes de toda Puella Magi suelen ser muy versátiles si sabes usarlos bien, así que naturalmente ellas también poseen más habilidades que esas, pero esto es todo lo que necesitas saber sobre ellas por ahora."

Mirai hizo una reverencia y Chizuru siguió su iniciativa. "Es un gusto, Akemi Homura-san."

 _Claro, un gusto,_ pensó Homura, pero permaneció en silencio.

"Detesto ser la única que hable, pero ya qué," Rina se impulsó hacia adelante y caminó hasta pararse frente a frente con Homura, ojos entornados. "Todo se puede reescribir, Akemi-san. Las tres tenemos el mismo propósito y pienso que es beneficioso para todas. Piénsalo, no te forzaremos a nada ni haremos nada contra tu grupo, así que no te sientas amenazada. Nada de esto funcionará si no tienes la voluntad de hacerlo. Pero medítalo bien; piensa en cómo podrías cambiar la vida de tus seres queridos. Lamentablemente, las 4 tendremos que aceptar el hecho de no formar parte de la sociedad al menos hasta que la estabilicemos, ¿pero no crees que es mejor así? Si alteramos el pasado, ni siquiera habrá registro de nuestros nacimientos, por ende, tampoco recuerdos de nuestra existencia. Podrás mantenerlas lejos del mundo de las Puella Magi; si hicieran el contrato de todos modos, es cosa de regresar nuevamente."

"Creo que ya entiendo a qué te refieres, ¿pero cómo? Incluso si me dices que no he usado todo el potencial de mi magia, sigues apuntando a imposibles."

Rina negó con la cabeza, "crearemos una vía que atraviese pasado, presente y futuro. Sus poderes por sí solos no son capaces de hacerlo, pero el aspecto más útil de mi magia es que soy capaz de sincronizar, potenciar y mezclar la magia, siempre y cuando el usuario conecte conmigo para hacerlo. Es por esa razón que no tienes nada que perder; si en definitiva no te gusta como haremos las cosas, puedes romper el vínculo y abandonar el proyecto. Sería lamentable, pero estoy segura de que alguna otra chica dentro de la inmensidad de este mundo debe tener habilidades similares. No obstante, sería una lástima ya que tienes las características idóneas." Rina cerró los ojos por un momento, como si meditara algo, y luego los abrió para mirar fijo a Homura, "si te interesa, solo ven a este lugar de nuevo durante la noche. Esperaremos hasta fines de mes por tu respuesta, si no apareces, lamentablemente lo tomaremos como un no. Así mismo, si quieres más información o algo por el estilo, también puedes venir sin verte obligada a responder nada. Relaciones humanas, Akemi-san. Relájate y disfruta tu vida, como dije, no nos meteremos más con tus amigas, pero no olvides lo que te mostré ese día. Todo aquello era tu subconsciente, así que deberías ponerle un poco más de atención."

Homura apartó la mirada, y asintió. "Ante la mínima amenaza contra cualquiera de ellas, tendrán que afrontar las consecuencias. No caigo en los mismos trucos dos veces."

Rina sonrió de lado y alzó un pulgar a modo de aprobación, "mhmhm, te prefiero así. Pierdes muchísimo atractivo cuando te desesperas y deprimes como si fuera el fin del mundo. Lo digo en serio, Homura. Relájate. La vida es una caja de galletas. Y…" Rina se volteó, las demás siguiéndola, "la propuesta que te hice en el café, sigue en pie.

Pero recuerda; _la verdad, el destino…_ _ **Todo**_ _se puede reescribir_.

Nos vemos, Akemi-san."

Y antes de que Homura pudiera replicar, las tres desaparecieron, seguramente producto de los poderes de Chizuru.

Honestamente sería un dolor de cabeza tener a ese trío como enemigos, pero no era tan ilusa como para pensar en que realmente la dejarían en paz. Llenó sus pulmones del aire nocturno y echó un vistazo a la hora: 4 am.

Perfecto, y tenía examen en 4 horas más.

* * *

Aterrizó con cuidado en el balcón y solo en ese momento reanudó el curso del tiempo para no hacer ruido. Deshizo su transformación, volviendo a su pijama, y entró de vuelta al departamento. Caminó despacio para no despertar a nadie, pero pegó un leve salto cuando sintió una mirada clavada en ella.

Madoka estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala con una manta sobre sus hombros. Desde lejos se le notaban las ojeras y el malhumor. Homura respiró profundo, maldiciendo su suerte. Madoka siempre había tenido el sueño pesado, y la primera vez que salía durante la noche estando con ella tenía que despertarse precisamente.

"¿Dónde fuiste?"

A pesar de que su expresión demostraba lo molesta que estaba, el tono sonó suave, probablemente para no despertar a Kyouko y Sayaka.

Homura se llevó una mano a frotarse el cuello, "ningún lugar en especial, no podía dormir, es todo."

"Nunca lo habías hecho antes, Homura-chan, y no es nuevo que no puedas dormir."

"Mhm, pero… ¿No quería despertarte?" Mintió, sintiéndose pésimo porque nunca le mentía a Madoka.

"¿Saliste sola por la noche incluso luego de lo que hablamos?"

Bueno, Madoka estaba haciendo un acto perfecto en hacerla sentir culpable. Suspiró. "Lo siento, Madoka… No se repetirá."

Madoka se puso de pie y caminó hacia el lado de Homura. Pasó la manta por sus hombros también, y la dirigió de regreso a la habitación. Una vez ahí, cerró la puerta tras de sí y detuvo a Homura, quien iba directo a recostarse. "¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?"

El estómago le dio un vuelco y apretó la quijada. Asintió levemente, sintiéndose una basura, "mhm, todo está bien."

Madoka avanzó hasta pararse frente a ella y alzó la mirada para cerrarla con púrpura, "te creeré solamente porque nunca me has mentido, Homura-chan. No vuelvas a hacerlo, no me importa si me despiertas, no sabes cuánto me preocupé cuando desperté y no estabas…"

"Madoka…"

Ella negó con la cabeza y rodeó ambos brazos alrededor de los hombros de Homura, "me alegra que estés bien."

Se inclinó buscando un beso, y Homura estuvo a punto de rechazarla solo por la culpabilidad. En cambio, depositó un beso suave y breve, apartándose de inmediato para que la otra no lo prolongara.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Madoka, pero Homura ya se había instalado en la cama, así que decidió que ya era demasiado tarde como para seguir discutiendo. Ya habría tiempo para aclarar todo. Rodeó la cintura de Homura, abrazándola desde atrás, y apegó su rostro contra su espalda. "Buenas noches, Homura-chan."

"…Mhm, buenas noches, Madoka."

* * *

Para cuando Madoka despertó, la ausencia de calor a su lado la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y que la molestia burbujeara de inmediato en su pecho. Cejas fruncidas, se percató de que tampoco estaba el bolso de Homura y se levantó de golpe, pasos pesados a pesar de que aún era temprano como para que las demás estuvieran despiertas.

Sin embargo, todo su enojo se esfumó de inmediato en cuanto vio a Homura salir de la cocina.

Ella parpadeó y apuntó con el pulgar hacia atrás, "acabo de preparar desayuno, el café está caliente, pero si prefieres té también tengo el agua hervida, no pensé que despertarías tan temprano, sino te hubiese dicho que comiéramos juntas."

Madoka examinó su semblante, sus ojeras y los ojos entrecerrados diciéndole que claramente Homura tenía muchísimo sueño aun. "G-Gracias, pero… ¿Tú no tienes sueño?"

Se encogió de hombros, "da igual, no puedo quedarme. Lamento no poder acompañarte, pero se me hace tarde, Madoka." No esperó respuesta, solo recogió su bolso, se lo colgó al brazo y caminó en dirección a la puerta. Se agachó para ajustarse las botas y no tardó en ver los pies descalzos de la otra a su lado. Alzó la vista solo para encontrarse con aquel rostro molesto, igual al de hace unas horas. "¿…Madoka?"

"¿De nuevo te irás? Homura-chan, ¿cuántas veces tienes que…?"

Homura se apresuró en negar categóricamente con la cabeza, "n-no, Madoka, recuerda que no estoy de vacaciones… Es mi segunda semana de exámenes, tengo uno en… Media hora." Dicho eso se puso de pie rápidamente.

Madoka pegó un suspiro exasperado por lo paranoica que se sentía, pero la falta de comunicación de Homura no ayudaba a la hora de tranquilizarla. Se movió para retenerla, agarrando su muñeca, y apenas se volteó para verla encontró la suavidad de los labios de Madoka. El calor desapareció tan pronto como vino y lo único que pudo hacer fue parpadear por la sorpresa.

Madoka le sonrió de lado, traviesa, "llámame cuando te desocupes, ¿sí? Ten un buen día y éxito en tu examen, Homura-chan."

Le costó reaccionar porque todavía se sentía surreal su nuevo tipo de interacción con Madoka. Un beso de despedida antes de irse a la universidad, se sentía similar a… El sonrojo subió rápidamente por sus mejillas y Madoka no pudo evitar reírse. "E-Eso espero, no sé qué tan buen rendimiento daré considerando lo poco que dormí."

"¡Tu culpa! Rápido, rápido, que llegarás tarde. ¡Cuídate!"

Aquello la devolvió de golpe a la realidad y en cosa de segundos ya se encontraba fuera del edificio.

Se preguntó brevemente si sería un abuso el usar magia para no llegar tarde.

* * *

A pesar de todas las personas en las que podía pensar, había una en particular a la que le gustaría ver feliz, porque lo merecía. Luego de una vida tan dura, quería que muriera sin esos destructivos arrepentimientos.

Sabía, además, que nunca podría quitárselos, a menos de que…

Marcó el número y esperó. No le sorprendió el tener que hacer dos intentos más antes de escuchar la voz de esa persona.

"¿Homura?"

"Mhm, disculpa si te llamo a esta hora, pero tenía que preguntarte algo, abuela."

"¿Oh? No te preocupes, pregúntame lo que quieras."

Homura guardó silencio por unos segundos y cerró los ojos antes de pronunciar las palabras, "si tuvieras la oportunidad de salvar a mamá y a mi tía, ¿lo harías?"

"¿…eh?"

Apretó el agarre del aparato en su mano y sintió como el nudo se formaba en su garganta. A pesar de ello, consiguió decir la frase con la mayor seriedad posible, porque en definitiva, era algo totalmente serio para ella.

Algo que necesitaba saber.

" _Si te otorgaran la posibilidad de regresar en el tiempo para cambiar el destino de ambas, ¿estarías dispuesta a hacerlo?"_

* * *

 **A/N: 12K palabras, yay. Este cap se suponía que iba a ser más corto, orz. Algún día lograré hacer capítulos con una longitud normal como toda la gente, snif. En fin, considero que fue necesario de todos modos, se entregó mucha información aquí.**

 **Si alguien no acabó de entender las explicaciones finales, valga decir todo lo que dijo Rina, tranquilos, en el próximo cap se seguirá profundizando al respecto. No era la idea lanzar la bomba completa de una sola vez, pero si se detienen a leer con calma esa parte estoy segura de que está todo más o menos claro. D: Todo nace a partir de las clases de psicología social que he tenido, se analiza mucho el efecto del orden social en el comportamiento de cada persona como parte de un grupo. Estereotipos, estigmas, discriminación… La influencia del cristianismo, de los sistemas económicos y políticos; los ideales que impone la ideología imperante a modo de controlar las vías de éxito de cada individuo; los valores establecidos que aprendemos por repetición, por ejemplo las formas de amar y de demostrarlo, de forma estereotípica. Muchas personas se basan meramente en lo que ven en la TV a la hora de interactuar D: la existencia del amor como un sentimiento real y definitivo siempre ha estado sujeto a debate; que si no es solo una forma de mantener los esquemas familiares, etc… Considerando todas las personas que dicen estar enamoradas y son horriblemente infelices a pesar de seguir todas las pautas que te entrega el modelo como un comportamiento sano y normal. EEEEN fin a nadie le interesa ni tampoco daré clases de sociología, psicología en mis fics, pero para que sepan de donde nace la idea. Sé que hay mucha shet relacionada en varios animé, pero honestamente no tomo la idea de ninguna de esas fuentes xD solo desde lo académico, a grandes rasgos.**

 **Respecto a los personajes que se presentaron, Mirai y Chizuru, se sabrá más en los próximos cap. No se profundizará tanto en ellas porque si bien son personajes necesarios para el curso de la historia, no tienen tanta relevancia porque su finalidad en mi fic no requiere que conozcamos todos los detalles de su vida xD.**

 **¿Qué más…? Ah, siempre olvido responder reviews, así que… *mirando* Laryssa, tranquila haha :x Rina es cero romance. También, agradezco todos los comentarios de toditos los que siguen este fic, si de pronto comento más acerca de uno no quiere decir que no tome en cuenta los demás :U solo que pos hay algunos más específicos y que me urge responder.**

 **NBA mi amor me da flojera leer tu review kilométrico de nuevo, pero ya lo comentamos así que :U.**

 **Eddarkrauss, qué amor eres. Me alegra que te gustara tanto ese cap! Ojalá que este no te decepcione por la falta de acción, este es absolutamente gay 8) y bueno, acertaste! Ahí tienes tu meguca con poderes mentales.**

 **En fin, el próximo cap seguramente saldrá dentro de poco porque de hecho tengo muchas ganas de escribirlo. Este se suponía que sería un cap intermedio solo para resumir info pero bueno ya ven xD el prox no será así.**

 **También aprovecho de comentar que seguramente este fic tendrá 12 caps, aprox. Puede (aunque no creo) que podría extenders caps más porque analizando bien lo que sigue, hay mucho material que podría explotar más de lo que tenía considerado. A partir de aquí en adelante cada cap será más densito porque ya nos sumergimos de lleno al mundo al que quería llegar.**

 **No os preocupéis si esperan más de los otros personajes, porque a partir del cap 9 OBLIGATORIAMENTE saldrá mucho más sobre ellos, mucho mucho más.**

 **Bueno, ¡lamento la tardanza en actualizar de esta semana! Digo, en general en todos mis fics. Tenía muchas ganas de postear este cap y me dediqué a avanzarlo lento, así que me tomó unos 4 días tenerlo listo, incluído este (5) para editar. La historia tomará una pequeña pausa porque quiero ponerme al día con lo demás, pero me muero por escribir el prox así que no será tanto tiempo de todos modos, máximo 2 semanas.**

 **Por último, aprovecho de decir que publiqué una encuesta en mi perfil 8D para decidir de qué género será mi siguiente oneshot, así que si les interesa, pasen a votar, está en la parte de más arriba de mi perfil así que tendrían que ser cegatones para no verla, orz. Y si lo son, NO DEBERÍAN ESTAR LEYENDO EN FF E IR AL OFTALMÓLOGO :U**

 **Sumado a mi tardanza está el hecho de que he andado con bajas defensas y me atacan unas migrañas horribles, entenderán que no me quedan muchas ganas de estar en la pc así xD.**

 **De resto, estoy bien, gracias, ¡espero que ustedes también!**

 **Hasta el próximo cap ~**


	8. La luz que se esconde en tus ojos

Homura aterrizó con pasos ligeros sobre la azotea de aquel edificio. No tenía claridad de si podría encontrar a alguien ahí a esas horas, considerando que la última vez fue durante la madrugada. Ya atardecía y no podía perder demasiado tiempo; no quería preocupar a nadie.

Menos a Madoka, a quien no le faltaban las ganas de instalarle un localizador en los últimos días.

Escuchó pasos calmos acercarse y se dijo a sí misma que no debió sorprenderle una vez identificó a la persona.

Debía instalarse bien el hecho de que las sorpresas no eran una opción en este nuevo mundo al que la habían arrastrado.

La chica en cuestión lucía unos pantalones anchos que introdujo dentro de las botas café que le cubrían hasta poco más debajo de la rodilla. Arriba llevaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas con un chaleco delgado de color naranjo que probablemente no calentaba nada. La tela era lo suficientemente fina como para que no cubriera para nada lo que había bajo ella. Se había recogido el largo cabello platinado en un moño tipo tomate, dejando un par de mechones enmarcar el rostro. Peinada de esa forma dejaba expuestas unas pequeñas orejas que parecían haber sido fabricadas hace muy poco tiempo. El rostro completo parecía libre del paso de los años.

Los ojos rojos estaban fijos, sin vacilar, en Homura. No era la intensidad asesina que tuvo alguna vez Kyouko, esta era… Como la de una persona que encuentra, por fin, algo que había buscado hace muchísimo tiempo.

Homura sintió un escalofrío.

"Llegaste."

"Sabías que iba a venir."

La chica no respondió. Se llevó ambas manos detrás de la espalda. "Tienes cosas que preguntarme."

Era extraño hablar en base a afirmaciones todo el tiempo. Afirmaciones que solo podían ocurrir en una conversación con esta persona. Homura balanceó el peso de sus pies. "Ya sabes las cosas que preguntaré. Podrías solo decirme las respuestas que necesito y nos libramos de esto más rápido, ¿no crees?"

"No deberías plantearte esa opción. Sabes lo que significa alterar los eventos de una línea temporal. Aún los más pequeños cambios pueden dar un giro dramático."

"Es solo una conversación. Que nos afectará a ambas, nada más."

"El que dejes este lugar antes o después sí puede tener efectos hacia otras personas. Akemi-san, no puedo ver todos los futuros. Por ahora, así como estamos, solo puedo decir lo que ocurrirá según el hilo de situaciones que se suceden en este mismo segundo. En este mismo latido."

"Ya lo hemos cambiado, entonces. Este ya no es el mismo latido que diste cuando viste que vendría."

Ella negó con la cabeza y esbozó una leve sonrisa. "Es el mismo latido. El mío, el tuyo. El del mundo. Todo esto ya ocurrió tras mis ojos."

" _El mismo latido."_ Se repitió mentalmente.

Mirai fue a tomar asiento al borde del edificio y Homura la siguió para sentarse a su lado, pero considerables centímetros separándolas. De fondo se escuchaban las bocinas frenéticas de las personas que intentaban volver a sus hogares luego de largas jornadas laborales. Lo mismo que Homura debería estar haciendo ahora.

"Has venido porque querías hacerlo, Akemi-san. Yo tengo toda la disponibilidad, así que solo espero que satisfagas tus dudas."

Homura la miró de reojo. La expresión de Mirai era apacible, llena de calma. Pero era una calma trabajada. Como la de un monje budista.

"¿Por qué cooperas con Rina?"

"Porque vale la pena. Creo que es un poco más complejo manejar el tiempo como lo hago yo, a como lo haces tú. Por supuesto, solo hago suposiciones. En mi caso, a veces se siente como si pequeñas voces me susurraran al oído. Y no puedo ignorarlas. Cuando no ocupo mis poderes conscientemente, ellas me avisan. A veces son presagios lejanos. Y nunca son buenos. Hice el contrato a penas cumplí los 12 años, así que llevo casi 3 años recibiendo estos mensajes." Mirai hizo una pausa para cerrar los ojos. Parecía inmersa en su pequeño mundo de pensamientos, olvidando por completo la presencia de Homura. "Muchas veces son acontecimientos en los que no puedo intervenir, en absoluto. Porque las cartas ya han sido echadas. En algún lugar del mundo, por otras personas. Conocí a Rina cuando estaba a punto de sucumbir ante la impotencia y tristeza que me producía el ver como todo se iba abajo. Y ella me ayudó."

"¿Así te convenció?"

Mirai rió leve, como una niña pequeña. "Akemi-san, no todo en el mundo es tan sencillo como pensar que las piezas se mueven bajo mera estrategia. Rina me ayudó, dejó mi mente en blanco en el momento preciso. Detuvo las voces. Detuvo las imágenes. Pero en consecuencia, ella tuvo que absorber el daño."

Homura intentó imaginarse brevemente la imagen, pero le era imposible figurarse a Rina en un acto de sacrificio así.

"La idea fue de ambas. No como te la presentó el otro día, sino mucho más en bruto. Rina aprendió en ese momento que podía formar un lazo con la magia de otras chicas mágicas. Creímos que, si éramos dos las que llevaran esa carga, podríamos cambiar algo. Pero ya te imaginarás que no fue así."

"¿…Qué la motiva a ella? ¿Por qué querría ayudarte a llenar ese deseo?"

"Eso deberás preguntárselo directamente. Solo te puedo decir que nadie entiende mejor que Rina, ese peso. El de todos. El tuyo."

Homura sintió náuseas de pronto y Mirai alargó una mano a cubrir la ajena. "Lo siento, me expresé mal. Es cierto, en todo caso. Estar en tu mente le significa acompañar tus sensaciones, a la vez. Es una experiencia agotadora. Ella es la única persona que pudo sentir en carne propia ese infierno."

Homura miró hacia abajo, hacia la mano que había invadido la propia sin autorización alguna. Pero era reconfortante, en un sentido netamente utilitario. Como si le hubiesen servido un té de hierbas. Nada personal. Sin embargo, las palabras cubrían completamente esa carencia. Suspiró. "No proyecta ese entendimiento. Es…"

"¿Altanera? ¿Frontal?"

Homura no respondió.

Mirai removió su mano y asintió. "Es precisamente por eso."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Si no lo entiendes, tampoco lo harás si te lo explico. Debes comprenderlo por ti misma."

* * *

Los últimos días parecían sacados de un sueño.

Si bien Homura pasaba una buena cantidad de tiempo fuera en la universidad, el solo saber que la vería en unas horas era suficiente para sentir su corazón tranquilo. Podía estarlo, también, porque sabía que no estaba sola en el campus. Mami estaba ahí, y como siempre, sabía que era una de las personas más confiables del grupo a la hora de velar por los demás.

Por su parte, se dedicaba a pasear con Sayaka y Kyouko durante el día cuando les apetecía salir, sino veían películas o se dedicaban a platicar.

Hoy, sin embargo, Madoka estaba sola. Fue por elección propia; quería darle espacio a su mejor amiga para que comenzara a ser más honesta con sus sentimientos, también. La conocía y siempre se percataba de la mirada que le daba cuando estaba junto a Homura. Eran celos, por no tener lo mismo, pero celos sanos al menos. Entre ella y Sayaka nunca habían existido resentimientos, menos por cosas así.

Madoka decidió dar una vuelta por el parque que estaba a una cuadra del edificio y se sentó a observar a la gente que pasaba, aunque no era mucha considerando que era día de semana y en horas de trabajo. El clima era agradable, templado, primaveral. Los árboles de cerezo aún estaban en su esplendor y ver los pétalos volar le producía una profunda sensación de calma.

Llevaba pantalones grises con el largo hasta poco más arriba del tobillo, una camiseta roja que la cubría hasta mitad del muslo con un lazo al cuello y un chaleco ligero, abierto, que traía colgado sobre el bolso por si la brisa se tornaba mezquina.

Cerró los ojos; los últimos niños que jugaban alrededor se habían apartado así que el silencio reinó, dándole vía libre a sus pensamientos.

¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que esa paz se acabara?

¿Había posibilidad de que nunca lo hiciera?

Negó con la cabeza y no se permitió dejarse llevar por el pesimismo. En definitiva, como había dicho la abuela de Homura, lo que importaba era hacer, más que preocuparse. Y tenía razón, ahí pensando solo perdía energía y ánimo, ambas cosas que no podía desperdiciar así como así en este panorama.

Se enderezó bien, espalda apegada contra la banca y sintió una cosquilla agradable recorrerle desde el estómago.

Un presentimiento.

Justo después, sintió el vibrador de su móvil y lo sacó, haciéndose una idea previa de quién podría ser.

Y en efecto, era ella.

Madoka entornó los ojos y presionó la pantalla para abrir el mensaje.

" _Llegaré un poco más tarde hoy, necesito utilizar un libro específico para un ensayo, y solo puedo consultarlo en sala, pero… ¿Quieres que almorcemos juntas? Te invito algo."_

Ella suspiró, emociones mixtas al respecto. Homura ya parecía saber de memoria como evitar que se molestara, y lo peor es que le funcionaba. Negó con la cabeza e hizo una mueca, casi una sonrisa.

" _¡Te piden demasiado siempre! ¿Tienes algo pensado? Sabes que sí, siempre me gusta estar contigo."_

La respuesta tardó un poco en llegar pero recordó que probablemente Homura seguía en clases y estaba usando el teléfono a escondidas.

" _Algo así, ¿crees poder llegar hasta acá por tu cuenta? Puedes pedirle a Kyouko que te de las indicaciones. Te esperaré en la estación a la 1, si puedes."_

Madoka apretó los labios en una línea delgada. Su orientación era pésima y Tokyo una ciudad enorme. Claro, podía pedirle ayuda a Kyouko, pero aun con instrucciones… No, no podía dejarse vencer por algo tan mínimo como usar el transporte público.

" _Lo haré así, te avisaré si tengo algún problema. Nos vemos, Homura-chan."_

Añadió el infaltable corazón al final del texto y checó la hora: 11:50. Tenía 1 hora para llegar, así que lo mejor sería ponerse en marcha ahora mismo para poder ir tranquila y con cuidado. Miró su lista de contactos, buscando el nombre de Kyouko, pero le sabía mal llamarla luego de haber decidido darle a ella y Sayaka algo de espacio. Optó por un mensaje, entonces. Escribió las primeras palabras, pero una voz ligeramente familiar la obligó a detenerse y alzar la vista.

"¿Kaname-san?"

Madoka alzó ambas cejas, su rostro transformándose en grata sorpresa. "¡Sora-san! Qué coincidencia verte por aquí."

La chica lucía un uniforme marinero de dos piezas azul marino y con bordes blancos al igual que el pañuelo que descansaba a la altura del cuello. Ojos turquesa la observaban con curiosidad, pero con aquella actitud que siempre le recordaba que era pariente de Homura.

"Sí, lo es. No me esperaría encontrarte sola por aquí."

Asintió, pero ladeó levemente la cabeza, "todos necesitamos momentos para estar solos, pero… ¿Tú no deberías estar en la escuela?"

"Ah." Miyuki miró hacia abajo, inspeccionándose, como si hubiese olvidado por completo que andaba vestida de estudiante. "Debería, pero tuve que atender mi chequeo mensual en el hospital que queda en la calle del frente."

"¿Chequeo mensual…?" Repitió, más para sí misma. Arqueó una ceja y asoció inmediatamente el lazo sanguíneo una vez más, preocupada, lo cual se transmitió de inmediato en su expresión. "¿Problemas al corazón?"

Miyuki parpadeó. "No, ¿por qué pensarías…?" Pero la respuesta le vino al segundo siguiente, "¿lo dices por Homura?"

Madoka asintió, labios apretados.

"Sufro de anemia, pero está controlado. Las revisiones son por precaución nada más."

"Pero… ¿no deberías estar curada? Digo… Homura-chan sanó su visión y las disfunciones de su corazón luego de hacerse Puella Magi."

"Oh, podría. Aunque… No precisamente. Para curar enfermedades crónicas debes usar magia constantemente para sanarlas, es como si aplicaras medicina directamente, pero sigue ahí. Tampoco es involuntario, a menos de que sea efecto secundario de tus habilidades. Según lo que me contó Homura, ella siguió con sus problemas de salud aun luego de hacer el contrato. Fue cuando usó magia directamente que logró estar bien. Yo prefiero no hacerlo porque no es tan grave, puedo vivir bien con ello e incluso luchar sin problemas. No quiero depender tanto de la magia…"

Miyuki vio con curiosidad como evolucionaba lentamente la expresión de Madoka hasta llegar al punto en que parecía hacer el intento de aparentar que no le había ocurrido nada en esos segundos.

"…No sabía que era así. P-Pero me alegra que puedas llevarlo bien, Sora-san…"

Madoka no lo podía creer. Aun estando rodeada por chicas mágicas durante años… ¿Cómo era posible que no estuviera enterada de algo tan básico? Y de nuevo, ¿por qué Homura no se lo había dicho? Pero si lo pensaba bien, nunca dijo lo contrario. Más bien, Madoka asumió que las cosas eran así.

Miyuki, por su lado, tenía claro que había metido la pata al dar tanta información. No conocía mucho a Madoka, pero le bastaba con saber el aprecio que le tenía a su prima y ver bien su rostro como para hacerse la idea. Miró a todos lados, sin saber qué hacer, pero por suerte Madoka cambió el tema de golpe.

"¡Cierto! ¿Tú sabes en dónde queda la universidad de Homura-chan?"

"Claro, dudo que algún habitante de esta ciudad desconozca la ubicación de la Todai, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

Madoka rió leve, avergonzada, "¿me podrías explicar cómo llegar?"

"Oh." Miyuki se detuvo a pensar por unos segundos, dándole vueltas a sus alternativas. Le echó un vistazo al reloj y decidió que era buena hora. "Vivo en la misma dirección, si quieres puedo acompañarte."

A Madoka se le iluminó inmediatamente el rostro, "¿de verdad? No quiero ser una molestia."

Ella negó con la cabeza, "no es molestia, no te preocupes."

Madoka se levantó del asiento y tomó rápidamente ambas manos de la otra chica, sonrisa amplia, "¡me has salvado! La verdad tenía miedo de perderme, te lo agradezco mucho."

Miyuki se tensó de inmediato, para nada acostumbrada al contacto físico tan abrupto. Apartó la mirada, escondiendo su vergüenza, "n-no es nada, Kaname-san…"

"Madoka está bien, no te preocupes por formalidades."

Ella regresó lentamente la mirada al punto original, encontrando esos ojos rosa que la miraban con ilusión. Sonrió para sí misma. "Entonces tú también llámame por mi nombre… Madoka-san."

Asintió enérgicamente, "Miyuki-chan será."

Negó con la cabeza, "Miyu, no Miyuki."

* * *

"¿Ocurrió algo, Hiyori-chan? Me llamaste tan de pronto…"

Hiyori negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa apacible en su rostro. "Solo necesito decirte algo, Mami-san. Espero no haberte interrumpido."

"Ah, no, no. Tranquila, está todo bien." Mami se acercó, haciendo lo mejor por verse tranquila a pesar de lo preocupada que estaba. Detestaba que no le dijeran las cosas de una sola vez porque, precisamente, le ponía nerviosa el no saber a qué atenerse.

"Tomemos asiento, Mami-san."

Mami asintió y siguió a Hiyori, quien la dirigió para sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol. Los sectores aledaños al campus gozaban de cuidados especiales considerando el impacto cultural de la zona, tanto para los residentes como para los turistas. Mientras Mami colocaba un pañuelo sobre la hierba para no manchar su ropa, miró con agrado el vistoso paisaje que las rodeaba. A pesar de que le gustaba la jardinería, no identificaba muchísimas de las flores coloridas del parque. Echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo y encontró a Hiyori absorta en un punto invisible, o al menos así le parecía a ella.

De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, esta era una de esas pocas veces en que estaba sola con ella sin estar patrullando. Siempre eran Hiyori y Akari, Akari y Hiyori.

Hiyori se giró hacia Mami y se abrazó las piernas, "no quiero incomodarte, Mami-san… ¿Estás nerviosa, no?"

Mami se tensó pero se apresuró en negar con la cabeza, "no, claro que no, ¿por qué pensarías eso?"

"Mmm…" Hiyori parecía debatirse sobre qué palabras usar, o si de hablar o no. Acabó sonriendo con dulzura, como una madre que no encuentra como suavizarle la verdad a un niño. "Siempre lo estás, pero mucho menos cuando están tus amigas cerca. ¿Te preocupa decepcionarme? Digo, como senpai."

Mami se sintió ahogar con aire. Estaba segura de que nunca había escuchado a Hiyori hablarle de forma tan directa, pero no había pizca de agresividad o acusación en su voz. Tragó lentamente; no estaba preparada para esto, en absoluto. "Yo…"

Ella negó un par de veces con la cabeza y movió una mano para posarla sobre la ajena, "Mami-san, eres una estupenda persona. Eres fuerte, amable, considerada, inteligente… Pero deberías comenzar a darte cuenta de ello. No necesitamos que seas perfecta, es suficiente ver cómo te esfuerzas para querer seguir tus pasos."

A Mami le temblaron los labios y los ojos se le nublaron. Tenía la cabeza gacha, fija en su regazo, castigándose mentalmente por su reacción, siendo mayor que Hiyori y demostrando tanta debilidad frente a ella. Se mantuvo en silencio y su mano recibió un suave apretón.

"Mami-san, ¡está bien!" Rió leve, y Mami ahora efectivamente sintió que la trataban como a una niña pequeña. "De todos modos… Seguro no te haces una idea de por qué te estoy diciendo esto, así que iré al grano para no quitarte más tiempo, yo tengo que ayudar en casa de todos modos."

Mami llevó su brazo libre hacia su rostro y usó la manga del sweater para secarse todo atisbo de lágrima y poder alzar la vista. Hiyori mantenía la misma expresión tranquila, con una sonrisa imperturbable.

"Mami-san, yo… Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas desde que llegaste a Tokyo. Ya ha sido más de un año desde entonces…" Agachó la mirada, vista fija en un diente de león que balanceaba el viento por un momento. Luego alzó el rostro, ojos verdes con un brillo que Mami no supo identificar, solo era… Intenso. "El último ataque me ha tenido ansiosa, he pensado mucho. He soñado todas estas noches con recuerdos de ese día. A pesar de todo lo que nos has entrenado, me di cuenta de lo débil que era, pero no es lo más importante. Por un instante creí que te perdería y no podía hacer nada al respecto…"

Mami tragó sonoramente y estiró una mano con intención de reconfortarla, pero Hiyori alzó la propia y la movió hacia los lados, quitándole importancia. "No me agrada haberme dado cuenta de ese modo, pero… Mami-san," ahora sí fue a encontrar la mano de Mami y la apretó suavemente. "Tú me gustas. Es verdad que te admiro mucho, pero no es solo eso. Yo… Quería decírtelo, en caso de que ocurra algo de nuevo, no quería perder la oportunidad de comunicártelo."

Los ojos de Mami se fueron ampliando de a poco mientras Hiyori continuaba su confesión. Nunca antes le habían hablado de esa forma, dándole esa importancia, ese tipo de cariño… Y de una forma tan sincera. Nunca había visto a ninguna de sus aprendices como algo más, pero la honestidad de la chica que tenía enfrente viéndola con tanta ilusión logró sacudirle el corazón. Cerró los ojos, y…

Tampoco podía negar que pensó en alguien más.

Alguien más que nunca la vería de la misma forma y que solo perturbaría si llegara a expresarle lo que sentía.

Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, aun cuando no tenía idea cómo actuar ni qué sería apropiado en una situación así, pero Hiyori se le adelantó.

Esbozó una sonrisa, "tranquila, no tienes que responderme nada. De hecho, es egoísta de mi parte el declararme considerando lo que estamos viviendo… Pero no está en mi naturaleza el callarme este tipo de cosas." Dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire, asimilando sus emociones, ya que sentía una enorme paz luego de sacarse eso del pecho. "Espero no haberte incomodado, gracias por escucharme." Por fin soltó su mano y acabó poniéndose de pie.

Mami parpadeó, impactada por su curso de acciones. Acabó siguiendo su ejemplo y la detuvo tomándola del brazo antes de que empezara la marcha, "gracias a ti por tener el valor de decírmelo. No sabes cuánto me alegra saber que una persona piensa de esa forma en mí, es… Abrumador, la verdad."

Ella apartó la vista por primera vez, logrando que Mami riera suavemente. "Mami-san…"

"Tienes razón, de todos modos… No puedo responderte nada, me has tomado por completa sorpresa, hubiese pensado que tú y Akari-chan…" No fue capaz de completar la oración, pero Hiyori entendió de inmediato.

Arqueó una ceja y sonrió de lado, profundamente divertida, "¿que tenía algo con Akari?" Negó categóricamente con la cabeza, "le tengo muchísimo cariño, pero es como una hermana pequeña para mí. Nunca la he visto de otro modo y pienso que ella tampoco."

"Oh." Mami asintió, por fin soltando su brazo. "Disculpa por hacer suposiciones apresuradas, pero es adorable que gocen de una relación así."

"Akari es una niña con mucho potencial como persona, en general. Solo hace falta que empiece a ser consciente de ello y trato de ayudarla siempre que puedo." Hiyori le echó un vistazo al reloj, luego a Mami, y ella entendió.

Ambas asintieron y se encaminaron a abandonar el lugar.

* * *

A pesar de que habían hablado normalmente hace solo unos minutos, Miyuki no había pronunciado palabra desde que subieron al tren y Madoka estaba visiblemente tensa al respecto. No le gustaba recordar sus primeros acercamientos con Homura que fueron considerablemente más tensos, pero la naturaleza era la misma.

La sangre es más fuerte, dicen.

Era extraño para Madoka también el no buscar abrir conversación siendo que tenía varias preguntas en el tintero para la otra. Desde que supo de su existencia que muchísimas dudas se acumularon en su mente, y hoy que la tenía a su lado, a solas, no era capaz de vocalizarlas.

Sin darse cuenta, acabó exhalando y soltó un largo suspiro.

Miyuki la miró por el rabillo del ojo, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo para percibir todo el estrés que emanaba la chica. No la culpaba, también estaba tensa por su presencia. Recordaba, una por una, cada palabra sobre la historia que le contó Homura, su historia con esta persona. Madoka parecía ser sincera y cariñosa, de aquellas que ven el vaso medio lleno, que viven con muchísima esperanza y sueños. Sin embargo, no creía que ameritara un deseo de esas magnitudes, pero no era quien para juzgar.

Homura estaba feliz por tenerla a su lado y eso era más que suficiente, aun cuando le dolía recordar lo miserable que se veía durante aquellos días en que Kyouko estuvo fuera, producto de las heridas que no lograba cerrar.

Heridas que casi la llevan a su perdición.

Negó para sí misma, regañándose por dejar que esos pensamientos pasaran por su cabeza, menos en un momento así, y agradeció que ya hubiesen llegado a la estación. La voz que anunciaba el nombre de la parada retumbó en el vagón y le dio un golpecito con el hombro a Madoka para que reaccionara y la siguiera. Ella pegó un salto y casi deja caer el móvil por el susto y apuro.

Miyuki la ayudó a estabilizarse y posteriormente fueron arrastradas por la multitud que descendía del tren.

* * *

Homura tamborileaba los dedos sobre la barandilla en la que apoyaba su espalda. Había decidido escaparse un poco antes de su clase, a pesar de la mirada reprobatoria que le ofreció su maestro. Su temor ante la posibilidad de que Madoka se perdiera era mayor que un simple disgusto de su superior. Esperaba a las afueras de la estación de metro; era hora de alto tráfico. Hora de comida, después de todo. Muchas personas aprovechaban de asistir a otras zonas que ofrecieran mayor variedad de platillos, aprovechando la velocidad de los trenes.

No tardó en divisar el vistoso cabello rosa de su novia. Sus labios formaron una muy leve sonrisa y caminó en su dirección, abriéndose paso entre la manada de personas. A Madoka se le iluminó el rostro en cuánto la vio y el corazón de Homura se detuvo por un segundo. El poder que tenía esta chica en ella era colosal. Muchas habían sido las veces en que el suelo perdía gravedad y su consciencia se desconectaba del momento producto de su repentina presencia. Producto de ese rostro que emanaba tanta luz que Homura no exageraba cuando se decía a sí misma que Madoka era su sol, irremplazable. Por lo tanto, recién cuando llegó a su lado a tomar su mano fue que se percató de Miyuki.

"¿Miyu…? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?"

Ella alzó una mano y la movió hacia los lados, bajándole la importancia. "Está bien. Madoka-san puede comentarte luego."

"Ahora que lo dices… ¿Por qué estaban juntas?"

Madoka respondió con voz animosa y un poco más alta que lo normal para poder ser escuchada entre la multitud. "Me encontré con Miyu-chan en el parque y se ofreció a traerme hasta aquí."

"Ah." Homura asintió. Luego llevó una mano a arreglarle un mechón de cabello a Miyuki, "te lo agradezco. No sé si Madoka hubiese sido capaz de llegar por su cuenta. Fue una suerte que te la encontraras en un momento tan oportuno."

Miyuki se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

"Homura-chan…"

Aunque Madoka no parecía muy feliz por cómo la subestimaba. Homura captó de inmediato el berrinche en su voz, pero Miyuki interrumpió, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante a modo de reverencia.

"Yo me debo ir ya, Homura. Que tengan un buen día, ambas."

Miyuki no esperó respuesta y se perdió rápidamente entre la multitud y adentrándose en las calles del barrio. Madoka le echó un vistazo a Homura, como para preguntar qué había pasado, pero Homura nada más se encogió de hombros.

* * *

A Madoka le sorprendió que Homura la invitara a un restaurante. Esperaba algo simple, como la mayoría de sus salidas, porque sabía que Homura no podía ir tirando su dinero así nada más. Y bueno, Madoka recién había empezado a trabajar. Recordándolo, probablemente ya las hubiesen reemplazado. Cualquiera lo haría si te largas un día así como si nada, sin dar ninguna explicación.

Madoka suspiró, le gustaba ese trabajo.

"¿Pasa algo?"

Homura había vuelto del baño y tomado asiento frente a ella. Negó suavemente con la cabeza y desvaneció de inmediato sus preocupaciones en cuanto fijó su atención en la otra chica. Ella lucía un vestido color crema, largo hasta la mitad del muslo, y unas pantimedias negras que cubrían la piel. Sobre eso, la cubría su abrigo negro habitual que había descartado, colgado en la espalda de la silla.

"No, no me hagas caso. Más bien…" Alargó una mano y fue a encontrar la de Homura que se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa. Entrelazó sus dedos y se le quedó observando, quizás demasiado tiempo.

"¿M-Madoka…?"

Ella rió suave, "dime, ¿estamos celebrando algo?"

Homura tragó pesado. Sin importar cuántos días pasaran, no parecía poder habituarse al hecho de que estaban saliendo y que era normal que hicieran este tipo de cosas. Aún en público. Pero no apartó la mano, porque a pesar de la vergüenza, la ponía muy feliz el poder compartir así con ella. "Uhm… No hemos celebrado nuestro comienzo. Pienso que lo amerita, ¿no? Además, hace mucho que no te invito a lugares así."

 _Efectivamente, hace mucho. Desde aquel día._ Pensó Madoka. Espantó el recuerdo y sonrió por las palabras de su novia. "Homura-chan… Pero el mejor festejo para mí es poder tenerte a mi lado. Nada me haría más feliz que poder estar contigo cada día…" Le dio un suave apretón a sus manos entrelazadas.

Homura sonrió, pero con culpabilidad. Sabía por qué decía eso. Además, era un anhelo compartido, a pesar de que había sido ella misma quien tomó la decisión. Nadie le había dicho lo mucho más difícil que se le haría pensar en el momento en que Madoka volvería a Mitakihara, luego de todo lo que había ocurrido. Tantos años añorando sentirla así, vivir momentos cotidianos como cualquier pareja, y ahora que lo tenía…

Pero sus pensamientos congeniaron, sin saberlo, con los de la otra chica. Estaban ahí para pasar un almuerzo agradable y disfrutarse la una a la otra.

Podía darse el lujo de ser feliz.

* * *

Kyouko esperaba en el café al que solía acudir con Homura, salvo que esta vez su acompañante lucía brillante cabello azulado en vez de azabache.

Sayaka se encontraba esperando sus órdenes. Había mucha gente en el local, o daba esa impresión, más bien. El establecimiento era pequeño y modesto, al estilo antiguo. Mesas llenas y conversaciones que no permitían escuchar la música que sonaba desde una rockola vieja en el rincón del fondo. Kyouko traía las piernas cruzadas, un pie meneándose impacientemente. Le gustaba esa canción.

Sayaka apareció al minuto siguiente y se desplomó en el asiento junto a Kyouko. "¡Buf! Sí que son lentos. Me imaginaba que el servicio de Tokyo sería mucho más veloz, considerando que todos caminan a las carreras."

Kyouko se encogió de hombros y destapó su café para echarle una generosa cantidad de azúcar, junto con esencias de canela y chocolate. "Lo sé. Pero la clientela está acostumbrada. No suele venir gente con prisa. Es un lugar para pasar el rato nada más," le pegó el primer sorbo, sin importarle que estuviera hirviendo, "¡y el café es buenísimo!"

"Huh." Sayaka observó el interior del suyo, ceja arqueada. No sabía si confiar en el criterio de Kyouko. Tampoco se imaginaba a Homura tomando una de esas cosas.

…Aunque solo podía imaginársela bebiendo un aburrido expreso.

Ambas bebieron sus respectivos cafés en silencio, principalmente porque Kyouko solo era capaz de ponerle atención a eso. Sayaka prefería degustarlo mientras platicaba. De hecho, la mayoría de las personas tomaban una invitación para tomar café como una invitación a platicar, más bien. Pero bueno, era Kyouko. Y Kyouko siempre era un caso especial. La miró por el rabillo del ojo, y tras dar el último sorbo, carraspeó, buscando su atención, independiente de si había o no acabado.

Kyouko ladeó la cabeza en respuesta.

Sayaka movió los dedos nerviosos en su regazo. No sabía bien por dónde empezar. No, no era eso. Solo no sabía cómo transmitirlo sin que su propio orgullo acabara arruinando todo, como había pasado tantas veces en el pasado.

"¿Qué pasa? Vamos, dilo." Kyouko había descartado su vaso y se limpió los labios con una servilleta.

Sayaka tragó pesado. Le molestaba ser así de insegura. Le molestaba muchísimo.

Probablemente fue esa misma molestia la que le permitió hablar. _No puedo seguir esperando siempre. ¡No quiero seguir arrepintiéndome!_

"K-Kyouko."

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Mhm?"

Suspiró y luego habló con voz decidida, por fin firme. _Vamos, Sayaka. Puedes hacer esto._ "Madoka y yo nos iremos en unos días, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Sí, tú me pediste que fuera a comprarles los boletos. Claro que lo recuerdo."

"Mmm… Y… Bueno, digamos…"

Kyouko comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa.

Y no, eso no le ayudaba en absoluto. Sayaka echó un vistazo al lugar, muy brevemente. Pero no había nada en lo que pudiera fijar la atención. Solo un montón de personas amontonadas, una al lado de la otra, haciendo fila para comprar.

Kyouko pegó un silbido. "¿Entonces?"

Sayaka sintió sus ojos temblar. Era primera vez que estaba así de nerviosa. Ni siquiera cuando intentó declararse a Kyousuke había tenido tanto pavor. No entendía por qué le costaba tanto ser sincera con sus propios sentimientos. Si miraba hacia atrás, a todas sus decisiones de los últimos años, encontraba un solo factor común: siempre iba tras lo que le costara menos esfuerzo, mental, por lo menos. En cambio, ahora tenía a su lado a la primera persona que era capaz de enfrentarla con fuerza y determinación para sacarla de su zona cómoda. Una persona brutalmente honesta.

Ese era uno de los aspectos que le gustaban y admiraba de Kyouko.

"…Vuelve con nosotras." Buscó la mirada de la otra chica, sintiendo los nervios burbujeando en su estómago. "Ven conmigo, como estábamos antes de todo este desastre."

Kyouko abrió los ojos como plato. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Sayaka le había pedido que volviera a Mitakihara? Quiso apartar la mirada, pero le estrujó el corazón ver lo frágil que se veían esos ojos azulados. Muy pocas veces la había visto con expresiones similares, y ninguna que fuera resultado de interacciones con Kyouko. Estaba siendo honesta. Una pequeña chispa de orgullo se instaló en su pecho, porque reconocía el esfuerzo que había puesto en decir esa frase. En pedir aquello. Sabía lo mucho que le había costado, sabía lo mucho que le estaba costando en ese preciso momento. Instintivamente, fue a buscar una de sus manos y sonrió de lado, ignorando como temblaban. "¿Creías que no lo haría? Tonta. Lo venía planeando ya, pero iba a ser una sorpresa."

Sayaka parpadeó una, dos veces, tres veces, y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Sin darse cuenta, estaba apretando con fuerza el agarre. Necesitaba descargar la emoción en algo tangible y que fuese apropiado dentro del ambiente en el que estaba. Podrían confundirla perfectamente con una niña pequeña. "¿Lo dices en serio? D-De verdad…"

Pero Kyouko alzó su mano libre, su palma mirando el rostro de Sayaka, indicándole que se detuviera. Ella lo hizo, las palabras muriendo de golpe. "Pero no ahora."

"¿…Eh?" El entusiasmo de Sayaka se redujo considerablemente. Kyouko había apagado de inmediato la luz de la vela que había encendido, pero al menos el calor permanecía ahí. "¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cuándo…?" Frunció las cejas y desvió la mirada, "no me dirás que en un par de años, ¿verdad?"

Kyouko bufó, muy para el malhumor de Sayaka. "¡Ni de broma! Qué exagerada te has vuelto, Sayaka. ¿Tanto me extrañarías?" Lo dijo en completo tono de broma, y un puño fue a encontrar su hombro, pero no con la suficiente potencia como para que doliera. "¡Hey!"

"Estoy hablando en serio, no empieces con payasadas."

"Ya, ya. Tsk, parece que la falta de sentido del humor es contagiosa." Y ante la mirada reprobatoria de la otra, acabó carraspeando para pretender que se aclaraba la voz. "Mmm… No puedo irme así nada más, no con este panorama. Ya sabes, líos aquí, líos allá. No puedo dejar a Mami y Homura solas con esas tipas dando vueltas. Esta vez tuvimos mucha suerte de llegar a tiempo, pero esa fortuna no se repite dos veces."

Sayaka aligeró la presión de sus manos y la realidad cayó de golpe sobre ella. Kyouko tenía razón, y aunque quería, no podía objetárselo. Quería ser egoísta y llevársela de todos modos. Pero la verdad es que ninguna de las dos se permitiría que ocurriera una tragedia. Nunca se lo perdonarían. La vida era compleja, después de todo. Quizás exageraba en pensar que había perdido demasiado tiempo evadiendo lo que su corazón le gritaba desde hace más de un año. Kyouko jugaba con la pajilla que usó para revolver el café, ligeramente abstraída, respetando el silencio de Sayaka. Kyouko era así, considerada con todos los demás. Y era capaz de serlo porque había enfrentado todos sus demonios, uno por uno, por más doloroso que fuera. Vivía para y por los demás. Su intensidad podía apoyar y animar a cualquier persona, porque esa era la fuerza de su calor. Kyouko ya no era una llama que quemaba, sino una que daba calor a todo su entorno. Compartía su vida, su fuego, su pasión con los demás. Y siempre sería así, porque Kyouko era Kyouko, y nunca existiría ninguna otra Kyouko. ¿Pero Sayaka? Francamente, muchas veces se cuestionaba por qué esta persona perdía el tiempo con ella. ¿Quién era, en definitiva? ¿Cuál era su propósito en el mundo, además de matar brujas? ¿Podía caminar junto a ella, sin retrasarla, sin ser una carga?

Pensando en eso, Sayaka se mordió el labio inferior. Cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió como resbalaba una lágrima. Se sentía ridícula, egoísta. Pero los brazos fuertes de Kyouko la rodearon, sosteniéndola, manteniéndola en una pieza. Se sintió estremecer por la gentileza y seguridad que le transmitía. Olvidó por completo en dónde estaban; en qué tienda, en qué ciudad, en qué país. No importaba. Lo único que realmente le importaba era aferrarse a ese cuerpo y que no la dejara más.

"Yo estoy contigo, Sayaka. Prometo hacer pedazos a esas tipejas y luego nos volveremos a ver. Así que… No llores, que me harás llorar a mí también. Y yo no lloro, eh." Kyouko se movió lo suficiente como para poder ver su rostro y limpió los restos de lágrimas con el pulgar. "Nunca me ha gustado verte llorar. Antes podía patearles el trasero a los que te hicieran llorar, pero… No me alcanzan las piernas para patearme yo misma, así que anímate."

Sayaka no pudo evitar reírse. En definitiva, Kyouko era Kyouko. Esa persona que siempre evaporaba sus lágrimas con tanta facilidad. "Eres una idiota, ¿lo sabes?"

Ella sonrió de lado, sus ojos rojos destellando, "una idiota para una idiota."

* * *

Luego de acompañar a Madoka hasta la estación de metro, Homura regresó a la universidad para atender las clases que le quedaban.

Por supuesto, no se quedó hasta tarde como le había dicho a Madoka que haría. No había momento en que no se sintiera culpable por mentirle, pero esto era un asunto de suma importancia para ella.

Aterrizó nuevamente en la azotea de aquel edificio, tal como había hecho la vez pasada. Sin embargo, esta vez sí se encontraba alguien esperándola. Chizuru estaba recargada contra la pared que daba con la entrada de la azotea, moviendo la punta de su pie constantemente. Traía los brazos cruzados y sus dedos también se movían con impaciencia sobre sus brazos. El cabello que antes parecía corto, no lo era realmente. Usaba una trenza, hasta la mitad del torso, empujada hacia adelante; quedaba sobre el pecho. Cabello verde amarrado con un elástico oscuro, también. A diferencia de Mirai, Chizuru lucía un atuendo mucho más pulcro y a simple vista se podía decir que elegido con cuidado. Llevaba una falda ancha, hasta poco más debajo de la rodilla, de color rojo. Unas pantimedias color piel cubrían sus piernas y llevaba unos zapatos del mismo rojo con tacones bajos. Arriba lucía una blusa blanca ajustada, tan blanca que Homura pensó que debía ser nueva. Sobre eso, una chaqueta larga hasta más abajo de la cintura de color crema. Estaba maquillada también, pero un maquillaje sobrio, un poco de sombra y labial rosa pálido, discreto.

"Akemi Homura-san." La llamó.

Homura asintió, cortando la distancia. "Chizuru-san, ¿verdad?"

Ella también asintió y caminó hacia donde se encontraba la otra. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, Homura notó una extraña tensión en ella. Miraba hacia los costados rápidamente, como si buscara algo. Homura se atrevió a preguntar. "¿Te ocurre algo?"

Chizuru dio un pequeño salto y asintió de forma culposa. "U-Uhm… Digamos que este sitio es algo pequeño…"

Homura no podía estar de acuerdo. No era el tejado más amplio que había en su vida, eso estaba claro, pero era más que suficiente espacio para dos personas. Entornó ligeramente los ojos. "¿…Y hay algo de malo con eso?"

La chica acabó negando con la cabeza, más para sí misma. Luego caminó junto a Homura, hacia las barandillas, y apretó con fuerza el metal. Respiró profundo. "Está bien, está bien. Tienes razón."

Homura ladeó la cabeza pero decidió no hacerle caso. No estaba ahí para perder el tiempo. La acompañó para pararse cerca de ella, también apoyada en la barandilla, viendo la ciudad como había hecho con Mirai. "Chizuru-san, seré breve. ¿Cuál es tu motivación? ¿No te importa dejar toda tu vida atrás?"

Chizuru tamborileaba repetidas y rápidas veces sus dedos contra la barandilla, haciendo un suave _clac, clac, clac_. "Mi padre solía decir que la Tierra estaba enferma. Literalmente enferma, quiero decir, estehm… ¿Cómo decirlo? Él era investigador. Estaba encargado del departamento de recursos minerales. Él disfrutaba su trabajo, uhm… Hasta que un día… Bueno, la cosa es que repetía mucho que la Tierra estaba enferma y para tratar esa enfermedad, teníamos que buscar el núcleo. El centro de la Tierra. Pero era inalcanzable. No se podría encontrar cura. Se comenzó a obsesionar con la idea, era como si de eso dependiera su propia humanidad. Viajó mucho, desde que yo era pequeña. Me acostumbré más a su ausencia que a su presencia, pero sus palabras calaron fuerte en mí. A mi madre le daba la impresión de que no existía nada más que le importara, porque no escribía, no llamaba. Y… Estehm, cuando fui creciendo… Me fui contagiando de la _enfermedad_ de mi madre. Comencé a aborrecer su trabajo. Los frutos de sus investigaciones eran más hijos suyos que yo misma. Pero… Las obsesiones son bombas de tiempo. Y murió producto de un síndrome que ataca a las personas que están expuestas por demasiado tiempo a materias tóxicas. Se fue pudriendo de a poco, desde el centro de su cuerpo. Así como la Tierra.

Entonces fue cuando Kyubey comenzó a rondarme. No quería revivirlo ni nada por el estilo, mi amor por él se había ido disolviendo poco a poco. Como cuando le añades mucha agua a un jugo… Luego sabe mal, más bien pierde el sabor." Chizuru hizo una pausa; el _clac, clac, clac_ se escuchaba con mucha más velocidad. "Pero su sueño quedó grabado en mi corazón. En algún rincón de mí, transformé ese odio en anhelo. Así que pedí poder conocer el mundo con mis propios ojos. Ahora… A tu pregunta… Todos buscamos algo que le de sentido a nuestra vida. Yo ya lo encontré."

Homura no se esperaba una razón así. La tomó con la guardia baja, por completo. Más bien, tanto Mirai como Chizuru la estaban tomando con la guardia baja. Tenía la idea de que serían muy similares a Rina, pero encontró que podía entenderlas con mucha más simpleza que a ella. "¿Por qué con Rina?"

"Rina… Es por ambas, la verdad. Estehm… Lo de ellas tiene tinte heroico, pero creo que muy en el fondo, las tres apuntamos a lo mismo. La Tierra está enferma no por causas naturales, eso cualquiera lo sabe. Y ya no hay nada qué hacer al respecto. Akemi-san…" Chizuru se giró y Homura notó que le temblaban los labios. Sus ojos castaños se fijaron en los de Homura, a pesar de que temblaban, también. "Por favor, considérelo. Sé que debe tener razones para desconfiar, pero como dijo Rina… Puede dejar el viaje cuando quiera. Solo le pido que lo piense."

Homura arqueó una ceja, pero cuando iba a responder, Chizuru desapareció con un resplandor verde.

Suspiró.

* * *

Lo ocurrido con Hiyori la tuvo fuera de juego por unos días. No había asistido a sus patrullajes; le pidió a Kyouko que de posible ella y Sayaka se hicieran cargo junto a las menores. Claro, tenía el consuelo de que al menos no era su única razón. Tanto Homura como ella estaban saliendo de las semanas de exámenes, pero aún le quedaba un par que rendir. Los días se le hacían cortos. Intentaba dejar de ser tan emocional y apegarse a lo pragmático, pero no era tan sencillo. Si bien podía enfocar su energía y atención en los estudios, era imposible pensar en ello 24/7. Mami no podía evitarlo, le alegraba la idea. Sabía que no debía, pero le alegraba saber que existía al menos una persona que la mirara a ella, exclusivamente. Que la pensara de esa forma. A ratos, se sentía culpable por pensar de ese modo. Malagradecida. Pero las demás no podrían entender lo sola que se sentía cuando notaba las auras que emanaban. Estar con Homura y Madoka en la misma habitación podía ser reconfortante; se te contagiaba su felicidad. Pero a la vez llegaba el punto en que los celos la superaban e inventaba alguna excusa para salir de ahí, o por los menos irse a la cocina a preparar algo. Ahora que Kyouko y Sayaka parecían por fin listas para cruzar la línea, le daba una sensación similar.

¡Y estaba feliz por ellas! Sin embargo, Mami sentía que la dejaban atrás.

Conocer al trío de Tokyo le había ayudado mucho el año pasado. De por sí, venía nerviosa y preocupada sobre cómo manejaría todo, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a vivir sola. Tokyo es una ciudad enorme, bulliciosa, y las personas mucho más frías. Para personas como Mami, no representaba el mejor sitio donde vivir. Pero tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con ellas, y más suerte todavía porque nunca tuvieron conflicto. Mami tuvo una extraña sensación de deja vú en esos días. Recordaba cuando fue la senpai de Kyouko, de Sayaka, de Madoka… Poseían el mismo espíritu de superación e ilusiones. Mami sentía que solo con eso podría vivir 100 años más y de golpe el vivir sola en esa ciudad dejó de ser terrible y deprimente.

Hoy, además, Hiyori se encargaba de entregarle un regalo más a su corazón, y justo en el momento que lo necesitaba. Dentro de lo que conocía a la menor, confiaba en que era una chica sincera, bondadosa y sobretodo esforzada. Hacía siempre mucho por los demás. Nunca le faltaba a sus padres en la panadería, así fuera que tuviera examen, así fuera que estuviera cansada o cualquier otro asunto. Ella siempre volvía a casa con una sonrisa. De hecho, se sentía culpable por tener que mentirles las veces que debían ir a cazar brujas. También con Akari; si ella necesitaba cualquier cosa, corría en su ayuda. Potenciaba sus talentos. Incluso Mami se sentía algo influenciada por ella luego de las cosas que le dijo.

' _Debes empezar a darte cuenta de ello.'_ Le había dicho. Una chica menor que ella era capaz de aleccionarla así, y le funcionaba. Los celos de Mami se habían reducido considerablemente desde ese día, y no solamente por la confesión en sí; ahora daba una nueva mirada a los acontecimientos y a su relación con las demás. Entendió y se dio cuenta de que todas la querían tanto como ella las quería, también.

Sin saberlo, con unas pocas palabras, Hiyori le había quitado una enorme carga de piedras que traía en la espalda desde hace años. Y encontró que sonreía con mucha más frecuencia y honestidad.

Pensando en ello mientras cruzaba el campus para volver a casa, sonreía. Le hacía muy bien al espíritu ver el lado bueno de las cosas. Miró hacia el cielo nublado y pensó que quizás debería preparar algún pastel para compartir con las chicas. Podría comprar algún tipo de té especial, además.

Mami ya enderezaba la vista cuando un rastro de magia la distrajo y devolvió su atención al cielo. Entornó los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba equivocaba, pero no necesitaba verla para saber que era ella.

Conocía perfectamente el rastro mágico de Homura.

¿Será que había visto una bruja?

¿O vio al grupo que las atacó?

Mami se tensó y cerró los ojos un momento, concentrándose. Buscó por los alrededores, pero no encontró nada que le hiciera pensar en brujas.

Se mordió el labio inferior; no quería ser entrometida, pero…

En el panorama en el que se encontraban, el no ser precavido podía costarles muy, muy caro.

* * *

Tercera vez, y probablemente la última.

Sabía que el momento debía llegar, pero lo dejó deliberadamente para el final.

Rina estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra una de las paredes. Traía una copa en la mano, y una botella de vino blanco que iba por la mitad a su lado.

No se inmutó ante la presencia de Homura. Permaneció ahí sentada, girando la copa en sus manos para que el líquido se moviera de un lado a otro. Llevaba el cabello azul oscuro suelto esta vez; le llegaba hasta la cintura y el tope era cubierto por un gorro negro de lana. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, de algodón, azul, y una chaqueta corta negra que traía totalmente abierta. En la zona inferior lucía unos jeans que definitivamente habían visto mejores días y zapatillas de vestir negras.

Homura se sentía incómoda. Nunca estaba a gusto alrededor de esta chica, pero le perturbaba aún más la pasividad poco característica que traía. Homura deshizo su transformación y tosió un par de veces, para llamarle la atención.

Ojos oscuros se voltearon a verla sin mucho entusiasmo. "¿Quieres una copa? Compré uno que vale la pena, deberías darle una probada."

"No. No suelo beber." Dijo con voz firme. No sabía si debería acercarse o no, así que optó por permanecer en el lugar.

"Vale, como quieras, Homura."

"…Te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombre de pila."

Rina se encogió de hombros. "¿De verdad le das tanta importancia? Por favor. El mundo avanza, _tic toc_ , y a ti te viene a importar algo tan básico como los honoríficos. En fin, da igual. Di lo que tengas que decir, sé que no vienes por mi oferta."

Homura se estremeció por la última oración, pero pateó lejos el pensamiento. "…Estás algo más agresiva que de costumbre. El alcohol te hace mal."

Rina volteó el rostro completo esta vez para verla. "Todas las drogas hacen mal, Homura."

Lo dijo como si hubiese dicho la frase más obvia entre la historia de todas las frases. Homura respiró profundo, y aunque sabía que se arrepentiría, se sentó a su lado. Rina apestaba a vino y se preguntó brevemente si realmente esa era la primera botella que consumía durante ese día. Ella se limitaba a beber en intervalos, y luego menear la copa constantemente. No se inmutó en absoluto ante la cercanía.

"Hablé con Mirai y Chizuru-san."

Rina se mantuvo en silencio.

"…Y supongo que me falta tu parte de la historia."

"Parte de la historia," repitió, "parte de mi historia."

"Mhm."

"Pregunta lo que quieras saber. No quiero reparar en detalles innecesarios."

"¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?"

No hubo respuesta. Homura pensó brevemente que prefería a la Rina que no se callaba.

"¿Qué evento gatilló tu decisión?"

"La prisión."

"¿…la prisión?"

"Sí, ese lugar donde castigan a los infractores de la ley. Los encierran en celdas y viven una vida de mierda."

"…Sé lo que es una prisión. ¿Pero qué pasó en la prisión?"

Rina guardó silencio, y cuando Homura iba a intentar con otra pregunta, prosiguió, "mi padre ha estado mucho tiempo en prisión. Casi todas las interacciones que recuerdo entre él y yo fueron en la cárcel."

"¿Por qué estaba ahí?"

"Porque cometió crímenes. Violó mujeres."

Ahora fue Homura la que se mantuvo en silencio. De todas las cosas, no se hubiese imaginado nunca algo así. Pero… ¿Podría alguien haberse imaginado algo así, realmente? Se quedó mirando momentáneamente el líquido siempre en movimiento y Rina hizo un sonido exasperado desde el fondo de su garganta.

"Escucha, no me gusta hablar de estas cosas. Así que dejaré de esperar a que hagas alguna pregunta un poco más ingeniosa y te soltaré lo relevante, al menos para ti." Terminó el contenido de la copa y la dejó a un lado. "Mi papá violó dos chicas. Lo confinaron en prisión por ello. Voy regularmente a verlo y de paso platico con otros internos. Llevo más de la mitad de mi vida haciendo visitas, así que me consideran cara conocida. En fin, no, mi deseo no fue liberarlo. Se merece estar ahí. Es lo lógico. Si lo liberaba, probablemente volvería a violar y lo confinarían de nuevo. No tendría sentido, sería solo desperdiciar un deseo en un ser humano perdido. Mi papá es así y lo acepto como es."

Homura estuvo a punto de replicar, pero las palabras de Rina caminaron sobre las suyas, como atletas corriendo sobre el participante que tropezó. "Si ya escuchaste la historia de Chizuru, entenderás esto. Mi padre estaba enfermo, desde el fondo. Desde el core de la cuestión. Ya no tiene vuelta atrás. Está podrido y es infeliz. Y morirá así. Por más que lo intenten, no lograrán hacerlo feliz. Porque es consecuencia de una sociedad putrefacta. La gente es infeliz, Homura. Es más fácil cerrar los ojos a realidades así y solo apuntar con el dedo desde el cómodo sofá de tu casa. Porque son _malos_. Y es irónico, porque todos _somos_ malos. Un árbol podrido no puede dar manzanas frescas, sanas. No da frutos, solo más putrefacción. Por eso quiero cambiar las estupideces, los virus que han enfermado este mundo. Mi papá quizás no hubiese violado a esas chicas si mis abuelos no fueran fanáticos religiosos que le enseñaron que masturbarse era pecado y que todo tipo de exploración sexual era cosa del diablo. Para mi papá, el castigo siempre estaba presente, así que llegado cierto punto no le importó romper más reglas y solo buscó lo que quería. Para ser _feliz_ al menos por unos segundos. Chizuru quiere limpiar la naturaleza de la Tierra, y yo la de la humanidad. Y Mirai quiere ver futuros brillantes, que la hagan sonreír en vez de no dejarla dormir. Eso es todo. Simple, encajamos como piezas de puzzle."

Como piezas de puzzle. Homura se imaginó brevemente al trío de chicas como parte de un gran puzzle de muchas piezas, pero ellas eran las únicas con motivos. El resto del juego se encontraba en blanco, como un lienzo esperando ser pintado. Homura no sabía qué decir, realmente, así que haría como Rina y no diría nada. Cerró los ojos, dejando que la información se aclimatara y fundiera en su cerebro, pero repentinamente Rina estaba encima suyo, sus rodillas apoyadas en el espacio vacío que dejaban las de Homura, inclinada hacia adelante y apoyando una mano en la pared para darse equilibrio. Homura se tensó de inmediato, lista para activar su transformación y mandar a volar a esta chica, pero ella negó categóricamente con la cabeza.

"Contigo ya no funcionará, porque somos restos podridos del árbol. No tenemos salvación. Pero todos los demás sí la tienen, Homura. Yo sé que lo puedes entender. Lo puedes entender mejor que nadie. Y lo sé, porque nadie te puede entender mejor que yo. Sé todo lo que has vivido, Homura. Sé cuánto amas a esa chica. Pero debes dejarla ir, en orden de salvarla. Como podridos, si tocamos a los frutos sanos, los enfermaremos. Pero la harás más feliz que nadie."

Homura se quedó en silencio. No encontraba palabras para replicar, solo miraba intensamente a ojos azabache que brillaban con una luz que carecía en sus otros encuentros. Rina se inclinó, buscando cerrar la distancia, pero Homura reaccionó a lanzarla lejos con una patada desmedida. Aquello fue lo que necesitaba para despertar, y sin mediar palabra ni gestos, se transformó y se alejó del edificio.

Algo que le causaba tanto rechazo –y no hablaba nada más de las insinuaciones- no podía ser bueno. La causa de Rina parecía correcta y honesta, pero Homura no podía confiar en sus palabras. Simplemente no podía, por más lógicas o cuerdas que sonaran, para ella algo le decía que eso no era lo que debía hacer.

Le había dicho que de ese modo podría darle mucha más felicidad a Madoka. Esas fueron las únicas palabras que hacían que su corazón latiera con fuerza, haciendo eco en sus oídos como un martillo.

' _Nada me haría más feliz que poder estar contigo cada día.'_

Homura entornó los ojos y dejó que la suave voz de Madoka resonara en su mente, una y otra vez. Aquella voz que siempre, siempre la salvaba. Sonrió, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se convenció de que podían lograrlo juntas, sin necesidad de separarse. Que podía hacer feliz a Madoka con sus propios recursos, porque la amaba.

Y todo estaría bien, porque no permitiría que nadie ni nada le volviera a hacer daño, nunca.

La tragedia no tocaría sus vidas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Madoka se dedicó a armar su maleta y limpiar el departamento, a pesar de que nadie se lo había pedido. No tenía mucho más qué hacer, y sabía que Homura llegaba cansada; buscaba ayudarla en lo que pudiera, como siempre. Kyouko y Sayaka estaban fuera, y pronosticaba que tardarían su rato antes de llegar.

Homura seguía en la universidad, así que, ya luego de desocuparse, optó por ir a la habitación y pegarse una siesta. Era una de las últimas siestas que podría tomar ahí, en esa cama que tenía impregnado el olor de su novia. Se sentía tonta por disfrutar con cosas así. Cuando lo veía en películas, siempre le entró curiosidad probar, pero al hacerlo, comprendió por qué se había vuelto un cliché tan popular. El olor de Homura le daba calma a su corazón, la calma necesaria para caer profundamente dormida.

No tenía idea a qué hora despertó, solo que ya parecía entrada la tarde y escuchaba las voces de Mami y Kyouko en la sala. Madoka se incorporó para ir a saludarlas y compartir un rato, pero se detuvo en seco cuando entendió de qué estaban hablando.

"¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!"

"¡Shh! Te dije que fueras discreta, baja el tono."

"Ya, ya. Como sea, quizás viste mal, Homura no-"

"No existe la opción de que haya visto mal, y lo sabes, Kyouko. Homura estaba hablando con una de las chicas que nos atacó. Reconocí la magia."

A Madoka le dio un vuelco el corazón.

"¿Pero para qué querría hablar con esas tipas? Quizás está planeando algo para echarlas abajo. Ya sabes, Homs siempre ha sido de estrategia."

"¿Y no decirnos nada? Esto es grave, Kyouko. Tomamos una decisión, todas. Y ella la está ignorando para trabajar por su lado. Además… La chica se le acercó mucho. Fue como si se conocieran, esa impresión me dio."

"…Quizás esa tipa es invasiva y ya. Homs es ciega a otras personas que no tengan cabello rosa, y menos gente así, escoria. Sabes que es testaruda. En fin, que no ganamos nada discutiendo esto, será mejor que cuando vuelva la enfrentemos y sacarle el secreto."

"…Sí, supongo que tienes razón."

"¿Mami-san…?"

Tanto Kyouko como Mami se giraron a la vez para ver horrorizadas a una Madoka en vías de ponerse pálida. Mami sintió que las palabras se atoraban y perdían en su garganta, a la vez que todo su rostro se fruncía.

Kyouko avanzó para ponerle una mano en el hombro y ofrecerle una sonrisa forzada. "Creo que la despertamos, Mami. Llevabas horas durmiendo ya, eh. Parece que cierta persona no te está dejando dor-"

"No lo hagas, Kyouko-chan." La voz de Madoka salió más fría y temblorosa de lo que ella misma se esperó. Ni reconocía esa voz como propia. "¿Es verdad lo que decían? ¿Mami-san?"

El corazón de Mami latía frenético. No podía soportar ver la destrucción en su rostro, y era toda su culpa por descuidada. Intentó obligarse a decir algo, pero cuando encontraba la intensidad de los ojos de Madoka clavados en ella, todo esfuerzo se iba en picada. Tartamudeó sílabas al azar, y esa fue su única respuesta.

Madoka se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró profundamente antes de regresar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Kyouko intentó seguirla, pero ella había cerrado con pestillo y no hizo caso a los golpeteos constantes que pegó la otra. Al final, Mami puso una mano sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza, apenada. Kyouko entendió y le dio la razón esta vez, pero se mantuvieron atentas a la puerta en caso de cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, minutos después Madoka salió rápidamente del lugar. Se había arropado con un abrigo y llevaba su pequeño bolso a cuestas. Fue hacia la puerta a ponerse sus converse y abrió la puerta sin más, pero Kyouko ya estaba ahí evitando que la cerrara. "¿A dónde vas? No ganas nada perdiendo el control."

Madoka hizo el esfuerzo de no rechinar los dientes; funcionó. En cambio, miró por sobre el hombro a la otra chica. "Iré por ella. No puedo quedarme quieta aquí pensando en que podría estar en peligro por imprudente."

"¿Y de qué serviría eso, uh? Escucha, no quiero ser dura, pero eso es lo peor que puedes hacer. No tienes armas para protegerte, y en caso de que efectivamente ocurra algo, solo pondrás en mayor riesgo a Homura porque estará más pendiente de protegerte a ti que a ella misma. Entiéndelo."

"Lo sé. Pero no, definitivamente no puedo quedarme aquí. Lo siento, Kyouko-chan. Prometo ser cuidadosa."

"Entonces iré contigo, Homura no me-"

Pero Madoka negó rotundamente con la cabeza. "No. Quiero hacerlo yo misma."

"¡Pero…!"

Le ofreció una sonrisa forzada. "Te lo agradezco, pero estaré bien. Solo les pido que estén atentas a sus teléfonos por si fuera necesario que intervengan."

Kyouko se limitó a echar un bufido y cerrar los ojos, exasperada. Soltó la puerta, y sin mediar palabra, regresó al interior.

Madoka no esperó más, y abandonó el edificio.

* * *

Las tres se encontraban sentadas juntas, una al lado de la otra. Homura había llegado hace solo unos segundos y fue recibida con una amplia sonrisa de parte de Mirai y un leve, tímido agitar de mano de Chizuru. Rina permanecía ligeramente abstraída y solo se volteó para reconocer la presencia de la persona que se les acababa de unir.

Homura traía emociones mixtas. Si bien estaba totalmente segura de su decisión, le sabía mal el ver la ilusión con que la miraba el par. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, no las consideraba malas chicas. Eran personas, que en definitiva, luchaban fuertemente por sus deseos. Y eso era algo que Homura podía entender perfectamente. Ella misma estaba resignada a cómo estaban las cosas con el mundo. El sistema de las Puella Magi le daba asco y más asco le daba recordar en lo que logró convertir, en otras líneas de tiempo, a las personas que hoy consideraba amigas. Así como ellas, muchas habían caído. Y la verdad es que ni siquiera hoy, que estaban juntas y que manejaban la verdad, podían estar libres de ese destino. Era un riesgo que vivían a diario, pero ya habían comprometido su vida a la batalla. Lo único que podían hacer era sobrevivir y fortalecerse de las formas que fuera para retrasar el proceso. Lo aprendió a la mala, pero tenía instalado ese chip en su mente y lo único que la motivaba a seguir era mantener a Madoka a salvo y estar junto a ella. No quería verla derramar más lágrimas, no quería verla morir, no de nuevo. Homura estaba segura que, luego de tanto, perderla de nuevo la destrozaría en mil pedazos y dudaba tener la voluntad de seguir viviendo sin ella.

Pero la protegería, a toda costa. Aunque significara perder la vida en el proceso, no permitiría que nadie la dañara nuevamente.

Era un juramento que le hacía a su alma y corazón.

Agachó un poco la cabeza, y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, Rina la interrumpió. "Vienes a dar tu respuesta, ¿no?"

"…Sí, a eso he venido."

"Sé breve, sin rodeos. Sea cual sea tu decisión, nosotras abandonaremos esta ciudad en un plazo no mayor a una semana. Con o sin ti."

"Está bien, seré breve. Rechazo vuestra propuesta. Agradezco que hayan compartido sus vidas conmigo, pero tengo algo más importante que proteger, y confío que podré hacerlo por mi cuenta."

Rina se acercó hasta estar de pie frente a ella con ambas manos embutidas en su chaqueta. Ojos azabache escudriñaron en los púrpura y acabó soltando un suspiro, derrotada. "Como quieras. Si lo prefieres así, así será. Ya podrán estar más tranquilas, bueno… Supongo. No sé si podría llamarse tranquilidad a que aumente el número de brujas en este terreno."

"¿…A qué te refieres?"

Rina meramente se encogió de hombros, obviando la pregunta. Probablemente, porque como varias veces había pasado, la consideró una pregunta verdaderamente estúpida. Sin más, le dio la espalda y se reunió con las demás. "Probablemente no volveremos a vernos. Es una lástima. A pesar del patadón que me diste ayer, no estaba dispuesta a rendirme. Pocas veces encuentro personas que gocen de las características físicas que aprecio a la hora de escoger con quién echarme un polvo."

Homura se llevó una mano a masajearse las sienes. "…Eso fue innecesario. Si entraste en mi cabeza, deberías saber que no tengo interés, en absoluto, ni lo tendré."

Rina la miró por sobre el hombro, "lo sé, pero me encantan los desafíos. Solo lo hace más excitante."

Homura tuvo que resistir la urgencia de darle un disparo en vez de una patada, esta vez. Sin embargo, Mirai rompió completamente sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos rojos se movían rápidamente hacia todos lados, desorbitados, y tanto Rina como Chizuru se miraron con decisión. Ambas cerraron los ojos y en cuanto Rina fijó la imagen, caminó rápidamente de regreso hacia Homura y la jaló con fuerza del brazo. "Te daremos un regalo de despedida y te ayudaremos. No preguntes."

Homura jaló instintivamente hacia atrás, pero no sirvió de nada porque de golpe se encontró en un lugar completamente diferente. Las cuatro estaban de pie frente a un enorme hospital con lo que parecía ser una extensa entrada a una barrera. Cuando se aclimató a sus alrededores, tironeó con fuerza para zafarse del agarre de Rina, pero al contrario, dicha muchacha entró sin vacilar a la oscura barrera, arrastrando a Homura consigo. Mirai y Chizuru iban más atrás, pero la última, luego de que generara una potente luz verde, desapareció. Para cuando volvió, estaba delante de Homura, cargando un cuerpo que conocía muy, demasiado bien.

"Mado…ka…"

* * *

Homura no escuchaba ni veía la intensa batalla que se desataba frente suyo. En sus brazos, apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Madoka, intentando mantener el calor. No tenía sentido, pero para Homura todo dejó de tener sentido.

Ya había intentado curarla con sus precarias habilidades de sanación, pero Madoka ya no estaba ahí. Tenía un agujero enorme en un costado que perforó de una sola vez parte de sus órganos. La sangre seguía derramándose, probablemente buscando dejar el cuerpo completamente seco.

Homura parecía calmada en el exterior, pero internamente estaba en shock. Sus pesadillas se repetían, una y otra vez.

Y otra vez en la que le había fallado.

¿Cuántas veces iban…?

Pero de todas, estaba segura de que esta era de las más dolorosas. Siempre había sido difícil, pero años atrás Homura había creado un fuerte en su corazón para mantenerse cuerda. Encerró todo, lejos, en los rincones más profundos de su mente. Porque los sentimientos la destruían, y si cargaba con eso a cada paso que daba, perdería la lucha. Y ahora, se decía a sí misma que debió haber permanecido así. Se había vuelto suave; había bajado la guardia y estaba pagando ahora mismo el precio. _Solo quería ser feliz_ , pensó. _Pero no hay felicidad sin Madoka._

La había perdido para siempre, por culpa de su egoísmo. ¿Hacer su vida? ¿Pensar para sí misma? Su egoísmo había asesinado a Madoka. Abrazó con fuerza su cuerpo y besó repetidas veces sus labios, fríos, como nunca. Por fin estaba regresando a la realidad, pero regresar a la realidad implica enfrentar todo lo que conlleva. Su mente se iba despedazando, poco a poco, haciéndola perder el control de sí misma.

Por lo mismo, no se percató de que la barrera desaparecía y que estaban de regreso en aquel callejón junto al hospital. Lo único que la hizo levantar la mirada fue la mano de Rina en su hombro, que buscaba llamar su atención. Homura alzó el rostro, Madoka bien firme contra su pecho, como si temiera que se la fuesen a robar.

"¿Este es tu regalo? ¿Su cadáver?" Dijo, voz sorpresivamente neutra.

Las tres se veían auténticamente apenadas. Incluso Rina, quien parecía totalmente fuera de personaje al ver de esa forma tan compasiva a la otra chica. "Mirai no es omnipresente. No puede estar percibiendo el futuro de todas las personas. Tiene que focalizarse. Yo… Aunque no lo creas, de verdad lo siento por ella. Por ti."

Homura bajó con cuidado el cuerpo, dejándolo contra la pared. Seguía transformada, así que se quitó la chaqueta blanca de su traje y la cubrió con ella. Luego se puso de pie y fue sorpresa el ver cómo había cambiado su expresión.

O no, más bien…

Llevaba la de una Homura que había dejado hace muchísimo tiempo. Ese rostro carecía de todo. Rina tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de no dar un paso atrás, pero se vio obligada en el momento en que Homura se encontraba con su pistola clavada en las sienes de la chica. "Tienes razón. No te creo. No eres estúpida, esto te resulta conveniente, ¿no? Matándola, me vería obligada a aceptar y unirme a ustedes, ¿no? Dudo que una persona como tú deje de vigilar al punto débil de su objetivo."

Rina la miraba impávida. "No gastaré palabras si de todos modos no me creerás. Y aunque tuvieras razón, matarme no la traerá de regreso. No malgastes tus balas."

Sin embargo, el brazo de Homura no se movió ni un ápice. "No, no la traerá de regreso. Pero necesito descargarme con algo, y ya que te diste la molestia de darme este tipo de regalo, te lo regresaré con uno equivalente."

Rina se encogió de hombros. "Si perder tu tiempo y energía te hace sentir mejor, adelante."

"No necesitaba tu autoriza-"

Rina asestó un golpe directo en el abdomen de Homura. "Te lo regreso, por ayer." Acto seguido, fue cubierta por una luz negra. Su transformación se completó en un par de segundos. Traía una delgada alabarda en mano. Su vestimenta consistía en una chaqueta negra corta hasta la cintura con runas escritas en azul a lo largo de los brazos, abierta. La cubría un top grueso negro con la insignia de un tridente en azul grabado en el medio. En la zona inferior traía unos pantalones cortos negros que no alcanzaban a cubrir ni la mitad del muslo, junto con unas sogas que parecían amarradas desde el torso. Por último, lucía unas botas que parecían metálicas, negras, que cubrían hasta la mitad del muslo. Rina respiró profundo y su alabarda fue rodeada de lo que parecían ondas de energía azules que echaban chispas, y luego pegó un salto hasta el techo del hospital.

Homura no tardó en seguirla, y sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó su ametralladora y disparó hacia Rina. Ella cambió el rumbo antes de que las balas llegaran. Pegó un salto y lanzó un golpe vertical hacia el pecho de Homura, pero ella detuvo el tiempo y se posicionó detrás para apuntar el arma directo hacia la cabeza, pero Rina lanzó un poderoso codazo hacia atrás que la apartó a una distancia considerable. Homura sentía su mejilla arder y el gusto a sangre invadió su boca. Guardó la ametralladora y la cambió por su pistola ligera; con oponentes así valía más la velocidad. Rina traía los ojos cerrados y parecía recitar algo, en susurros, y la alabarda fue cubierta por lo que ahora lucían como llamaradas azules. Arremetió contra Homura y la cuchilla se encontró con su escudo. Pasó un disparo que le rozó junto al ojo. Homura saltó hacia atrás, disparando sin cesar en su dirección, pero Rina ocupó las llamaradas como escudo. No fue suficiente, una bala logró atravesar su defensa y perforar su costado. En cosa de un parpadeo, Homura desapareció y le asestó un golpe karate en la nuca que la mandó a chocar estruendosamente contra el pavimento. Homura resistió las ganas de lanzarle una granada solo porque se encontraban sobre el techo del hospital. En cambio, cortó la distancia y fijó su blanco en la cabeza. No podía fallar. Sus dedos aplicaron fuerza en los músculos, _¡las Puella Magi no deberían pelear entre sí!_. La voz de Madoka la hizo titubear en el momento clave. A ella no le gustaría saber que asesinó a una persona, pero-

"Pensé que querías regresarme el regalo. No me subestimes." Rina realizó un corte diagonal en la espalda de Homura, rasgando su blusa negra y toda la piel que se atravesó. No se sintió como un simple corte, era mucho más fuerte, una energía opresiva similar a electricidad. Apretó los dientes y pegó 5 disparos hacia atrás. Rina fue empujada por el impacto, las 5 balas dando en el blanco e incrustándose en su pecho, perforando las zonas circundantes a las costillas. Volvió al suelo, de espaldas, y Homura hizo lo posible por mantenerse consciente. Estaba apoyada con ambas manos sobre el suelo y la vista comenzaba a nublarse. Su ropa estaba empapada de sangre y rápidamente el sabor de la misma llenó su boca, haciéndola vomitar. Pero no, no podía caer tan fácil. Concentró su magia en separar el vínculo y desligarse del dolor, pero la magia de Rina parecía rechazar la maniobra. Homura se frustró, y haciendo gala de su aguante y estoicismo, se enderezó y caminó hacia la otra muchacha que se agarraba el pecho, como si quisiera escarbar entre sus vísceras. Apuntó nuevamente, esta vez decidida, a pesar de los temblores que empeoraban su puntería.

"Lo siento, Akemi-san."

La pistola de Homura voló de su mano y fue forzada hacia el suelo. Chizuru ejercía presión con su magia para mantenerla quieta, mientras que Mirai, a sangre fría, jalaba las balas que quedaban en el interior de Rina, ignorando por completo los alaridos que pegaba. Homura no podía moverse y maldecía entre dientes porque no había forma de que la redujeran así si estuviera en mejores condiciones.

Devolvió la atención al par, y vio con completo asombro como Mirai, al parecer, poseía habilidades curativas, como las de Sayaka. Entornó los ojos, presenciando como la carne se regeneraba de a poco. No acabó con Rina para cuando llegó al lado de Homura y aplicó el mismo tratamiento. Aparentemente, solo cerró las heridas críticas para dejarla fuera de peligro y atender pronto a una Homura que por milagro seguía consciente, considerando toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo. Pero cuando empezó la curación, sintió algo completamente diferente a cuando Sayaka la había sanado en el pasado. El hechizo que aplicaba siempre se sentía cálido y lentamente iba aliviando el dolor de una manera muy peculiar que no sabría describir. En cambio, ahora el dolor seguía igual de presente. Luego de varios minutos, recién comenzó a sentir algo de alivio, pero Mirai se detuvo justo en ese momento. Chizuru aun la vigilaba de cerca, pero le permitió sentarse y comprobó que efectivamente su herida estaba cerrada.

"Chizuru, ¿podrías traer la caja?"

Ella asintió, y una caja mediana apareció frente a Mirai. Sonrió en respuesta y se puso de cuclillas para abrirla.

Homura casi se ahoga con aire cuando vio el contenido.

Mirai sacó un puñado de Grief Seeds y se acercó a Homura, poniendo una semilla junto al diamante, el cual estaba considerablemente oscuro. Ella no le había puesto atención así que recién venía dándose cuenta, pero no le sorprendía. Después de todo…

Mirai repartió Grief Seeds para cada una, limpiando hasta que quedaran impecables. Y es que, al interior de la caja, guardaban una barbaridad. En ese instante fue que Homura comprendió a qué se referían con que habría más brujas cuando se fueran.

No sabía qué pensar al respecto. Tampoco podía meterle más cabeza al asunto. Homura miró hacia el costado y vio el cuerpo de Madoka que las dos chicas habían tenido la consideración de traer. Parecía sumida en un profundo sueño. Para Homura sería nostálgico si tan solo no estuviera aun bañada en sangre.

La verdad era que ella, Akemi Homura, había dejado morir a la persona más importante de su vida.

Ese era el mundo, el presente.

Un mundo sin Madoka.

* * *

El fresco olor a mar les limpiaba los pulmones, y los llenaban con gusto. Siempre se apreciaba el olor de la naturaleza luego de pasar mucho tiempo en capitales como Tokyo. La arena se sentía tibia bajo sus pies y manos, y estaban dichosas de poder compartir un día así, despejado, y prácticamente solas en esa playa.

Habían tomado el tren expreso desde Tokyo y tardaron cerca de dos horas en llegar, pero valía la pena. Estar juntas antes de que mañana llegara era lo único que necesitaban. Sin universidad, sin brujas, sin interrupciones. Solo Madoka y Homura.

Madoka, recostada sobre la arena, tenía alzado su teléfono mientras escribía un mensaje de texto para Sayaka, avisándoles que habían llegado bien. Pero el aparato fue arrebatado de sus manos sin que pudiera terminar, y lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía a Homura encima de ella besándola con apremio. Durante los últimos días, Homura había estado mucho más intensa. Sus labios impacientes, sus caricias infinitas y sus palabras encantadoras. Madoka se sentiría en el cielo de no ser por esa extraña sensación que percibía en la otra. Como si tuviera miedo. No le dio muchas vueltas, porque estaba segura de que probablemente se debía al fuerte trauma que sufrió luego del ataque. No se quejaba, de todos modos. No se cansaba de asegurarle a Homura que era suya, totalmente suya, y por lo tanto podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Madoka estaba segura de que hace muchísimo tiempo no se sentía tan feliz. Los labios de Homura trazaban besos por su cuello, por su hombro… Madoka se mordía el labio inferior, disfrutando el bombardeo de sensaciones que le provocaban gestos así, con todo y que le avergonzaba tener un intercambio así de íntimo en un lugar público.

Después de todo, ella también estaba ansiosa, pero en el mal sentido. Mañana, ella y Sayaka partirían de regreso a Mitakihara. Por eso habían decidido pasar el día de forma especial por su cuenta.

Homura acabó calmándose al cabo de unos minutos, y optó por recostarse, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Madoka. Ella sonrió y acarició, como tantas veces, su cabello. Lo peinaba, lo ordenaba, lo apreciaba… Le apretaba el corazón pensar en que mañana, a esta hora, tendría a Homura a varios kilómetros de distancia. Lo peor de todo era que cuando le tocaba el tema de las visitas, ella siempre respondía con evasivas. Entendía que estaría ocupada con los estudios y todo eso, pero todos los estudiantes universitarios tenían vacaciones. La Universidad de Tokyo no era la excepción. Aun presentándole ese argumento, no había caso. Si no fuera por lo amada que la había hecho sentir en los últimos días, quizás estaría pensando en que de pronto no quería estar con ella, simplemente.

Pero no, ella la conocía y le confiaba. Sería ingrato de su parte el dudar de su amor, y de que para ella también significaba una tortura el separarse. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

Homura se reincorporó solo lo suficiente para ver su rostro. Ojos púrpura se clavaron en rosa, "¿Madoka?"

"¿Mhm?"

"¿Eres feliz?"

Últimamente Homura le preguntaba mucho la misma pregunta. Madoka sonrió de lado y fue a depositar un suave beso en la frente de la otra. "¿Cómo no estarlo, Homura-chan? Me tienes totalmente consentida. Yo…" Entornó sus ojos y besó su mejilla esta vez, "…siempre me has hecho la persona más feliz, Homura-chan."

"Madoka…"

"¿Tú eres feliz…?"

Pero apenas terminó de verbalizar su pregunta, labios la encontraron de nuevo y la envolvieron en un beso lento, cálido. Madoka la atrajo instintivamente, dejándose arrastrar por el amor profundo de Homura, como si se tratara de un torbellino.

Podía morir en un torbellino, pero no le importaba si se trababa de este, en absoluto.

* * *

Las pocas personas que esperaban la llegada del expreso miraban curiosas al numeroso grupo de chicas. Miyuki, Hiyori y Akari habían faltado a la escuela para asistir también, e incluso la abuela de Homura se encontraba presente. Aunque fue corto tiempo, ella y Madoka habían establecido un lazo especial. Sumire estaba en la época de su vida en que se volvía más sentimental, y sentía verdadera tristeza por la partida de la chica. Con todo, no lo demostraba del todo porque no quería hacerle las cosas más difíciles a su nieta. Después de todo, sabía lo destrozada que debía estar.

Madoka y Sayaka hablaban animadamente con las demás. Promesas de verse de nuevo, e incluso intercambio de números de móvil. Como era de esperarse, la naturaleza de ambas chicas hizo que fuera fácil y rápido simpatizar con ellas. Los padres de Hiyori le habían enviado pasteles de regalo para el camino, y ahora tenían una caja de gran tamaño que cargaba con todos. No, no serían sólo para el viaje, estaba claro. Kyouko se veía nostálgica, pero había un brillo distinto en sus ojos. Madoka se había dado cuenta de que cada vez que Sayaka y Kyouko cruzaban miradas, parecía haber una especie de complicidad entre ellas.

De hecho, ninguna de las dos se veía ansiosa o nerviosa por el viaje.

Madoka le echó un vistazo a su teléfono para comprobar la hora y se espantó al ver que quedaban solo 5 minutos. Rastreó el lugar rápidamente en busca de Homura, a la cual encontró recargada contra la pared. Apenas encontraron miradas, Madoka se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Homura estaban rojos y su pecho se apretó dolorosamente ante la imagen. Se apresuró a su lado y tomó sus manos, viéndola con una sonrisa. "Homura-chan."

Ella asintió, pero la jaló hacia el pasillo por el que habían entrado al andén. Madoka parpadeó; perpleja, pero no tuvo tiempo para replicar porque Homura la presionaba contra la pared y la besó ansiosamente. O no, más que ansias, notó desesperación. Madoka no pudo retener las lágrimas y rodeó el cuerpo de la otra con fuerza, aferrándose a ella y deseando que los relojes del mundo les hicieran el favor de detenerse. Poco después, Homura rompió el beso. Tenía una mano apoyada contra la pared y la mirada fija en la ajena. Madoka no podía detener las lágrimas y lo devastada que se veía su novia no ayudaba en absoluto. No podía culparla, ella se sentía igual o peor. Pensar en volver a Mitakihara se le hacía una idea extraña, como si Tokyo fuese su verdadera ciudad natal. Pero no, no era eso. Era que Homura había logrado llenar tantos vacíos y darle tantas alegrías en tan poco tiempo y no podía concebir el concepto de hogar sin ella incluida. Le hacía mal pensar en estas cosas justo antes de irse, porque temía que si Homura fuese a pedirle que se quedara, no podría negarse. Estaría más que feliz de hacerlo, sin importar las consecuencias.

Homura separó sus labios y le habló lento, en un susurro exclusivo para ella. "…Madoka. A partir de ahora, debes vivir como gustes."

Las palabras de Homura le sonaban como un último deseo de muerte y la miró con ojos desconcertados, sus manos subiendo para tomar su rostro. "¿…Homura-chan?"

Ella la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, sus manos finas recorriendo el cabello rosa de Madoka. "Te amo, Madoka. Y siempre, siempre lo haré."

"¡Yo también a ti, Homura-chan! Yo siempre…" Su voz temblorosa fue totalmente opacada por el sonido agudo que anunciaba la llegada del tren. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar por sí misma, Homura la tomó de la mano y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia el vagón. Sayaka esperaba en la entrada, y cuando vio que Madoka ya venía, entró para acomodarse en su asiento.

Homura se detuvo precisamente enfrente y Madoka buscó su rostro una vez más. "Homura-chan, te pasa algo, tú…"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Estará todo bien, lo prometo. No debes preocuparte por nada, Madoka." Buscó la mano izquierda de Madoka y depositó un beso suave sobre sus nudillos. Madoka se sonrojó por el gesto, y al segundo después se dio cuenta de que Homura había jalado el lazo rojo que tenía amarrado en la muñeca, como una promesa, como un juramento.

Frunció todo el rostro y la tomó de los brazos, jalando y forcejando para recuperarlo. "Homura-chan." Dijo, en tono de advertencia, "no es momento de-"

"Señorita, ya cerraremos las puertas."

"Ya va, descuide." Homura la enredó en sus brazos nuevamente para mantenerla quieta e ignoró los golpes que le daba para liberarse.

"¡Homura-chan!"

Ella la levantó, cuerpo completo, y le entregó la maleta al encargado. La bajó al interior del vagón, y aunque Madoka quiso luchar y salir de nuevo, el encargado le negó el paso. Cerraron la puerta y Madoka se apegó desesperadamente a la ventana, solo para ver horrorizada a una Homura que la miraba con la sonrisa más triste que hubiese visto en su vida. A lo lejos se notaba su rostro empapado y pronunció palabras que Madoka no supo descifrar.

Al segundo siguiente, el tren comenzó a andar, y la última imagen que quedó grabada en su retina fue la de Homura que desaparecía, consumida por una luz verde brillante.

Madoka se tomó el pecho con ambas manos, intentando soportar esa sensación de vacío brutal que la invadió. Sayaka llegó a su lado, pero para cuando le preguntó qué había pasado, no supo responderle.

No sabía qué o quién había dejado ese doloroso agujero en su pecho.

* * *

"Incluso a mí me dolió presenciar eso."

"No tenías por qué verlo. Cada vez te vuelves más fisgona, Rina."

Ella bufó, "claro que tenía por qué. ¿Olvidas quién es la que las junta a ustedes tres, uhm?"

Pero Homura no respondió.

Rina se cruzó de brazos y fue a reunirse con el otro par que miraban con profunda lástima a una Homura que les daba la espalda y traía las manos embutidas en su abrigo.

En su mente, aún se preguntaba si lo que había hecho era lo mejor. Pero siempre se respondía que era su egoísmo el que hablaba por ella, intentando hacerla caer de nuevo.

No titubearía más.

Madoka y ella habían llegado al final del camino juntas, pero se encargaría de cuidar que nadie pudriera sus frutos.

Viviría y moriría por Madoka, y eso era suficiente para hacerla feliz. Tuvo el privilegio de recibir todo su amor, y ese sería el combustible que la ayudaría a seguir en pie.

"Homura, ¿de verdad estás segura?"

Homura la miró por sobre el hombro. "Lo estoy."

"Puede que mueras sin volver a hablarle."

"No importa."

"¿No importa?"

Ella esbozó una sonrisa ladina, "porque amo."

" _Si te otorgaran la posibilidad de regresar en el tiempo para cambiar el destino de ambas, ¿estarías dispuesto a hacerlo?"_

" _Por mis hijas, lo haría una y mil veces."_

Amaba.

Madoka le había enseñado a amar.

Su principal motivo para emprender este viaje era velar por la felicidad de Madoka, pero en su corazón existían más personas que llenaron su vida, unas más, otras menos, pero todas fundamentales. Tenía amigas incondicionales y una familia que adoraba. También lucharía por darles un mejor fin a sus vidas, porque amaba.

Nunca dijo adiós, pero todo perdía sentido si no podía abrazarla.

En esta noche, de otro año, de otro lugar, comenzaba a nevar con fuerza.

Homura solo podía rogar que alguien la arropara en noches frías así.

Hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó el listón rojo que le había quitado. Descartó el cintillo que siempre usaba, y lo reemplazó, con movimientos ágiles, con la promesa que guardaban. Ya no lo consideraba una promesa, porque el destino ya no jugaba cartas. Ahora representaba un símbolo de su juramento por proteger su felicidad y la propia.

Porque…

 _No podía ser feliz en un mundo donde no habitara Madoka._

 _Adiós a todos mis amigos  
Cada uno de ellos tuvo un trágico final  
Con cada día que pasa, estaría mintiendo si no dijera que los extraño a todos esta noche  
Y si tan solo supieran lo que les diría si yo…_

 _…Pudiera estar contigo esta noche,_  
 _te cantaría hasta que duermas_  
 _Nunca dejaré que nadie se lleve la luz que se esconde en tus ojos_  
 _Algún día perderé esta batalla_  
 _Mientras nos desvanecemos en la oscuridad…_  
 _…Solo recuerda que tú siempre arderás con el mismo brillo._

 _Sé fuerte y toma mi mano_  
 _Los tiempos mejorarán para nosotros, ya lo entenderás_  
 _Hoy nos diremos adiós_  
 _Y lamento que todo acabe de esta forma_  
 _Si prometes no llorar…_  
 _…Entonces te diré lo que te hubiera dicho si es que…_

 _…Pudiera estar contigo esta noche,_  
 _te cantaría hasta que duermas_  
 _Nunca dejaré que se lleven la luz que se esconde en tus ojos_  
 _Fracasaré y perderé esta batalla_  
 _Nunca te apagues en la oscuridad…_  
 _…Solo recuerda que tú siempre arderás con el mismo brillo._

 _A veces debemos fortalecernos y…  
…no puedes fortalecerte en la oscuridad.  
Cuando yo ya no esté aquí  
Tú  
debes  
ser  
más fuerte_

 _…Y si yo pudiera estar contigo esta noche,_  
 _te cantaría hasta que duermas_  
 _Nunca dejaré que se lleven la luz que se esconde en tus ojos_  
 _Fallé_  
 _y_  
 _perdí esta batalla_  
 _Nunca te apagues en la oscuridad,_  
 _solo recuerda que tú siempre arderás con el mismo brillo._

 _ **La luz que se esconde en tus ojos…**_

 **A/N:**

 **Primero, agradezco a todas las personas que han leído esta historia hasta este punto. Es mi primer longfic desde hace mucho tiempo y es un milagro que lo esté terminando, de hecho. Aprecio cada uno de los comentarios que me han hecho y gracias a ello he intentado pulirme de a poco. El camino es largo, por supuesto. Y quizás ni haya progresado, pero meh.**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar. En el capítulo anterior dije 2 semanas que se transformaron en 2 meses completos. Me tenía nerviosa publicar este capítulo y se juntó con mi baja de motivación. No prometo actualizar e semanas, porque probablemente estaría mintiendo; volví a clases y ahí va la prioridad.**

 **En fin, respecto a este cap, haré unas aclaraciones:**

 **Miyuki no se apellida Akemi, porque Akemi es el apellido de su mamá y está reconocida por su padre, quien se apellida Sora. –Y sí, acá tengo a Homu bebé como no reconocida(¿)-**

 **Los poderes de Mirai no tienen nada que ver con sanación. Lo que hizo fue acelerar el tiempo de curación natural de Rina y Homura, solo en las zonas en las que aplica la magia.**

 **El último texto es claramente una canción. Creo que es una de las más importantes que he asociado a este fic, así que recomiendo escucharla. Es "The light behind your eyes" de My Chemical Romance. Shame on me, no me gusta ese conjunto, pero esta canción en particular es tan emotiva, la amo mucho y es pero ideal y precisa para este final.**

 **Y los más importante –supongo- es que este es el fin del primer arco de esta historia. Solo serán 2 arcos, btw. Como dije antes, aspiro que sean aproximadamente 12 caps en total.**

 **Ratchet, tenía pensado hacer un interlude después de este cap enfocado en los backstory de todas las OC megucas, pero conociéndome probablemente no lo haga, orz.**

 **Lord! Aw, fue tan hermoso tu review, lo amé, en serio. Así, de principio a fin. Ojalá este cap también incluya tu dosis de emociones. Lamento la eterna demora, pero ahí te respondí en priv el review del Barrio Rojo.**

 **En fin, saludos a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí, independiente de si les gustó o no. El que se dieran el tiempo es suficiente para mí.**

 **Danny out.**


End file.
